¡Las Vacaciones De Los Cullen!
by Luxy.Cullen
Summary: Bueno, los Cullen ya estaban aburridos de su rutina, así que Carlisle decidió que, ya que es verano, se podrían tomar unas vacaciones. Es mi primer fic y es de humor. Todos vampiros y Bella humana
1. ¿Aburridos?

Capítulo 1: ¿Aburridos?

Carlisle's POV

Después de un agotador día de trabajo, me dirigí con algo más de optimismo hacia a mi casa. Ese optimismo solo se debía a que podría ver a Esme. Fui pensando en ella mientras conducía en mi Mercedes hacia casa. Todo mi optimismo desapareció al entrar en casa. Todos se abalanzaron sobre mí quejándose.

-Carlisle, ¡últimamente los niños son un terremoto! ¡Y se pasan el día discutiendo! –se quejó Esme, mi esposa. Miré el interior de la casa, era un caos total.

-¡Es que Emmett se pasa con sus bromas! –soltó Edward, que en ese momento estaba sobre Emmett, intentando tirarle al suelo.

-Yo no me paso, ¡Jasper me dio la idea! –decía Emmett mientras se sacaba a Edward de encima. Él gruñó y se levantó, dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez, pero Jasper le agarró mientras contestaba a Emmett.

-¿Yo? ¡Sólo te transmití un poco de alegría para ver lo que hacías!

-¡Pues deberías dejar de hacer eso a mi marido solo por aburrimiento! –intervino Rosalie, defendiendo a Emmett.

-¡No siempre es la culpa de Jasper! –le defendió Alice, ayudando a sujetar a Edward, que se revolvía con furia. Ante el agarre de Alice, Edward dio por hecho que ya no lo conseguía, y lo dejó. La mayoría de las veces si que era culpa de Jasper pero bueno, esto ya casi era rutina, bueno, que casi, lo era.

Procedimiento habitual: Jasper se aburría y modificaba los sentimientos de Emmett. Emmett o hacía una broma pesada a Edward o decía algo fuera de lugar sobre Bella (casualmente, ellos son sus blancos preferidos). Edward (todos sabemos como es) regañaba a Emmett y, obvio, se empezaban a pelear. Rose salía en defensa de Emmett alegando que fue Jasper, y Alice defendía a Jasper, por mucho que fuera su culpa. Y claro, acaban todos gritando y peleándose. Luego caí en la presencia de Bella, en el sofá, observando todo en silencio.

-Hola, Carlisle –dijo con una tímida sonrisa. ¿Por qué siempre era ella la considerada?

-Hola, Bella –respondí. Luego, me dirigí al resto de mi familia-. ¡Y vosotros, parad ya de discutir!

Todos se callaron y me miraron durante unos segundos, luego, la culpa apareció en sus ojos. Esme asintió.

-Lo sentimos –dijeron todos rápidamente-. Pero nos aburrimos mucho. Todo esto empieza a ser repetitivo –_decídmelo a mí._

-¿Os aburrís?- casi no me lo creía. ¡Con la de líos que me estaban montando!-. Pues está bien. Mañana tendréis una novedad. Hoy la pienso y mañana os la digo. Y Alice, si lo ves, ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie. Y Edward, lo mismo te digo. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí! –dijeron todos emocionados. Genial, habría que vigilarlos, la que podían montar en cualquier sitio al que se les llevara. Recuerdo aquella vez que Esme se los llevó a todos al supermercado de Port Angeles. Tuvimos que estar todo el día ayudando a recoger y pidiendo perdón a los empleados y al jefe.

-Y claro, Bella, tu también vendrás –dije, dirigiéndome a ella-. Cuando halla decidido que hacer hablaré con tu padre para arreglarlo todo –ella, obediente como siempre, asintió con la cabeza. Le sonreí -. No tienes por qué venir si no quieres…

-No, tranquilo, me encantará ir con vosotros. ¿Edward, nos vamos? Así no escucharás nada. –_Eso, Edward, vete con ella, no escuches. Bella ha tenido una gran idea._

-¿Quién ha dicho que voy a ir? –murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que Bella no le escuchase. _Venga, Edward, está claro que te vas, Bella te lo ha pedido, además, hasta yo se que quieres estar con ella a solas. _Pensé con convicción-. Grr… está bien. Claro, Bella, vámonos_ –_añadió la última frase en voz más alta.

Cogió a Bella de la mano y se la llevó fuera. Justo cuando iba a pasar el porche Bella tropezó y perdió el equilibrio. Edward la cogió antes de que se callera. Emmett soltó una risita por lo bajo y Edward gruñó. Bella se sonrojó y murmuró un "Vámonos Edward, no pasa nada". Desde luego, ella era la chica perfecta para él. A saber lo que pasaría si Bella no le controlaba como lo hacía.

Luego, la gente se fue dispersando, Emmett y Rose se fueron a su habitación. Rose se veía visiblemente menos emocionada que Emmett, pero aún así lo estaba. Alice se sentó delante de unos de los ordenadores y empezó a navegar por la red, aunque yo sabía que esperaba su visión. Jasper se sentó en el sofá, cogió un libro (probablemente el que estaba leyendo antes de_ aburrirse)_ y siguió leyendo. Yo miré a Esme, que observaba todo con calma, al parecer contenta de que hubieran parado de discutir. Llamé su atención, necesitaba su opinión. 

-Esme, vamos a mi despacho, necesito una ayuda.

-Claro –me dijo con una sonrisa, y me siguió. Cerró la puerta al entrar.

Me senté en mi silla e indiqué a Esme con una mano que tomara asiento. Los dos nos quedamos pensativos. La verdad, no sabía qué hacer. Lo había hecho por puro impulso, para que se callaran y me dejaran en paz.

-Y bien, Carlisle ¿alguna idea?

-No, esperaba que tú tuvieras una.

-¿Qué tal una excursión por el país?

-No creo que sea una buena idea. ¿Quieres que dejen traumado a todo el país?

Se calló por un momento, como imaginándoselos. Se estremeció. Me pregunté si ella también se acordó de lo del supermercado. Retrocedió casi al instante.

-No, tienes razón –admitió.

Aun que eso de una excursión me había traído una idea. Hoy era mi último día de trabajo, el primer día del verano. 1 de julio. Los humanos suelen ir de vacaciones en verano. Por supuesto, a una playa no podíamos ir. Espera, no tenía que ser una playa necesariamente… Encendí mi ordenador, buscando sitios rápidamente. Después de unos minutos encontré uno perfecto. Y no solía salir el sol… Estaba un poco lejos, pero no importa, y yo estaba seguro de poder convencer a Charlie para que dejara a Bella venir con nosotros. Seguro que aceptaría si se aseguraba de que Bella tuviese habitación propia. Sonreí. Además parecía un sitio muy agradable, donde no pudiera montar _demasiados_ líos.

-¡Esme, tengo una gran idea!


	2. ¿Qué Bella qué?

**Hola, chicos! Aquí traigo el segundo ^^ Y quisiera añadir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer **

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué Bella haga qué?

Jasper´s POV

Estaba en el sofá tan tranquilo leyendo el libro que anteriormente había empezado, cuando Alice, que hace un segundo estaba revisando una página de moda, soltó un grito mientras se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a dar saltitos, típico en ella cuando estaba emocionada.

-¡¡No sabes lo que he visto!! ¡Es genial! ¡¡¡Carlisle, te quiero, has tenido mejor idea del mundo!!! –gritaba.

-Gracias –se oyó la voz de Carlisle desde su despacho.

-¿Qué has visto? ¡Dímelo Alice! –ya había saltado del sofá y me había puesto delante ella. De lo que no me di cuenta es de que Emmett había bajado de su habitación y lo habíamos soltado los dos a la vez.

-No no no, Carlisle no me deja decíroslo –ella seguían dando saltitos.

-Venga Alice –rogó Emmett. Yo tenía una idea mejor

-Si me lo dices, te acompaño a comprar una semana cuando tu quieras –dije. Se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Si?

-¡Yo te acompaño dos semanas si me lo dices! –gritó Emmett, al ver que iba perdiendo. ¡No, me lo tenía que decir a mí!

-¡¡Yo te acompaño un mes!!

Alice nos miraba como en una subasta, a ver quién subía su apuesta. Pegaba saltitos más alto de lo normal. De pronto se oyó la voz de Carlisle.

-¿Sabes, Alice? Ya que están tan ilusionados te permito que se lo cuentes tú hoy.

-¡¡¡¡Biiiienn!!!! –gritamos.

-Esperad, esperad, solo os lo diré….

-Solo nos lo diras…

-… si podéis hacer…

-…si podemos hacer…

-…¡Que Bella venga de compras conmigo!

-…¡Que Bella vaya de compras contigo! –concluimos. ¿Y…? Espera -¿Qué Bella qué?- soltamos. ¡Eso era imposible!

-Sí, si Bella no viene de compras conmigo, no os lo digo.

-… -Emmett estaba en blanco.

-¡Rápido Emmett, hay que encontrar la forma!

-Sí… ¡A tu habitación!

-¡¡Venga!! Espera ¿Cómo que a mi habitación? ¿No podemos ir a la tuya?

-No, porque esta Rose y me matará si uso nuestro cuarto como sala de operaciones.

-¡Vale, no hay que perder tiempo!

Subimos como balas a mi habitación y empezamos a removernos buscando la forma. Resolví que debería pensar yo, porque de Emmett no saldría mucha idea. Para mi sorpresa, habló antes que yo.

-Esta claro que no podemos decirle que si quiere ir de compras con Alice, hay que engañarla.

-¡¡Emmett, no dig…!! Espera, ¡Que buena idea, nunca pensé que se te pudiera ocurrir!

-Gracias, yo… ¡¡Oye!!

Me reí

-¿Y si le decimos que Alice quiere verla? –propuse.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, escucha….

Bella´s POV

-Edward ¿Tú qué crees que hará Carlisle?

-Ehh ¿Qué? –creo que le había cortado alguna cavilación- No sé, puede ser cualquier cosa, quizá…

Pero fue interrumpido por el timbre. Fui a abrir. Charlie no podía ser, no era su hora de volver del trabajo, además, el tenía llaves…

-¡Hola, Bella! –saltó Emmett en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-Hola, Emmett, ¿Qué quieres?

-Ehh, pues quería hablar con Edward un momento…

-¡Edward, Emmett quiere hablar contigo! –dije, aunque esto me olía un poco raro. Edward apareció a mi lado.

-Emmett ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¡Te he dicho que yo no escondí tu Nintendo DS!

-Ohh, no es eso, solo quiero hablar contigo de hombre a hombre un momento –estaba ocupando toda mi mente con la canción de Oliver y Benji. _Oliver, Benji, los magos del balón. Benji, Oliver, sueños de campeón…_

-Mmm… ¿Sabes, Emmett? No me fio de ti, pero bueno, Bella, espera un momento, voy a ver que quiere.

-Vale.

Emmett´s POV

Me siguió hasta el bosque. Me paré en un claro donde estaba un gran árbol de tronco muy grueso. Sentí que intentaba de nuevo saber que iba a hacer. _El fútbol es su pasión, ¡Hay que marcar otro gol! _

-Puede que te parezca que esto no tiene sentido, pero para mí si que lo tiene ¡Yo lo quiero saber! Y si no hago esto nunca me dejarás. Así que… -ahora no pude contener mis pensamientos…

-¿Emmett, qué..? ¡No, ni se te ocurra!

-Emmett, ¿estás seguro de que Edward se tuvo que ir y me dijo que me llevarais aquí? –preguntó Bella. Estábamos en mi Jeep, de camino a Port Ángeles. Habíamos quedado con Alice a la entrada del centro comercial, pero ella no lo sabía.

-No, en realidad es Alice la que nos pidió que te lleváramos aquí. ¿Te dije que fue Edward? Ups –me hice el inocente. Jasper soltó una risita, que por suerte Bella no oyó.

-¿¡Alice!? ¡Me llevará de compras, no sé como acepté! ¿Vosotros lo sabíais? –el tono de Bella se había vuelto furioso. Jasper se apresuró a intentar calmarla, y aunque yo sentí la ola de calma, a Bella no le hizo mucho efecto.

-¿Nosotros? Qué va, solo nos pidió que te lleváramos… al centro comercial –admitió Jasper. Lo había adivinado, pero aún así Alice nos lo contaría y Edward no vendría a por ella… de eso estaba seguro.

-¡Ahh!

-¡Llegamos! Lo sentimos, Bella, ya nos veremos –sonreí.

Alice abrió la puerta y sacó a Bella.

-¡Genial, chicos! Os lo cuento ahora mismo.

Alice se acercó a nosotros, y nos susurró por lo bajo:

-¡Nos vamos de vacaciones! Con Bella, por supuesto, Carlisle lo arreglará todo hoy, y mañana dará la noticia. Recordad, no se lo podéis decir a nadie –susurró.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿En serio???!!!! ¡¡¡Tengo que prepararlo todo!!! ¿Y que muñecos llevaré? ¡¡Jasper, nos vamos!! ¡Adiós, Alice, Bella! –grité todo emocionado. ¡De vacaciones! ¡Nunca había ido de vacaciones! Es verdad que hemos viajado mucho, pero era para asentarnos allí…

¡POM!

Bella se había intentado escabullir por detrás para meterse de nuevo en el Jeep, pero al pasar al lado de la papelera, Alice había dado un paso hacía atrás y ella, al retroceder, se había caído dentro.

-¡Bella! ¿Pero que haces ahí dentro? Ya se que esa ropa no es bonita, pero no tenías que mancharla. No importa, compraremos algo para ponerte ahora. Y pasaremis por la peluquería, el pelo se te ha puesto fatal –luego, pareció darse cuenta de que aún estábamos aquí, y nos urgió- ¡Venga, ya os podéis ir!

-¡Como digas! –Jasper se metió en el Jeep y yo le seguí. Arranqué el motor y conduje todo lo rápido que me permitía mi precioso coche. A medio camino, Jasper se pareció acordar de algo.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho lo que hiciste con Edward, está claro, que venir no va a venir, si no, los dos ya estaríamos muertos. Conozco pocas formas de secuestrar a un vampiro.

-Bueno, si tiene suficiente fuerza, que no creo, porque cuando me lo hizo Rose por romperle un vestido no conseguí soltarme ni yo, puede aparecer aquí y perseguirnos con una motosierra ahora mismo.

-Emmett, ¿qué le has hecho? No estará herido ni nada ¿verdad? –empecé a sentir la preocupación de Jasper, si que podía ser pesado con lo de estar herido a veces. ¡Que soy un poco burro, pero no tanto!

-No, tranquilo, está perfectamente, pero muy enfadado, creo que si te concentras al pasar por el bosque de Forks, podrás sentir su furia –no estaba arrepentido de lo que le había hecho a Edward, me llevaría una buena bronca y quizás una torta, pero eso ahora no me preocupaba… ¡Nos íbamos de vacaciones! Y tenía muchas cosas que preparar…

-Si estás tan seguro de que no se soltará… ¿Te hace una apuesta?

-Siempre me hace querido hermano. Mi sillón de guante de béisbol a que no se suelta hasta que le vayamos a soltar nosotros.

Jasper sonrió.

-Yo apuesto mi figurita de coleccionista de Pau Gasol a que lo hace antes de que vayamos nosotros

¡Genial, hacía mucho que quería esa figurita!

**Bueno, espero que os guste, no se si ha quedado muy bien, yo he exo too lo k he podido. Dejad reviews, para decir komo ha kedado, sugerencias… Os espero! ^^**

****Luxy** **


	3. ¡Nunca ates a Edward!

**Hola chikos ^^ Aquii os traigo el capi 3. Y me gustaría añadir que estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Q lo disfruten!**

Capítulo 3: ¡Mejor no atar a Edward!

Emmett´s POV

Ya estábamos llegando a casa cuando me acordé de Edward. Ya no estaba tan alegre. Ahora sí tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer Edward al llegar… Será mejor que entre en casa. Ya iremos luego…. Sí… eso es lo mejor…

-Emmett, ¿no te olvidas de algo? ¿Y nuestro hermano? –dijo Jasper justo cuando iba a entrar. Estúpido hermanito.

-Muy bien, voy a por Edward, ¿te apetece acompañarme?

-No hay problema.

Me dirigí hacia el bosque y él me siguió. Cuando ya estábamos cerca sentí que se paraba en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mama! ¿Qué la has hecho? ¡Está furioso! –estaba aterrorizado.

-¿Qué? ¡Si yo solo le até a un árbol! Con cuerdas de acero claro, pero no era para tanto….

¡Ahhh! ¡No tenía que haberlo hecho! ¡Me matará! O lo que es peor, mucho peor, se vengará… Las venganzas de Edward son algo que no se olvida. Será un reprimido en otras cosas, pero anda que en eso…

-No, Emmett, yo no voy allí, yo te espero aquí.

-Ohh, claro, Jaspercito se queda aquí muerto de miedo, don super-vampiro-militar tiene miedo ¿verdad? -¡Ja! Tiene miedo, Jasper tiene miedo de su hermanito…

-¡No tengo miedo! ¡Solo… venga, vamos! –dijo, y me adelantó. Le seguí.

Dentro de un poco llegamos al claro. Allí seguía Edward. Tenía la mirada medio enloquecida, como si nos fuera a matar en ese mismo instante. Y, yo creo que si que lo iba a hacer…

-Hola, Edward, tu tranquilo, te vam...

-¡¡¡EMMETT CULLEN, SÁCAME AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ!!! -¡madre mía! Mejor no desobedecer.

-Ahora mismo.

Fui rápidamente a su lado y desaté las cuerdas. Edward parecía dispuesto a matarme, pero luego su expresión se calmó y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Oh oh, esto significaba venganza.

-Ya lo creo que sí, hermanito –me dijo-. Y tú, Jasper, se que has contribuido, así que la venganza va a los dos. Andad con cuidado, hermanos –terminó con una sonrisa escalofriante. Luego, se fue pitando.

Yo estaba más asustado de lo que nunca había estado por causa de mi hermano. No me lo iba a pasar bien con esto. Y Jasper, menos.

-Mmm…Emmett ¿nos vendrán a buscar si nos escondemos aquí?

-¡Que lo hagan! ¡De aquí no me saca ni Rose!

Y me escondí bajo una piedra.

-Emmett, sal de ahí, de nada servirá esconderse. Leerá tus pensamientos.

-No si dejo la mente en blanco. Con un poco de suerte me confundirá con Bella.

-¿Y que tiene de bueno eso? ¿Qué se te lance y te bese en los labios? No se tú, pero para mí eso no es una ventaja.

-¡¡¡Buajj!!! Vale, no es una ventaja, es un inconveniente. Volvemos a casa. Quiero ver a Rosalie, a lo mejor ella me ayuda a librarme de Edward –dije mientras me levantaba y volvía hacia la casa.

-Venga, claro, a escondernos detrás de una chica, que valentía la tuya, ¿y tu decías que yo era un miedica? Venga, vamos…

-Lo que pasa es Alice es tan enana que no puedes tratar de esconderte tras de ella.

-Tú sabes que cuando Alice se enfada la temen hasta los Vulturis… -y seguimos discutiendo hasta llagar a la casa.

Al entrar, me acordé de algo…

-Eiii Jasper, vete a tu cuarto a por la figurita de Pau Gasol que es mía, eso te pasa por apostar contra un castigo estilo Rosalie –dije orgulloso.

-Voy –dijo y se fue a su cuarto

******* En el cuarto de Jasper ********

Jasper's POV

Entré en la habitación y me dirigí al compartimento secreto de mi armario (¿Qué? Emmett había intentado cogerme cosas tantas veces que lo necesité) cuando sentí que había alguien detrás de mí. Me giré

-Hola, Rosalie –dije sorprendido. Rosalie no solía entrar aquí a menos que Alice quisiera enseñarle un vestido…

-Hola, Jasper –su voz sonó… ¿sensual? ¡Qué estaba pasando! Se acercó a mí con contoneos… -Ro… Rosalie, no… no deberías… ha… hacer esto.

-¿Hacer el qué? –preguntó, acercándose más a mí.

-Yo…. Yo… ¡Me voy! –dije y salí pitando hacia fuera.

********En el vestíbulo*********

Emmett's POV

Esperé a que Jasper volviese sentado en el sofá cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola, enana.

-Hola, grandullón –me dijo… que tono de voz más raro, no era su acostumbrado tonillo impaciente… sonaba más… ¿Rosalie?… Me asusté cuando se sentó encima de mí y me sonrió con picardía.

- Ehhm… ¿Ya volvisteis de comprar? ¿Tan rápido?-murmuré nervioso.

-Recibimos una llamada casi cuando os fuisteis vosotros, y nos dimos prisa en volver –dijo mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho y se estiraba hacia mí.

-Ehh… enana, ya se que soy muy guapo y muy sexy, pero ¿no crees que esto no está bien?

-Esto no tiene nada de malo… ¿Verdad, Emmy? –¿Emmy? Oh, no, esto se estaba poniendo feo, tenía que salir de aquí urgentemente.

-¡Tengo que hacer un arreglo en mi Jeep! ¡Adiós, Alice! –salté del sofá y casi se cae, pero se agarró, o eso creo, no me iba a detener a mirarlo. Al salir, me encontré a Jasper en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas y balanceándose.

-¿A ti te ha pasado lo mismo? –preguntamos a la vez.

-Si te refieres a que la loca de tu novia, se me ha lanzado encima intentando besarme… ¡Sí! –respondimos también a la vez.

Entonces, oímos risas provenientes de la casa.

-Jasper ¿has oído eso? –la expresión de Jasper era de completo desconcierto. Lo que habría dado por sacarle una foto. ¡Necesito una cámara urgentemente!

Preció darse cuenta de algo.

-Emmett, ¡está era la venganza! ¡Nos han dado un susto de muerte!

-¿Qué? –exclamé. ¡Edward si que sabe gastar bromas cuando quiere! Entonces salieron todos al patio partiéndose de risa. Incluso estaban allí Esme, Carlisle y Bella.

-¡Ha sido graciosísimo! ¡Jasper, te tenías que haber visto la cara! –dijo Rosalie entre risas.

-Y tú Emmett ¡Qué manera de asustarte! –Alice estaba a punto de caerse al suelo de la risa.

-Os dije que anduvierais con cuidado ¿no? Aquí tenéis el resultado de atarme con cuerdad de acero a un árbol. Y el plan no ha servido de nada. Bella no ha ido de compras –comentó Edward muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Ese no era exactamente el plan… pero bueno…-dijo Jasper en voz baja y solo lo oímos nosotros.

-Chicos, no me gustan mucho las venganzas, ¡pero esto ha sido lo más divertido que he visto en toda mi vida! –dijo Bella, que estaba sujeta a Edward para no caerse al suelo.

Esme y Carlisle aún se reían un poco, pero pusieron orden.

-Ya vale, chicos, la broma ha estado muy graciosa, pero ya es hora de volver -dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Vamos –ordenó Esme.

-Bella, te llevaré a casa –dijo Edward

-Vale. Hasta mañana, chicos. Charlie ya sabe lo de las vacaciones ¿no?

-Sí tranquila, vámonos.

Y se dirigieron al garaje a por el Volvo de Edward. Jasper se levantó y nos dirigimos a la casa. Lo mejor sería olvidar esto. Sí. Eso sería lo mejor… ¡El equipaje! Sí, había que pensar en el equipaje…

-Toma –Jasper interrumpió mis súper-cavilaciones y yo me enfadé por un momento. Pero al ver la figurita de Pau Gasol en su mano se me pasó.

-¡Gracias! –y me fui corriendo a mi habitación a dejarla en un sitio bonito y que se viera.

******************************

**Bueno chicos, que les pareció?? Os gusto?? Por favor si lo leyeron dejen reviews ^^ Me haría mucha ilu y kontinuaria eskribiendo! Os espero! Aunke sea pah' decirme k esta horrible =D**


	4. Haciendo las maletas

**Eiis! Aquii os traigo el 4º capi! Y tengo k añadir que los personajes n me pertenecn a mii, si no a Stephenie Meyer ^^ Espero que os guste**

Capítulo 4: Haciendo Las Maletas

**********Habitación de Esme y Carlisle*************

Esme's POV

Ya había pasado un día desde que Carlisle dio la noticia a todos sobre las vacaciones. Emmett ya lo sabía así que en cuanto dio la noticia fue a ir preparando sus cosas, aunque conociéndole, se habría entretenido con algo antes de hacerlas y las estaría haciendo ahora junto con Rose, que se había retrasado debido a que en cuanto recibieron la noticia ella, Alice y Bella (Bella no voluntariamente) se habían ido a comprar la ropa que llevarían. Edward no se había sorprendido, ya que ya lo sabía al leer nuestras mentes. Bella al principio había estado preocupada por Charlie y lo que dijera, después, se la habían llevado de compras. Jasper probablemente también había querido ir a por la maleta, pero Alice se lo llevó para que les llevara las bolsas…

**FlashBack**

**-Chicos –dijo Carlisle-, soy consciente de que algunos (por no decir la mayoría) ya sabéis lo que vamos a hacer, lo que principalmente, demuestra, que en esta familia no se puede guardar un secreto por más de 3 minutos –añadió con voz molesta. Edward y Alice se rieron. Sabían que qué se enteraran de todo a veces nos molestaba, pero ellos no se arrepentían-. Bueno, a lo que iba, lo que haremos es… ¡Ir de vacaciones!**

**Rose y Alice se sonrieron con complicidad, luego miraron a Bella, ella, se dio cuenta de lo que tramaban en un segundo, y se estremeció. Edward sonrió a Bella y Emmett rápidamente preguntó.**

**-Papá, ¿iremos a la playa?**

**-Claro que no iremos a la playa, Emmett, ¿quieres que nos vean brillar? –le respondió Edward.**

**-¡Ohh! ¡Hola, papá, es un placer conocerte al fin! ¡Yo pensé que mi padre era Carlisle! –dijo tomando la mano de Edward y estrechándosela. Bella se rio de la expresión de Edward. Emmett se volvió hacia Carlisle -. Debiste habérmelo dicho.**

**-Emmett, no seas tonto. Y no, no iremos a la playa. Iremos a… ¡España! Y he encontrado un pueblo cerca de las montañas donde no suele salir el sol, pero siempre hace calor. Además, he encontrado una casa en ese pueblo y es suficiente para que podamos estar todos nosotros allí. La he alquilado durante dos semanas –explicó con aire orgulloso.**

**-¿España? –Preguntó Bella- ¿Eso no está un poco lejos? ¿Lo has hablado con Charlie?**

**-Sí, el dice que puedes ir. Y bueno, sí que está un poco lejos, espero que no te moleste…**

**-No, no, no –se apresuró a negar-. Si a mí eso no me importa, yo lo decía por Charlie.**

**-Muy bien, en ese caso, no hay nada más que decir –comentó y echó un vistazo a la sala, un segundo después, añadió-. Sí, Alice, puedes ir ya a comprar.**

**-Genial. Vamos Rose, Bella, compensaremos lo de ayer. Jazz, ¿nos llevas las cosas?**

**-No tengo opción ¿verdad?**

**-No –dijo y se lo llevó.**

**Fin FlashBack**

-¿En qué piensas, cariño? –me dijo Carlisle abrazándome por detrás. Me di cuenta de que él ya había terminado su maleta y yo me había quedado atontada con un pantalón en la mano. Lo metí rápidamente en la maleta. Me di y empecé a coger las cosas que iba a meter en la maleta mientras le contestaba.

-En que tenemos unos hijos que están como cabras.

-No le des vueltas a eso, se decidió hace mucho –caminé hacia él y le di un suave beso en los labios.

-Lo sé –me separé de él y terminé de meter las prendas en la maleta-. Bueno, esto ya está. Todo listo. Espero que los chicos también lo tengan.

*********En la habitación de Alice y Jasper*********

Alice's POV

La ropa que había elegido era preciosa, perfecta para un pueblo y muy moderna, antes de nada había comprobado el tiempo que iba a hacer en las dos semanas que estaríamos allí. Iba a ser nublado, pero con mucho calor, lo que me favorecía, porque Bella no se iba a llevar ese jersey verde tan feo. Luego debería ir a la habitación de Edward (se había quedado allí a dormir, porque saldríamos mañana hacia Seattle para coger el avión a Portugal y yo convencí a Charlie) y comprobar que llevara todo lo que le había comparado exclusivamente para ella. Me fijé en Jasper.

-¡Ei! Ni se te ocurra llevarte eso, es horrendo –cogí un suéter mucho más bonito-. Toma este.

-Lo que tú digas, monstruito –luego, miró hacia donde estaba el montón de ropa donde debería elegir- (N/A: Tonillo como las chicas pijas hablando, tipo: ¡Mira lo bien que me queda este pintauñas!) Aunque yo elegí ese porque hacía juego con mis ojos, pero podría coger ese otro, que va bien con mi tono de piel…. ¡¡¡Pero que estoy diciendo!!!

Yo me quedé en shock durante un momento, luego rompí a reír. ¡JASPER! Esto no me lo vi venir ni yo. Caí al suelo de la risa. Oí también a Edward reírse.

-Jazz… ¿tú… te has… oído?

-Para mi desgracia, sí.

-¡Ei! ¡Si quieres te prestó mi camiseta blanca, creo que esa hace juego con tu pelo! –gritó Edward desde su cuarto. Más carcajadas. Pobre Jazz, pero… oye, ¡qué para no reírse!

-Tranquilo, Jasper, algo así le pasa al cualquiera –le dije mientras me incorporaba… buuueeenooo, no a cualquiera, pero había que decirle algo-. Seguro que no eres el único. Anda, termina de llenar tu maleta y prepárate para el viaje.

-Lo dudo mucho, Alice, pero si tú quieres, los ignoraré. Me alegro de que Emmett no se haya entrado.

-¿Qué no me he enterado de qué? ¿Qué me he perdido? ¡Qué alguien me lo diga!

-Nada, Emmett, nada –le dijo Jasper rápidamente.

-No te creo ¡dímelo! –dijo como un bebé con berrinche.

-Ohh, Emmett, es algo muy gracioso, y no se que estabas haciendo para no enterarte, pero bueno, Jasper… -empezó Edward.

-¡CALLATE EDWARD O ME CARGO TU VOLVO!

-Vale, ya me callo.

-¡Decídmelo!

-Emmett, como no te calles te meto en la maleta –anunció Rosalie desde la habitación, claramente harta.

*********En la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett*********

Rosalie's POV

En cuanto dije eso, Emmett miró durante unos segundos la maleta.

-Rose, yo no _cabo _ahí.

-No se dice cabo, se dice quepo.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-Yo. ¿Algún problema? –inquirí con voz amenazante.

-Ninguno, amor. Solo preguntaba. Hablando de preguntar, ¿puedo decirle a Jasper una última cosa?

-Muy bien, sólo una.

-Hecho ¡Eh, _quepo _Jasper! ¡Dime de una vez lo que te pasó!

Suspiré derrotada. Cuando se ponía así no se podía razonar. Me dispuse a meter la última prenda en la maleta.

-¿Qué he dicho ahora?

-Olvídalo. Yo no te he dicho nada, osito.

-Vale –me dijo alegremente, y siguió metiendo cosas en la maleta. De repente, se quedó quieto y me preguntó-. Rose, ¿tu crees que debería llevar a Ronnie o a Stucks?

Genial, ahora me preguntaba que muñeco debería llevar. Ronnie era una especie de tortuga que tenía un tacto extraño que a Emmett le encantaba, y Stucks era un gatito con la cabeza muy grande, atigrado, y con unos enormes ojos verdes.

-No sé, Emmett, el que tú quieras ¡No me preguntes sobre muñecos!

-Es que Ronnie es muy bonito, y además es muy divertido tocarle, mira, Rose, prueba.

-No me hace falta, ya sé como es.

-Lo que quieras –me contestó, y siguió-. Y Stucks es muy mono, mira sus enormes ojos, y además maúlla.

Apretó al gato y empezó a sonar un "miau, miau, miau". No iba a soportar eso durante dos semanas.

-Ya sé, Emmett, llévate a Ronnie.

-¿Por qué quieres que me lleve a Ronnie?

Le quité a Ronnie de las manos, lo acaricié y puse la cara que ponía Emmett cuando lo toca para ver si colaba.

-Porque es muy divertido tocarle, tú mismo lo has dicho ¿no, osito?

-Sí, pero hace un momento me has dicho que no te pregunte sobre muñecos, así que a lo mejor no debería hacerte caso y coger a Stucks…

-No, créeme, es mejor Ronnie.

-No sé, Rose, quizá como no eres experta en muñecos debería hacer justo lo contrario a lo que harías tú, porque cualquiera sabe… ¿y si tu elección es la mala? ¿Qué pasaría si escojo el muñeco que no es? –dijo como si en uno de los muñecos hubiera una bomba explosiva que explotaba al llevártelo.

-¡Ay! ¡Pues coge a ese maldito Stucks si tan empeñado estás! ¡No sé ni por qué discuto contigo! –exploté, había acabado con mi paciencia.

-No, está decidido, cogeré a Ronnie. Tenías razón, Rose.

-¿Qué yo…? ¿Emmett, me has hecho perder todo este tiempo sólo para elegir el que te dije desde el principio? –le dije de forma entrecortada.

-Pues sí… es que… bueno… he decidido…

-¡¡¡EMMETT CULLEN CORRE POR TU VIDA!!! –grite lanzándome sobre él. Me esquivó y echo a correr gritando algo así como: "¡¡¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!!". Sí, mejor que corriera, me lo iba a cargar. ¡Sería pesado! ¡Aggg!

*********Habitación de Edward*********

Edward's POV

Desde luego tenía una familia muy extraña. No podía parar de reírme. Bella me miraba como si estuviera loco, y la verdad es que a otros ojos lo perecería. ¿Es normal ver a un chico revocándose en el suelo de la risa por ningún motivo aparente? No. Intenté parar, pero no podía. Bella me salvó.

-Jasper, ¿alguna ayuda para este? –gritó.

-Claro, claro, ya me ocupo yo –se oyó decir a mi hermano y una ola de tranquilidad me invadió. Pude levantarme y entendí porque me estaba riendo tanto. Jasper podía muy bien calmar y hacer reír. Bella me seguía mirando de forma extraña.

-No estoy loco.

-Seguro.

-Fue Jasper.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Pues yo no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-¿Te lo demuestro?

-¿Cómo?

-Así –sonreí.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé. Se quedó quieta un instante, pero pronto correspondió. La besé durante unos momentos. Y luego me separé de ella. Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada, pero me dijo.

-Que beses bien no significa que no estés loco.

-Así que beso bien ¿no?

-Esto… s-sí -se sonrojó.

Sonreí de nuevo. Era adorable. Mi ángel.

-Bueno, ¿entonces ya me crees?

-Su-supongo que sí.

Metí mi última cosa en la maleta y la cerré. Ella miraba detenidamente su ropa y la maleta.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que no se si llevar la ropa que me compró Alice.

-La llevarás, yo me encargaré de ello –aseguró Alice desde su habitación.

-Buff… para eso ya la meto yo –dijo rápidamente y empezó a meter ropa del montón más alejado, y supe que había tenido la intención de meter su propia ropa sin que Alice se enterara.

-Así se hace, Bella –exclamó Alice.

Bella refunfuñó por lo bajo. Tardó un poco, y hubo un par de ocasiones en las que se quedaba quieta un segundo y luego Alice gritaba: "¡No te servirá de nada!". Yo observaba en el sofá bastante divertido. Me encantaba verla enfadada. Metió un libro como pudo (Alice le había hecho meter tanta ropa que ya casi no cabía nada más) y la cerró. Bueno, lo intentó, porque al final lo tuve que hacer yo.

-Vale –murmuró-. Esto ya está. Todo preparado. Estoy lista para mañana –anunció como si fuera los más difícil del mundo. Y tratándose de mi familia, lo era.

******************

**Lo primero, antes k nada, kiero disculparme por mi tardanza, no tuve otra opción. Es q se nos fue la línea durante un par de dias, asi q internet no funcionaba, espero q me perdonéis, xikos, espero k no me vuelva a pasar… SORRY!… Bueno, q os ha parecido?? Me he esforzado, pro nop se komo ha kedado. En ste no staba muy inspirada, me vino la inspiración mientras escribia. Muchas gracias x vuestros reviews, me han animado mucho, me encanta k comentéis los capítulos ^^ xfa comentad en este =) os espero ;D **

**Si kereis k el fic y yo seamos felices, dadle al "GO"!!**

***Luxy***


	5. El Viaje

**Eii! Chicos, akii sta el capi 5. Me gustaría añadir que los personajes no me pretenecen a mi, si no a Estaphenie Meyer ^^. Que lo disfruten!!!**

Capítulo 5: El Viaje

Edward's POV

Ya estaba todo preparado. Las maletas en los coches (Bella iría en el mío ya que no podía seguir nuestro ritmo con su camioneta, y aunque pudiera no lo haría, Alice iba con Jasper en su Porsche, Rosalie en su BMV, Emmett en su Jeep y Carlisle y Esme en el Mercedes, al principio Esme había insistido en que no se llevaran todos los coches, pero como nos pusimos a discutir sobre que coches se llevarían lo dejó y nos dijo que lleváramos todos), las entradas de avión en nuestras carteras, y nosotros dentro del coche. Habíamos cogido un vuelo muy temprano, así que Bella estaba dormida en el asiento de mi Volvo. Creo que ya nos podíamos ir. _Yo saldré la primera, así podré ir rápido… _pensaba Rosalie, esperando que Carlisle diese la salida. _¿Qué tiendas habrá por allí? Creo que lo primero que haré es revisar las tiendas, y si no hay, como aquí en Forks, iré a la ciudad más cercana… _Alice analizaba sus posibilidades de compra incluso antes de llegar. Dejé de escucharla rápidamente. _A Ronnie le encantará España, porque estoy seguro que en su etiqueta pone "Made in Spain"… _¿Ronnie? Ah, sí, el muñeco de Emmett, lo había estado comentando con Rose mientras hacían las maletas. Había sido una tarde muy divertida. Para mí y Alice, por lo menos. Esbocé una amplia sonrisa. _Ugh, debería comprarme un coche, no me hace gracia tener que ir siempre en el de los demás… _Jasper se quejaba de que no tenía coche. No me extraña, no sé qué haría sin mi Volvo. _¡Nos vamos! _Gritó Carlisle en su mente, y un segundo después lo dijo en voz alta. Rosalie salió a toda pastilla hacia la salida, la seguí, después de mí fue Emmett y después de él Alice y Jasper. Por último, salieron Carlisle y Esme para vigilar que nadie se quedara atrás (que lo dudo, lo mejor habría sido ponerse delante, por que más que quedarnos atrás nos iríamos demasiado hacia delante). Aceleré y seguí de cerca a Rosalie.

*********Aeropuerto*********

Había sido un viaje corto. Habíamos ido más rápido de lo planeado para no perder a Rose, que salió disparada. Bella no había despertado hasta que se empezó a escuchar el bullicio de la gente hablando y el ruido de los aviones despegando. Habíamos llegado con diez minutos de adelanto, así que teníamos que esperar hasta que nuestro vuelo despegara.

-Jooo ¿Cuándo despega este trasto? –preguntó impaciente Alice. Botaba de forma muy cómica en el asiento. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… sin parar.

-Deja ya de botar Alice, despegará en un par de minutos –dijo Carlisle.

-No puedo.

-Venga, no es como si tuvieras un muelle en el asiento, estate ya quieta.

-¡Es que precisamente tengo un muelle en el asiento! –exclamó. Era verdad, había un muelle que se había soltado y la hacía botar como una loca. Una azafata, consciente de que Alice no se estaba quieta, y que todos nosotros nos reíamos de ella, se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

-Perdone, señorita ¿podría dejar de botar en su asiento? No sé si sabe que eso está prohibido. _Siempre hacen esto en la sección que me toca vigilar a mí. ¿Por qué?_

-Lo siento, es que de verdad no puedo dejar de botar, hay un muelle suelto –decía Alice mientras botaba.

-Oh, no. Otra vez. Es la tercera vez que pasa en toda la semana. Por favor, quítese el cinturón que se lo volveremos a poner en su sitio.

Alice se soltó el cinturón, saltó (gracias al muelle un poco más distancia de lo que pretendió) y se quedó al lado de la azafata.

-Muy bien señorita, se tendrá que quedar de pie un momento. Iré a por el bote de herramientas –_y a por alguien que sepa arreglar esto._ Y se alejó.

Nosotros seguíamos riéndonos.

-Oh, callaos ya –nos dijo Alice. A los segundos la mayoría ya se había calmado. Solo Emmett soltaba alguna carcajada, y a Bella a veces se le escapaba alguna que otra risita. Una familia de cinco personas (una niña de pelo castaño y largo, ojos entre verdes y marrones y con gafas, tendría unos once años, otra niña de pelo castaño, pero ella lo tenía corto y algo revoltoso, aunque no se compraba a Alice, ojos castaños y de unos ocho años, un chico también de pelo castaño y corto, ojos marrones, de unos seis años, por último, sus padres, muy parecidos a los niños) y se sentaron a nuestro lado. La mayor se sentó al lado de donde se suponía que se iba a sentar Alice. Detrás de ella vino la azafata con un chico y le arreglaron el asiento a Alice.

-¡Al fin! Gracias –dijo ella y se sentó con gracia. La mediana de los hermanos la vió con admiración y le susurró algo a su hermana mayor. Eran palabras sin sentido, pero para su hermana pareció tenerlo, porque se rió. El avión empezó a despegar. Emmett silbó.

-¡A España!

-¡Señor, no grite! –le dijo la azafata.

-Perdón –Rosalie se rió y Emmett le sacó la lengua.

Estuvimos un rato cada uno a lo nuestro. Luego, Alice, visiblemente aburrida, se acercó a Rosalie, que estaba a su lado y le susurró.

-¡Eh! Tengo un nuevo juego. Vamos a evaluar la ropa que lleva puesta la gente –murmuró.

-Hecho.

-¡Genial! Me pido la primera.

Empezaron por la hermana mayor de la familia que estaba nuestro lado.

-Ella está aprobada. Chándal morado, color que está de moda. Suéter morado y negro, muy mono. Pantalones de la gama y algo ajustados. A mí me gusta –concluyó.

-Estoy de acuerdo –terció Rosalie-. Sigo yo.

Dejé de escucharlas. Ahora que me fijaba, la mayor se parecía mucho a Bella, menos porque sus ojos tenían un toque verdoso y llevaba gafas. La chica de repente pereció aburrirse. _Buaa, que aburrimiento, Paula va y se duerme… ¿Y yo que hago ahora? ¡Ya sé! _De una bolsa de los Jonas Brothers que tenía sacó una reviste de moda y se puso a ojearla. Pude ver como Alice asentía. _Chica lista. Bella debería aprender de ella. Quizá le pida la revista para verla yo también… Las mías están en la maleta… Sí, lo haré. ¡Seré su amiga! _Alice lo tenía decidido. No se lo impedí, si quería…

-¡Ei, hola! –le dijo Alice a la chica con una sonrisa. Ella al principio se mostró sorprendida de que la hablara, pero luego la sonrió también- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Es una reviste de moda.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedo verla?

-Claro –y se la tendió. Alice la cogió con una gran sonrisa. La chica pareció acordarse de algo-. Pero con vuelta ¿eh?

-Por supuesto –Alice se rió-. Por cierto, soy Alice.

-Lucía.

Lucía se quedó observando cómo Alice pasaba páginas y murmuraba lo que le gustaba. Se aburrió de nuevo. _Me cae muy bien, pero ya me he cansado de mirar la revista, la verdad es que me la sé de memoria, y mira que salió ayer. _Volvió a meter la mano en al bolsa y esta vez sacó un MP4. Su bolsa empezaba a hacerse semejante a un sombrero mágico. Se puso los auriculares y empezó a escuchar música. Para mi sorpresa, aunque había muchas canciones modernas, la mayoría de pop, tenía unas pocas de piano. Alice ya había terminado de leer la revista y de apuntar mentalmente lo que le gustaba.

-Toma, gracias.

Lucía se quitó los auriculares y apagó el MP4. Lo metió de nuevo en la bolsa.

-De nada –dijo guardando otra vez la revista.

Está vez sacó un móvil y marcó un número. Desde luego, su bolsa era un sombrero mágico, dentro de un rato sacaba un elefante y se ponía a entrenarlo. Empezó a hablar con una tal Tamara. Esta vez fue Rosalie la que asintió. _Lo mejor es usar el móvil, por supuesto. _Me di cuenta, con sorpresa, que la niña se estaba ganando el cariño de la familia. A mí ya me caía bien, Esme empezaba a pensar que era una chica adorable. A Alice le había caído genial desde que vio su ropa, y Rosalie ya pensaba pedirle su número de móvil. Lucía estuvo hablando con Tamara un rato más, hasta que se despidió con un "Adiós, Tama, entonces nos vemos dentro de tres días", y colgó. No tuve que mirarla, ni que leer su mente, para saber que ahora metería el móvil en la bolsa y sacaría otra cosa. Y lo hizo. Sacó una Nintendo DS, como la que había perdido Emmett hace unos días y se empeñaba en echarnos la culpa. _Ohh, desde ahora declaro a Lucía mi amiga. Y hasta a lo mejor me deja su DS. _Emmett estaba encantado.

-Alice, preséntanos a Lucía, quiero conocerla –le dijo a velocidad vampírica.

-Si quieres conocerla, y veo que será una gran amiga nuestra. En su mente vi como una especie de foto, en la que estábamos todos juntos, y Lucía se encontraba sobre los hombros de Emmett, saludando.

-¡Pues venga, hazlo!

-¡Eh! –le dijo Alice.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Lucía, cerrando su DS por un momento.

-Te presento a mi familia. Este es Emmett –dijo señalándolo-, ella es Rosalie –Rose sonrió de forma amigable, le devolvió la sonrisa-, él es Jasper, ella es Bella, él es Edward, y esos son nuestros padres, Esme y Carlisle.

Lucía pensó que éramos adoptados a la primera. No nos encontraba parecido, y menos encontraba sentido a que solo pareciéramos cuatro años menores que Carlisle y Esme.

-¡Encantada!

-¿Y tú a dónde vas? –preguntó Emmett.

-A España, León, en un pueblo llamado Cármenes.

-¿En serio? ¡Nosotros también! –gritó Emmett.

-¡Señor! ¡Que no grite! –le regañó la azafata de nuevo.

******************

**Hola, chikos, Primero, kiero decir q este capi no hace mucha gracia xq solo sta echo, para q conozcáis a los personajes q yo me he inventado ^^ asi q no tiene muxa gracia. Segundo, a partir de ahora actualizo cada sábado, xq he empezado las clases. Tercero… les ha gustado??? Espero q sii! Dejen reviews, please!!!! Y eslegi españa xq vivo ahii! xD no puede evitarlo… además, me gusta ser impredecible!**

**Si quereis q el fic y yo seamos felices, dadle al "GO".**


	6. Instalándose

**Hola, chicos! Aquí trigo el sexto capitulo. Y me gustaría añadir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 6: Instalándose

Alice`s POV

*********En el aeropuerto de Portugal*********

Para nosotros el vuelo había sido corto, aunque Bella, se quedó dormida al poco tiempo, claro, había sido un día entero de viaje. Yo ya lo había visto, pero para los demás fue una sorpresa ver sus coches al salir del aeropuerto (Carlisle hizo que los trajeran en otro vuelo para transportar materiales). Nos subimos en ellos como habíamos hecho para llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino. Tardamos seis horas, pero llegamos bien.

-¡Ay! Como me alegro de poder salir del coche, me estaba quedando acalambrada –exclamó Bella al salir mientras se estiraba. No la hice mucho caso.

-¡Tengo que ver la casa! –grité y salí corriendo a la casa. Dejé a Jasper en el coche con el motor encendido y sin aparcarlo siquiera.

Entré rápidamente. La casa tenía paredes de piedra y suelo de madera. Era amplia y de dos pisos. En el primer piso tenía una cocina pequeña, una mesa donde cabían… yo creo que seis personas, pero daba igual, total, solo lo iba a usar una. También había un chimenea con algunos objetos en ella (algunos trofeos, papeles). Subí al segundo piso. Tenía un amplio salón y una televisión con dos sillones y un sofá. Una puerta al lado de las escaleras daba a una biblioteca. Al otro lado de la estancia, un pasillo con ocho puertas. Di por hecho que siete de ellas eran habitaciones (que mucho no se iban a usar, pero yo necesitaba la más espaciosa, estoy segura de que el armario no daba para toda mi ropa) y la otra un baño. Luego me fijé en los muebles. Estaban bastante pasados de moda. Creo que tendría que ir a compara otros. Tendré que avisar a Esme… espera… me dirá que no… bueno, yo lo intento igual.

-¡Esme, Esme!

-¿Qué quieres, hija?

-¿Te has fijado en los muebles que hay aquí?

-Sí, son algo viejos, pero son muy bonitos…

-¡Pues eso! –la interrumpí-. ¡Son viejos, lo que significa, que están pasados de moda! ¡Esme, tengo que ir a comprar unos mejores!

-Alice, no puedes hacer eso.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Esta casa no es nuestra, no puedes.

-Pero si les haré un favor, así estará mejor.

-No, Alice, no puedes.

-¡SI QUE PUEDO ESME, PORQUE IRE AHORA MISMO Y LO COMPRARE, NO ME IMPORTA DE QUIEN SEA LA CASA!

-No. Y no se hable más. No sé ni por qué sigo aquí –y dicho esto, se fue. Qué mal. Ahora tendré que esperar por lo menos veinticuatro horas para comprar.

-Por Dios, Alice, veinticuatro horas no es tanto –me dijo Edward, que había subido con Bella, ella se fue a elegir habitación. Estúpido hermanito lee mentes.

-Ei, no soy estúpido.

-Yo pienso lo que quera de ti, así que no te metas en mi mente.

-Ni s… -pero un ruido preveniente de bajo le interrumpió.

-¡EMMETT! ¿QUÉ HAS ROTO YA? –gritó Carlisle desde abajo.

-¡LO SIENTO, CARLISLE! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE SUPIERA QUE ESE TROFEO EN FORMA DE MANOS ERA UN TROFEO? ¡YO PENSÉ QUE ERA UN ZOMBIE DE LAS CHIMENEAS QUE VENÍA A ATACARNOS! ¡¡¡AUCH!!! ¿POR QUÉ ME DAS, ROSE?

-¡PORQUE ERES TONTO!

-Eso me ofende, yo soy un genio no descubierto.

-¡Ja! –y Rosalie subió, se metió en la primera habitación que encontró y cerró la puerta. Cinco segundos después salió-. Es demasiado pequeña –dijo, y se metió en otra. Yo me reí-. ¡Y TU NO TE RIAS!

-Perdón.

Me dirigí a buscar habitación. Edward me siguió, luego subió Emmett y también se pueso a buscar.

-Esta es muy pequeña.

-Está poco iluminada.

-¡Aquí ni hay espejo!

Entramos los tres a la vez en la misma habitación.

-¡Esta! –gritamos los tres a la vez.

-No, chicos, esta tiene que ser mía, ¡esa esquina es perfecta para poner mi asiento de mano de béisbol! –nos dijo Emmett.

-No, esta tiene que ser mía ¡hay suficientes estantes para mis CDs!

-Ni hablar, seguid soñando, esta es para mí. Hay espacio, tiene dos armarios y hay espejo -les repliqué. Vi que era yo la que iba a ganar, así que miré a Edward y se enseñé mi visión.

-Porras –musitó-. Si es así no tiene sentido. Me iré a la que según Emmett es muy pequeña –dijo y salió. Bien, eso es una derrota con dignidad.

-Pues yo no me rindo. Si te crees que me voy a acobardar por ti, duende diabólico, vas bien.

-¡Yo no soy un duende! Aunque no niego que puedo llegar a ser diabólica… -y sonreí con mi sonrisa de duende diabólica.

-¡Puff, primero dices que no eres un duende y luego te lo llamas a ti misma! –me soltó Edward desde su habitación.

-¡TU CALLA EDGAR, Y FUERA DE MI MENTE!

-Es Edward.

-¡COMO SI ME IMPORTARA!

-Sabes, Alice, creo que te dejo esta habitación antes de que empieces a llamarme Ellett –murmuró Emmett con miedo. _¡Ja! Me tiene miedo, el grandullón me tiene miedo… _canté en mi mente.

-Estás loca.

-¡QUE TE CALLES EDGAR! –le grité. Luego bajé a por mi maleta, porque con las prisas no la había cogido. Jasper ya estaba abajo con mis maletas y la suya.

-¡Gracias, Jazz! ¡Te quiero! –cogí mis maletas, le di un corto beso en los labios y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

-¡Eh! ¡Alice! Espera… -empezó Jasper, pero no le hice caso.

Abrí los armarios y me puse a meter mis cosas. En eso estaba cuando entró Bella en mi habitación.

-Ehh… Alice, te has llevado mi maleta… fui abajo a por ella, pero no estaba, le pregunté a Jasper y me dijo que me la iba a llevar él, pero tú la cogiste junto con todas las tuyas-y miró mis cuatro maletas.

-¡Ah! Perdona, toma, y que conste que son tantas porque una es las de los zapatos –y le di la suya. De todas formas, iría mañana de compras, así que no importaría mucho. Je, je…

-Alice, no me gusta tu sonrisa, pero bueno, de todas formas me voy a dar un paseo.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Pues adiós.

*****************

Bella's POV

Salí de la casa. Era un pueblo bastante bonito. Me dirigí hacia arriba. Había poca gente por aquí. Me fijé en que la mayoría estaba en un bar de por allí. Creo que era por el partido que estaban poniendo. Eran las ocho y media. No me extraña. Yo no tenía sueño, y sabía que no lo tendría hasta más o menos la una, será porque en mi país todavía no era la hora. Seguí caminando, ya hacia los límites, divisé tres figuras conocidas que hablaban animadamente. Yo les sonreí y les llamé.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? –se me acercaron sorprendidos. No me extraña, yo debería estar en Forks , y sin embargo me encontraba en otro continente paseando tan contenta. Y ellos igual.

-Eso mismo os iba a preguntar yo a vosotros.

*****************

**Hola a todos! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Os gusto?? Espero que si. Comentad a ver que tal. Asi podre corregir si algo no os gusta ^^ A partir de ahora actualizare (si puedo, porque con las clases otra vez no se si podre) cada domingo ^^. Y quien creeis que serán los que se encontró Bella? Reviews, please!!**

**Si quereis hacernos felices a mi y al fic, dadle al "GO"! **


	7. La noche de Emmett

**Hola, aquí os traigo el capitulo numero 7, espero que os guste! Ah, y me gustaría añiadir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer ^^**

Capítulo 7: La noche de Emmett

Bella's POV

-Bella ¿qué haces aquí? –se me acercaron sorprendidos. No me extraña, yo debería estar en Forks, y sin embargo estaba paseando tan contenta paseando en otro continente. Y ellos igual.

-Eso mismo os iba a preguntar yo a vosotros.

Jacob, Leah y Seth se me acercaron (N/A: Bueno, como si no la cosa no iba, aquí todos se llevan bien ¿vale? Buen rollo y todo eso xD) sonriendo.

-Bueno, es que Billy quería ir de vacaciones, y un día cuando paseábamos por Port Angeles vimos un concurso para un viaje España para cinco personas ¡y ganamos! Así que invitamos a Sue, Leah y Seth –me explicó Jacob-. ¿Y tú? ¿Has venido con los Cullen?

-Pues sí. Es una larga historia. Así que lo dejaremos en que necesitaban unas vacaciones. Y yo no me iba a quedar ahí, en Forks, amargada, mientras todos se iban de vacaciones… ¡Ja!

-¿Cuándo llegasteis? –me preguntó Seth.

-Hoy mismo. Estaba dando un paseo.

-Ah… ¿Y sabéis que este fin de semana habrá una fiesta? Creo que es un karaoke –Leah me miró contenta.

-No, no lo sabía… háblalo con Alice. Aunque probablemente vallamos… Bueno, yo ya vuelvo.

-Te acompañamos.

Me siguieron hasta la casa, de donde provenían ruidos muy extraños. No creo que quisiera saber lo que había pasado mientras yo estaba de paseo. Tampoco he tardado tanto… ¿Podían hacer líos tan grandes en tan poco tiempo? Oh, oh, mejor que vaya.

-¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?

-Cualquier cosa puede pasar… vosotros no estabais cuando los líquidos radiactivos…

-¿Los qué?

-Dejadlo. Nos vemos mañana.

Me acerqué con cuidado y entré. Ya en el piso de abajo, estaban Carlisle y Esme recomponiendo una silla hecha trizas.

-Oh, hola Bella. Es que Jasper y Emmett…

-Déjalo Carlisle, no quiero saberlo.

-Haces bien. Por cierto, hueles que apestas, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ah, es que me encontré a Jacob, Leah y Seth.

-Genial, nos pasaremos a verlos cuando terminemos de arreglar esto.

Suspiré y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Se oían las voces de Jasper y Emmett. Fuaa… no quería saber que pasaba, ya era tarde y tenía sueño.

Emmett's POV

¿Por qué nadie me entendía? ¡Ronnie necesitaba una habitación! ¡Y el idiota de Jasper no le daba la suya! ¿Pero que problema tiene? ¡Si ni siquiera duerme!

-Venga, ¡si tú no duermes!

-¡Ni el muñeco tampoco!

-Eso me dolió… ¡y aquí! –dije señalándome el pecho. En eso estaba cuando llego Bella. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Ugh, olía fatal-. ¿Bella, a qué hueles?

-A licántropo.

-¿Quién está aquí?

-Jacob, Seth y Leah.

OHHH. Guay, Seth me entendía, con él podía estar. Solté a Bella… se tambaleaba un poco. Tendría sueño. Se metió en su habitación y a los cinco minutos se durmió. Bajé a ver cómo iba la silla. Bueno, no había sido peor que con los líquidos radiactivos, a nosotros no nos hizo efecto (suerte que a Bella no le tocó), pero a la ropa de la duende sí… se puso echa una furia. Glup.

-¡Esme, Carlisle! ¿Qué tal va la silla?

-Genial, Emmett, ya hemos terminado. Venga, subiremos y veremos la tele un rato.

-¡¡Si, la tele, la tele, qué divertida es la tele!!

*********10 minutos después viendo la tele*********

-¡Que aburrida es la tele! –me quejé. Esta era mi queja nº 133.798.654. Ya nadie me escuchaba. Todos se habían hartado y se habían ido. No me querían…. Buaaaa *snif, snif*. Bueno, pues entonces yo haría lo que mejor se me daba y lo que más me divertía. ¡Molestar! Esta noche sería la noche de Emmett. Temblad, chicos, temblad… Bueno, ya que molestar era un talento nato, lo único que debería decidir es quién va primero… ¡Carlisle y Esme! ¡A su habitación!

Fui hacia allí muy decidido. Toqué la puerta.

-Pasa, Emmett.

Entré.

-¿Cómo sabíais que era yo?

-Es obvio.

Obviamente.

-Bueno, pues entonces, a lo que iba. Ejem… ¿qué estabais haciendo? –inquirí de forma pícara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo que tu sabes.

-¿Qué es lo que yo se?

-Lo que tú sabes. Eso que tú sabes. ¿Cómo no vas a saber lo que tú sabes?

-¿Te refieres a por qué Esme no te dejó llevarte aquel muñeco que conversa con los demás?

-No hombre, claro que n… ¡Sí, sí, Esme, explica!

-Era por tu bien –la miré escéptico-. ¡Era por tu bien! –miró a Carlisle, que le dirigía la misma mirada-. ¡En serio, era por tu bien!

-Claro, y yo soy Súper Man.

-Vale, es que esa cosa me pilló insultando al tipo de la enfermería y se pensó que la insultaba a ella. Si te la traes en algún momento tendré que pedirle perdón.

-¿Y?

-Yo no pido perdón a un juguete.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es absurdo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se.

-¿Por qué no lo sabes?

-¡Oh, Emmett, cállate ya, me molestas!

-¡Misión cumplida!

Y salí corriendo. Ahora tocaba Edward. Fui hacia su puerta y toqué. Me abrió.

-No, Emmett, ¡qué yo no cogí tu Nintendo DS!

-Jo, que no es eso. Solo quería decirte que Debussy ha muerto –fingí poner voz triste. Eddie parecía demasiado alterado como para leer mis pensamientos. Pero por si acaso, me imaginé una noticia en la tele donde lo decían.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Hay algo más?

-Sí, no se como no lo pensaste… pero como estamos en España, eso quiere decir que aquí hay mucha… ¡GRIPE ESPAÑOLA!

La expresión de Edward fue de puro espanto.

-¡¡¡¡Gripe española!!!! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé?! Tengo que esconderme. Fuera de aquí Emmett, molestas.

-Genial, otra victoria para mí –y me fui, dejando a Edward acurrucado en una esquina y gritando "Gripe, no te atrevas a venir". Ahora… bueno, tocaba Rosalie. Como las otras veces, toqué a la puerta y ella me abrió, recibiéndome con la misma frase que Eddie.

-No, Emmett, yo no cogí tu Nintendo DS.

-No es eso. Rosalie, tengo una terrible noticia. ¡Te ha salido un grano!

-¿¡Qué!? No puede ser, yo soy vampira.

-Pues míralo tu misma –le toqué la mejilla fingiendo un gesto de apoyo, aunque en realidad le puse una pegatina. Entré en su habitación y la puse de cara al espejo. Gritó de espanto.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Emmett, no molestes y vete de aquí!

-Guau, hoy estoy en racha –y dejé a Rosalie. Ahora tocaba la duende. Como todos me recibió con la típica bienvenida.

-No. Yo no tengo tu Nintendo DS, y no dejaré que me vuelvas a tener dos horas delante de una bola de plástico para que vea algo.

-Eso fue muy divertido. Pero, a lo que iba, tengo algo que decirte. Al parecer tus tarjetas de crédito no sirven en España. Tendrás que cambiarla.

-¡Oh my Good! La molestia de Emmett me ha servido para algo.

-Yupi, el siguiente va en camino.

Dejé a la duende, que gritaba a alguien por teléfono para que se despertara, olvidando que era las cuatro de la madrugada. Ahora molestaría a Bella, pero como está dormida me conformaré con Jasper.

-¡Yo no tengo tu Nintendo DS!–dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

-JOPE, ¡DEJAD YA LO DE MI NINTENDO DS!

-Como quieras, ya no pregunto.

-¿Sabes de lo que me he enterado? Al parecer el vecino se cree mejor que los de América del Sur, porque España lo descubrió.

-¿¡Pero que se cree ese tío!? –dijo asomándose a la ventana indignado y poniéndose a gritar a la casa del vecino. Le miré divertido hasta que gritó: "¿Qué quién me ha dicho eso? ¡Mi molesto hermano!". Entonces salí de su habitación y grité.

-¡¡¡LA NOCHE DE EMMETT HA SIDO TODO UN ÉXITO, JUUUUUJUUUUU!!!

*******************

**Perdon por tardar, es que tengo exámenes y tenoia que estudiar, además he en¡mpezado clases de baile, y me comen mucho tiempo. Pero bueno, aquí estoy. Espero que os haya gustado!!!! Ahí teneis la super noche de Emmett ha funcionado!!! Jajajaja, comentad, por v¡favor, vuestros reviews me hacen mucha ilusión…. Creo que a partir del próximo capitulo empezare a contestarlos ;)**

***Luxy***


	8. Compras y ¿celos?

**Hola! Hoy vengo antes xD. Es que me llegó la inspiracon en clase (de matematicas, que como no tengo otra cosa que hacer…). Bueno, espero que os guste. Y me gustaría añadir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 8: Compras y ¿celos?

Bella's POV

La luz de la ventana me despertó. Me levanté desorientada, hasta que recordé que hacía aquí. Miré hacia los lados. Qué raro. Edward solía estar conmigo mientras dormía. Me senté y escuché mejor. Había bastante ruido por todas las habitaciones. Bueno, primero fisgaba para ver qué pasaba y luego me hago el desayuno. Salí de la habitación. Entré a la que había más cerca. Allí estaban Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Pero por qué insultabas tú al tipo de la enfermería? Yo le conozco, y es muy majo –le decía Carlisle a Esme. No me enteré de nada. La cosa es que los dos estaban algo molestos.

-A ti no te importa porque insultaba yo al de la enfermería. Además no se lo dije a la cara, así que no hay problema –creo que mejor no me meto. Fui a darme la vuelta para salir, pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta de mi presencia-. Oh, buenos días, Bella, ¿qué tal dormiste? –me preguntó Esme, suavizando rápidamente el tono y la expresión.

-Muy bien, gracias. Eh, creo que ya me voy.

Me sonrieron, pero en cuánto cerré la puerta se oyeron las discusiones otra vez.

-¿Ves? Si no te hubieras puesto así Bella no nos habría pillado.

-Yo solo te pregunté, pero tú ya saliste con que no tengo que meterme en tus asuntos…

Dejé de escucharlos y entré en la siguiente puerta. Ésta era la habitación de Edward. Me costó encontrarle, pero el fin me di cuenta de que estaba en una esquina tapado con una manta como un niño asustado y murmurando cosas demasiado bajo como para que las oyera. Alzó la mirada cuándo entré, y se levantó rápidamente, asustada, perdón, asustado, y tirando la manta al suelo. Luego me empezó a hablar demasiado deprisa para que yo entendiera más palabras que "Bella".

-¡Habla más despacio, no entiendo nada! –le demandé.

-Oh, perdón. Te decía que es horrible, horrible, horrible… -y siguió repitiendo la misma palabra, cada vez más bajo.

-¿Qué es tan horrible?

-¡Debussy se murió! –gritó, y se tiró al suelo otra vez.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –que yo sepa no estaba muerto.

-¡Emmett! –Dios mío, tonto el que se lo crea… De cualquier otro vale, pero ¿Emmett?

-¿Y tú te lo creíste? ¡Vamos, Edward, que es Emmett!

Me miró durante un rato, a los cinco minutos más o menos pareció calmarse… Pero a los dos segundos de volver a la normalidad, volvió a su estado de histeria. ¿Qué más le habrá dicho Emmett? Creo que ya sé quién causo la disputa de Esme y Carlisle. Debía de haber hecho su "noche de Emmett". Obviamente, sólo yo sé de la existencia de eso, puesto que soy la única que duerme, soy la única a quién se lo contó. Y yo no le iba a quitar su _hobbie _preferido. Así que prometí no decírselo a nadie.

-Bu… bueno, es que… estamos en España… y… y…

-No me lo digas, la gripe española, ¿verdad? –en esta Emmett dio en el blanco. ¿Qué otra cosa aterra más a Edward?

-Sí. Justo eso. ¿Y si me entra otra vez?

-Eres un vampiro, tú no te pones enfermo –intenté ser lógica.

-¡¡Si Rosalie tiene un grano, yo puedo coger gripe!!

-¿Rosalie tiene un grano? –ya, claro…

-Sí, le salió ayer, es un grano un poco raro, se lleva echando todas las cremas que Alice trajo para ti, pero ninguna afecta al grano lo más mínimo. Si su grano es peor ¡mi gripe también! Bella ¿no lo comprendes?

Rosalie un grano, Edward la gripe… esta si había sido la verdadera noche de Emmett. Encontró el mayor punto débil de los dos… todavía no quiero ver qué les pasa a los demás.

-Sí, claro que lo entiendo, pero no tiene sentido. ¿No crees que también pudo ser Emmett?

-¡Venga, Bella, no tengas tanta imaginación! –que morro. Me lo dice el que se ha pasado la noche debajo de una manta asustado como una niñita de una enfermedad que no puede pillar.

Todo lo que pensé debió verlo en mi rostro, porque me contestó.

-Perdón, pero mejor prevenir que curar. Además, tampoco sé si me hacen efecto los medicamentos, así que a lo mejor me quedo con gripe para siempre, y no me parecería agradable…

-Eres exasperante. ¡En el año 1.901 vale que no hubiera cura! ¡Pero ahora sí! ¡Existen los medicamentos!

-Lo siento, per está claro que yo tengo razón, porque si a Rosalie no le afectan las cremas probablemente a mí tampoco los medicamentos. Lo que nos deja como si siguiera sin cura –me miró como si fuera tonta y él me estaba explicando algo muy sencillo.

-Mira, yo paso. Si tanto miedo tienes de coger la gripe española, te compras una mascarilla y vas por ahí con ella. ¡O no respires!

-Me gusta tu idea de la mascarilla, quizá lo haga. Por cierto, ¿podrías ir a comprarme una?

-Sabes, creo que voy a ver qué le pasa a Rosalie. Si ese grano desaparece ¿dejarás lo de la gripe?

-No lo sé. Quizás. Depende de tu método. Si lo explotas no vale. Eso es como matarme para que se me quite la gripe.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera la tienes!

-¡Puedo llegar a tenerla!

-Agh. Adiós -dije y pegué un portazo al salir. Muy bien, iba a quitarle ese grano a Rosalie a la de ya. Si fue Emmett fijo que no era uno de verdad.

Pero ¿cuál era su habitación? Decidí entrar a la que se oían gritos femeninos y de donde de vez en cuando se abría la puerta y una crema para la piel salía disparada por ella. Justo cuando abrí la puerta, una crema voló por la habitación y me dio en la frente. Me tambaleé y grité.

-¡Hay, Dios, Bella, lo siento! ¡Es que esto no se quita! Tú que eres humana y te han salido muchos más de estos asquerosos granos, ¿me podrías echar una mano? ¿Cuál uso?

Enfoqué la vista. El golpe me había dejado un poco bizca. Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Miles de botes cremas tiradas por el suelo, el contenido de los botes también esparcido por ahí. Tres espejos rotos, cristales por todos lados, y una Rosalie histérica paseándose por la habitación con el pelo bien revuelto y lleno de crema (parecía que era gomina mal echada) y también con crema en la mano, echándosela sobre una pegatina que tenía en la mejilla. Espera, ¿una pegatina? Esto cada vez tenía menos sentido.

-Primero, gracias por el cumplido –dije con sarcasmo.

-Oh, no era un cumplido.

-Ya, y lo mío era un sarcasmo. Ahora, ¿puedo seguir?

-Por supuesto. Si tienes solución, te escucho.

-Sí, tengo solución, ¿puedo? –le dije acercándome.

-Claro.

Puse la mano en su mejilla para comprobar que era una pegatina. Lo era. ¿Por qué me lo esperaba? Se la quité de un tirón y le puse la pegatina en la mano. Ella se tocó primero la mejilla y luego examinó la pegatina que había en su mano. Se quedó atontada. A mí solo se me ocurrió gritar.

-¿VES EDWARD? ¡SOLO ERA UNA PEGATINA! ¡ASÍ QUE AHORA TE VAS A CALLAR Y DEJAR LO DE LA PUÑETERA GRIPE!

-¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡Y NO ME VAS A CONVENCER!

-Dios, no sé cómo me enamoré de él –dije muy bajito.

-Por lo mismo que yo de Emmett, y mira lo que me ha hecho.

-Ya, creo que no has sido su única víctima. Voy a ver que les ha pasado a los demás. Y no es por ser mandona, pero yo creo que cuando Alice nos saque a todos a comprar deberías tener esto recogido y tu pelo de nuevo hacia abajo.

-Creo que tienes razón. Suerte con los demás. ¿A quién irás a ver ahora?

-Supongo que a Jasper -tras eso, me dirigí a la siguiente habitación. Dije Jasper porque se le oía gritar algo al vecino desde la habitación de al lado. Entré y me lo encontré a punto de caerse por la ventana, con casi todo el cuerpo fuera, agitando el puño y gritando-. Emm, Jasper, ¿Qué haces?

-Ese idiota dice que España es mejor que Sudamérica solo porque España fue quién descubrió el país.

-Mira, Jasper, si eso te lo ha dicho Emmett yo te aconsejaría que no te lo creyeras.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue Emmett el que me lo dijo?

-Una se lo imagina cuándo le ha dicho a Edward que Debussy murió y que iba a coger la gripe española. También le dijo a Rosalie que tenía un grano y le pegó una pegatina en la mejilla. Las pobres, digo, el pobre y la pobre llevan toda la noche histéricos.

-Ouch, pues creo que le debo una disculpa al vecino –dijo saliendo de la ventana y cerrándola-. No le he dejado dormir en toda la noche y mira que me repitió que él no había dicho tal cosa y que no conocía a mi hermano, un tal Emmett Cullen. Y ese tal Emmett Cullen es el culpable de todo ¿verdad?

-Ehhmm… creo que no voy a decir lo obvio.

-Ya. ¿Y a Alice que le hizo?

-Aún no lo sé. ¿Me acompañas? Me da miedo lo que pueda encontrar.

-Claro. Pero si muero, mi muerte decaerá sobre tu conciencia toda la vida –añadió con voz tétrica.

Nos dirigimos (bueno, él se dirigió, yo le seguí, porque no sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Alice) a su habitación. Cuando entramos, estaba gritando a alguien por teléfono algo sobre que si le llamaba a las cuatro de la madrugada entendía que se enfadara, pero que ahora eran ya las ocho.

-¡QUE LE DIGO QUE SÍ, FRANK! –una interrupción-. ¡PUES RALF, COMO SEA! ¡NECESITO CAMBIAR ESA TRAJETA! ¡¡¡YA!!!

-¡Jazz, haz algo, quítale el teléfono antes de que lo deje sordo! Emmett le debe de haber dicho que sus tarjetas no valían aquí.

-¿Y no se le ocurrió mirar sus tarjetas? Allí pone claramente "Válida en todo el mundo".

-¡Tú solo párala!

Jasper se dirigió a Alice, le quitó el teléfono de la mano y colgó.

-¡Jasper! ¿Qué haces?

-Tranquila, tus tarjetas son válidas en todo el mundo. Emmett solo quería molestar. Por favor, tranquilízate –la miró fijamente y ella poco a poco dejó de saltar para quitarle el teléfono de las manos y sólo dijo.

-¿Sabes? Te creo sólo porque conozco a Emmett. En ese caso… ¡si que podemos ir de compras!

-Duende amante de las compras –recriminó Jasper.

-¡Eh! Ahora me enfado contigo.

-Mmm… Alice, tengo algo que decirte sobre ir de compras.

-Bella, vas a venir igual.

-No, por raro que te parezca, yo solo quiero decir que Leah me ha dicho que habrá un karaoke.

-¿De verdad? ¡¡¡Tengo que preparar todo!!! ¡Diles a todos que nos vamos de compras!

Fui sin muchos ánimos a decírselo a todos.

********En el coche********

Se habían venido todos. Íbamos Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Esme y yo en el Volvo de Edward, y Alice, Carlisle y Rosalie en el Porsche de Alice. Llegamos tranquilos hasta la mitad del camino, luego, Emmett se empezó a aburrir y se puso a cantar.

-_Rositaaa me defraudóooo…._

-Emmett, ¿y esa canción? –preguntó Jasper divertido.

-Me la acabó de inventar, está inspirada en Rosalie, que me defraudó porque no quiso venir en este coche y tuviste que venir tú, el paquete. _Rositaaa me defraudóooo, Rositaaa me defraudóooo, Rositaaaa me defraudóooo –_y no paraba de cantar.

-Mamá, ¿puedo tirar a Emmett por la ventana? –preguntó tranquilamente Edward.

-No, hijo.

-Tienes razón, no cabe. ¿Y si abro la puerta y lo tiro por ahí?

-No.

-Suerte que ya hemos llegado.

Me bajé y a los cinco minutos ya teníamos cinco bolsas cada uno. En realidad fueron unas compras normales (al más puro estilo Alice, claro), hasta que, más o menos a la hora de comer, Alice nos dejó descansar (y a mí comer) en un restaurante. Yo no estaba muy contenta, porque Edward llevaba esa estúpida mascarilla por todos lados y todos le miraban raro. Rose tampoco lo estaba mucho, porque Emmett llevaba todo el tiempo burlándose de ella por lo del grano, y Alice había estado enfadada con Jasper desde que le llamo "Duende amante de las compras". Para ser sincera, no lo entiendo, ha dicho la pura verdad, pero bueno. Cuando terminé de comer, a Alice se le iluminó la cara. Y supe lo que significaba. _Plan maligno._ Y nada la detendría, ya que Carlisle y Esme se habían ido ya (en taxi).

-Bella, Rose, tengo que hablar con vosotras –cantó Alice. La seguimos, y ya lejos del oído de los chicos nos contó lo que iba a hacer. Pata mi sorpresa, me encantó.

*********10 minutos después*********

Volvimos con los chicos, que nos miraron desconfiados.

-¿Sabéis a dónde quiero ir? –dije, siguiendo el plan-. ¡A la tienda de animales! ¿Qué os parece?

-¡Que buena idea, Bella! Yo también quiero ver animales –corearon Rosalie y Alice-. Vamos, ya –añadió Alice. Se levantaron de sus sillas, aún mirándonos desconfiados.

Fuimos a la tienda de animales. Tal y como había predicho Alice, allí había una cría de dálmata preciosa. Corrimos hacían dónde estaba, con los ojos iluminados.

-¡Mirad que preciosidad! –gritó Alice. Miramos de reojo a los chicos, que se acercaron a observar.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, que monada! –esa fue Rosalie. Alice y yo asentimos, y los chicos adoptaron una expresión molesta.

-¡Es la cosa más bonita del mundo! –grité aguantándome la risa. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡Eh! ¿Preciosidad? ¿Y yo qué? –dijo Jasper mirando molesto al perrito.

-¿Yo no soy mono? –Emmett ponía ojitos a Rosalie.

-¿La cosa más bonita del mundo? ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Chatarra? –me costó mucho aguantar la carcajada que estuve a punto de soltar cuándo Edward pronunció eso.

-Oh, tenéis razón, vosotros sois la segunda cosa más bonita del mundo –murmuramos al unísono, fingiendo decir eso sólo para que nos dejaran en paz, aunque cuando nos dimos la vuelta para seguir observando el perrito teníamos sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

Estuvimos veinte minutos más observando al perrito y susurrando que era precioso y cosas así. Para cuando nos fuimos, los chicos le dirigían miradas asesinas al perro, y nosotras nos reíamos. Luego, aún siguiendo el maligno (y fabuloso) plan de Alice, fuimos al parque de al lado del centro comercial. Otra vez como ella predijo, allí había tres niños pequeños. Dos rubios y uno moreno. Nos paramos de forma que cada una estuviera delante de su pareja, y los chicos dando la espalda a los niños. Sonreímos con ternura, claro está, pensaron que la sonrisa iba a ellos y nos lanzamos con los brazos abiertos, como si les fuéramos a abrazar. Justo cuando abrieron sus brazos, nos desviamos y corrimos hacia los niños. Les cogimos en brazos y nos empezamos a reír como locas. Yo cogí al rubio más bajito, Alice al moreno y Rose al rubio más alto.

-¿Cómo os llamáis? –preguntó Rose.

-Víctor –contestó el niño que Rose tenía en brazos.

-Hugo –dijo el moreno.

-Michi… bueno, Miguel Ángel… pero ez muy lago… -qué mono. Me di la vuelta hacia los chicos.

-¡Estáis perdiendo puestos! Ahora sois la tercera cosa más bonita del mundo –les dije y saqué la lengua a Edward.

-¡Si sólo son un par de niños! ¿Qué tienen? –dijo Emmett como siempre sin ninguna consideración a los niños.

-Primero, ¡no me pegan una pegatina y me matan de histeria! Segundo, no son un incordio casi constante.

-¡No podéis quedároslos! –Jasper se cree que con la lógica conseguiría algo.

-Razón de más para estar ahora con ellos, Además no creo que ellos me llamen "duende amante de las compras".

-¡Nunca te han gustado los niños! –Edward, no me conoces tanto como crees.

-¡Nunca había visto a este niño! ¿Quieres ir al columpio? –pregunté al niño, que me sonrío.

Edward se sentó en el suelo indignado, creo que estaba haciendo una mueca, pero con esa mascarilla no se veía muy bien. Emmett se quedó de pie con ojitos, intentando copiar al Víctor, el niño que Rosalie tenía en las manos. Jasper empezó a murmurar sentado en un banco. La verdad es que daban una imagen muy cómica.

Se levantaron cuando los tres niños vieron a sus madres y se fueron (no sin despedirse con un abrazo, y la expresión de Edward casi hace que me desmaye de la risa). Cuando nos fuimos al coche no nos dirigían la palabra. También habíamos quedado en que si se enfadaban había que usar nuestros encantos… a ver qué tal me va. Alice se había ido con Jasper a una de esas máquinas para hacerse fotos, y Emmett y Rosalie no sé dónde habían ido, pero no quiero saberlo.

-¿Me perdonas?

-No estoy enfadado.

-¿De verdad? –le dije examinando su expresión molesta.

-Es que no se que ves en un perro y en un crío. Ya es la segunda vez que te pasa eso con un perro.

-Vamos, que este era más guapo.

-Bueno, ahí tienes razón –sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿paz?

-Hecho.

-Otra cosa, ¿te podrías quitar ya esa tonta mascarilla?

-No.

-Venga, hombre. Estás más guapo sin ella.

-Eso no importa, así estoy protegido.

-Pero si la tienes puesta yo no puedo hacer esto –dije quitándosela y besándole. Me rodeó con los brazos y entonces…

¡CICK!

-¡¡¡EMMETT!!!

****************

**Jijijiji este me quedo un poco largo, pero es que estaba inspirada xD**

**Ya veréis el siguiente, va a estar muy bien ;) Espero que os guste! Dejas reviewa, me gustan mucho, en serio.**

**Alejandrita-Cullen: Que bien que te gustara xD. Si, Emmett tiene lo suyo XD **


	9. ¿Tengo que dar calabazas?

**Hola! Traigo nuevo cpituloo! Espero que os guste, y me gustraría añadir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer ^^.**

Capítulo 9: ¿Tengo que dar calabazas?

**Edward's POV**

¡CLICK!

-¡¡¡EMMETT!!!

Iba a matar a Emmett. Había sacado una foto y ahora se alejaba corriendo. La expresión de Bella era de puro desconcierto, así que no pude evitar perder un poco de tiempo riéndome hasta que me fuera a perseguir a Emmett por todo el centro comercial.

-¡Eh! Si tan gracioso te parece ¿Por qué no vas a por Emmett? Creo que tiene la intención de darle a alguien la foto –informó Bella mientras observaba algo por encima de mi hombro.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Emmett estaba decidiendo a quién darle la cámara con la foto que acababa de tomar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le había visto me miró y sonrió. Solo pensó una cosa antes de echar a correr (a paso humano, pero aún así rápido). _Empieza la persecución. Vamos, Eddie, a ver si me lo quitas. _Y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Nunca mejor dicho.

-¡¡Edward!! Estás mucho en tus pensamientos ¿eh? ¡Perdiste a Emmett! –Bella me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Es verdad, ya no veía a Emmett por ningún lado. Y con tanta gente, era imposible divisar sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Voy a buscarle –y corrí en la primera dirección que se me ocurrió, buscando a Emmett

**Emmett's POV**

Jajaja. Me faltaba mi broma a Bella, y por fin la había hecho. Aunque sé que Edward estaba más enfadado que ella. Pero luego me lo agradecería, por lo menos seguro que mientras me persigue se le olvida que tiene que ponerse esa mascarilla. ¿Veis? Si es que soy un genio no reconocido, como le había dicho a Rose. Vale, ahora que había perdido a Edward, tenía que decidir a quién darle la cámara. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, primero revelaría la foto, y después ya se la daba a alguien. Me acerqué a una de esas tiendas que te las revelaba, no sé cómo se llaman.

-Hola, ¿me podría revelar esta foto? Rápido, por favor –agregué. El chico me miró desconfiado y se fue tras una especie de cortina. Un par de minutos después volvió con la foto, mirándola impresionado-. Gracias. ¿Bonita, eh?

Y salí corriendo de nuevo. Entonces, lo vi. El chico perfecto. Estaba pagando unos libros, pero el vendedor estaba tardando y él observaba el dinero que tenía. Me acerqué, intentando hacer una bonita actuación para que nadie sospechaba, pero, como siempre muy oportuno, apareció Edward, con Bella (que se notaba que llevaba corriendo un rato, porque hiperventilaba) detrás. _Tendré que hacer más rápida mi actuación, _pensé. Me acerqué al chico corriendo y cogí uno de los libros.

-Hola, bonito libro, me encantan los de este tipo –dije metiendo disimuladamente la foto-. Bueno, ya me voy.

-Vale, por cierto ¿te gustan los libros de cocina? –upps.

-Claro, ¿es que a ti no? ¿Si no por qué lo compras?

-Es para mi madre –me dijo desconfiado. Hora de retirarse.

-Adiós.

Y me alejé corriendo. En eso Edward quedó en frente de mí.

-Suelta esa cámara ¿qué has hecho con ella?

Me puse a silbar, pero lo vio en mis pensamientos.

-¡¡¡¿En una foto?!!! ¡Suéltala!

-Lo siento, yo ya no la tengo –y silbé de nuevo, pero lo volvió a ver. Porras. A este no se le podía hacer una broma. Miró al chico al que di la foto. Ya había pagado los libros e iba a la salida. ¡Toma! Haber como se lo quitaba. El genio Emmett había pensado en todo. Si se lo hubiera dado a una chica, hubiera soltado prenda en cuanto Edward se le acercara. Pero este era un chico. Muahahahaha.

-¡Vamos! Hay que quitárselo –Bella salió corriendo hacia el chico. Supe que mi plan tuvo una fuga cuando el chico miró a Bella y se quedó embobado… En ese momento llegaron Alice, Jasper y Rose. Edward no tardó más de tres segundos en explicarlo todo, luego, Alice tuvo una de sus visiones, se rió y mandó a Jasper sujetar a Edward. ¡A la porra el plan! Esto se iba a poner bien.

**Bella's POV**

Me acerqué y le hablé con voz amable. Me sonrojé cuando me miró embobado, pero de todas formas, creo que eso sería mejor para mí. Era de piel morena, cabello pelirrojo y pecoso.

-Hola. Me llamo Bella –le sonreí

-Yo soy Kevin.

-Ehh… bueno, ye te quería preguntar si me podrías dejar ese libro, es sólo un momento –dije señalando el libro. Intenté sonar adorable. Él sonrió.

-Lo haré con mucho gusto… si sales conmigo –se me abrió la boca de la sorpresa. El tío no se cortaba un pelo. Miré a Edward, que era sujetado por Jasper y parecía dispuesto a matar a Kevin. Alice asentía. Cómo animándome a decir que sí. Le susurré a Edward sin mover los labios "Lo siento, por la foto, Edward, por la foto".

-Está bien. Hoy a las siete ¿vale?

-Quedamos aquí. Yo te vengo a recoger. Si te presentas, te daré el libro. No pido más –pues vale.

-Hasta las siete –me despedí, volviendo hacia los demás. Edward se soltó de Jasper en cuanto me acerqué. Me abrazó y fulminó a Kevin con la mirada, que se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía a la salida.

-No lo mato por la foto, en serio –dijo con voz sombría.

-Tranquilo, me irá bien, ya verás. Ni me tocará –por una vez me sentía segura. Incluso sentía que me lo iba a pasar bien.

-Con solo tomarte la mano, iré allí y se enterará ¿quedo claro?

-Siempre que entre tú y Alice me digáis lo que piensa hacer, creo que os reiréis y todo.

-¡Y tanto! –afirmó Alice, riéndose-. Va a ser genial, ya verás. Edward, no te preocupes, hasta tú te reirás. Será algo inolvidable. Bella, yo te diré los piropos que piensa utilizar. Son los más tontos del mundo, y es muy fácil ser borde cuando los dice. Pero es lo mejor que tiene. Rose, tu ayuda también nos vendrá bien, nunca me había divertido tanto. Estas vacaciones serán inolvidables –repitió dando saltitos.

Por una vez, me tragué mi vergüenza y decidí que, por lo menos, esta vez me lo pasaría bien, muy bien.

-¡Bien! ¡Tenemos una "cita" que preparar! –gritó Rosalie, y ambas me arrastraron a otra tienda. No había pensado en eso. Porras.

********A las siete a la entrada del centro comercial********

Estaba esperando sentada en un banco cercano a la entrada, mientras el Volvo de Edward (con Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmett y Jasper dentro) esperaba cerca para que les diera el maldito libro y quitar la foto, por si le daba por quitármelo. Tampoco me importaba mucho el libro, aunque me vendría bien para cocinar. Ya se estaba retrasando. No empezamos bien. Aunque no es que yo sea doña puntual.

En mis pensamientos estaba cuando oí un coche que no era el Volvo acercarse. Me levanté. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pitillo y una camiseta que terminaba diagonalmente, morada y con las letras "_Von vogaje"_. Esa la había elegido yo y a Alice le pareció buena idea. Unas botas sin tacón (no quise morir) color negro y por encima una chaqueta negra sencilla y elegante. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y el maquillaje muy leve. El coche era un… un… yo qué sé, no entiendo de coches.

Kevin se acercó con una sonrisa y el libro en la mano. Me lo entregó y yo corrí al coche para dárselo a Alice, ella quitó la foto y me lo devolvió.

-Muchas gracias –le dije. Ahora sería amable, pero cuando empezaran los piropos (según Rose, y yo me fio de su experiencia) tendría que ponerme borde.

-De nada.

Decidimos ir a la cafetería a tomar un café, cuando me senté el pidió dos cafés y luego se dirigió a mí.

-¿Te puedo invitar a una copa?

-Gracias. Prefiero que me des el dinero –dije secamente. Lo que me sorprendió fue descubrir que no parecía pillar las indirectas, porque me dio el dinero para que pagara yo. Por Dios… Todos habían entrado, fingiendo ser unos adolescentes de fiesta (menos Emmett, que estaba fuera, por si le reconocían) y la mayoría ya se venía riendo. Hasta yo me tuve que aguantar.

-Aquí tienes ¿contenta?

-Ehh… sí… mmm… gracias –dije cogiendo el dinero extrañada.

Nos trajeron el café y él se lo bebió rápidamente, yo seguía con mi lata de Coca-Cola. Kevin rebuscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó una bolsa de tabaco. Cogió un cigarrillo, lo encendió con el mechero y se lo metió en la boca.

-¿Te molesta que fume?

-Ni siquiera me molestaría si estuvieras ardiendo –murmuré. Otra vez comprobé lo tonto que era.

-Me alegro de que no te moleste –y el muy burro pareció alegrarse y todo de mi respuesta. Juro que oí a Emmett reírse desde fuera a carcajada limpia. Decidí cambiar de tema.

-Bueno ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Soy fotógrafo. A propósito, estoy buscando una cara como la tuya.

-Y yo soy cirujana plástica y busco una cara como la tuya.

-¡Oh, me alegro! ¡Si quieres quedamos! –no me caí de la silla al escucharle por pura chiripa. Ahora se oía sobre todo la risa de Jasper. Debía ser por sus emociones, a lo mejor estaba contento y todo… y yo que pensé que la persona más tonta del mundo era Mike-. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que eres tan guapa?

-Creo que también me dieron tu parte.

-Entonces eso debe decir que soy muy guapo ¿no? -¿¡qué!? Cada vez le entendía menos. Ahora fue Rose la que se rio. Probablemente de su absoluta gilipo… tontería, sí, tontería-. Pero bueno, dejando mi hermosura aparte –ahora me entró a mí el ataque de risa, pero lo disimulé con una tos-, creo que te podría hacer muy feliz.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, en realidad tengo que ir al baño ¿eres adivina o algo? Bueno, espérame un momento –y se fue. Ahora si me pude reír como una loca.

-Te lo estás pasando bien ¿eh, Bella? –dijo Alice entre risas.

-No sabes tú cuanto.

Entonces Kevin volvió y todos dejamos de reír, aunque él no lo notó.

-Oye, ¿te apetecería ver una buena peli?

-Ya la he visto.

-Qué pena. Había oído que estaba muy bien y me apetecía verla, quizá otra vez -¿de verdad había una película llamada "una buena peli"? Seguro que Alice no planeó esto. Y si lo hizo, no me extraña que se riera.

-No está mal del todo –disimulé divertida.

-¿Qué contestarías si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo? –lanzó. Instintivamente miré a Edward, ya que le conocía bien. Tenía la misma expresión que en el centro comercial. Me apresuré al responder.

-Nada. No puedo hablar y reírme a la vez.

-¿De verdad reirías de alegría?

-Sí, claro –dije con un sarcasmo que él no captó-. Como ahora –y rompí en carcajadas. Edward se unió a mí, aunque yo paré en unos segundos.

-¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? –preguntó en tono soñador.

-Escondiéndome de ti.

-Pero, obviamente, nadie se me resiste –anunció con orgullo-. Eres como u templo para mí.

-Hoy no hay misa.

-Claro que no, no es domingo.

-Perdón, tengo que salir un momento –dije, tenía que reírme o explotaría, así que salí corriendo. Allí fuera estaba Emmett, que también se reía.

-Se nota que estás perdidamente enamorada –dijo entre risas.

-Ja, ja –murmuré molesta. Entonces Kevin salió.

-¿Alguien te molesta? –me preguntó mirando a Emmett. Aparentemente no le había reconocido.

-Oh, sí. Tú –si no pillaba esta, que ya no era indirecta ni nada, me tiraba a los brazos de Edward, haber si ahora. A lo mejor se creía que era mi hermano…

-¿Qué? ¡Dile ahora mismo que venga que se va a enterar!

-Anda, déjalo –murmuré, cuando Emmett se recostó en una de las sillas de afuera para reírse más cómodamente.

-No, en serio, tú dile que venga, que se entera ¿eh? ¡Qué. Se. Entera! –dijo levantando los puños y haciendo como si estuviera boxeando.

_Cuándo pensé que no podía ser más tonto… ¡ya no lo soporto!_

-¡Oh! -grité, fingiendo sorprenderme al mirar mi reloj-. ¡Tengo que irme! –hice un esfuerzo por sonar convincente en mi siguiente frase-. Me lo ha pasado muy bien, adiós.

Me metí un momento he hice un gesto a los Cullen para indicarles que ya me iba. Salieron **con disimulo. Al llegar al coche, Edward comentó.**

-Bueno, tu cita ha salido muy bien ¿no?

-Cállate, anda.

******************

**Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, en serio.. Lo primero, quiero decir (por si alguien me viene) que la mayoría de las preguntas de Kevin las saque de Internet, no me las invente, todas, menos la de si le estaban molestando (en esa me inspire en algo q le paso a mi prima, que le dijo a un xico lo mismo que Bella a Kevin y el muy burro se puso igual, yo, que estaba por ahí, casi me muero de risa xD), que esa fue mia. Ah, y las (muy tontas, no??) respuestas del chico me las invente yo xD**

**Bueno0, que os pareció??? De verdad siento haber tardado tanto, es que tuve mucho lio! Jiji **

**-andreiitah- : Jajaja yo tampoco se como le aguantan, a mi ya me tendría de los nervios xD! Bueno, tanto tiempo juntos tendría que servir para algo no?? XD. Y por supuesto que Bella tiene razón jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review ;)**

**Alejandrita-Cullen : Me alegro de que te pereciera gracioso, yo hago todo lo que puedo xD. Edward tiene un problema! Jajaja gracias por comentar!**

**Little Hope : Jajaja para esa parte me base en mi cuando mi hermano no se esta quito en el coche xD me acuerdo que me puse "Mama, si tiro a Rodri por la ventana te enfadarías??" xD Y sobre tu pregunta creo que esto la contesta no?? XD Espero que en este también comentes!**

**naedra hale malfoy : Sin Emmett el fix no seri igual no?? Jajaja espero que comentes también ahora!! Gracias! **


	10. ¿Jasper, estás bien?

**Hola! Aquí teneis el capitulo nº 10. Y me gustaría añadir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Ah, y quiero disculparme por lo mal escrito que puse el anterior, en varias palabras me confundi… es que no tenia tiempo y no pude mirar como me había quedado ni corrgir nada. No volverá a pasar ^^ Antyes que este capitulo, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, agregaron mi historia a favoritos, me agregaron como autora favorita, porque me alegra anunciar que el capitulo anterior que mas reviews ha conseguido!**

Capítulo 10: ¿Jasper, estás bien?

**Bella's POV**

Vale, este día había sido divertido solo en parte. Divertido por nuestra broma (de Alice, Rose y yo) y porque el chico era tonto de remate. Por otra parte, las compras y las bromas de Emmett todo el viaje de vuelta (tipo: "¿Qué, Bella? ¿Prefieres a Eddie o a Kevin? Yo creo que Kevin es bastante más inteligente") no habían sido mi parte preferida del día. Eran ya casi las nueve, y acabábamos de llegar. Salimos del coche, donde estábamos algo apretujados, menos Edward y Emmett, que eran los que iban delante. Yo había quedado aplastada entre la ventana y Jasper, que tenía a Alice en el regazo como a una niña de cinco años, y Rosalie se quejó bastante de que podíamos haber cogido el Jeep de Emmett, porque en el Volvo casi no cabíamos. Además, según ella, era injusto que ni Alice ni Edward quedaran aplastados por nadie. Pero "sorprendentemente" sobre Emmett no hubo queja.

-Bueno, al fin llegamos –dije estirándome al salir.

-¡¡Aleluya!! –corearon los demás.

Cuando entramos, encontramos a Esme haciéndome la cena.

-Hola chicos –saludó amablemente-. Bella, como te retrasabas un poco decidí hacerte la cena.

-Gracias, Esme. No era necesario, de verdad.

-Da lo mismo –me dijo poniendo la comida en la mesa. Yo me senté y la sonreí en señal de agradecimiento. Me devolvió la sonrisa. Dirigí mi vista a la pequeña tortilla francesa que tenía en el plato. Olía realmente bien. Comencé a comer mientras Edward se sentaba a mi lado y Esme preguntaba.

-Y bueno, chicos, ¿qué hicisteis desde que Carlisle y yo nos fuimos?

-Buena pregunta –intervino Carlisle, apareciendo por la puerta. Pero no fue eso lo que nos hizo a todos romper a reír, si no que parecía haberse electrocutado y tenía los pelos de punta y si antes eran rubios, ahora eran… negros como el carbón, casi tan negro como el pelo de Alice, pero con algunas mechas rubias-. Callaos, hubo un apagón.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que ahora pareces Flipi (**1**)? –preguntó Emmett.

-Pues que intenté arreglarlo, y digamos que esto no es lo mío –aclaró. Hubo otra carcajada por parte de todos.

–Oh, callad ya y contestad –dijo molesto.

-Bah' no hicimos nada especial, unas compras como las de siempre –dijo Alice alegremente. Todos la miramos con incredulidad-. ¿Qué? Vale, no fueron del todo normales… -y contó todo… Yo decidí no escuchar y concentrarme en mi tortilla.

Cuando Alice terminó, Carlisle fue a… ejem… intentar poner de nuevo su cabello rubio, Esme lavó los platos, aunque yo me ofrecí a hacerlo yo, pero se negó. Lo dejé y subí con Edward a ver un rato la tele mientras Alice colocaba toda nuestra ropa en las habitaciones. Emmett estaba… bueno, con Rosalie y no doy más detalles. Pronto me aburrí y me fui a la cama. Desperté lo que para mí fueron unos segundos después, pero según el reloj que había al lado de mi cama, eran las nueve en punto. Me desperecé y, junto con Edward, fui a la cocina a desayunar, una vez que estuve vestida y arreglada, fui al salón, donde estaban todos, menos Carlisle y Esme, comentando sus planes para hoy.

-Yo quiero sacar a Ronnie de paseo… ¡hoy dedicaré mi día a estar con él! –decía Emmett contento.

-Pues yo pienso ir al monte a ver unas cuevas que fueron utilizadas de bases en la guerra –no sé porque eso no me sorprendía de Jasper.

-Quizá te acompañe, Jazz –murmuró Alice, se nota que no tenía nada que hacer.

-A mí me gustaría ir al cine, hay una película que quiero ver… -Rosalie miraba pensativa por la ventana.

-¿Tú quieres hacer algo en especial, Bella? –me preguntó Edward.

-La verdad es que no…

-Bueno, si quiero ir a ver las cuevas, me voy yendo ya –dijo Jasper sonriendo. Justo cuando fue a llegar a las escaleras, aparecieron Carlisle y Esme.

-Nada de eso, hoy haremos una excursión familiar –dijo Esme con firmeza, Carlisle no parecía tan convencido, pero todos sabíamos que no iba a llevarle la contraria a Esme. Pos suerte, su pelo era de nuevo rubio.

-¿Qué? –Dijeron todos los que tenían algún plan-. Hay gente que ya tenía algo pensado –añadió Rosalie.

-Pues esperan a mañana, porque hoy nos vamos de excursión –Emmett bufó-. Tráete tu muñeco si quieres, Emmett.

-¡VALE! Ya no tengo problema –dijo él corriendo a su habitación y volviendo con la tortuga.

-Jasper, yo también quería ir a la montaña… así que quizás nos pasemos por las cuevas que dices –Jasper sonrió contento-, por los demás no puedo hacer nada, retrasen sus planes –dijo Carlisle intentando levantar un poco el ánimo ayudando a quién se pudiera, pero Rose aún no estaba muy contenta…

Como ninguno puedo debatir lo que Esme había dicho, nos preparamos para salir. Justo antes de salir, Esme agregó:

-Ah, y no les comenté que también invité a venir a Jacob, Leah y Seth.

Ante eso, algunos se alegraron, como Emmett, que le caía bien Seth, Alice, que le encantaba hablar de ropa con Leah, yo, que me parecían los tres muy majos, y Jasper, que también se llevaba muy bien con Jake. Algunos, como Edward, que se llevaba muy bien con Seth, eran muy amigos, pero digamos que Jake no era muy de su agrado y Rosalie, que tenía el mismo problema que Edward, no parecían precisamente alegres.

-Primero no puedo ir al cine, ¡y ahora me metéis a ese perro! –dijo Rosalie enojada. Quedó claro de quién hablaba-. No es justo, yo… -pero se calló porque tres figuras se acercaban, y se veía muy bien quienes eran.

-¡Hola! –dijimos todos, cada uno con diferente tono, Emmett alegre, Rosalie molesta, Edward de forma seca, yo normal, Alice encantada, Jasper divertido.

-¡Ei! –saludaron ellos.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos? –Preguntó Seth-. Acabamos de acordarnos de que no tenemos ni idea de a dónde vamos.

-Oh, bueno, solo tenemos planeado pasar por esa montañas de… -Esme miró a Jasper, que apuntó a una colina a nuestra izquierda-, allí. Por lo demás, podéis elegir lugar.

-¿Podemos ir a ese bar al aire libre que hay yendo hacia abajo? –inquirió Jacob esperanzado.

-Claro –dijo Carlisle y empezó a andar. Le seguimos.

El bar era bastante bonito, tenía su encanto. Era parecido a los chiringuitos de la playa, pero sin la gente en bañador. Nos sentamos en una mesa y Leah fue a pedir para mí, Jake y Seth. Jasper paseó la mirada por el sitio y de repente empezó a reírse. Miré en su dirección.

Allí había un adolescente de unos dieciséis años, que caminaba haciendo un poco (mucho) el chulo. Aunque no le salía muy bien, porque toda la gente se reía del niño de unos tres años que caminaba detrás de él, imitándolo, aunque el chico no parecía darse cuenta.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra y en niño lo imitó (con algo de dificultad, porque no llegaba). Casualmente le guiñó un ojo a Leah, y cuando el chiquitín intentó imitarlo a Leah casi se le cae su bebida de la risa que le entró. Cuando volvió a por mí bebida el chico se acercó.

-Eh, cariño, ¿te invito a algo? –el niño se puso a su lado.

-Cariño, ¿me das un vaso de leche? –preguntó. Probablemente pensaba que Leah era la camarera.

Todos ya estábamos muertos de risa (sobre todo nosotros), y el chico estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Ben, te dije que no me siguieras, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –le dijo enfadado al niño, que sonrió e hizo un gran círculo con los brazos, como pretendiendo decir que mucho.

Leah volvió con mi bebida moviéndose peligrosamente (por la risa) en sus manos. Cuando se sentó, sus carcajadas aumentaron.

Al final, el chico, sin aguantar las risas, salió corriendo y el niño le siguió con gesto de fingido horror, y antes de salir dijo:

-¡Vuelvo mañana!

Y las risas aumentaron.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo, porque después del espectáculo Jasper se pudo muy pesado con ir ya a la montaña. Cogieron algo de comida para mí, y mucha comida para Jake, Leah y Seth.

-Eso perro, come que te pondrás más gordo –se burló Rosalie cuando Jacob aseguró que no sobraría nada.

-No estoy gordo, estoy fuerte y musculoso. Además es mejor que estar esquelético.

-Ja, yo estoy perfecta, en la línea.

-Si hombre. ¿Te sabes este chiste? ¿Qué es una rubia inteligente? –no esperó respuesta-. Una contradicción.

A Emmett se le escapó una risita, que se apagó al instante al ver la mirada de Rosalie.

-Cállate. Y tú, perro, me vuelves a hablar en una hora y te quedas sin lengua.

-Vale, esperaré para contarte mis nuevos chistes. ¡Los busqué ayer en Internet!

-Sí, no me dejó a mí hasta tener por lo menos veinte –dijo Seth.

-Genial –gruñó Rose.

Llegamos al pie de la colina. Empezamos a subir. Edward me tenía agarrada, porque conociéndome…

Cuando llevábamos más o menos dos horas caminando y cuatro cuevas visitadas, llegamos a un claro donde nos sentamos todos.

-¿Qué, Bella? ¿Tienes catarro? –me preguntó Jasper sonriendo. ¡Si yo no había hecho nada! Lo único que había sonado era… lo miré extrañada-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?

-Ehh, Jazz –le dijo Alice-. Eso era un gallo cantando.

-Oh.

-¿Y tú eres un vampiro? Menudo oído –le reprochó Edward riendo.

-Yo juraría haber oído a Bella toser…

-¿Jasper, estás bien? –le preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Perfectamente… creo.

-Bueno –replicó Carlisle no muy convencido-, vamos a seguir, chicos, en la siguiente cueva podéis comer.

-¡Bien! Me muero de hambre. He contado demasiados chistes –ya debía de haber contado todos los que sabía en cuanto terminó la hora… aunque hasta ahí se tomó en serio lo de su lengua.

A medio camino, Jasper estornudó. Espera… ¿¡Jasper estornudó!?

-¿Jasper? –le dijo Carlisle acercándose. Le tocó la frente-. Sigues tan frío como siempre. Pero no es normal que estornudes… ¿O sí? ¿Chicos, es normal? Quizás sí lo es y yo como soy un mal padre no me ha dado cuenta…

Se alejó lentamente de Jasper, como si fuera un monstruo o algo, susurrando "soy un mal padre, soy un mal padre…" Esme se acercó a consolarle y los demás nos acercamos a Jasper, que ahora tosía. De repente Edward saltó hacia atrás.

-¿QUÉ TE DIJE BELLA? ¡¡LA GRIPE ESPAÑOLA!! ¿VES COMO PODEMOS COGERLA? ¡JAZZ, NO TE ME ACERQUES!

Ughh, ya estamos.

-¡EDWARD! ¡¡DEJALO YA!! ¡SI YA ESTAS MUERTO QUE TE IMPORTA UNA ENFERMEDAD!! –grité ya hasta las narices. Ahora seguro que se ofendía. Era muy sensible con el tema de su muerte.

-Oh, eso dolió, que este muerto no significa que no tenga sentimientos.

-¡No me refería a eso…! –intenté hablar, pero él empezó a caminar.

Y siguió subiendo, luego, se metió en otra cueva, que estaba a menos de veinte metros y no salió. Suspiré. Caminé hacia allí y entré en la cueva. Estaba en una esquina sentado con cara triste y haciendo dibujitos en el suelo con el dedo.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso –dije sentándome a su lado-. Sabes que yo sé perfectamente que tienes sentimientos, me refiero a que no tienes que preocuparte por una gripe que no te puede hacer nada. Además, Jasper puede estar fingiendo.

-No fingía, lo sé.

-Bueno –insistí-, pero eso no significa que tenga gripe española. Quizás sea por el cambio de clima o algo parecido, o que está distraído y no escucha bien –dije recordando lo del gallo. Edward esbozó una leve sonrisa, que no le duro mucho-. ¿Me perdonas?

Me miró unos segundos.

-Claro, no puedo estar enfadado contigo –afirmó sonriendo.

-Me alegro. ¿Vamos a ver qué le pasa a Jasper?

-Venga.

Se levantó y me ayudó. Salimos de la cueva y vimos a Carlisle, que parecía haberse recuperado de su trauma repentino y examinaba a Jasper, que aseguraba estar perfectamente.

-Bueno, será mejor que comáis y volvamos casa, así podré examinarte mejor, Jasper, esto es extraño…

-Vale.

Fuimos de nuevo a la cueva y comimos. Comí poco, así que no tarde mucho, pero no sé cómo Jacob y Seth se las arreglaron para comer el triple y terminar antes.

-Ay –dijo Jacob al final-. Estoy lleno, creo que deberíamos volver ya. Además hoy tendré que dormir mucho para soportar a los monstruitos de mañana. ¿No, chicos? Aunqye supongo que será divertido. ¿Tú qué crees, Barbie? –dijo mirando a Rosalie.

¿Qué monstruitos? ¿Aquí saben algo que yo no sé? No lo parecía, ya que había expresiones de confusión en los rostros de todos, menos de los licántropos y de Alice y Emmett, que parecían nerviosos.

-Explicad eso –dijo Edward de repente.

.Bueno, es que… -empezó a explicar Emmett.

******************

**Hola!! Aquí lo corto xD. Espero que os haya gustado, yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Que creeis que han hecho Alice y Emmett?? Espero vuestros reviews! **

**Cullen-21-gladys: Si, definitivamente es idiota xD. Espero que este te haya gustado.**

**-andreiitah-: Me encantan tus reviews xD. Yo tampoco, y la verdad es que me alegro de no conocerlo xD. Si, la verdad es que eso hubiese estado muy bien jajaja. Muchos besos!**

**Little Hope: ¡Hola! Si, no me extraña que salieran algunas, es que yo no tenía ideas y lo copié xD. Por eso dije que no eran mías, porque al final siempre vienen líos por eso. Me alegro de que te gustase! He leído algunas de tus historias y me gusta mucho la de una navidad diferente! Espero que la actualices pronto. Un abrazo ;)**

**Alejandrita-Cullen: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haga reir, ese es el propósito del fic, pasar u buen ratito jajaja. Muchas gracias por el comentario! ^^**

**Quilla12: Wii es genial que te guste! Yo pensé que este fic no iba a tener mucho éxito! Me alegrais el dia!!**

**Bueno, os agradezco otra vez los reviews y espero que comentéis en este! Ya se que ya lo he dicho, pero no puedo evitarlo: Hemos hecho record de reviews en un capitiulo! Gracias chicos!!**

***Luxy* **


	11. Uno para cada uno

**¡Hola! Aquí teneis el capitulo nº 11 ^^. ¡Que lo disfruten! Hoy también estoy contenta, he recibido bastantes reviews! Bueno, no me enrollo mas…**

Capítulo 11: Uno para cada uno

**Alice`s POV**

Uff… haber como se lo explico ahora… ese perro tonto tuvo que hablar… bueno, lo raro es que no se le escapara a Emmett antes. Aunque la verdad es que ha estado muy ocupado todo el día "cuidando de Ronnie". Le tenía mucho cariño a ese muñeco. Se lanzó sobre Jasper cuán él se lo quitó de las manos cuando miró hacia otro lado. Broma típica de Jasper… ¡pero aún así nos han pillado! Si es que ya lo teníamos todo desde ayer… y yo no lo vi por culpa de los licántropos…

-Explicad eso –dijo Edward de repente. Porras, olvidé que lee mi mente. Wii, hice una rima y todo…

-Bueno, es que… -empezó Emmett, que obviamente no sabía que decir-. Alice y yo… ayer… mientras vosotros estabais ocupados en el centro comercial… -pereció darse cuenta de algo-. ¡El centro comercial! ¡Alice es la experta, que os lo cuente ella! –y todas las miradas fueron hacia mí.

-¡Emmett! –le reclamé.

-¿No se lo habéis dicho? –preguntó Leah, curiosa.

-Queríamos buscar el mejor momento para que nadie reaccionara -Edward rugió y me miró enfadado-… mal. Como Edward.

-¿Es qué somos niñeros? ¡Teníais que haber preguntado antes!

-¡Eh! ¡No te pases con ella! –me defendió Jasper.

-¿Acaso sabes qué pasa?

-No, pero aún así no tienes porque hablarla así.

-Vale. Ahora chicos., contadles a dónde vamos a ir mañana.

-Bueno… eh… iremos… ¡a casa del vecino! –gritó Emmett.

-Mentira –Edward se lo negó rápidamente.

-¡Iremos de compras! –intenté yo.

-También es mentira –maldito Edward.

-¿Pero qué problema tenéis en decirles que nos hemos presentado voluntarios para ayudar en una guardería con niños de tres a diez años mañana? –preguntó Seth, soltando todo de carrerilla.

Algunos reaccionaron bien y otros no tanto.

-¿De veras? –yo esperaba que Rose se enfadara, pero parecía encantada. Luego lo recordé, Rose adoraba a los niños, porque siempre quiso tener uno. Emmett le sonrió cálidamente-. Genial. No me importa no poder ir al cine.

-¿Niños? –supe que Bella no sabía que pensar. Seguro que al final le encantaba, después de todo, yo sabía lo que le convenía, pensé con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Alice, estás segura? –me preguntó Jazz, y luego tosió, yo solo asentí.

-Yo solo tengo una pregunta –dijo Edward-. ¿Qué hace una guardería abierta en verano?

-Bueno, un par de profesoras aburridas en verano decidieron abrirla, para que los padres dejen allí a los niños hasta después de comer, y mientras tanto pueda hacer lo que quieran. Luego, colgaron un cartel pidiendo nueve ayudantes. Nosotros completamos todo, como no había nadie… Pobres amargadas –concluyó Emmett, dirigiéndose a las profesoras. Le entendía. A Emmett, no a las profesoras.

-Otra pregunta –esta vez fue Rose-. ¿Este va a ir también? –dijo señalando a Jacob.

-Sí, nos los encontramos mientras nos apuntábamos, les llamó la atención y decidieron apuntarse también –expliqué.

-Yo no podría haberlo explicado mejor –dijo Leah, sonriente.

-¿Y bien, al final vamos? –Pregunté haciendo un puchero.

-No querrán que las profesoras amargadas se queden sin ayudantes –Emmett se unió a mi petición.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo –exclamó Rose alegre-. Aunque ese perro me estropea un poco el día.

-Querrás decir que te lo alegro –le contradijo Jacob.

-Chicos, sois tan adictos a pelear como un drogadicto a las _bromas_.

-¿Bromas? –se sorprendió Edward.

-Sí, bromas.

-¿No querrás decir drogas? –le preguntó Bella.

-¡Sí, eso!

Rosalie suspiró.

-Menudo tonto –se burló Seth.

-Puedo alcanzar niveles insospechados –aseguró.

-No hace falta que lo jures –repliqué.

-Bueno, callad ya. Yo voy –terció Jasper.

-¡GRACIAS! –grité-. ¿Bella?

-Eh… supongo… que no hay… problema –dijo no muy convencida.

-Venga, Bells –le dijo Jacob. La primera vez que me alegraba de su intervención. Edward, al contrario, gruñó.

-¡Edward! –le reprendió-. Muy bien, voy.

-Yo también –dijo entonces Edward, derrotado.

-¡Genial! Entonces chicos, os vemos mañana. Creo que hay que volver ya –sonreí. Como todos estaban hablando y nadie me hizo caso, agregué-. ¡AHORA! ¡MOVEROS YA, HOLGAZANES!

Como había pensado, todos me miraron y se levantaron.

-Vale, enana-muy-enana. Además, así tendré más tiempo para buscar chistes sobre rubias en Internet –y guiño un ojo a Rosalie, que se tapó la cara con las manos y murmuró: "Genial".

-Además Ronnie necesita dormir la siesta.

-Y necesito examinar a Jasper –agregó Carlisle justo en el momento en el que Jasper estornudaba. Yo asentí. Jazz empezaba a preocuparme.

-Pero tranquilos, solo será mañana –dijo Leah.

Volvimos casa hablando (bueno, en realidad los que hablaban era Jacob y Rosalie, nosotros escuchábamos, y más que conversación se le podría llamar pelea, pero divertida), y al llegar nos despedimos de Jacob, Leah y Seth y entramos en casa. Justo cuando llegamos, Carlisle agarró a Jasper y lo llevó al desván, donde había dejado su materia médico.

Aunque seguro que esperaba que tuviera que usarlo con Bells, nunca con Jasper.

La noche (por raro que parezca, juro que no miento) fue tranquila. Carlisle y Jasper se pasaron la noche en el desván. Esme y yo nos dedicamos a ver la televisión y hablar. Emmett y Rosalie… ¡no voy a soltar una palabra sobre lo que estaban haciendo! Edward se pasó la noche observando a Bella. Hubo un rato que intenté ver lo que pasaría hoy, pero los lobos interferían en mi visión, haciendo que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando Bella se despertó, ya estábamos todos preparados, y yo le había dejado a Bella su ropa encima de la cama.

-Aún no estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que se ha tragado un pajarito –había dicho Carlisle. Todos le habíamos mirado raro… y luego habíamos reído hasta quedarnos sin voz (obviamente, no nos quedamos sin voz, pero es una forma de hablar)-. Pero se le pasará en cuanto vaya de caza –esa fue su gran solución. Lo extraño es que funcionó.

Bella no tardó mucho, y llegamos con tiempo. Yo había imaginado que las profesoras serían un par de viejas, pero no parecían tener más de treinta y cinco años.

-Hola –nos saludó una-. Tenemos dieciocho alumnos, así que os asignaremos uno a cada uno y de los otros ocho nos encargamos nosotras. Pero primera habrá una clase grupal. Vosotros os sentaréis allí –señaló nueve sillas en una esquina de la clase. Nos fuimos a sentar. Algunos niños (que ya estaban sentados) nos miraron curiosos. Nos sentamos y solo observamos.

Era una clase de conocimiento del medio, y todos los niños estaban muertos de aburrimiento. Bueno, los mayores de ocho, porque los otros estaban fuera jugando…

-…las vacas, por ejemplo, rumian –explicaba una profesora. De repente, una chica bajita, de pelo castaño y corto, pecosa y con gafas levantó la mano-. ¿Sí?

-Pues las vacas no tienen dientes arriba –aseguró la niña.

-¡Mentira! –le dijo otro niño, más alto y moreno.

-Tu calla, que no sabes nada de vacas.

-¡Niños! Yo no creo que no tengan dientes arriba. ¿Cómo comerían si no?

Otra chica levantó la mano.

-Perdone, señorita, pero mi abuelo no tiene dientes y no veas tú como muerde.

A Emmett, Edward, Seth, Jasper y Jacob se les escapó una carcajada. Leah, Bella, Rose y yo solo sonreímos.

-Eh… bueno, si usted lo dice… bueno, sigamos –y ahí todos los niños volvieron a lo suyo.

La chica que había dicho lo de las vacas se puso a dibujar en una hoja, otra chica rubia y también con gafas se empezó a pintar las uñas con un rotulador que le había pedido a la chica que tenía al lado. Para mi sorpresa, al lado de la rubia estaba Lucía, la chica del avión, que, tan aburrida como los demás, estaba pintándose puntos morados con un rotulador en la mano.

Le di un codazo a Jasper, que era el que tenía al lado y señalé a la niña. Jasper a su vez le dio un codazo a Emmett, y también la señaló, Emmett a Rosalie, Rosalie a Edward y Edward (con demasiada suavidad) a Bella. Bella pareció que iba a dar a Jacob, pero recordó que él no la conocía.

Lucía se fijó en que todos la mirábamos y nos saludó disimuladamente. Emmett le devolvió el saludo sin molestarse un pelo en ser discreto. Puede ver que la rubia nos miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Los conoces? –le preguntó en voz baja a Lucía. Ella asintió.

Jacob le preguntó lo mismo a Bella.

-Sí, iban en el avión –le susurró.

-Ah.

De repente, un niño de unos seis años entró corriendo y se acerco.

-No me encuentro bien.

-Bueno, llamaremos a tus padres.

-No están en casa. Si no, no estaría aquí.

-Es verdad. Pues a tus abuelos.

-Vale.

Dentro de un rato llegaron su abuelo y su abuela.

-Hola –dijeron amablemente-. Nos llevamos al niño.

Y salieron. En cuanto se les perdió de vista empezaron a hablar.

-¿Estás malo de verdad o fingiste? –preguntó su abuela seria.

-Estaba malo… ahora no tanto.

-¡Así se hace! –le felicitó su abuelo.

-Que dos –replicó la otra, y se adelantó.

-¿Sabes, abuelo? Parece que la abuela es más vieja que tú, no al revés.

-¡Oh, gracias! ¡TE QUIERO! ¡Eso es lo mejor que puedes decirme!

Y ahí todos (los no-humanos, me refiero) rompimos reír. Hasta Bella nos miró raro.

-Lo siento –dijo Edward. Muchos niños se reían por lo bajo.

Aparte de eso, no hubo nada raro (o demasiado, al menos) en la clase. Al cabo de una hora, las profesoras nos asignaron un niño o niña a cada uno.

-Bueno, que venga Alice Cullen –me acerqué para ponerme delante de todos-. Tú irás con Tammy.

La chica bajita y con gafas que había dicho lo de las gafas se puso a mi lado. Nos pusimos detrás de todos.

Muy bien, ahora Rosalie Hale –Rosalie se acercó-. Tú vas con Madeleine.

La chica rubia que antes estaba pintándose las uñas se acercó y se pusieron a nuestro lado.

-Vale, ahora Leah Clearwater –Leah se puso a su lado-. Tú con Sara.

Una chica de pelo corto y castaño se acercó.

-Isabella Swan –Bella, muy nerviosa, se acercó-. Tú con Lucía

Bella pareció alegrarse mucho de estar con alguien que conocía. Lucía se levantó, le sonrió a Bella y se fue con ella.

-Emmett Cullen. Tú, con Sergio.

Otro chico rubio se puso al lado de Emmett que le dirigió una amplia sonrisa que el niño devolvió.

-Seth Clearwater, iras con Ann.

Se le acercó una chica pelirroja y pecosa.

-Edward Cullen, con Inés.

Pelo negro y alta.

-Jacob Black, con Henrie.

Un chico moreno.

-Muy bien, os encargaréis de los niños hasta la hora de comer.

**********************

**Lo siento, pondría mas, pero si sigo más tiempo en el ordenador, mi madre me mata xD. No, en serio… Muchas gracias por vuestro reviews!**

**Quilla12: Lo siento, no cumpli el plazo de las 48 horas xD. Ayer quede con unas amigas y el anterior aun esperaba reviews xD. En serio te gusto?? Gracias a ti. Besos.**

**Cullen-21-gladys: Si, Edward esta traumado, pero es que murió por eso xD. Muchas gracias por comentar. Un abrazo ;)**

**Little Hope: Oh, me alegro mucho de que te gustara. Gracias a ti ;) Calro, tienes todo el tiempo que quieras ^^. Siento mucho lo de tu abue… tienes mi pesame… Tranqui, tu tomate tu tiempo. **

**Alejandrita Cullen: Jajaja, es que esos dos están hechos para pelear xD. Lo de Jasper es muy raro no?? Jejeje.**

**-andreiitah-: Bueno, lo de Flipi salió porque estaba viendo el hormiguero mientras lo escribía XP. Si, es difícil imaginarse a Carlisle asi…**

**Bueno, hoy actualice rápido porque me voy de campamento hasta el viernes, así que no podre **actualizar**… **


	12. ¡Somos niñeros!

**Hola! Aquí teneis el capitulo nº 12. Lo se, podía haber actualizado antes, pero no había inspiración, aunque haya capitulo, no tiene gracia u.u. Y ya sabeis que yo lo que quiero es que os riais un rato!!! Bueno, no me enrollo mas xD Disfrutad!**

Capítulo 12: ¡Somos niñeros!

**Edward's POV**

Bueno, ya que Alice y Emmett nos habían metido en esto, habría que caer bien a los niños y que nada malo pasara. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta como nos suelen salir las cosas, esto sería un desastre. Y, por poca experiencia que tenga, sé que en estas cosas los niños no suelen poner mucho de su parte. Por suerte, no me había tocado ningún niño pequeño y quejica… Vale, tengo que admitirlo, no es que me encanten los niños, pero, como dice en anuncio de La Caixa, _habrá que apechugar con lo que haya, _aunque sea una locura absoluta de la que no podemos salir bien ni locos… bueno, en realidad quizá podríamos salir bien… y locos. Creo que tengo que dejar de tomarme las expresiones más simples tan a pecho… Aunque no es que me las ponga en el pecho… ¡Vale ya, Edward!

Miré a la tal Inés, que se había juntado con Lucía, Madeleine y Tammy y charlaban animadamente. Parecían conocerse de toda la vida… Sí, se conocían desde que tenían tres años, cuatro en el caso de Lucía, que llegó un año después…

-¡Bueno! –gritó Emmett-. ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-Encargarnos de ellos, tonto –replicó Jasper, y Sergio, en niño que le había tocado a Emmett, se rió.

-Bueno, sin ser borde ¿eh? Que yo me refería a si tenemos que quedarnos aquí, podemos llevarlos de paseo…

-Pueden desplazarlos por todo el pueblo –dijo una de las profesoras, que estaba atenta a la conversación. Muchos niños que no habían sido elegidos, gritaron cosas como: "¡Qué morro!" o "¿Y nosotros qué?-. ¡Callaos!

-¡JA! –gritaron a la vez Henrie y Sergio, burlándose. Muchos se rieron. Genial, creo que nos han tocado los graciosillos de la "clase".

Ann suspiró pesadamente, obviamente ya estaba cansada de sus tonterías. Pero las demás también se rieron, menos Sara.

-¡Que par! –dijeron las dos.

-¡Eh! –dijo Jasper de repente-. ¿Y yo?

-¡Ostras, es verdad! –dijo una de las profesoras-. Nos olvidamos del rubio. Bueno, tú vete con Luis Fernando –dijo al azar, y otro chico moreno se puso al lado de Jasper-. Tendréis que hacer por lo menos una actividad con vuestro niño o niña. Solo vosotros ¿eh? A partir de ahora sois como niñeros.

-Prefiero Luisfer… o Luis.

-¡Vale! ¿Ahora si estáis todos, no?

-¡Si! –coreamos todos.

-¿Podemos irnos?

Todos nos dirigimos a la puerta. Yo investigaba en las mentes de los niños. Aunque solo saqué que a Lucía, Madeleine, Tammy e Inés les encantaba pelearse con Luisfer, Sergio y Henrie, y que Sara y Ann solían ser las que miraban. Típico… también saqué que Lucía, Tammy y Madeleine estaban muy unidas, más que con Inés, pero que ella les caía muy bien y también solían estar juntas.

-¿Y a dónde vamos, Edward? –me preguntó Lucía, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia mí. Algunos la muraron sorprendidos, no tenían ni idea de que ella nos conociera, y menos que se dirigiera a nosotros con tanta naturalidad.

-¿Los conoces? –le preguntó Sergio. Ella solo le miró y le sacó la lengua.

-¡Claro! Ayer los vi aterrizar en una nave alienígena –replicó con sarcasmo-. ¿A ti que te parece? - Hasta Luisfer y Henrie se rieron, y Sergio se limitó a pegarles una colleja a los dos-. Bueno, entonces ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó mirándome de nuevo.

-No sé. A dónde queráis –les dije. Grave error. Nunca dejes a tres grupos de niños elegir lugar.

-¡Al parque! –exclamó Tammy.

-¡Eso! –dijeron Lucía, Inés y Madeleine al unísono.

-¡No! Vamos al taller de mi padre –dijo Henrie.

-¡Si! –gritaron Luisfer y Henrie.

-¡¡Si es de tu padre puedes ir cuando quieras, mejor el parque!! –ataque nº 1, por parte de Madeleine.

-¿Vuestra respuesta? –dijo Emmett, que de no se donde había sacado un martillo de madera y le había puesto a Ronnie una peluca de juez, y contemplaba expectante.

Todos le miramos de forma extraña.

-Sí, que el parque no va a desaparecer.

-¡Golpe duro! ¿Y vosotras que decís? –preguntó Emmett pegando con el martillo a una pared. Ya estábamos en el patio.

-¡Qué el taller tampoco! –declaró Inés.

-¡Tienen razón, si, si! ¿Contraataque?

-Mi padre ya está viejo ¿y si se muere? –puntualizó Henrie.

-Obvio, eso podría pasar… ¿Qué creéis vosotras?

-¡Pero si tu padre tiene treinta y cinco años, atontado! –Lucía les había pillado.

-¿Con que intentando mentir a los jueces eh? ¿Qué tenéis en vuestra defensa?

-¿Los jueces? –preguntó Sara desorientada. Emmett agitó a Ronnie-. Ah, vale, perdón… eh…

-Ronnie.

-Vale, perdón Ronnie.

-Bueno, bueno ¡seguimos!

-¿Es que no se puede decir una mentirijilla? –dijo Luisfer procurando poner una cara angelical que nadie se creyó. Todas le dirigieron miradas incrédulas. Incluso algunos bufaron.

-¡No en un juicio! –declaró Emmett.

-Eso. ¡Qué listo eres, Emmett!

-¡Ya tengo ganador! Ganan ellas, por hacerme la pelota y por darme la razón. Muchas gracias, Inés ¡Al parque se ha dicho!

-¡BIIEEN! –gritaron ellas, mientras ellos muraban ceñudos. Pobre del que se encargara de cuidarlos… podían volver loco a cualquiera.

-¡Jo! ¿Y tú te encargas de mí? –le reprochó Sergio.

-¡Haberme hecho la pelota! Además, mi faceta de juez solo es una de las muchas que tengo –dijo con una carcajada.

-¡Nos vamos a llevar muy bien! –aseguró Alice-. ¿Verdad, Jasper?

-Ehh… sí… muy… ¿bien?

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! ¿Es que no te fías de mí? –pregunto con su carita Made In Alice.

-¡Claro que sí! –Jasper cambió su actitud rápidamente-. Nos llevaremos muy bien.

-Así me gusta.

-¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Me enseñas? –preguntó Tammy. Si Alice le enseñaba su carita de perrito abandonado tendríamos a mini-Alice. Y eran parecidas, Tammy era bajita y casi hiperactiva, como Alice.

-Claaarooo –cantó-. Ya tenemos algo que hacer juntas.

-Pero primero –intervino Inés-. ¡Al parque! ¿No, Edwin? –se volvió hacia mí, y a Jacob le entró un ataque de risa. Le miré de forma asesina, pero estaba muy ocupado riéndose.

-Edward –le corrigió Lucía en voz baja.

-Opps, lo siento, no se me dan bien los nombres.

-No pasa nada. Vamos.

Los niños nos guiaron hasta el parque, que era grande, con mucho césped. Los que se habían mostrado contrariados, ahora parecía importarles un pepino. Se lanzaron a los columpios y empezaron a hacer el tonto.

**Lucía's POV**

¡Ja! El parque, juicio ganado. Emmett era muy raro, pero me caía bien. Mady parecía de acuerdo conmigo. Tammy se había ido con Alice para aprender esa carita. Ya quería verla usarla jeje.

-¿Oye, no teníamos que hacer algo juntos? –le pregunté de pronto a Bella, acordándome de repente.

-Cierto –susurró-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Molestarles –dije señalando a Henrie, Sergio y Luisfer-. Mi hobbie preferido.

-No se si a mi se me dará bien…

-¡Sí, tu solo ven conmigo! Mira, Sergio odia que le repitan. Tu sígueme el juego –dije y me acerqué-. ¡Sergio!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sergio!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sergio!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así, que yo solo te llamaba.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-¿Cómo que qué quiero?

-Tú llamaste.

-No, lo hiciste tú.

-¿Qué dices? Fuiste TÚ quien me llamó.

-Sí, claro. ¡Bella!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que no le entiendo, primero me llama, luego me grita y luego dice que fui yo quien le llame-dije aguantando la risa.

-Pues déjale, no importa –dijo Bella alegremente.

-¿Ves como es divertido? –pregunté cuando ya estábamos bastante lejos.

-La verdad es que sí. Debería probarlo. Oye, tú le tienes manía a Sergio, ¿verdad?

-Puede.

-Me lo imaginaba…

**Alice's POV**

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! Vamos mejorando –le dije a mi pupila-. Solo no hagas el puchero tan pronunciado, queda feo.

-Vale.

Lo intentó de nuevo.

-Abre un poco más los ojos… ¡No tanto, no tanto! Así… ¡Casi lo tienes! Creo que solo te falta practicar un poco –anuncié orgullosa.

-¡Bien!

-Ah, y no te olvides de que tiene que salir natural, que piensen que de verdad estás muy triste, que si no, no cuela.

-¿A ti te funciona?

-Al principio, pero ahora me conocen demasiado…

-Pero entonces…

-…lo que no significa que deje de funcionar. Nunca olvides tu arma más poderosa.

-¡Nunca! Vale…

-Y por supuesto, no te olvides, si alguien te dice como hacerlo di que es el puchero Made In Alice que solo dos personas en el mundo saben hacer. Por supuesto, no reveles el secreto.

-¡¡Hecho!!

-Muy bien, entonces hemos terminado –concluí. Me sentía muy bien con mi nueva pupila, creo que puede llegar muy alto en el ranking Alice… Obvio, después de mí.

**Emmett's POV**

¿Qué voy a hacer yo con el crío ese? ¿Y si le pregunto? No, sonaría como una abuela… Ay, a veces quisiera tener el don de Edward para saber que piensa y que le gusta… Pero dentro de poco me volvería como él. ¡Un reprimido total! Reprimido sexual, reprimido emocional… No, ese era Jasper, pero Eddie también. Vale, habrá que ser una abuela, aunque espero que algo más moderna que… cualquier otra.

-¡Eh! –le grité al niño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Pues… ¡jugar al fútbol!

Oh, eso es fácil. Ronnie y yo formamos un súper-equipo y siempre ganamos a todos (a Mattie, el conejo, a Ralfie, el reno, a Yinko, el avestruz…)

-¡Vale!

-Entonces jugamos, tú, yo y Henrie contra Jasper, Jacob y Luisfer.

-Vale… pero ¿y Ronnie?

Sergio se mostró sorprendido. ¿Por qué todos se olvidan de Ronnie?

-Bueno, podéis hacer un lote, los dos en nuestro equipo.

-¡Perfecto!

*********

Al final, obviamente, ganamos. Algunos decían que era empate, porque el último gol no era un gol de Ronnie, era un mano mío. Pero yo había puesto a Ronnie de modo que diera con el pie a la pelota y lo había empujado con mi mano, así que cuenta.

**Rosalie's POV**

No sabía porque, pero estaba más feliz que una perdiz de poder encargarme de la niña. Ella me miraba, como esperando que dijera algo.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?

La niña seguía mirándome.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, nada, es que estaba pensando que me apetece hacer.

-Ah, vale.

-Oye… ¿tienes coche?

-Sí.

-¿Y es descapotable? –preguntó emocionada.

-Sí.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me das una vuelta?

-¡Claro! Ven, sígueme.

De camino al coche, que había dejado en el colegio, ella no paraba de preguntar.

-Debes de tener mucho dinero para poder tener un descapotable ¿no?

-Bastante.

-¿Y de qué color es?

-Rojo.

-¿Marca?

-BMV –iba a preguntar algo más, pero la corté, mejor calladita-. ¡Ese es!

-¡Qué bonito! ¿Tiene alarma?

-No la necesita.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Viste al chico que estaba con el rubio?

-¿Con Sergio?

-Sí.

-Sí lo vi, ¿y?

-Él se encarga.

-Oh, ya entiendo.

A partir de ahí, por suerte, la niña ya no preguntó tanto. No sé si fue por Emmett o por el coche.

**Edward's POV**

Inés, sentada en el césped, al igual que yo, ahora charlaba animadamente con Tammy, que ya había aprendido la mueca Made In Alice y ahora parecía orgullosa. Alice se dormía en los laureles de felicidad. Aunque por allí no había laureles… Gracias al cielo que nadie lee mi mente, creo que soy demasiado anticuado y me tomo las palabras demasiado en serio… bueno, seguimos con Alice. Creía que con eso su mirada se haría famosa y sería una nueva tendencia. Nada deseaba más que crear una nueva moda, ese es y siempre ha sido el sueño de Alice.

-Oye, Edgard, ¿y qué hacemos?

-Edward –corregí con un suspiro.

-Pues eso. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Eh… -ayuda-. ¡Bella!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella, acercándose, luego se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Pues que no sabemos qué hacer –dijo Inés.

-¿Y por qué me llamas a mí? –me preguntó Bella dirigiendo sus ojos chocolates a mí.

-No sé. Pensé que quizá a ti se te ocurriera algo.

-Eh, bueno… Inés ¿qué es lo que más te apetece hacer ahora mismo?

-Bueno, hace poco pusieron un pequeño piano en esa casetita del parque, me encantaría aprender a tocarlo.

-¡Bella, eres un genio! –exclamé sin poder contenerme, levantando a Bella del suelo y abrazándola. Ella me miró sonriente.

-Gracias.

**Leah's POV**

Sara, la niña que me había tocado, charlaba animadamente con Ann, la chica pelirroja que le había tocado a Seth. Seth miraba algo embobado, pero desde mi posición no podía enfocar bien hacia donde miraba.

Me puse a su lado y vi que miraba fijamente la espalda de Ann de una forma que me resultaba muy familiar. Era muy parecida a como miró Sam a Emily la primera vez que la vio, cuando se…

-¡Seth! ¿Imprimado?

*****************

**Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, en serio, pero ya os explique arriba, sin inspiración no hay resultados, como sabréis, y yo kiero que este fic os guste. Ademas, el campamento fue un… DESASTRE! Hubo un virus que hacia que todo el mundo fuera por ahí vomitando como locos, y yo me cai encima de un charco de vomito… puaj… eso me pasa por no mirar por donde voy xD. Bueno, que os pareció?? Y lo de Seth?? De verdad estará imprimado?? Ya veréis ^^. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho!**

**Lorraine Cullen Swan: Guau, entonces soy mejor de lo que creía xD. Si, dicen muchas estupideces, pero ahí esta la cosa xD. Besos!**

**anvampi16**: **Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Hago todo lo que puedo ^^ Si, desde luego no quiero saber que pasaría si les dejaran solos…. Bueno, tiene poco sentido, pero de eso trata el fic xD. Pues Jazz se trago un pajarillo, lo que le provocava la tos y los estornudos. Lo se, estúpido, pero por lo menos gracioso no??**

**Alejandrita-Cullen: Jajaja los niños pueden llegar a ser demonios… No segui muy pronto, lo se, pero espero ahora actualizar mas seguido, si mi cabecita quiere pensar xD. Muchos besos, sigue leyendo ^^.**

**aLbii: Un beso a ti también. Me alegro de que te guste =D**

**Samantha Hale Cullen: ¡Samantha! Al final te gusto?? Muchas gracias por leerlo ^^. Muchas gracias por comentar xD. Tu también deberías publicar algún fic ****Muchos besos y abrazos ^^!**

***Luxy* **


	13. ¡Como comen los niños!

**Hola! Bueno, creo que esta vez no me he tardado tanto ^^ Como mi casa es una casa de locos, me llego la inspiración XD. Asi que aquí os traigo el capitulo nº 13! Disfrutado lo y espero que os riais un ratito!!! Oh, por cierto, LUNA NUEVA ESTA GENIAL! Teneis que verla!**

Capítulo 13: ¡Como comen los niños!

**Leah's POV**

-¡Seth! ¿Imprimado?

-Sí… -susurró él, ensimismado.

Para eso ya estaban todos alrededor, alertados por mi grito. El momento fue bastante tenso, hasta que escuché una carcajada. Me giré sorprendida para ver a Edward riéndose, mientras todos lo mirábamos.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? –le pregunté furiosa. ¡Seth imprimado de una cría de otro continente y él partiéndose! ¡Qué cara!

-Tú… pregúntale… de quién se imprimó… -contestó entre carcajadas. Qué raro. Ya casi no tenía prejuicios contra los vampiros, pero creo que después de tantos años de vida se empiezan volver locos…- en serio… tú pregunta –insistió.

-Bueno… si tú lo dices… ¿Seth, imprimado de quién?

-¿No es obvio? –preguntó, y las carcajadas de Edward aumentaron, y se le unieron las risas de Alice.

-Bueno, sí, pero ya que se empeñan en que pregunte… -y Edward y Alice rieron aún más-. ¿¡Pero se puede saber qué demonios os pasa?! ¡Se imprima de una cría y vosotros os reís!

-¿Una cría? –preguntó de pronto Seth, extrañado.

-Sí, acabas de decir que estabas imprimado de Ann –le dije, ahora era yo la que estaba confusa.

-¿Ann? Yo nunca dije que estuviera imprimado de Ann. ¡Yo hablo de ella! –dijo, levantando una muñequita de trapo. Ahora no sólo se rían Alice y Edward, si no todos. Y yo estaba ahí con cara de atontada. _La he liado ¿no? Ahora los niños preguntarán. _

-Bueno, no te equivocaste del todo. Que pregunten… -me susurró Edward. Y eso es lo que hicieron.

-¿Qué es eso de estar imprimado? –preguntaron Ann y Sara, antes de que yo pudiera inventar algo, Alice ya había contestado.

-La imprimación es una rara enfermedad de América, no es contagiosa, pero Seth a veces se queda atontado mirando a algo que le llame mucho la atención.

-Ah, eso aquí lo llamamos estar empanado, pero no nos preocupamos tanto –repuso Ann tranquilamente, provocando que yo me riera.

-Bueno, en nuestro país nos afecta más…

-¡Ja, eso explica la cara de tonto de mi profesor! –dijo orgullosa Sara, como si hubiera descubierto América. Emmett se partió de risa. Los demás niños, que al parecer no querían quedarse fuera, también habían venido, y, aunque no se hubieran enterado de nada, escuchaban igual. Edward miró su reloj.

-¡Ya son las dos y media! ¡Tenéis qué comer!

-¿Y vosotros no? –preguntó Lucía, dándose cuenta del "tenéis".

-Bueno, nosotros ya comimos, menos Bella, Leah, Jacob y Seth –respondió Alice. Seth aún abrazaba a la muñequita, y Emmett a Ronnie.

-Ah, vale –repuso, y todos se encaminaron hacia lo que fuese donde tuvieran que estar a la hora de la comida.

Caminamos tranquilamente. De repente, Sergio se paró en seco y se inclinó a coger algo.

-¡Veinte céntimos! –gritó cogiendo la moneda.

-¡Si es redonda es mía! –exclamó Henrie. Tammy le dedicó una mira escéptica-. ¿Qué? Me salió del alma.

-Pues que profundo debes de ser entonces –repuso ella.

-Bah cállate –dijo a falta de una respuesta mejor, y siguieron caminando.

*********Ya en el comedor**********

**Edward's POV**

¡De verdad, como comen los niños! No callan un segundo, no paran de chillar y creo que solo un cuarto de la comida del plato entra en su boca. Les habían servido espaguetis. Todos nos habíamos sentado al lado de nuestro niño, y ellos charlaban, cada uno a lo suyo. Madeleine contaba un chiste a Lucía, Inés y Tammy.

-… Y la madre le dice a Jaimito "Haber, me voy un momento. Quiero que metas al bebé en la cuna, el pollo en el horno, me hagas un bocadillo de jamón y queso y limpies el suelo con jabón" . Cuando la madre vuelve, Jaimito le dice "¡Ya está, mamá! He metido al bebé en el horno, al pollo en la cuna, te he hecho un bocadillo de jabón y queso y he limpiado el suelo con jamón" "¡Jaimito, ¿pero qué has hecho?!" "Shh… que está durmiendo el pollo"…

Mientras, a Sergio se le calló la moneda.

-¡Uy, mi moneda!

-¡¡Si es redonda es mía!! –gritó de nuevo Henrie.

-Oh, calla ya.

Él solo sonrió.

Luego, trajeron el segundo plato, filete con patatas. Lucía fue a coger la misma patata que Sergio, y los dos se pusieron a pelear con los tenedores, intentando llevársela. Al final, Lucía consiguió sacarla, y la sostuvo delante de su cara.

-¡Mía! –exclamó.

Pero Luisfer, que también la quería, le dio con el tenedor, haciendo que la patata saltara por los aires y fuera a parar en el vaso de Sergio.

-Yo quería la patata, pero en agua ya no me gusta… -murmuró él, mientras los demás se reían. A Luisfer pareció importarle un pepino que estuviera con agua, así que la cogió del vaso y se la comió.

-¿Pues sabes? Yo ya no la quiero –comentó Lucía.

-Creo que yo tampoco…

-¡Genial, para ninguno! –dijo Luisfer masticando. Lucía soltó un suspiro dramático. Un niño pequeño que estaba a su lado le llamó la atención tirándole de la manga.

-¡Mira, soy _peludo_! –gritó enseñándole el brazo, donde tenía unos pelitos. Lucía y Tammy, que estaban ambos lados del niño, rompieron a reír.

-Claro que sí, Ben, claro que sí.

De repente, a Ann le entró hipo.

-¡HIP! Ostras –dijo y luego se empezó a reír, y los demás tampoco pudimos evitarlo. La verdad es que tenía un hipo muy gracioso. Era fuerte y le hacía saltar en el asiento. Sara, a su lado, se rió con fuerza-. Oye, no te ¡HIP! Burles de mí –pero sus últimas palabras no se oyeron porque los demás comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

-¡Ann, un poco más fuerte y derrumbas esto! –Comentó Madeleine.

-¡Oh lo ¡HIP! –más risas- intentaré!

En ese momento entró una de las profesoras, y se puso a gritar.

-¡Que alboroto es este! ¡No sois más de veinte niños y parecéis cien! ¿No sábeis hablar más bajo? A partir de ahora se quedan castigados los que se sienten mal, los que chillen, los que molesten a los compañeros…

-¿Y los que tienen hipo? –susurró Sergio en el momento en el que Ann hipaba de nuevo. Y todos seguían riéndose. Si que tienen risa floja. Oí que Bella le preguntaba a Lucía.

-¿Oye, pero por qué odiáis a esos chicos? –nadie la escuchaba excepto yo, los demás reían aún.

-¡Oh, no los odiamos! Podemos llevarnos muy bien si queremos. Simplemente es que es muy divertido discutir. Sobre todo con ellos, porque aunque sean majos, son tontos… -explicó sonriente. Qué majos, todo por discutir.

Trajeron el postre, un yogur, y todo fue bastante más tranquilo, ya que no querían ser castigados, así que se portaban mejor. Al final, les dejaron salir. Salimos y lo primero que pregunto Emmett fue:

-¿Y bien, Eddie, qué te pareció?

Y respondí desde lo más profundo de mi alma…

-¡¡¡Cómo comen los niños!!!

* * *

**Hola!!Quiza me tarde mas, quizá menos,. Pero yo creo que este capitulo lo he colgado antes de lo normal. Bueno, da igual. Os gusto?? ¡Espero vuestros come**ntarios! **Me animan mucho ^.^**

**-andreiitah-:**** Jajajaja tienes razón, ni idea tienen xD. Espero que este capitulo te guste! **

**Samantha Hale Cullen: ****¡Hola, Samantha! Procurare no tardarme tanto a partir de ahora ^.^Me alegro de que te guste!!!!!!**

**Berni Hale: ¿Tú no habías comentado antes, verdad? Pues Bienveniidaa!! Me alegro mucho de que te guste!!!! Besoos! **


	14. Planes improvistos

**Hola! Aquí el capitulo nº 14! Bueno, como mi clase y mi casa (como ya comente antes) son de locos, en estos días me han llegado muchas ideas ^^ Obvio, con unos hermanos/as y amigos/as como los mios, cualquiera se pone a hacer un fic de humor xD. Bueno, no me lio y aquí os lo dejo ^^**

Capítulo 14: Planes imprevistos

**Emmett`s POV**

-¡Como comen los niños! –fue la genial respuesta de Edward. Lo sé, él era brillante, pero nada comparado conmigo. Obviamente, eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo, pero claro, para no hacer daño al pobre, no lo demostraban… Si es que yo los entiendo, se sienten intimidados ante mi gran sabiduría.

Pero claro, esa sabiduría no es de las matemáticas o cosas de esas, mi sabiduría tiene que ver con… ¡LOS VIDEOJUEGOS! Son apasionantes, y hace falta ser muy inteligente para poder jugar bien, eso se sabe. Y claro, Edward, que está tan anticuado, no sabe de videojuegos, ya quiero verlo yo jugar. Me imagino su cara…

-Emmett –no hubo respuesta por mi parte…- ¡Emmett!

-Lo siento, pero este móvil está apagado o fuera de cobertura –respondí.

-Lo imaginaba –repuso Edward. Ay, me conoce mejor de lo que me gustaría. Ojalá fuese como Bella. Quizá deba pedirle clases para cerrar mi mente. Yoga y todo eso… aunque ahora que lo pienso, no creo que Bella haga eso, se rompería. Y de no ser porque soy un vampiro, yo también-. Wow, Emmett, nunca creí que pudieras tener una discusión interna así de profunda.

-Ni yo que tú solo fueras capaz de usar una frase para describir todo el día –contraataqué.

-Ya valió, chicos –ordenó Alice cuando vio que una de las profesoras amargadas se nos acercaba. Por un momento pensé que era Esme quien nos regañaba.

-Eddie… ¿nos va a hechar la bronca? –no puede evitar preguntarlo. Yo creo que no hice nada… Y Ronnie tampoco. Ni Rose. De los demás… no puedo decir nada.

-No –respondieron Edward y Alice a la vez. Después, Edward añadió-. Y no me llames Eddie. Sabes que no me gusta.

-Y… ¡precisamente por eso lo digo!

-¡Callad ya! –susurró la duende antes de que la profesora/amargada se parara delante de nosotros.

-Bueno –comenzó-, tengo algo que proponerles.

-Adelante, profe –solté. Rosalie me dio un disimulado codazo en las costillas. Aguante un quejido.

-Ehh… sí, antes que nada, ¿tenéis algo que hacer por la tarde? -¡ah! Por un momento pensé que nos pediría salir, aunque luego comprendí que era imposible. Ah, mi mente alocada…

-Y que lo digas –otra vez Eddie y su don.

-¿Perdón? –pregunto la profesora/amargada, que pensó que la hablaba a ella.

-Nada, nada –se apresuró a contestar-. Que no tenemos planes ¿verdad? –se volvió para mirar a todos, al igual que la profesora/amargada. Porras, tengo que buscarle otro nombre, este ya cansa.

Los ojos de la… amarsora, si eso suena bien, la amarsora, mezcla de amargada y profesora, ya tengo nuevo nombre, bueno, que paseó la mirada por todos, parándose unos segundos en Seth, que abrazaba a la muñeca y le susurraba no se qué cosas al oído, y en mí, que sonreía ampliamente y abrazaba a Ronnie. En realidad no se que tenemos de raro, aunque seguro que es porque somos muy guapos. O por lo menos yo.

-No, nada que hacer –negamos todos al unísono.

-Perfecto. Entonces no tendréis problema en acompañar a todos los críos a una excursión, volverán al finalizar la tarde.

-¿A dónde irán? –preguntó Bella.

-A una convivencia de cinco días. Sólo os necesitamos el primer día. Harán algunas actividades con los monitores que hay allí. Vosotros solo debéis vigilarlos y dar buen ejemplo, ya que representáis este centro –explicó.

-Difícil –susurramos todos, de nuevo a la vez.

-¿Qué dijisteis? –preguntó mirándonos desconfiada.

-¡Qué encantados! -se adelantó Rosalie-. ¿A que sí, Emmett?

-Por supuesto –no podía decirle que no. Por varias razones.

-Excelente. Salís dentro de diez minutos –y dicho esto, se alejó a grandes zancadas.

-Supongo que hay que hacerlo ¿no? –Jasper no parecía muy ilusionado, aunque puede que sean imaginaciones mías.

-Exacto –terció Alice.

-Pues en marcha, que ya están todos esperando el autobús –replicó Leah, y fue a dónde estaban la fila de niños gritando y peleándose por ponerse los primeros. Menos unos pocos, que parecían pensar que cuando llegara el autobús estos seguirían peleándose y podrían pasar ellos. Sin duda muy inteligentes-. ¡Venga, moveos! –agregó al ver que todos seguían allí.

Algunos con más ganas que otros fuimos donde estaban los niños. Se supone que teníamos que controlarlos, pero ninguno hacía caso a las peleas. Algunos hasta animaban, como Jacob, que al ver que un chico se metía con una niña bastante más bajita que él y ésta le pegaba un puñetazo en la cara, le había dicho a la niña: "¡Así se hace, que no se metan contigo!" Y la niña se había ido tan contenta, pegando saltitos. En cuanto llegó el autobús todos los niños se abalanzaron hacia allí, y pude ver que Tammy, Madeleine, Inés, Lucía y otra chica de pelo castaño y rizado que no conocía iban las primeras.

Subimos cuando todos los niños estaban ya dentro. Gritaban como si quisieran que los oyeran los de la otra punta. De no ser porque no puedo, me hubiera quedado sordo. Bella, Seth, Leah y Jacob se taparon los oídos. Me puse en un asiento con Rose y Ronnie, Edward se puso en otro con Bella, Alice con Jaspercito, Leah con Jacob y Seth con su muñeca, a la que había llamado Allie. Bonito nombre.

Atrás del todo, donde había espacio para cinco personas estaban Madeleine, Lucía, Tammy, Inés y la chica de cabello rizado. Un asiento más adelante se sentaba Sergio, que quedaba delante de Lucía, y en el otro estaba Henrie, quedando delante de Inés. La chica de pelo rizado silbaba alegremente.

-Se llama Vanessa –repuso Eddie.

-Tampoco quería saberlo.

-Como tú digas.

-¡Oh, dejadlo ya! –grito la duende, y supe que estábamos acabando con su microscópica paciencia.

-En eso tienes razón –me dijo Edward. Todos le miraron incrédulos-. ¿Qué?

-Espera, Edward –repuso Bella-. ¿Nos estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo con Emmett? –preguntó con tono sorprendido.

-Bueno, es como si me dijera que dos más dos son cuatro, y yo le doy la razón.

-¿Era eso lo que estaba pensando? –inquirió Alice.

-No exactamente.

-Pero es algo muy obvio –intervine yo. Edward me miro como diciendo "Cállate o nos pillan". Alice iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero desde atrás del todo se oyó un grito que la interrumpió.

-¡SE VENDEN CUATRO MORENAS Y UNA RUBIA! ¡SE VENDEN CUATRO MORENAS Y UNA RUBIA! –se oyeron las inconfundibles voces de Sergio y Henrie.

-¡CALLÁOS! –gritó Vanessa. Me volví a ver qué pasaba, y vi que las cinco le pegaban collejas a Sergio y Henrie con todas sus fuerzas, que gritaban y se quejaban. Pero a cada momento, cuando paraban, volvían a gritar la misma frase. Al final Henrie, harto de las collejas, se puso unos asientos más adelante. Sergio, que debía ser masoquista como Edward, se quedó allí.

-¡Eh! –me reprendió Edward.

-Pues no te metas en mi mente.

-¡DALE POR MÍ, INÉS, QUE DESDE AQUí NO LLEGO! ¡ASÍ, DALE FUERTE! –se oyó gritar a Lucía. Me volví otra vez y vi que Sergio había cambiado de sitio, poniéndose delante de Madeleine, así que Lucía no llegaba, y gritaba a Inés para que le diera por ella.

Paramos en dos centros más para recoger a niños, y ellos seguían gritando y pegando al pobre Sergio.

Para eso, todo el mundo los miraba, aunque ellos no se daban cuenta. Hasta que Lucía, que parecía que se estaba quedando afónica de gritar, miró al autobús. Se sonrojó al ver que todos miraban, y le susurró al oído a Inés.

-¿Sabes? Creo que nos observan –Inés alzó la cabeza y dejó de pegar a Sergio. Le susurró algo a Vanessa, que se lo dijo a Tammy, que se lo dijo a Madeleine.

-¿QUÉ? –gritaron a la vez, y todos volvieron la cabeza y siguieron a lo suyo.

-Creo que dimos espectáculo –comentó Sergio, sonriendo y volviendo a su sitio. De no sé donde, Lucía sacó una pegatina y se la puso en la parte trasera de la cabeza a Sergio, que no se enteró.

La mayoría se dio cuenta del movimiento de Lucía, y hasta Henrie, que al ver que ya no iban a seguir pegando a nadie, había vuelto a su sitio, se estaba riendo.

-¿De qué os reís? –preguntó Sergio, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo más risas-. Bah –repuso, y se puso las manos en la cabeza y se apoyó en el asiento-. Pero ¿qué…? –Arrancó la pegatina-. ¡AUCH! –gritó, y más risas aún.

Bella, Alice y Rose también reían, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de los otros monitores de los centros. En ese instante, el autobús paró, y todos los niños armaron el mismo bullicio que para entrar, gritando y empujándose. Oh, verás que bien lo pasamos muahahaha.

* * *

**Hola! Esta vez me tarde, pero es que tenia claro lo que iba a hacer en este capitulo, pero no muy bien como explicarlo xD no se si se me entiende, de igual, Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews:**

**EmmaCullenSwan:**** Jajaja me alegro de que te parezca gracioso ^^. Si,no tiene mucho sentido, pero yo siempre he dicho que las muñecas tienen sus encantos xD**

**Veronika91:**** Que bien que te guste ^^. Sí, Emmett es un amor jajaja aunque yo prefiero a Edward xD Wow, no sabia que tenia admiradoras XD Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te guste ^^ Besos!**

**Anvampi16:** **Bueno, yo siempre crei que Seth se imprimaría tarde o temprano, y como ya dije siempre he creido que las muñecas tienen su encanto xD jajaja gracias por comentar. Aunque decir que esta imprimado o no… yo creo que solo ha sido un enamoramiento de adolescente xD**

**Berni Hale:**** De nada, chica ^^ Gracias por comentar, un abrazo!! Disfruta de este capitulo.**

**Por cierto hace un par de días subi un one-shoot que se me ocurrió, me gustaría que os pasarais y comentarais si os gusto!! Besos a todos, los adoro!!! **


	15. La convivencia

**Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero como sabeis, las vacaciones son familiares, y en los ordenadores de mi familia no tengo guardado este fic xD. Bueno, el siguiente prometo ponéroslo antes, en serio. ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!! Aquí traigo el capitulo nº 15. Disfrutad con las locuras de los Cullen y los niños!!**

Capítulo 15: La convivencia

**Alice's POV**

Bueno, a mí me importaba la imagen. Pero la imagen de la ropa y aspecto, no de comportamiento. Porque hasta yo sabía que parecía una enana hiperactiva, y me gustaba serlo. Es divertido. Y a Jazz le gusta. Y molesto a Edward. Oh, porras, a Emmett le gusta tanto hacerlo que se me está pegando. Hay que admitir que se pone furioso por nada… Ahora comprendo a Emmett. Por suerte, yo no soy tonta y aprovecho para pensar estas cosas cuando él está "ocupado" con Bella. Volviendo al tema, a mí no me importaba la imagen que hemos dado (_ese_ tipo de imagen), que no había sido muy buena con el comportamiento de los críos. Aunque, a quién intento engañar, Rose y yo también animamos, era muy divertido y entretenido. No como ahora. Que los monitores daban la típica charla sobre lo que iban a hacer, las reglas, y repartían los horarios. Luego, pasaron una papelera para que tiraran los chicles. Todos, pero absolutamente todos, tiraron un chicle a la papelera. Dios, no sé que les ven (**N/A: yo soy adicta a los chicles, xD)**. Después de un aburridísimo rato en el que Bella, Seth, Leah y Jacob casi se duermen, Edward, y Jazz estaban que se tiraban de los pelos, Rose y yo nos mordíamos las uñas y Emmett empezaba a moverse como si tuviera que ir al baño, los monitores terminaron y anunciaron la primera actividad.

-Bueno, lo primero será un taller de dibujo, representantes del colegio incluidos –dijo uno, y a Rose se le abrieron mucho los ojos, y dio involuntariamente con el tacón en el suelo. Varios monitores lo miraron, y los chicos no apartaron la mirada hasta que Emmett les gruñó.

-¡Venga, rápido, todos arriba y al aula de artística! –apremió otro. Los chicos, todos sentados en el suelo, se levantaron rápidamente y fueron corriendo a un aula que no había oído mencionar. Ya debían de haber venido alguna vez. Les seguimos y nos sentamos. A todos les entregaron una hoja y se pusieron a dibujar. A nosotros igual.

Los monitores se paseaban a ver a los niños. Una monitora joven y de cabello negro, que no había quitado la mirada de Emmett (para molestia de Rose) se acercó para alabar su dibujo.

-¡Qué bonito! Ese paisaje nevado, con la carretera, los coches, las montañas, esos arbolitos tan monos… -decía mientras señalaba, pero Emmett la interrumpió.

-Ehh, esos son los reyes magos –repuso, y Rosalie (y todos, pero la suya sonó mucho más) soltó una carcajada. Obviamente, no por el trabajo de Emmett, si no por el fallo de la chica, que se marchó algo avergonzada.

-Pobre –le susurré a Rosalie, que estaba a mi lado.

-Se lo merece, por intentar ligar con Emmett. Además ella no comprendió lo que estaba dibujando. Era el sitio donde lo encontré a punto de ser asesinado por un oso, pero con su toque personal –supe que se refería a la nieve y a los reyes magos.

Luego se oyó de un asiento más hacia la izquierda, al lado de Jasper, un suave gruñido. Ahora pude ver a Bella que miraba con profundo odio a una chica de cabellos castaños que se debía creer muy guapa, porque hacía guiños a Edward y agitaba la melena. También intentó lucirse alabando el trabajo de Edward, pero con los mismos resultados.

-Oh, que bonito –dijo mirando el dibujo y con una voz que pretendía ser seductora. Vi a Edward hacer una mueca de asco, que por mala suerte Bella no vio. El dibujo trataba de una chica, que claramente era Bella, sentada en un piano. A Bella se le humedecieron los ojos al verlo. La chica continuó-. Déjame adivinar que es. Soy yo ¿verdad? Está claro. Muchas gracias por usarme de ins... –Edward la cortó rápidamente.

-En realidad no eres tú, es ella –informó, tomando a Bella de la mano, mientras ella le miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Cuando Edward la soltó para seguir con el dibujo, Bella le dedicó una mirada burlona a la chica, que se marchó ofendida.

Vale, esto es una conspiración, solo es cuestión de tiempo que alguien venga a por mi Jazzy. Miré a todos lados buscando a alguien que le mirara, pero él me distrajo de mi búsqueda preguntando.

-¿Alice, que haces?

-Busco a la desgraciada que va a ir a por ti –aclaré sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tuviste una visión?

-No, pero se ve venir. ¿Viste a las chicas de antes? –dije, mientras continuaba con la búsqueda. Al fin la encontré. Una desgraciada (y si no lo es, lo será ahora) pelirroja mirando a Jazz, intentando atraer su atención. Le dirigí una mirada asesina que ella interpretó como un reto a acercarse. Oh, ya verá como es la furia de Alice cuando alguien intenta ligar con Jasper. No me importa si es chico o chica. Ese tal Stan también me las pagó.

La chica se acercó a MI Jazz e hizo lo mismo que las demás. Qué repetitivas… obtendrá el mismo resultado. Jazz estaba dibujando un bar. Al principio no lo reconocí, pero segundos después supe que era el pub donde nos conocimos. Hasta había una chica en la barra y la puerta entreabierta, como si alguien fuera a entrar.

-Qué bien dibujas ¿eres de los que suelen ir de fiesta? –le preguntó. Jasper movió la cabeza.

-No, es un sitio que me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

-¿Sí? ¿Sabes? Tú y ese sitio me sonáis -¡ja! Estúpida forma de ligar. Ahora le dirá que si no le vio allí una vez…- Puede que nos hayamos visto en ese bar alguna vez, ¿tú qué crees?

-Lo dudo de verdad, aunque allí conocí al amor de mi vida –no pude evitar sonreír-. Fue un día especial.

-Oh –se ofendió mucho, así que sin querer se puso a burlarse de Jazz. No la maté porque Rose me agarró-. ¿Y cómo era? ¿Enana de pelo revuelto, hiperactiva y que parece una niña? -¡Eh! Me había descrito como si eso fuera malo.

-Pues sí –replicó Jazzy perdiendo el tono amable y, sin volver a mirarla, siguió con su dibujo. Ella se marchó, ahora sorprendida. Se volvió un segundo a mirarme y le saqué la lengua.

Con los ánimos subidos por la cara de la chica al darse de nuevo la vuelta, seguí con mi dibujo. Era el vestido que use para la última boda con Jazz, colgado al lado de la tarta de plástico que pusimos para adornar y al otro lado de la tarta, el traje de Jazz. Luego, dibujé el vestido que uso Rose, y los trajes de Emm y Eddie, todos los elegí yo. No dibujé el de Bells porque aún no estaba.

Estiré la cabeza para ver que dibujaba Rose y me reí. Era un dibujo de alguien disfrazado de oso, no se le veía la cara, pero tampoco habías que pensar mucho para saber quién es. Emmett también intentó acercarse a verlo, pero Rosalie retiró la hoja. Emmett hizo un puchero.

Jacob se estaba dibujando a sí mismo de lobo… será engreído. Edward se rió de mi pensamiento.

Leah dibujaba la playa de La Push, incluido ese árbol arrastrado por la marea del que me habló una vez Bella.

Seth dibujaba su casa, y en la entrada había puesto un letrero que decía "Casa de Seth. Sólo de Seth. Leah y mamá no viven aquí".

Me incliné en la silla para ver que dibujaba Bella, pero tenía la hoja en blanco. Cogí un papelito de por ahí y escribí en él, para que nadie más supiera lo que decía, ya que sabía que si los demás se enteraran, Bella no me lo diría.

_¿Por qué no has dibujado nada? ¿No sabes que dibujar? Alice _

Se le lancé como niñas de primaria y le di en la cabeza, lo cogió y la desenvolvió. Luego escribió también. Lanzó el papelito. Tuve que cogerlo antes de que se le callera en el pelo a Rose.

_ Se lo que quiero dibujar, pero también se que no voy a poder hacerlo. Bella _

Suspiré.

_ Nadie es perfecto dibujando. Ni siquiera nosotros. Alice _

Lo lancé de nuevo y Bella volvió a escribir. Me la devolvió con un poco más de puntería.

_Pero dibujáis genial. Haría el ridículo. Bella _

Dale.

_ Venga ya. ¿Qué quieres dibujar? Alice _

Típico lanza, escribe, devuelve y leí su respuesta.

_ Pues tenía pensado dibujar el prado donde jugáis al baseball, pero no me saldrá. Bella NSD _

_Trae… yo lo diibujoo, pero no se lo digas a nadie jeje. ¿Y que es Bella NSD? Alice _

Cogió el papel, sonrió y escribió de nuevo. Me lo devolvió con la hoja en la que solo había puesto su nombre.

_ ¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!! Es Bella No Sabe Dibujar. Bella _

Dejé aparte el papel, alguien lo cogió y pude ver a Emmett escribir algo que luego me pasó.

_ ¡Yo también quería escribir! Así que os cogí la hoja. Muy ingeniosa, Bella. Emmett _

Se lo pasé a Bella y seguí a su dibujo, porque ya terminé el mío. Al final todos enseñaron los dibujos y todos quedaron muy sorprendidos con los nuestros. Luego, explicaron el siguiente ejercicio.

-Teatro o exposición. Haréis grupos de siete y elegiréis entre hacer una exposición, un anuncio de algo o una pequeña obra. ¡Haced los grupos! –y dicho esto, todos corrieron a hacer grupos. Vi a Vanessa, Madeleine, Tammy, Sergio, Lucía y Henrie haciendo uno.

Durante los ensayos nosotros nos dedicamos a hablar. Emmett hablaba con Jasper sobre no se qué de una figurita de Pau Gasol ganada justamente, Rose se pintaba las uñas de rojo pasión distraídamente y yo arreglaba el pelo a Bella. Edward estaba repantigado en una silla observando a Emmett y Jasper. Cuando me quedé sin nada que arreglar de su pelo, pasé a arreglar el de Rosalie, y Bella se sentó con Edward, que la abrazó. Puede ver a Bella sacar la lengua a la chica morena de antes, que apretó con fuerza un papel que tenía en la mano hasta hacerlo una bola irrecuperable.

-¡¡¡VALEEE!!! ¡Dejad de ensayar! ¡Vosotros primero! –gritó un monitor señalando a un grupo que llevaba un buen ratito hablando porque según ellos "ya está todo ensayado y nada sale mal".

MENTIRA. Nadie supo que hacer y su exposición quedo fatal. La verdad es que todos hicieron exposiciones menos dos grupos. El de Tammy y todos los demás y otro de otro colegio.

-¡Tú! –grito el monitor señalando a un chico de ojos castaños, que se levantó con su grupo, que se habían puesto todos un pijama.

-Nosotros hemos elegido anuncio. Anuncio de nuestro restaurante –dijo y tras él salieron tres chicas con camisones y tres chicos en pijama.

-¡El restaurante los pijamas! ¡Gran comida e instalaciones! ¡Solo una condición! ¡As de entrar en pijama! –corearon todos haciendo un saludo militar, que Jasper no pudo evitar devolver. Mi orgulloso militar sureño…

-¡Ya! –Dijo el niño de los ojos marrones y todos bajaron. Vale, último grupo. ¡TÚ! –gritó señalando a Lucía, que se asustó. Cogió una bolsa llena de cosas y junto con su grupo fue al escenario, que tenía los bordes cubiertos de cortinas para que allí la gente se cambiara y todo. Mientras bajaban, Lucía le susurró a Sergio:

-Ese tío me asusta.

-Para no asustar…

Subieron al escenario y Tammy presentó.

-Obra. Vamos a hacer unos sketchs sobre cualquier cosa, como una serie de humor. Primer sketch. "La pija sobrepasando sus límites de inteligencia", interpretada por Lucía y Sergio.

-¡Que conste que yo no soy pija! –gritó Lucía desde detrás de las cortinas.

-Por supuesto que no –negó Tammy al instante-. Preguntad a todos los que la conocen –en ese momento todos los que la conocían se pusieron a negar con la cabeza y decir "¿Lucía? ¿Pija? Venga ya" o "Claro, será pija cuando yo viaje al centro de la Tierra". Un chico que parecía de su edad dijo "Quién diga que Lu es pija está ciego. O ella nunca le pegó un puñetazo". Al oír ese comentario se oyeron claramente las carcajadas de Lucía desde detrás de las cortinas.

-¡¡Lo siento!! ¡Pero tú me lo pediste! –gritó.

-Bueno, vale. Empezamos –dijo Tammy, y por un lado del escenario entró Sergio, y por el otro Lucía con unos tacones bastante más altos de lo que puede llevar una niña de once años y un bolsito rosa bien cutre.

Iban caminando y al cruzarse Sergio chocó con Lucía.

-¡Ey, estúpido! –gritó ella, fingiendo estar enfadada.

-No hace falta que te llames estúpida.

-Te lo llamé a ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque yo soy chica.

-Oh, y también te llamaste chico. Tranquila o tranquilo, te perdono por chocar conmigo.

-¡Estúpido!

-Deja de insultarte a ti misma, te he dicho que te perdono.

Lucía fingió estrujarse los sesos para adivinar lo que pudiera herirle. Al final, sin ideas, dio un pisotón al suelo y se fue con cara de ofendida. Sergio soltó una carcajada y también salió. Todos aplaudieron y rieron.

-¡Auch! Vanessa, quítame esta trampa mortal antes de que me mate –se oyó a Lucía, provocando más risas. Bella asintió, comprensiva.

-Y así se espanta a una pija –dijo Inés, que había cogido el puesto de presentadora-. Siguiente sketch: "La boda desastrosa", representada por todos, pero principalmente por Henrie y Tammy.

Y salió Tammy con un vestido blanco de la mano de Madeleine, y Henrie estaba al lado de Sergio, que hacía de cura. Lucía, Vanessa e Inés observaban. Entonces Madeleine tropezó y se llevó por delante a Tammy.

-¡Menuda madrina! –se quejó. La dejó en el suelo y agarró a Vanessa. Vanessa trastabilló y se mantuvo, casi al llegar pisó el vestido de Tammy-. ¡Otra tonta! Ya llego yo solita, gracias.

Se puso al lado de Henrie, que aguantaba la risa.

-Sí… bueno… eh… yo, el cura de mi pueblo… declaro que… ¿Tammy quieres casarte con Henrie? –soltó Sergio.

-¡Pero bueno! –Se enfadó de nuevo Tammy-. ¿Tú eres el cura? Haber, repite conmigo. Tammy.

-Tammy.

-¿Aceptas a Henrie…

-¿Aceptas a Henrie…

-En la salud y en la enfermedad…

-En la salud y en la enfermedad…

-En los momentos buenos y en los malos, y prometes amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

-Ehh… sí, lo que tú has dicho.

-Acepto –repuso Tammy con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú, prometes hacer todo lo que te dijo ella?

-Acepto.

-Perfecto. Los anillos –los trajo Lucía y se los pusieron.

-Bien, podéis besaros.

Henrie se acercó, pero Tammy lo cortó.

-Espera ¿de qué equipo de fútbol eres? **(N/A: Aquí, en España, el Real Madrid y el Barcelona son los más conocidos, y siempre han estado enemistados)**

-Del Barcelona.

-¡OH! Como puedes ser de un equipo tan odioso –se sacó el anillo, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisoteó-. ¡Ala Madrid! –Se fue corriendo, y ya a punto de desaparecer del escenario, se dio la vuelta y alzó los brazos-. ¡Pido el divorcio! Además, siento decirte que ya estoy enamorada de Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, Maxi Iglesias, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Cristiano Ronaldo… -y salió, aún enumerando.

Y todos volvieron a aplaudir y a reír. Tammy salió e hizo una reverencia, sonriendo.

-¡Eh, yo soy del Madrid! ¿Vale? –Aclaró Henrie.

-¡Y Cristiano Ronaldo está el primero de la lista! –agregó Tammy. **(N/A: Por si no lo sabeis, Cristiano Ronaldo es un futbolista portugués que esta bueniiisimoo xD)**

-Último sketch: "La república independiente de mi caja" protagonizado por Vanessa, Inés y Madeleine.

Y aparecieron Inés y Madeleine armando un ataúd.

-Buff, seguro que a la abuela le encanta, no podíamos haberle comprado algo mejor por su cumpleaños.

-Seguro, esto ha sido un flechazo. Fue ir a comprar los muebles para la casa y verlo.

-Sí.

En ese momento entró Vanessa vestida de viejo y cojeando.

-¡Abuela! Te compramos algo por tu cumpleaños –dijo Inés.

-¿Sí? Oh, mis niñas, que se acordaron de mí.

-Por supuesto, abuela.

Y le enseñaron el ataúd.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué es esto?

-Oh, no es lo único. ¿Qué place quieres que te pongamos? –preguntó Madeleine, y le enseñó placas-. "Descanse en paz" "Aquí te echaremos de menos"…

-¡Ninguna! ¡Oh, que me muero! –se tiró y cayó al ataúd.

-Se nota que se moría por estrenar el ataúd –afirmó Inés.

-Bienvenida a la república independiente de tu caja, abuela –dijo Madeleine.

Más aplausos y risas.

-¡FIN! –gritaron todos saliendo y saludando.

* * *

**Holaa! Os prometo que en tres días teneis otro capitulo. Feliz Navidad! Otra vez xD Gracias por vuestros reviews ^^**

**Anvampi16: ****Jajaja diría lo mismo de mi hermano, pero el es enano xD. Aunque si tiene cerebro de mani :P Besoos**

**XhannaXloveX:**** Sí, por eso aclare luego que mias solo son las contestaciones de el chico, lo demás lo saque de un correo, porque luego siempre hay mucho lio. Gracias por leer! Besoss**

**Y podeis pasaron por mi one-shot ^^**


	16. Problemas alimenticios

**Aquí traigo el capitulo nº 16 ^^. Por una vez, actualice rápido (si, si, por raro que os parezca… ****silencio total**** ey, y los aplausos?? xD) Quizas pueda subir uno el dia de reyes. Ese será mi regalo. Os daría a todas un Edward, pero lo tengo yo! Jaja mentira… desgraciadamente, el único que hay lo tiene Bella y la muy cabrita no lo suelta… ¬¬ a mi solo me dejo verle la cara… si yo solo quería que me lo prestara un momento para meterlo en mi maquina clónica y hacer un clon para mi… xD Bueno, no entretengo mas y aquí teneis el capituloo!!!**

Capítulo 16: Problemas alimenticios

**Rosalie's POV**

Aparte de las dos primeras actividades, lo demás fue un completo aburrimiento. Lo único que me consolaba era que sólo pasaríamos allí un día, y a las siete en punto nos íbamos en un autobús que habían pedido para nosotros. Nosotros nos paseábamos de allí para acá, mirando instalaciones… Miré mi reloj. Dios mío, aún eran las seis. Quién dice que el tiempo para los vampiros pasa más rápido, está completamente equivocado, es más, empiezo a creer que pasa más lento. Sólo que tú ahora dices: "¡Ostras! Que ya tengo doscientos años, que rápido se me pasó el tiempo". Pero no.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Vamos allí? –preguntó de pronto el chucho mayor (Jacob) señalando a la puerta que teníamos enfrente.

-Esa es la cocina ¿Para qué quieres ir allí? –le pregunté.

-Pues haber, rubia de bote ¿a ti que te parece? –Emmett le pegó una colleja-. ¡Auch! Sólo le decía a esta retra… -Emmett levantó la mano de nuevo-. ¡Vale, vale, que tengo hambre!

-¿Y por qué tú tengas hambre tenemos que ir todos y soportar el olor a comida? –preguntó Edward molesto. Yo asentí, de acuerdo. Era una de las pocas cosas en las que estaba de acuerdo con Edward. En que el chucho mayor nos cae mal.

-No, si te vas a morir por oler comida, puedes esperar aquí ¿eh? Pero no veo que inconveniente tienes, si cuando come Bella no tienes problema –repuso él. Edward gruñó por lo bajo. Le había pillado.

-La verdad es que yo también tengo algo de hambre –intervino Bella tímidamente. Ya no me caía mal, pero no me hace gracia que se ponga de parte del chucho mayor.

-Pues no hay nada más que hablar ¡a la cocina se ha dicho! –exclamó Alice con su típico entusiasmo, cogiendo a Bella por el brazo y arrastrándola a la cocina. El chucho mayor las siguió con una sonrisa de chulito, seguido de Leah y Seth. Me entraron ganas de pegarle, pero me aguanté. Jasper, como siempre, fue tras Alice. Emmett me miró interrogante. Yo hice un gesto de derrota y les seguimos. Edward parecía dividido. Al final, como todos sabíamos que pasaría (sin necesitar a Alice) entró con Bella. En cuanto entramos tres cocineras se volvieron a mirarnos.

-Lo siento, no damos comida hasta la hora.

Edward se acercó y la miró intensamente. Alice tuvo que tapar la boca a Bella para que no se empezara a reír de su expresión. Pero ella también se reía así que Jasper le tapó la boca. Yo también le tuve que tapar la boca a Emmett y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho para no reírme yo. Jacob observaba a Edward molesto y sus pensamientos quedaban bien reflejados en su cara: "¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?" Eso aumentó mis risas amortiguadas. Jasper también empezó a reír, probablemente de los sentimientos de Jacob. Edward decidió (sabiamente si no quería reírse él también) no darse la vuelta hasta haber terminado.

-Perdone, pero algunos no hemos desayunado y querríamos saber si nos dejáis algo de comida -repuso con voz suave y calmada. Se oyó claramente como la respiración y los latidos de la cocinera aceleraban. Empezó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido.

-Demasiado convincente –le susurró Alice a pesar de su risa a velocidad vampírica. Edward se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente. Otra chica, más espabilada, contestó por la primera, que parecía en estado de shock, para diversión de Bella.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! Además, es hora de nuestro descanso y alguien tiene que cuidar de la cocina. Coged lo que queráis. ¿Verdad? –añadió en tono amenazador. Todas asintieron y recogieron. Fueron muy rápidas, si que tenían ganas de irse.

Al fin, Edward se dio la vuelta y contempló la escena con diversión. Yo tapaba la boca a Emmett con todas mis fuerzas hasta que nadie lo oyera, y enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho para no reírme de la cara del chucho mayor. Alice tapaba la boca a Bella, y Jasper a Alice, y Leah a Jasper. Seth ya reía por lo bajo, mirando también a Jacob.

**Edward's POV**

Miré a Jacob, o el chucho mayor, como lo llamaba Rosalie. Si su expresión de molestia ya hacía reír a Rosalie y a Seth, sus pensamientos eran muchos mejores. _¡Mira cómo lo miraban todas! ¡Y que cara se le quedó a esa! ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Aparte de a Bella, claro… ¡Debe de ser un brujo o algo! Un brujo con un estúpido don para…____Espera ¡chupasangre! ¿Me estás leyendo la mente? _Alzó la cabeza para mirarme, y al verme contemplándolo y haciendo todo lo posible por no romper a reír se sonrojó y bajó la vista. _Estúpido… ¿TENÍAS QUE DEJAR QUE TE LEYERA LA MENTE, VERDAD?_

Le dejé regañarse mentalmente. Me volví hacia Bella. Al instante me horroricé

-¡Alice! ¡Suéltala ya, la estás ahogando! –me acerqué rápidamente. Alice había estado contemplando a Jacob y se había olvidado de Bella, que estaba colorada e intentando quitarse las manos de Alice de la cara. Alice la soltó repentinamente y ella cayó encima de Jacob. Podía haber elegido otro sitio para caer ¿eh? Pero no acabamos ahí. Jacob se agarró a Seth para no caer, y él se tambaleó y cayó. Estaba a punto de tirar todas las cazuelas cuando Emmett lo agarró. Hubo un suspiro de alivio colectivo.

-Por qué poco –dijo Emmett, yo soltó a Seth.

-¡NOO! –gritamos todos, pero era tarde. Seth cayó sobre todo y con un estruendo espantoso tiró las cazuelas, las sartenes, tiró cajones, especias… vamos, casi todo lo que había. Agarré a Bella justo antes de que una cuchara que había salido volando le diera, y dio a Jacob es todo el coco.

-¡¡¡AUU!!!

-Lo siento, no aúlles que llega la manada y me matan por dañar el cerebro de uno de sus hermanos. Más de lo que está.

-¡Te voy a…! -empezó, pero se cayó bajo la mirada de Bella, ahora en mis brazos.

Cuando el estruendo terminó todos contemplamos el desastre. Estaba todo por el suelo, millones de trozos de cristal y las especias desperdigadas por todos lados. Una salsa que estaba ya terminada manchaba techo, suelo, paredes, y a Leah.

-Upps –susurró Emmett, que seguía en la misma posición que cundo soltó a Seth.

-Sí, upps –dijo Seth levantándose y frotándose la cabeza, donde se había pegado un buen golpe. Luego miró a Allie (su muñeca) y le quitó especias y polvo de encima

-Emmett –suspiró Rosalie con reproche.

-¡Eh! No me eches la culpa, Seth fue el que se cayó.

-Claro, porque Jacob se agarró a mí.

-Es que Bella se me cayó encima

-¡Alice me estaba ahogando!

-No te tendría que haber cogido de no ser porque Edward hizo eso.

-Ah –exclamé enfadado-. Entonces ahora es mi culpa ¿no?

-Sí –respondió Jacob.

-No –dijeron todos los demás. Jacob compuso de nuevo la expresión molesta-. Yo solo quería quitarme las culpas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, la que nos hacía gracia era la expresión de la chica, así que es su culpa –agregó Alice.

-Claro, y ahora cuando vuelva todo el mundo, vamos y decimos: "Después de echarnos las culpas unos a otros, hemos decidido que es culpa da la cocinera por poner esa cara" –se burló Rose, pero con razón.

-Dejad de pelear, ese no es el problema ahora –intervino Jasper, que había estado callado hasta ahora.

-Pero… sois muy rápidos, podéis recoger todo ¿no? –preguntó Bella.

-Por poder sí, pero ahora mismo la velocidad no es lo que más nos ayudará. Además, no tenemos nada con que recoger todo eso, y levantaría sospechas que entráramos y saliéramos con bolsas llenas. Aparte, se han roto la mayoría de las especias y no podemos salir a comprarlas de nuevo –explicó Alice.

-Tenemos que arreglar –siguió Leah-, todo este desastre **y** –puso mucho énfasis en esa letra- mi ropa.

-La ropa es secundaria –opinó Jacob-.

-¡Dejas de pelear! –exclamó Bella, exasperada. La cogí de la mano.

-Tiene razón –convine.

-Sí, estamos en problemas –es la primera vez que veo a Emmett medianamente serio-. Es como estar entre la salsa y la pared –vale, ya lo estropeó.

-¡Haber! Esto está hecho un absoluto desastre, no podemos recogerlo porque no tenemos donde meterlo, nos falta la salsa que hemos tirado, no tenemos explicación, es increíble que a una panda de vampiros y licántropos les haya pasado una cosa así. La ropa de Leah está completamente manchada y además en una hora terminará el descanso y todos volverán y lo verán –concluyó Jacob con desesperación.

-Alice ¿cómo no lo viste? –le preguntó Jasper.

-Con _ellos _no veo, y lo sabes.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡Pensad! –gritó Rose. Todos nos quedamos pensativos. Alice empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Miró por la ventana, observo el frigorífico, se asomó por la puerta. Al final, levantó la cabeza repentinamente.

-Tengo un plan temporal. Bella hará de nuevo la salsa con las especias que queden y, si es necesario, cogerá del suelo, que antes estaba limpio y han dejado aquí la receta –levantó un papel-. Leah puede ayudarla. Los demás recogeremos y lo tiraremos todo al contenedor que hay bajo esa ventana –Emmett se acercó a la ventana que señalaba Alice y, efectivamente, allí había dos contenedores de basura-. Para cuando se den cuenta, nos habremos ido, porque ya está todo y hasta mañana nadie necesitará alimentos. Y si llaman para preguntar NINGUNO contestaremos.

-¿Y mi ropa? –preguntó Leah.

-Rose siempre trae recambio, algo te dejará.

-Tu plan tiene bastantes imperfecciones –dije. Todos asintieron.

-¿Se os curre algo mejor?

-La verdad es que no –opinó Jasper.

-¡Pues ya está! ¡Manos al aire!

-¿Qué?

-Perdón, se me pegó la canción. ¡Manos a la obra! **(N/A: Manos Al Aire, de Nelly Furtado)**

Bella y Leah cogieron la receta y mientras Leah cogía los ingredientes Bella lo metía en una cazuela cogida del suelo.

-Vale. Ya está todo. Leah, ve a cambiarte, y que no te vean –dijo Bella. Rose le entregó la ropa y ella corrió a cambiarse. Empezamos a recoger, pero antes de haber recogido siquiera las sartenes oímos pasos que se acercaban. Distinguí la mente del monitor gritón, que venía a por un vaso de agua, ya que tanto chillar le estaba pagando factura. Aunque sus facturas iban muy bien…

-¡Un vaso de agua! –grité

-¿Qué? –Jacob me miró como si estuviera loco.

-Se acerca un monitor.

Bella cogió uno y corrió afuera para dárselo. Leah, que ya había vuelto, se encargó de la salsa. La verdad es que el olor era repugnante. Me pregunto si también para los humanos. Bella volvió en unos segundos.

Ya estaba casi todo recogido, solo nos faltaba tirar todo al contenedor. Jacob corrió para tirar una de las bolsas… en la ventana que no era.

-¡Jake! –gritó Seth, que se había dado cuenta a la vez que yo. De nuevo, tarde. Corrimos a asomarnos. La bolsas de basura se había roto y por la calle había especias y cristales.

-Bueno… que nadie diga ni mu –repuso él, rascándose la cabeza. Yo me encogí de hombros e hice lo mismo.

-Ahora me gustaría tener el poder de mover objetos con la mente –comentó Emmett.

-No creo que puedas, tu mente no da para tanto –se burló Jasper cogiendo otra bolsa. Emmett cogió al más grande con intención de dar a Jasper en la cabeza, pero Alice lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra –le amenazó. Emmett bufó y lanzó la bolsa por la ventana.

-¿Entonces él se mete conmigo y yo no me puedo meter con él?

-Puedes meterte con él de cualquier manera que no incluya mancharle o romperle la ropa ni mancharle o cortarle el pelo.

-¡Eh!

-Lo siento Jazz, pero tú empezaste –se excusó, cogiendo otra bolsa más. ¿Qué de donde las habíamos sacado? En una cocina guardan demasiadas.

-Genial –repuso Emmett, y empezó a tararear el himno de los confederados, haciendo que Jasper, sin poder evitarlo, se pusiera a marchar por la cocina. Emmett aumentó el ritmo y Jasper comenzó a ir más rápido, provocando la risa de Jacob y la mirada asesina de Alice, haciendo que se callara casi al instante. Jasper seguía marchando con todo su orgullo sureño, casi de forma inconsciente. Rose miró su reloj y pegó a Emmett en el brazo.

-¡Déjale ya! ¡Tenemos cinco minutos!

Emmett paró al instante y siguió con su trabajo. Jazz pareció confuso en un principio, pero rápidamente hizo lo mismo. Cuando apenas nos quedaban diez bolsas se empezaron a oír pasos, así que aceleramos el ritmo. Emmett levantó la última en el momento en que todos entraban, y como no pudo tirarla todos la tapamos como pudimos, aunque con Emmett bastaba.

-¡Y nos vamos! –dijo Jasper y todos, aún tapando la bolsa, salimos precipitadamente. Tuve que agarrar a Bella, porque casi se cae.

-Uff… -suspiramos con alivio.

-Las siete ¡vámonos! –dijo Rosalie. Pasamos completamente de la bolsa y salimos corriendo.

-¡Eh! –exclamó Bella enfadad cuando la cogí para ir más rápido.

Llegamos al autobús por los pelos, y suspiramos con alivio. Qué vacaciones más extrañas…

* * *

**Holaa! Bueno, me retrase un dia, pero porque necesitaba terminar detalles =P Bueno, espero que os guste. Y sí, seguramente el siguiente capitulo lo suba el 6 de enero ^^ Que os pareció?? Agradeceria un review con vuestra opinión! Es lo que mas me ayuda a seguir… si hay pocos reviews se me van un poco las ganes de escribir… pero bueno, tened claro que el fic lo acabo, que yo no dejo proyectos a medias ¡ ;)**

**Melivampiresa: ****Jajajaja es que el chicle… xDD Gracias! Espero que este te guste ;) Besooos ^^**

**Samantha Hale Cullen: ****sam me alegro de que te gustee! Si haces tu alguno me tienes que avisar ;D Besos =)**


	17. El cine

**Holass!! Como os dije, aquí mi regalo de Reyes, yo pedi a Edward Cullen, pero no me lo han traido T.T Bueno, aun soy joven, puedo seguir insistiendo xD. Aquí os traigo el capitulo nº 17 ^^. Disfrutad con los Cullen y sus locuras!!**

Capítulo 17: El cine

**Jasper's POV**

En cuanto subimos al autobús, creí oír a alguien gritar desde las habitaciones de arriba. Me pregunto por qué… Bueno, en cualquier caso puedo preguntar a Edward, así que no hay problema. Tener a Edward de hermano tiene sus ventajas… y a Emmett sus desventajas. Aún no he olvidado lo de antes, se aprovechó de mi orgullo sureño. Se enterará, y pronto. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, se burla así de Jazzy, digo de Jasper. Porras, el estúpido mote de Alice se me está pegando. No me molesta que ella me lo diga, pero si lo hago yo mismo es vergonzoso. Sobre todo cuando Edward puede escuchar. Esa es la desventaja de tenerlo como hermano. Aunque volviendo a Emmett, él no tiene ventajas, a no ser que tener una tontería absoluta sea uno. Lo que, para él, probablemente lo es. Quizá su gran logro es aguantar a Rose cuando se pone pesada con sus caprichos. Ahí no la soporta nadie. Igual que cuando a Edward le entra la depresión, que nadie lo soporta excepto Bella. Aunque con lo de la gripe ya ni ella.

El autobús no tardó en llegar, ya que el conductor parecía importarle bastante menos cargarse a todos nosotros que a esos niños, porque iba bastante rápido. Obviamente, nada comparado con Alice, Edward, Emmett o Rosalie, que conducen como unos locos. De verdad, necesito un coche… Uno azul estaría bien… He oído hablar del Peugeot 308, y dicen que está bastante bien.

-Ya tengo regalo para ti, Jazz –interrumpió Edward.

-Gracias –le respondí.

-Eh, dejad de hacer eso, odio perderme las conversaciones –se quejó Emmett. Lo que decía, tontería absoluta. Edward rió.

-¡BAJAD DE UNA VEZ! –se oyó por un micrófono, ya habíamos llegado. Bajamos rápidamente.

-Bueno, bueno, se puede ser más amable –comentó Rose cuando el coche se fue.

-Pues la verdad es que sí –convino Alice.

-En el otro viaje no le oí gritar –terció Bella.

-Ya es tarde –anunció Leah, mirando el reloj. También necesito un reloj, es que todo el mundo tiene.

-Mejor vámonos ya –aceptó Jacob-. Eh, Barbie: ¿Cómo se rompió el brazo la rubia que estaba recogiendo hojas?

-¡Cayéndose del árbol! –gritó Seth. Luego agregó-: ¿Qué? Ese me lo sabía.

-Mejor vámonos –opinó Emmett tirando de Rosalie, que iba a matar a Jacob. Y seguro que si lo conseguía, de paso, a Seth también.

-Sí –dijo Edward, y ayudó a tirar de Rosalie. Yo suspiré e hice lo mismo.

La metimos como pudimos en el coche, y el poder conducir pareció tranquilizarla un poco. Bueno, ya era algo. Po si acaso, yo me monté con ella, Bella con Edward y los demás en sus coches. Leah, Seth y Jacob se fueron en el coche de éste. Tengo la impresión de que mañana no vamos a verlos.

Llegamos a casa y, después de explicarle a Esme y Carlisle porque no habíamos vuelto por la tarde, y después de que Bella cenara, ya que al final con todo el lío que montamos en la cocina nadie había probado nada, así que tenía bastante hambre. La noche de nuevo fue tranquila, sólo porque Esme y Carlisle nos vigilaban a todos. Menos a Edward, que estaba con Bella. No es justo. Ya se que fue el primero, pero ¡por favor! Un poquito de confianza. Aunque estaba pensando en perseguir a Emmett con una motosierra cuando nadie me viera… Definitivamente, habían hecho bien el vigilarnos, o al menos a mí. Pero el plan de la motosierra seguía en pie.

Rosalie parecía de muy buen humor cuando entró en el salón, sonde ya estábamos todos charlando.

-Chicos ¿ya sabéis que vamos a hacer hoy? –preguntó.

-La verdad es que no –contestó Edward por todos.

-¡Pues yo tengo una idea! ¿Y si vamos al cine? –propuso. Es verdad, ella quería ir al cine, pero por la idea de Esme de ir al campo tuvo que dejarlo, así que es normal que quisiera.

-A mí me apetece –acepté. Rose me sonrió.

-¡Y a mí! –exclamó Alice, y se puso sobre mis rodillas. Le di un beso en la cabeza.

-Hace mucho que no vamos –dijo alegremente Emmett.

-Estaría bien –opinó Bella.

-Pues vamos ¿no? –terció Edward. Rose mostró una ancha sonrisa. La verdad, no sé porque le entusiasmaba tanto el cine, pero tampoco me importa mucho.

-¿Alguien quiere ver alguna película en particular? –pregunté.

-¿Qué tal esa de "_Avatar_"? –propuso Bella.

-Dicen que es muy buena –comentó Rosalie.

-¡Pues decidido! –Alice saltó de mi regazo y se fue corriendo a su coche. La seguimos.

**************

El viaje no duró mucho, y ya allí compramos las entradas –Alice las compró, cualquier cosa por gastar dinero- y entramos en el cine. Compramos seis entradas, ya que a Esme y a Carlisle no les apetecía venir. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo…. ¡Oh, no, mejor no me lo pregunto!

**Edward's POV**

Teníamos asientos de la once a la catorce, ya que en esa fila no había más. Luego, Alice y Jasper compraron dos entradas aparte. Belle se sentó en la once, con Alice detrás, yo en la doce, con Jazz detrás, Emmett en la trece y Rose en la catorce. Bella se había comprado –se lo había comprado Alice, en realidad, pero da lo mismo– un bote de palomitas mediano y un Sunny. Empezaron los anuncios. Me pregunto cuántos desastres podrían ocurrir en el tiempo que tardara la película.

-Ey, Emm, Jazz ¿cuántas cosas malas pueden ocurrir durante la película? –les pregunté a Emmett y a Jasper, quienes sonrieron sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Contemos –sugirió Jasper.

La película comenzó. Bella comía palomitas, pero no parecía prestar mucha atención. La que sí estaba muy en la película era Rose, que no prestaba atención a otra cosa. Un acomodador se paseaba por el cine, manando callar a gente de forma educada. Dos chicos que teníamos delante se empezaron a inclinar hacia los lados, debido al movimiento de la película, hasta que se inclinaron hacia el mismo y se pegaron un buen tortazo. A Bella le entró un ataque de risa. Esperé a que parara, pero le había entrado la risa tonta y no se callaba.

-Primera: Bella y la risa tonta –me susurró Emmett. Y Bella seguía riendo.

-Bella, ya ¿no? –murmuré. Ella rió más fuerte- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-No… lo… sé –contestó entre carcajadas. Vi como el acomodador se acercaba para ver la causa de tanto alboroto-, creo… que… me entró… la risa… tonta… ¡Jajaja!

A Emmett se le empezaba a contagiar la risa. En el momento en el que Alice también empezaba a reír también, llegó el acomodador.

-¿Qué pasa, señorita? –le pregunto educadamente a Bella, que rió más fuerte aún- ¡Señorita! –ahora Emm, Alice y Bella reían a un volumen que casi no se escuchaba la película- Oigan, si se siguen riendo tendré que echarlos, ¿entendido?

Pero no hicieron ni caso. Bella estaba colorada.

-Perdónales, es que… -intenté improvisar, pero no se me ocurría nada.

-Verá, es algo extraño… -Jazz intentó lo mismo, pero se quedó en blanco a media frase.

-Se les pasa ahora –concluyó Rose, y le tapó la boca a Emmett para después dirigir una sonrisa deslumbrante al acomodador, que, confuso, nos miró a nosotros. Puse el rostro de Bella en mi pecho, amortiguando las risas, y Jazz hizo lo mismo. El acomodador, aún mirándonos ceñudo, se alejó.

-Emmett, como no te calles te condeno al celibato eterno –amenazó Rosalie en voz demasiado alta, y muchos se volvieron a observarla. Emmett calló al instante.

-Segunda: Rosalie y sus problemas de genio –le dije a Jasper, y Emmett asintió, sobrecogido ante tantas miradas sorprendidas y divertidas. Rose, para disimular, miró con sorpresa a Alice, como si hubiera sido ella. Por suerte nadie se lo creyó, pero una chica le chilló a Emm:

-¡Eh, guapo! –Emmett se puso la mano en la barbilla y, alzando una ceja levemente, asintió.

-Eso ya lo sé –dijo con tono de sabiondo. Rompí en carcajadas.

-Tercero: Emmett y su… _exceso _de confianza –me dijo Jazz.

-Y tanto que exceso…

El acomodador, que ya me empezaba a hartar, nos dirigió una mirada con la que callamos todos. Seguimos viendo la película en silencio durante unos veinte minutos. Sí, veinte, por raro que parezca, en ese tiempo nadie murió, ni mató, y Jazz dejó aparte su plan de la motosierra. Hasta otro momento, claro.

-Aiss, no veo –se quejó Alice, alzándose en el asiento mientras intentaba ver algo. El acomodador se acercó. De nuevo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Qué no veo absolutamente nada! –explicó.

-Tengo la solución, vuelvo ahora –al ver lo que pretendía, me reí con fuerza. Alice hizo un mohín al verlo.

-No se le ocurrirá… –susurró. Pero sí, se le ocurrió y le trajo un alza de esas que se le ponen a los niños para que vean.

-¿Pretende que use eso para ver? –le preguntó.

-Lo siento, pero si quiere ver es lo único que tenemos.

-¡Jazzy, dile algo! –exclamó Alice con un puchero, dirigiéndose a Jasper. Supe que aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia ir en alza, disfrutaba con el nerviosismo de Jazz, que se notaba tanto en sus emociones como en las nuestras.

-Cuarto: Los problemas de altura de Alice –nos dijo Jazz-. Sólo quedamos tú y yo –rió.

Suspiré. Luego se dirigió al acomodador, recordando que Alice le había preguntado.

-Eh… pues… ella tiene razón –concluyó sin mucha convicción.

-Es eso o nada.

-Está bien –Alice lo cogió con un suspiro de resignación y se sentó encima. Siguió viendo la película con un puchero. El empleado sonrió a Alice, y la furia de Jasper fue tan fuerte que todo el cine se enfureció, y comenzó a lanzarse palomitas y a discutir.

-¡Emmett! –dije, repentinamente enfadado-. Siempre tienes que burlarte de los demás ¿no? Podrías dejarnos en paz a todos…

-¡Tú no mendas en mi vida! Además, tú eres un reprimido que te crees mucho por tu pelo.

-No, Alice, estoy hasta las narices de que me vistas, sé YO solita -decía Bella, molesta. Quería ayudarla, pero estaba demasiado enfadado con todos.

-Pero NO sabes elegir, y es mi deber hacerlo por ti –le respondía con el ceño fruncido y botando-. Y este estúpido alza no es cómodo para botar –se quejó.

-¿Sabes, Jasper? Estoy harta de tener que ser tu gemela. La idea fue tuya, y es estúpido que por tener el mismo color de pelo tengamos que ser mellizos –le gritó Rose a Jazz, que no contestó, dado que ya no estaba enojado, y contemplaba lo que había hecho con miedo. De repente, me enfadé con él.

-¡Podrías controlarte! ¿Quieres calmarnos? –le dije, furioso. Jazz se esforzó hasta que todos volvieron a callarse, y algunos a disculparse. Me sentí mal por lo que les dije a Emmett y a Jasper-. Lo siento Emm, eres así y no te tengo que criticar –me disculpé.

-Y yo no debería haberme burlado de tu pelo –me respondió. Miré a Bella.

-Perdón, Alice, no sé que me pasó, ya sé que solo intentas ayudarme, prometo no volverme a quejar.

-No es nada. Yo también me pasé, sí sabes elegir, es sólo que para mi gusto podrías ir mejor…

-Siento lo que te dije, Jazz –nos disculpamos Rose y yo a la vez. Él nos sonrió.

-Quinto: El descontrol emocional de Jasper –le dije a Emmett.

-Ya te quiero ver a ti –dijo Jazz-. ¿Qué le pasará a Eddie? Quizá se encuentre a Tanya por aquí –rió, mirando alrededor. Me aterré. Veo a Tanya y me escondo debajo del sillón y juro que no salgo hasta mañana. Lo juro.

Seguimos viendo la película. Conseguimos estar en paz (a duras penas) hasta el final. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, la escena en la que todos están callados y para los personajes sobran las palabras, un móvil sonó. Miré en todas direcciones hasta darme cuenta de que era el mío. Pero no puede ser, yo no tenía esa música…

-_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")  
Next to mine_

Claro, Like A Virgin, de Madonna… Si fuera humano, ahora estaría como un tomate. Me pregunté quién podía haber sido el listo hasta que vi a Emmett con el móvil en la mano y riéndose como loco.

-Eh, yo solo llamé, Jazz fue quién te cambió el tono –rió.

-Y sexto y último: La virginidad de Edward –cantó Emmett, y todos rieron con fuerza, menos Bella y yo. Ambos sabíamos porque…

*************

Después de eso, literalmente, maté a Jasper y a Emmett. El acomodador nos echó (cuando la película ya había terminado, pero la cuestión es que nos echó)de la sala y creo que sus palabras dejaron claro que no le apetecía volvernos a ver por allí. La verdad es que le entendía, lo que no quitaba que me molestara. Llegamos a casa discutiendo sobre la broma. Rose, Emm y Jazz decían que no había sido gracioso, y Bella, Alice y yo que no. Y es que Bella, Alice y yo éramos los únicos que sabían que no era verdad.

En cuento entramos, encontramos a Esme haciendo la cena a Bella (que no dejaba de quejarse de que se la dejara hacer a ella, que no le importaba) y a Carlisle examinando ese trofeo en forma de mano que Emmett había confundido con un zombie de esos.

Mientras Bella cenaba, Jasper pareció acordarse de algo.

-En total ¿cuántos fueron?

-¿El qué? –interrumpió Carlisle antes de que nadie le pudiera contestar.

-Líos en que nos metimos en el cine –exclamó Rose alegremente.

-Oh, ¿Qué hicisteis ahora?

-¡Te lo presentamos! Primero: Bella y la risa tonta –gritó Jasper como en un programa de tevisión. Alice escribió en un papel "1º" y pasó por delante como las modelos en los concursos de esos en los que hay rondas.

-¡A Bella le entró la risa en medio de la película, y estuvieron a punto de echarla! –explicó Emmett, y se puso a mi lado con un micrófono sacado del Sing It de Rose. Me pasó otro con el que solía cantar Alice.

-Segundo: Rosalie y sus problemas de genio –presenté. Bella pasó por delante con un papel en el que ponía "2º".

-¡Rose se enfadó con Emmett y ella le amenazó con condenarle al celibato eterno! –gritó Jazz con el micrófono del Sing It que usaba Bella, y a veces Esme-. Tercera: Emmett y su exceso de confianza –Alice cogió un papel en que ponía "3º" y se paseó de nuevo por delante.

-¡Una chica llamó "Guapo" a Emmett, que se le subió el ego y contestó que eso ya lo sabía! –expliqué.

-Cuarto: Los problemas de altura de Alice –dije. Rose pasó por delante con un papel en el que ponía "4º".

-¡Alice no veía y se tuvo que subir en un alza de niños, que ricura! –gritó Emm.

-Quinto: El descontrol emocional de Jasper –exclamé. Ahora fue Bella la que pasó con un papel en el que se leía "5º".

-Un chico intentó flirtear con Alice, y él se puso tan furioso que todo el cine empezó a pelear, discutir y a lanzarse palomitas.

-Y para terminar… Sexto: La virginidad de Edward –rió Jasper. Alice pasó con un cartel en el que ponía "6º".

-Jazz cogió el móvil de Edward y le cambió el tono por _Like A Virgin, _de Madonna, y yo le llamé en medio de la sala –gritó Emmett, divertido. Chocaron las manos.

-Pero aún así no creas que me olvidé de lo que me hiciste ayer –recordó Jazz con una mirada malévola. Emmett se asustó y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

**Holass! Llevo todo el dia intentando subir el capitulo, pero creo que la suerte no estaba de mi parte, porque según lo terminaba, había un apagon. Me paso 3 veces, 3 veces! Pero bueno, llegue a tiempo y os dejo el capitulo el dia de reyes como regalo. Me gustaría daros a todas un Volvo con Edward dentro, pero no lo consegui, puesto que los reyes no me lo trajeron ni a mi… xD Espero que os haya gustado ;)**

**AnaCullen13: ****me alegroo! Graciias ^^ Sii?? xDD que bien que te divirtiera para eso lo hice jaja. Graciias otra vez, espero que este te guste ;) Muchos besiines =)**

**Y podeis pasaros por mi one-shoot ¡**


	18. Parque de atracciones

**Holaa! Bueno, antes de nada, gracias a todos los que me enviasteis reviews, no sabeis como os lo agradezca, me gustaría que fueran mas, pero no puedo quejarme, simplemente agradezco de todo corazón a los que quisieron compartir su opinión ^^ Tambien muchas gracias a los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos, a mi como autora (wow, casi no le creo cuando alguien lo hace xD) o alertas. Bueno, aquí teneis el capitulo nº 18**

Capítulo 18: Parque de atracciones

**Emmett's POV**

Me aterré cuando Jasper pronunció esas palabras. Yo creí que lo habría olvidado con nuestra alianza para hacer pasar a Edward un mal rato. Es una de nuestras cosas preferidas. Detrás que estar con nuestras parejas. Bueno, la cuestión es que me entró mucho miedo y salí corriendo, encerrándome en el armario de Alice (donde tenía sitio de sobra, y mira que soy grande). Temblé -cosa bastante rara en mí y en cualquier vampiro- cuando escuché una motosierra. Yo ya sabía que tenía ese plan, pero no pensé que lo fuera a hacer de verdad. Pregúntale ahora. No quiero saber su respuesta. El sonido se escuchaba más cerca. Tampoco me iba a matar, pero Jasper podía ser completamente maligno cuando quería y cuando se burlaban de su orgullo sureño. Y porque Esme no le permitió llevarse su bandera. No sabíamos las costumbres de los españoles y quizá les ofendería (**N/A:** ¿Quién le va a hacer algo a Jazz? Yo me lo como, en todo caso xDD). También podría ponerse bastante furioso si le llamabas gay, sólo porque a veces sus gestos son extrañamente femeninos, pero en realidad los demás exageramos un poco. Antes también le molestaba que le llamáramos emo, pero ya se acostumbró, aunque no lo es. Que conste que solo estoy pensando cosas buenas de él con la esperanza de que Edward esté leyendo mi mente e intenté convencer a Jasper de que yo soy un angelito.

Pero que digo, si ese después de esto no me volverá a ayudar en la vida… Pues entonces. Jasper dice que no es emo, pero lo parece. No es gay, pero me atrevería a llamarlo mariquita (no en su presencia, obvio, y solo por molestar) y tiene demasiado orgullo sureño.

Justo cuando terminé de pensar eso, escuché la voz de Edward diciendo algo a Jasper, que había apagado la motosierra para escucharle. Por un momento me alegré, pensando que me ayudaría. Oh, que equivocado estaba.

-¿Sabes? Según los pensamientos de Emmett tienes demasiado orgullo sureño, eres algo mariquita y pareces emo –anunció Edward con voz petulante, y casi pude ver su rostro con una expresión de suficiencia y sonriendo de lado. ¿Es que este chico no sabía sonreír bien?- ¡Y sonrío como quiero! –me gritó.

La motosierra se encendió de nuevo y me encogí.

-Eso fue cruel –oí perfectamente a Bella. ¡Gracias! Al fin alguien que se pone de mi parte.

-Lo sé, pero debía vengarme.

-Oh, entonces de acuerdo -¡hasta Bella! Moriría…

No me di cuenta de que le motosierra sonaba en la misma habitación en la que estaba hasta que no oí a Jasper.

-Emmett, sal de ahí, no quiero cargarme el ropero de Alice.

En ese momento me alegré en lo más profundo de mi alma de haber elegido el armario de Alice. En un principio fue porque era el más grande, pero ahora entendía que Jasper jamás haría algo a la ropa de Alice a no ser que deseara la muerte. O el celibato eterno. No sé si a él le resultaba tan malo como a mí, pero a mi parecer era el peor castigo.

-¡Y para mí! –se escuchó a Eddie desde abajo. Eso me sorprendió. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Así que Edwardcito…- ¡No me llamo Edwardcito! ¡Ni Eddie! ¡Es Edward! ¡Ni una sílaba más ni una menos!

-¡Emmett, sal de ahí! –gritó Jasper

-¡NOO! –grité como loco.

-¡SII! –gritó él de la misma forma.

-¡NOO!

-¡SII!

-¡NOO!

-¡SII!

-¡NOO!

- Pues no me queda otra opción, tendré que entrar. Lo siento, Alice.

-¡NOO! –ese grito no fue mío, si no de la duende-. ¡NO, JAZZ, NI SE TE OCURRA!

-Pues que salga –repuso con tranquilidad.

-No saldré -negué con obstinación. Oí el suspiro de Alice. Pareció pensarlo un momento.

-Muy bien, Emmett sal y no dejaré que Jazz te haga nada, pero por el amor de Dios ¡NO LE HAGÁIS DAÑO A MI ROPA!

-Pero Alice… -repuso Jasper.

-¿Qué te importa más, la estúpida venganza o yo? –supe que estaba haciendo un puchero.

-Alice… -dijo con voz débil. Me olía la victoria.

-Nada de Alice.

-Oh, está bien –refunfuñó, y el sonido de la motosierra se apagó. Suspiré aliviado. Salí y vi a Jasper sentado en la cama con la motosierra a su lado y cara de resignación. A su lado Alice miraba aliviada algo. Primero pensé que a mí, luego me di cuenta de que era a su armario.

-Gracias, Alice eres mi salvación.

-Lo hice por mi ropa –se limitó a contestarme.

Después de eso todo fue tranquilo, así que no os lo cuento.

********Al día siguiente (Viernes) *********

Como se había hecho costumbre todas las mañanas, todos estábamos en el salón viendo la televisión mientras pensábamos en algo que hacer. Hoy me apetecería que aparecieran Esme o Carlisle con algún plan para hoy. Como si la voluntad divina me hubiera hecho caso, apareció Esme sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me pregunto cómo será la voluntad divina esa… si es divina… ¿será como Rose? O mejor, ¿será Rose?

-¡Chicos! –Esme interrumpió mis divagaciones-. Hoy iremos a un parque de atracciones.

-¡Wii! –grité yo.

-¿QUÉ? –gritaron los demás-.

-No somos críos –se negó Eddie-. Y me llamo Edward, Emmett ¿cuánto te cuesta llamarme por mi nombre? –añadió irritado.

-¡Ni hablar! –Rose se cruzó de brazos.

-Venga ya –Jazz compuso una extraña expresión.

-Pero… -Bella no sabía que decir.

-Si pago yo TODO no hay problema –repuso Alice.

-Genial, dos ya vienen –dijo Carlisle, entrando en la sala.

-¿Bella, Bellita, por favor? –rogó Alice, mirando a Bella, sabiendo que si la convencía tendría dos por uno.

-Ehh… no sé, Alice.

-Porfiss porfiss Bella.

-Es que…

-No te haré un _makeover _ en todo el mes –sonrió.

-¡Hecho! –gritó Bella ante la incrédula mirada de Edward, y se estrecharon la mano, sonrientes.

-Pero sí te vestiré –oí claramente a Alice, aunque Bella no.

-Edward –llamó Bella, dándose la vuelta para encararle-. Vendrás, ¿a qué sí?

Él asintió.

-Y tú también vienes –ordenó Alice a Jasper, que le sonrió, pero cuando se dio la vuelta su sonrisa se volvió despiadada y me miró a mí. Me asusté.

-¡Rosie, ven, anda!

-No -¿por qué yo no podía convencer a Rosalie como Bella a Edward? ¿O cómo Alice a Jasper?

-Ja, a saber por qué –se rió Edward.

-Oh, cállate.

-No puedo evitarlo –se encogió de hombros.

-Rose, Rosie, Rosalie ¿me vas a dejar con el que se ríe de mis inteligentes pensamientos y con el que quiere asesinarme cuando nadie lo mire? –ella se rió, pero al final accedió.

-Muy bien –anunció Esme-. A los coches y seguid a vuestro padre –tras esa frase Rose se lanzó al coche. Amaba su amor por conducir y por la mecánica.

Entramos al parque de atracciones plan guay, como los hombres de Paco **(1)**. Muchos nos miraron al pasar. Ninguno rompió nuestra genial imagen, hasta que la vi.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Los tiovivos! –salté y corrí hacia ellos-. ¡Alice, Ali! ¡El dinero! –Alice corrió tras mí. Pagó con rapidez mientras Edward, Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie nos miraban con la boca abierta hasta más no poder. Alice se comportaba como si estuviéramos en una carrera.

-¡Emm, coge un vehículo! ¡Venga, date prisa! ¡_Go_!

Corrí en todas las direcciones a paso humano. Al fin, encontré la maravilla y me lancé hacia ella. Pero una niña me la quería quitar, así que aceleré mientras gritaba como poseso.

-¡La moto de Barbie es mía!¡Aparta, niña! ¡NO LA TOQUES!

Por suerte, llegué antes que ella y miré sonriente a Rosalie, que se tapaba las manos con la cara.

-Por Dios, qué vergüenza –susurraba-. Tenía que ser él. Le quedaría mejor un cuerpo de tres años.

Edward le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda y Bella la abrazó.

-Te entendemos. Yo moriría de vergüenza si Edward hiciera algo de eso –le dijo Bella-. O fingiría que no le conozco durante un rato.

-¡Eh! –exclamó Edward.

-Admite que es… extraño –dijo dándome una furtiva mirada-. El contraste… todo… es _raro_.

-Lo sé.

-Me estáis ayudando ¿eh?

-Ay, lo siento Rosalie. Tú mantén la dignidad y reza por qué Emmett no haga nada raro.

-O más raro de lo que ya ha hecho.

-Edward, no ayudas –canturreó Bella dirigiéndole una mirada.

-Perdón. Me callo.

Entonces el tiovivo comenzó a moverse y una música a sonar, así que no escuché más. Sólo vi que Bella seguí abrazando a Rose por los hombros y ella se dignaba a alzar la cabeza. Alice volvió con ellos. Carlisle y Esme con un churro para Bella, que cogió sonriente.

Me fijé hacia delante y moví el manillar para acelerar. Pero no iba más rápido en absoluto. Gemí. Pero pasé de la velocidad y me dediqué a cantar la canción que empezaba a sonar, haciendo que Rosalie volviera a esconder su rostro y Jasper se aguantara la risa. Pero a mí no me importaba.

-_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world (…) __¡It's fantastic! –_canté a todo pulmón. Me colé una parte porque no recordaba la letra-. _Come on Barbie, let's go Barbie… _-seguí cantando.

Me entretuve cantando tanto que cuando me di cuenta ya se había parado el coche. Me bajé de la moto y, sonriente, fui con los demás.

-¿Y si vamos al túnel del terror? –preguntó Rose.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Carlisle.

-Porque allí está oscuro y nadie reconocerá a Emmett –explicó.

-¡Vamos! –gritaron todos menos yo, y me arrastraron ahí.

El túnel era oscuro y, los humanos no veían un pimiento. Nosotros sí, pero da igual. Nadie se asustaba cuando algo aparecía der la nada gritando, solo Bella, que abrazaba a Edward. Pronto se notó que él se alegraba de haber venido. Llegamos casi al final, y vimos como un riachuelo que había circulado siempre a nuestro lado se volvía verdoso y brillante. Lo miramos embobados. Después de unos segundos, me di la vuelta y vi que faltaba Edward.

-¿Y Eddie? –pregunté.

-Eso querría saber yo –dijo Bells.

-Desapareció –se limitó a afirmar Jasper.

-Volverá pronto –aseguró Alice-. Pero… no en muy buenas condiciones.

-Oh no –gimió Rose.

-¿Otra vez su depresión? –preguntó Bella.

-¿Depresión? –inquirió Carlisle.

-Oh, es que a Edward no le viene la regla, pero le entra depresión una vez al mes. Le dura unas horas –expliqué. Esa me la sabía.

-No, Emmett, tonto. Esa fue una broma que yo te hice. Es… -miró a Bella dubitativa-… una chica le raptó.

-¡¿Qué?! –rugió Bella.

-Tranquila, nosotras te ayudamos –la tranquilizó Rose. Bella sonrió. En ese momento Bella, Rosalie y Alice eran las criaturas que más miedo me daban en el mundo.

De repente, Edward volvió con cara de traumatizado.

-¿Quién fue? –le susurró Bella.

-Ella –murmuró débilmente señalando una sombra oscura que se alejaba hacia el otro lado.

-¡Vamos! –dijo Alice, y desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Se oyeron voces débiles, algún que otro gritito, risas, y sonidos extraños.

Volvieron a los cinco minutos, con una ancha sonrisa. Bella se colocó un poco el pelo, que se había despeinado.

-No volverá –le aseguró a Edward. Intentó sonreír, pero seguía con la misma cara de trauma. Me reí de él. No puede evitarlo, él llevaba días burlándose de mí.

-Salgamos –dijo Esme-. Bella tiene que comer.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí que tengo hambre…

-¡Yo pago! –gritó Alice, y salió corriendo. Segundos después volvió-. Bella ¿qué te cojo?

-Pues… -no la dejo terminar-.

-Muy bien, voy por el –y volvió a salir pitando. Bella arrastró a Edward hasta el final del túnel. Fue tras Alice tirando del brazo del traumatizado. Yo ya sabía lo que pasaría. Para esto tampoco hace falta ser la duendecilla. En unas horas pasará su estado de trauma y llegará el dramatismo, que le durará más, pero por lo menos habla y a veces el él mismo. Claro, hay que tener cuidado con cada palabra que le dices, porque por cualquier cosa se tira al suelo diciendo que es un monstruo y que no merece a Bella. Calculo que mañana a primera hora ya estará dramático. Guau, si que parece la regla…

-¡Emm, te has quedado ahí atontado, ven! –me gritó Rose, que ya salía hablando con Jasper.

Siete chicos la miraron atontados cuando salió. Les gruñí a todos, y volvieron a lo suyo. Rosalie rió, y yo sonreí satisfecho. Corrí a su lado, mientras Jasper se adelantaba para ayudar a Bella a convencer a Alice que no le comprara todo extra-grande (que era lo más caro), ya que Eddie no estaba por la labor. Esperé paciente a que me dijera que no se llamaba Eddie, y me sorprendió que ni me mirara. El chico sí que estaba mal… normalmente eso le pone de los nervios. Aunque eso ni falta hace decirlo, obvio.

Nos sentamos y charlamos mientras Bella se comía sus churros y el refresco. Tuve que sentar yo a Edward, porque al pobre ya no le respondían ni los músculos. De lo que estoy seguro que no haré es llevarle en brazos. No quiero que pienses que soy gay. Nunca lo han pensado de mí, y eso estropearía mi premio del más masculino de la casa. A Edward, Jazz y Carlisle ya les habían llamado gay. A Edward un chico celoso, a Jasper una chica celosa, y a Carlisle el doctor House, que se cree que le va a robar el protagonismo y necesitaba meter un rumor.

Esta vez Alice quiso subir a la noria. No sé si me marean las alturas, pero da igual. Espera ¿un vampiro se puede marear? Ni idea.

-Carlisle ¿un vampiro se puede marear? –le pregunté cuando esperábamos ya dentro a que empezara a moverse.

-Técnicamente no, pero ya veremos si es verdad –repuso emocionado. Dios, le encantan sus experimentos… aún recuerdo cuando le hizo eso a Tobby. Tobby era mi gatito. Quería ver qué pasaba si le inyectaba ponzoña. Ahora sabéis de donde salió el tigre.

Empezó a moverse. Al principio todos parecían estar bien, pero al llegar a lo más alto Esme y Rosalie cerraron los ojos. Jasper gritó.

-¡Un vampiro SÍ se marea! –murmuró Esme.

-Playas en el Caribe, playas en el Caribe… -susurraba Rose.

-Estoy con Alice de compras –intentaba convencerse a sí mismo Jasper-. ¡Sí! Por eso siento esa extraña sensación de que me van a tirar por un acantilado.

Hasta ahora Bella, Carlisle, Alice y yo (Edward aún estaba incomunicado con el mundo exterior) habíamos estado riendo a más no poder, pero en ese momento Alice cerró la boca y miró a Jasper.

-¿Qué has dicho Jasper Hale? –susurró. Jasper abrió los ojos y vi que su cara reflejaba un "Porras, se me fue la lengua".

-Na… nada, Alice, amor… sólo… nada –tartamudeó.

-Más te vale –dijo amenazante.

Luego se hizo el silencio que no me atreví a romper para burlarme de Jazz por miedo a Alice. No voy a admitirlo delante de él, pero es verdad que cuando se enfadada la temen hasta los Vulturis…

-Ehh… ¿bajamos? –fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Bella cuando se paró. Lo que me sorprendió (a mí y a todos) fue Alice.

-¡¡Claro, Bella!! Esto cierra en unos minutos ¡y aún no hemos pasado por la tienda de recuerdos! –oh, sí, desde luego eso para ella era un pecado imperdonable.

Compramos (Alice compró) tantos regalos como dejaron antes de echarnos para poder cerrar. Cuando llegamos, ya casi había anochecido. Era el crepúsculo, la hora donde todo se veía hermoso, de colores anaranjados y rosas mientras el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte…

Un momento ¿qué –piii- estoy pensando? Dios, esa rara forma de hablar de Edward se me está pegando. Reformare la frase.

Se estaba haciendo de noche. Todo estaba de colorines y molaba mucho. El sol se iba por donde no había venido. Así sí que sí.

* * *

**Holaa! Jajaja os gusto?? A mi me hizo gracia escribirlo. Pobre Edward, tiene un trauma ù.ú Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegran mucho!**

**Melivampiresa:**** Graciias ^^ Jajajaja suerte entonces xD Me alegro de que te gustara ;) Un besito**

**AnaCullen13:**** Wii muchas gracias! Sip, dejalos solos un ratito mas y se cargan todo el edificio jajaja Es que ser pequeña tiene sus desvantajas xDD pero Alice es muy comica siempre xD yo cuando era cria si, porque no veía un pimiento en ningún sitio jajajaja En serio te agradezco el comentario, me alegro el dia a mi xD Un abrazoo! Espero que este te guste ^^**

**Tambien os podeis pasar por mi one-shoot, **_**"Lo que hay que hacer por una pelota" **_


	19. Karaoke

**Holaa! Aquii el nº 19 Este me divirtió mucho escribirlo ^^ Ojala lo disfruten! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, alertas, favoritos, y me agregaron a autores favoritos ^^ que como no me canso de repetir, aun no me lo creo xD**

**Canciones:**

**Alice: Outta My Head – Ashlee Simpson**

**Edward: Futatsu no kodou - ¿? (en principio es de dos japoneses que se llaman hermanos Luigi pero hay un video en YouTube que si buscas con Spanish fandub sale en español, jaja)**

**Jacob: You Belong With Me – Jacob Black (La original es de Taylor Swift pero esta tiene algunos cambios, es un Jacob Black remix xD probablemente la mayoría ya la vio.)**

**Leah: La Loba - Shakira**

Capítulo 19: Karaoke

**Alice's POV**

Estaba muy enfadada con Jasper. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta. Ugh. Decidí disimular y comportarme como siempre. Aunque creo que Bella sospechó al ver que solo compraba diez bolsas. Lo importante es que… iugh… nunca hubiera creído eso de él. Sé que lleva toda la noche disculpándose, y que de verdad parece arrepentido. Pero no puede cambiar lo que ha dicho, el pasado no se puede cambiar, sólo el futuro. Bien lo sabré yo. Vale, hoy tengo que dejar mi enfado con Jazz aparte, así me será más fácil no ponerme a gritarle y si estoy de mal humor siempre elijo ropa negra, y para hoy todos tenemos que estar despampanantes, así que yendo todos negro no lo vamos a conseguir. Pensarán que somos emos. Odio que piensen eso de mí. Yo, la maravillosa, colorida y moderna Mary Alice Brandon Cullen… ¿emo? Venga ya. Vale, Alice, ya valió.

-¡Buenos días! –grité al entrar en la habitación. Todos estaban con cualquier cosa mirando la televisión-. Pero bueno, ¿qué hacéis así? ¡Hoy es el gran día!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Lo olvidasteis? –pregunté incrédula. Ups, había olvidado que ese verbo era uno de los que estaba prohibido decir en presencia de Edward.

-¡Olvidar! ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Oh, Bella, te dejé allí olvidada! ¡Soy un monstruo! Lo siento, Bella, lo siento –gritó él. Bella le abrazó.

-Ya, ya… te perdono… -susurraba ella, aunque notaba el aburrimiento en su voz.

-¿El qué… eso? –me dijo Jazz.

-¡Hoy es el karaoke!

-¿Karaoke? –preguntaron todos a la vez menos Bella. La miré interrogante.

-Upps, olv…

-Chhsst.

-Perdón, no me acordé de decírselo.

-Ayy, Bella –le dije sacudiendo la cabeza-. Para los que no lo sabían, hoy hay un karaoke al que vamos a ir, por la noche -vi la pregunta de Rosalie-. Sí, Rose, los perros también.

-Genial –refunfuñó. La pobre no soportaba más a Jacob. O el Chucho Mayor, como lo llama ella. Y a veces Edward también.

-Venga, no dejes que ese Jacob te arruine la noche –la consoló Jasper. Instintivamente miré a Edward cuando nombró a Jacob, que ya empezaba otra vez.

-¡Un perro te tuvo que cuidar en mi ausencia! ¡Un inestable hombre lobo joven! Ohh, Bella, lo siento –Bella lo volvió a abrazar.

-Ya, Edward, déjalo ya… -susurraba. Pobre Bells. Debe de estar ya harta. Al principio Emmett lo provocaba adrede, pero se aburrió de su dramatismo. Quién no. Lo único bueno, es que no te leía la mente porque, según él, ya tenía suficiente con sus pensamientos y necesitaba espacio personal. Entonces era cuando todos respirábamos aliviados por tener un par de días de paz. Sí, porque seguiría hasta mañana. Solo espero que no me arruine la noche o se enterará de lo que es bueno. Sí, se enterará…

-Iremos todos –empecé, y oí la pregunta de Edward antes de que la dijera-. Sí, Edward, tú también, quieras o no –él gruñó. Sonreí. Volvía a parecer él. Al menos un poco…-. Así que… ¡¡de compras!! –grité

*Pasamos el viaje y las compras porque moriríais de aburrimiento, y no quiero que os pase como a los pobres Cullen, que encontraron vestido y lo que es el agotamiento*

Estaba todo perfecto. A Jazz le había comprado un pantalón y camisa a juego azul, que me gustaba como quedaba con su pelo. A Edward uno igual pero en negro, había sido Bella quién decidió el color. Lo mismo para Carlisle pero blanco y a Emmett unos vaqueros y la camisa del mismo tono que la de Jazz.

Yo llevaba un vestido negro, de tirantes y por encima de las rodillas con una tira rosa terminada en un lazo por detrás. Unos zapatos de tacón negros y una diadema rosa. Me había peinado el pelo haciendo suaves ondas. Lo malo es que no veía nada de lo que iba a pasar, todo se volvía negro al llegar, donde nuestro destino se cruzaba con el de los perros. Yo tenía preparadas dos canciones, una para Jazz y otra dedicada a Edward. Espero que no esté tan deprimido como para no hacer caso. Yo me busqué bien la canción ¿eh? Que no se crea.

A Bella le compré un vestido azul claro sin mangas con adornos plateados también por encima de las rodillas y algo ajustado. Según Bella, _demasiado _ajustado, pero yo creo que le queda muy bonito. De calzado llevaba unas sandalias azul claro de poco tacón. Le hice el mejor peinado que pude, pero como no paraba de quejarse solo se lo ricé.

Para Rose un vestido ajustado color rojo de tirantes y largo, que caía en pliegues por su esbelta figura combinado con unos zapatos rojos de bastante tacón. Llevaba un moño alto con algunos cabellos sueltos adornándole la cara.

Esme tenía un vestido azul largo con una abertura por un lado sin mangas con un cinturón plateado por debajo del busto y el cabello liso. Una diadema plateada se lo adornaba, a juego con sus sandalias. (**N/A: **Vestidos en mi perfil ^^)

Fuimos en coche hacia el casino donde se celebraba, porque no estaba precisamente _cerca _y a mí no me apetecía estropearme el peinado que me llevó… vale, cinco minutos, pero si fuera humana un par de horas. Y ni mi yo vampira ni mi yo humana queremos que se nos estropee, punto final.

**Bella's POV**

Ugh, en serio, este vestido era _demasiado _ajustado, no importa lo que dijera Alice. Y _corto, _seguía sin importar lo que dijera Alice. Ahora mismo, no haría caso a _nada _de lo que dijera Alice.

-¡Hola! –escuchamos. Me di la vuelta para ver a Leah con un vestido morado y negro, también corto, saludando alegremente. Caminamos hacia ella **(N/A: **También en mi perfil xD). Vimos que unos pasos más allá estaban Jake y Seth hablando con Billy y Sue, que tenían pinta de "yo me voy ya, odio las fiestas de adolescentes".

-¡Hola! –contestó Alice con entusiasmo, danzando en el sitio con elegancia. Arrastré a Edward unos pasos más hasta llegar donde ellos.

-¿Qué le pasa? –inquirió extrañada Leah.

-Oh, no quieres saberlo –susurramos todos, incluso Edward.

-Si vosotros lo decís será que no quiero saberlo, aunque igual Jac…

-¡SHH! –gritamos todos, lo último que quería era un escenita ahora.

-¿Por qué no puedo decir el nombre de Jac…?

-¡SHHH! –miré intranquila a Edward, pero no parecía enterarse de mucho. Miraba el escenario.

-Vale, vale, no lo digo, pero me debéis una explicación.

-Claro… luego –puntualizó Rose.

Leah abrió la boca para objetar algo, pero la interrumpió la voz de una chica que estaba en el escenario.

-¡Hola a todos! Como sabéis, esto es un karaoke, así que no me enrollo ¿quién quiere cantar primero?

-¡¡YOO!! ¡YOO! –gritó Alice.

-Muy bien ¡tú! –Alice gritó y subió corriendo-. ¿Qué vas a cantar? ¿Se lo dedicas a alguien?

-Cantaré _Outta My Head, _de Ashlee Simpson_ , _y se la dedico a mi hermano Edward, no es una canción de amor y él sabrá bien que significa. Te quiero Edward, pero a veces no te soporto –dijo Alice sonriente. La música empezó a sonar y Alice cantó con su voz de campanillas:

_-Why you acting so reserved?_

_Talk to me, girl_

_What? Is that all you got to say?_

_What what? You're rubbing me the wrong way_

_See all this moving_

_But I don't … what to say_

_Shut up your chatter_

_I need for you to go away_

_(Chorus)_

_And all I ever hear is ay ya ya ya ya_

_You're talking way too much_

_I can't even hear me now_

_All this noise is messing with my head_

_You're in my head, get outta my head_

_Outta my, outta my head_

_Get outta my head_

_Outta my, outta my head_

_Outta my, outta my head_

_Just what I said, what_

_You looking at me, boy?_

_Show me repsect, or I'll show you the door_

_Get out that door_

_Lately, I've a problem with the way you behave_

_You're too much_

_And all… for me_

_[Chorus]_

_All your opinions, keep them to yourself_

_Just let me think so I can hear myself_

_Wouldn't it be nice if I could just go solo, take a day off_

_I'd be all right if you would just leave me…_

_Ay ya ya ya, you're talking way too much_

_You tell me one time… I'll bite your head off …_

_who I am, and I can't be no one else_

_You've got nothing nice to say, keep your comments to yourself_

_(¿Qué?_

_¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?_

_¿Qué, qué? _

_Me lo estás restregando de una manera equivocada._

_Veo tus labios moverse, pero no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices._

_Cierra tu boca_

_Yo necesito que te vayas lejos_

_¡Ajá!_

_Y todo lo que escucho es "ay ya ya ya"_

_Estás hablando demasiado, no puedo ni siquiera escucharme ahora_

_Todo este ruido está enredado en mi cabeza_

_Estás en mi cabeza_

_¡Fuera de mi cabeza!_

_Fuera de mí, fuera de mi cabeza_

_Te quiero fuera de mi cabeza_

_Fuera de mi, fuera de mi cabeza_

_¡Fuera de mi cabeza!_

_Fuera de mi, fuera de mi cabeza_

_Te quiero fuera de mi cabeza_

_Fuera de mi, fuera de mi cabeza_

_Eso es lo que he dicho_

_¿Qué?_

_Me miras como para… ¿Huh? ¡Muéstrame respeto o yo te mostraré la puerta!_

_¡Vete por la puerta! Últimamente tengo un problema con la manera en que te comportas_

_¡Eres demasiado!_

_Y todas tus preguntas me dejan sin tiempo para mí._

_¡Ah ja ja ja ja! Y todo lo que escucho es "Ay ya ya ya ya"_

_Estás hablando demasiado. No puedo siquiera escucharme ahora_

_Todo ese ruido está enredado en mi cabeza_

_Estás en mi cabeza_

_¡Fuera de mi cabeza!_

_Fuera de mi, fuera de mi cabeza_

_Te quiero fuera de mi cabeza_

_Fuera de mi, fuera de mi cabeza_

_¡Fuera de mi cabeza!_

_Fuera de mi, fuera de mi_

_Te quiero fuera de mi cabeza_

_Y todo lo que es escucho es "Ay ya ya ya ya" Estás hablando demasiado, no puedo siquiera escucharme ahora._

_Todo este ruido está enredado en mi cabeza. Estás en mi cabeza_

_¡Fuera de mi cabeza!_

_Todas tus opiniones guárdalas para ti mismo. _

_Sólo déjame pensar y escucharme a mí misma._

_¿No sería lindo que pudiera hacer las cosas yo sola? ¿Nos tomamos el día libre?_

_Yo estaría bien, si tan solo me dejas hacerlo… regresar a la normalidad_

_Ay ya ya ya ya_

_Estás hablando demasiado. _

_Me dices una vez más como debería vivir_

_Juro que te arrancaré la cabeza a mordiscos. Soy quién soy y no podría ser alguien más._

_No tienes nada más que decir. Guarda tus comentarios para ti mismo._

_¡Aww!_

_Fuera de mi, fuera de mi cabeza_

_Te quiero fuera de mi cabeza._

_Fuera de mi, fuera de mi cabeza_

_¡Fuera de mi cabeza!_

_Fuera de mi, fuera de mi cabeza_

_Te quiero fuera de mi cabeza_

_Fuera de mi, fuera de mi cabeza_

_Y todo lo que escucho es "Ay ya ya ya ya"_

_Estás hablando demasiado, no puedo siquiera escucharme ahora._

_Todo este ruido está enredado en mi cabeza. Estás en mi cabeza._

_¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA!_

_Fuera de mi, fuera de mi cabeza… Te quiero fuera de mi cabeza_

_¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA!_

_Fuera de mi, fuera de mi cabeza._

_Te quiero fuera de mi cabeza. _

_Y todo lo que escucho es "Ay ya ya ya ya"_

_Estás hablando demasiado, no puedo siquiera escucharme ahora._

_Todo este ruido está enredado en mi cabeza. Estás en mi cabeza._

_¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA!)_

Terminó y Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Leah, Seth, Jake y yo no pudimos contener una carcajada. Hasta Edward parecía más despierto y un amago de sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Wow –la presentadora parecía algo confusa-. ¿Tú hermano es demasiado sobreprotector?

-Ojalá fuera eso –rió ella.

-Bueno, tienes una preciosa voz.

-Gracias.

-Ahora, elige a alguien para que cante.

-Edward –dijo con una sonrisa maligna. Bajó con una ola de aplausos, la mayoría masculinos. Al subir Edward fue al revés. Emmett se reía a más no poder de mi cara y la de Jazz.

-Mmm… está es en especial para mi novia, Bella –dijo, y me sonrió. Pero de nuevo con la sonrisa amarga. Tengo la sensación de que está canción más que de amor va a ser de dolor. Lo sé, lo intuyo, llámalo X. Lo que sé es que yo deliro. Empezó a sonar la música…

-_En mis rojos sueños de inmortal, parece_

_Que ya no lo puedo contener_

_No te quiero apartar_

_Ya muchas veces he, tenido que ocultar lo que yo soy en realidad_

_Lo tengo que callar, y debo pretender, ser alguien que ya no soy_

_Mi anterior mirar, tan llena de bondad, ahora vislumbra crueldad_

_Debo vivir…. Con esta carga en el interior_

_Y aunque esté herido mi corazón y se este hundiendo en la perdición_

_Y que estoy, aún aquí, en esta oscuridad._

_De ti nunca me podré olvidar…_

_En mis rojos sueños de inmortal, parece_

_Que ya no lo puedo contener_

_Pero al volvernos a encontrar_

_Nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar_

_Cayendo, cayendo, en espiral, con este_

_Secreto del cual nadie sabrá_

_No puedo volver, a ser el de antes pues estoy… maldito_

_A salvo me creí, de esta soledad _

_Y de este abismo sin final_

_Al ver tus ojos tan llenos de bondad que miraban hacia mí_

_Pero la oscuridad no suele descansar, donde haya luz siempre estará_

_Buscando apoderarse de mi corazón_

_Los dos latidos a un solo son, reflejos de un solo interior_

_El dolor, similar, pero no, es igual_

_Y fluye siempre con ambigüedad_

_Estos rojos sueños arderán en llamas y borrando todo arrasarán_

_Mis ilusiones sin llenar tratan de encontrar una motivación_

_Fuertemente intento superar la noche, pero no la logro trascender_

_No puedo escapar, en mis pecados me ahogaré, _

_Muerto estoy_

_En mis rojos sueños de inmortal, parece que ya no lo puedo contener_

_Pero al volvernos a encontrar_

_Nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar_

_Cayendo, cayendo en espiral_

_Con este secreto del cual nadie sabrá_

_No puedo volver_

_A ser el de antes pues estoy_

_Maldito_

Terminó. La verdad, los chicos parecían extrañados, las chicas estaba claro que no se habían fijado una pizca en la letra. Rechiné los dientes. La verdad es que hubo partes muy bonitas, pero el pobre se está pasando de dramático.

-Linda voz –dijo la presentadora, que claramente tampoco se fijó en la letra-. Elige a alguien.

Posó sus ojos en mí, pero yo negué enérgicamente. Él sonrió y asintió.

-A Jacob Black –anunció y bajo del escenario. Jake subió sonriendo. Me daba miedo.

-Solo pongan la música –dijo, no parecía para palabritas.

_You're in the Woods with your vampire Edward Cullen_

_He's always whining and complaining, he's so sullen  
He doesn't get you're human like I do_

_I'm at the gym, it's a typical Tuesday night  
Lifting the kind of weights he doesn't like  
And he'll never know your family like I do_

_But he sparkles, and I'm so hairy  
He's so sexy and I'm so scary  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
that you hate vampires and love canines _

_If you could see that I'm the wolf who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Hangin' out in Forks, while he's in Italy  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Howling at the moon thinkin' to myself  
Hey, isn't Ed sleazy?_

_And you've got a beauty that could light up this whole town  
Haven't seen it since he brought those biters around  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a sucker so wack?_

_He's so pale, I'm so tan  
He's kinda bitchy and I'm all man_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
that you hate vampires and love canines _

_If you could see that I'm the wolf who understands you  
I'm down on all fours, so why can't you see?  
__You belong with me_

Edward ya parecía bastante más despierto, y bufó mientras yo reía enérgicamente, Jake iba para escribir canciones. Me apoyé en Seth, que reía tanto o más que yo, para no caer.

-Leah –dijo Jake, contestando a una pregunta que no había oído, y Leah subió entre risitas. Habló un momento con el de la música y se empezó a oír.

_-Sigilosas al pasar, sigilosas al pasar_

_Esa loba es especial_

_Mírala, caminar, caminar_

_Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa_

_En el ardor de una noche romántica_

_Mis aullidos, son el llamado_

_Yo quiero un lobo domesticado_

_Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa_

_No pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas_

_La vida me ha dado un hambre voraz y tú apenas me das caramelos_

_Me voy con mis piernas y mi juventud por ahí aunque te maten los celos_

_Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir, auuu_

_Deja que se coma el barrio, antes de irte a dormir_

_Tengo tacones de aguja magnética_

_Para dejar la manada frenética_

_La luna llena, como una fruta_

_Da consejos y los escucha_

_Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros_

_Si acaso me meto en aprietos también llevo el número de los bomberos_

_Ni tipos muy lindo, ni tipos muy niños ricos yo sé lo que quiero_

_Pasarlo muy bien y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero_

_Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir, auuu_

_Deja que se coma el barrio antes de irte a dormir_

_Cuando son casi la una la loba en celo saluda a la luna_

_Pudo así andar por la calle o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna_

_Ya está sentada en su mesa le pone la mira en su próxima presa_

_Pobre del desprevenido que no se esperaba una de esas_

_Sigilosas al pasar, sigilosas al pasar_

_Esa loba es especial, mírala caminar, caminar_

_Deja que se coma el barrio antes de irte a dormir_

Hubo una fuerte ola de aplausos. Seth parecía tener vergüenza ajena…

-¡Volvemos tras una pausa!

**Jajaja lo siento, matadme!!!!!!!! Me tarde demasiado, un mes! ! Dios deben odiarme =P sorry sorry sorry me disculpare eternamente!!**

**Izzievamp: ****Nop, no lo se, pero bueno xDD Me alegro de que te haya gustado jajaja Sii, Emmett es… Emmett! Ya tengo dos capis mas preparados asii que te prometo que actualizo pronto ;)**

**AnaCullen12: ****Jejeje gracias eso intento xD Sip, Edward es muy susceptible… o como se escriba :P Lo que le hicieron se queda entre la loca, Rose, Bella y Alice x) Uff pues igual lo intentaba jajajaj nada gracias tu por dejar review al q contestar xD Besoos**

**xXArleenXx: ****Hola! Hombre, obvio que Emmett es de los mas inteligente y masculino xD Ajaja asii son ellos jjajaja Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ Un besito!!**


	20. Karaoke II

**Cuando subi el anterior ya tenia este casi preparado, por no decir ya preparado, asi que no me he tardado mucho… de verdad que a partir de ahora intentare tardar mucho menos. Entiendo que algunas ya no se pasen porque pensaron que lo abandone, pero creedme que yo por mi Edward lo termino! Aquí teneis el capi 20! ^^**

**Canciones:**

**Bella: Nada Puede Cambiarme – Paulina Rubio**

**Emmett: La Raja De Tu Falda – Estopa (Solo que Emmett cambió "Vamos Josele tira pah el coche" por "Vamos Eddie tira pah el coche" xD)**

**Rosalie: Me gusta así – Michelle Jenner (BSO Los Hombres De Paco)**

**Jasper y Alice: Que Nadie – Manuel Carrasco y Malú**

**Seth: Tonto – El Canto Del Loco**

Capítulo 20: Karaoke II

**Bella's POV**

La pausa duró apenas diez minutos. Leah no pudo bajar del escenario, retenida por las interminables preguntas de la chica, que parecía haber decidido que hasta en los descansos iba a llenar todo con canciones y parloteos. Saltaba a la vista que Leah tenía ganas de transformarse ahí mismo y pegarle un buen mordisco por plasta, pero se contuvo por razones obvias. Y con obvias no me refiero que sería de locos ni a que se descubriría, me refiero a que se cargaría su vestido.

-Bueno, ya terminamos la pausa –a Leah casi le dio un espasmo de alivio-. Elige a alguien.

Yo negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, pero Leah no me hizo ni puñetero caso.

-Bella Swan.

-Maldita –susurré. Emmett se rio y me empujó. Roja como un tomate, subí al escenario.

-¿Vas a dedicar a alguien la canción? –me preguntaron cuando le dije al DJ la canción.

-Ajá, a Edward –susurré, y odié que mi voz sonara amplificada, me gustaba MI tono bajo. La canción comenzó.

-_Nada puede cambiarme, no_

_Nada malo ni bueno_

_Nada que me detenga, no_

_Solo si no te veo_

_Aún me siento extraña, cuando estoy sin ti_

_Ha pasado un año_

_Duro de vivir_

_Sha, lalalala_

_Escribí esta canción por si tú regresabas_

_Sha lalalala _

_Y aquel tiempo no me cuenta nada_

_Nada puede cambiarme, no_

_Nada debe el recuerdo_

_De la música y de tu voz_

_Suena aún en mis sueños_

_Y me siento rara, al volverte a oír_

_Besos en un labio_

_Ahora eres así_

_Sha, lalalala_

_Escribí esta canción por si tú regresabas_

_Sha lalalala _

_Y aquel tiempo no me cuenta nada_

_Te quiero, porque sé que puedo_

_Porque sabe el mundo entero el tiempo que te espero_

_Quizá no pase nada_

_Se pierdan las palabras, quizá todo es mentira si el amor te llama_

_Nada puede cambiarnos, no_

_Nada malo ni bueno_

_Nadie quiso causar dolor_

_Y es que nadie es eterno (_eso lo dije con sarcasmo)

_Sha, lalalala_

_Escribí esta canción por si tú regresabas_

_Sha lalalala _

_Y aquel tiempo no me cuenta nada_

_Sha, lalalala_

_Escribí esta canción por si tú regresabas_

_Sha lalalala _

_Y aquel tiempo no me cuenta nada_

_Sha, lalalala_

_Escribí esta canción por si tú regresabas_

_Sha lalalala _

_Y aquel tiempo no me cuenta nada_

Al terminar la canción, instintivamente miré a Edward, ya que no me había atrevido antes por miedo a tropezar o confundirme. Me sonreía cálidamente y aplaudía con fuerza. Parecía él de nuevo. Le diré que olvidé el bolso al volver, haber que hace.

-¡Qué bonita voz! ¿A quién eliges?

-Gracias… mmm…. a… Emmett Cullen –dije, al verlo alzar las manos y señalarse a sí mismo.

Emmett gritó de alegría como una chica y corrió al escenario antes de que yo pudiera dar dos pasos. Casi me rompe un par de huesos al abrazarme y luego se dirigió al micrófono mientras yo bajaba frotándome las costillas. Al llegar me reuní con Edward. Le miré con atención.

-Ya se me pasó –dijo. Le miré incrédula-. ¡En serio! –sacudí la cabeza y decidí creerle. Miré a Emmett, que estaba frente al micrófono.

-¡¡Ey, chicas!! –al ver la mirada de Rose, agregó-. ¡Y chicos! Voy a cantar Por La Raja De Tu Falda, de Estopa. Para ti, Rosie.

_-Y era una tarde tonta y caliente, de esas que te quema el sol la frente_

_Era el verano del noventa y siete, y yo me moría por verte_

_Mi única idea era camelarte, era llevarte a cualquier parte_

_Yo ese día tocaba en el bar "sin nombre", y allí esperaba encontrarte_

_Me puse un pantaloncito estrecho, la camiseta de los conciertos_

_Vamos Eddie tira pah' el coche, que esta noche nos la comemos_

_Y al pasar por tu calle allí estabas tú, esperando en la parada del autobús_

_Comiéndote con gracia aquel chupa-chups, ¡qué vicio, qué vicio!_

_No sé que me dio por la espalda, cuando vi la raja de tu falda_

_Que un Seat Panda se me cruzó y se comió el parachoques de mi Ford Escord_

_Por la raja de tu falda yo, tuve un piñazo con un Seat Panda_

_Por la raja de tu falda yo tuve un piñazo con un Seat Panda_

_Y es cuarenta por meridian, llegamos tarde para no variar_

_Y el tío del garito está mosqueao, porque aún no hay nada montao_

_Y la gente entra que te entra, y yo enchufa que te enchufa_

_Mi hermano prueba que te prueba, y esto se escucha o no se escucha_

_El calor de la gente añade al ambiente, los focos deslumbrantes son muy potentes_

_El público delante, muy expectante_

_¡Caliente, caliente!_

_De repente se abrió la puerta, mientras yo cogía la guitarra_

_Y me temblaron las piernas al ver de nuevo la raja de tu falda_

_Por la raja de tu falda yo, rompí tres cuerdas de esta guitarra_

_Por la raja de tu falda yo rompí tres cuerdas de esta guitarra_

_Y ahora ya ha pasado el tiempo, parece que fuera ayer_

_Desde que desapareciste, del concierto yo no te he vuelto a ver_

_Ya no recuerdo tus ojos, ni siquiera tu mirada, tan solo puedo acordarme de la raja de tu falda_

_Por la raja de tu falda yo, me obsesionao y voy, de barra en barra_

_Por la raja de tu falda yo tuve un piñazo con un Seat Panda_

_Por la raja de tu falda yo tuve un piñazo con un Seat Panda_

_Por la raja de tu falda yo tuve un siniestro con un Seat Panda_

Oh, ya sé a qué viene eso. Edward me contó que una vez Emmett iba con Rose a un concierto y ella llevaba una falda con raja, que era la moda. Emmett se concentró tan poco (a saber por qué…) que se estrellaron contra un coche. Pagaron multa, asistencia para el pobre que atropellaron, se tuvieron que pasar una semana en el hospital fingiendo que estaban muy mal, no pudieron ir al concierto y Rosalie no se volvió a poner aquella falda. Me hubiera gustado estar allí. Además creo que ese fue el último concierto que dio el grupo antes de separarse. Rosalie resopló divertida mientras aplaudía.

-¡Bravo! ¿Quién?

-¡Rosalie! –gritó él, y bajó sonriente. Rose subió igual.

-Bueno, pues esta se la dedico a Emmett, todos sabéis quién es –Emmett hizo una reverencia-. Espero que te guste.

-_No sé por qué, me gusta así, tenerte tras mi espalda_

_Pintándome, palabras tú, estate quieto y ven aquí_

_Eres como un niño grande manejando un tanque de papel (_Se le escapó una risita)

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es un vendaval, y me haré cometa_

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es una canción, y caeré rendida_

_No sé por qué, me gusta así, que nadie sepa lo que es_

_Saltándome, las reglas voy, a imaginarme un día más_

_En el porche de cualquier motel, y hacer cosquillas en tus pies_

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es un vendaval, y me haré cometa_

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es una canción, y caeré rendida_

_Di que todo esto, es tu universo especial, y seré un planeta_

_Di que todo esto, es una peli de acción, y arriesgaré la vida_

_Cuando pasas cerca, es difícil respirar_

_Y si te veo temblar, se que estás, igual que yo_

_Dos burbujas de jabón, que no paran de subir_

_Este es un nuevo Big Ben, este es, nuestro Big Ben_

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es un vendaval, y me haré cometa_

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es una canción, y caeré rendida_

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es un vendaval, y me haré cometa_

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es una canción, y caeré rendida_

_Di que todo esto, es tu universo especial, y seré un planeta_

_Di que todo esto, es una peli de acción, y arriesgaré la vida_

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es un vendaval, y arriesgaré la vida_

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es una canción_

_Di que todo esto, tan solo en un vendaval, y arriesgaré la vida_

_Di que todo esto, tan solo es una canción._

Hubo una ova de aplausos impresionante, y no tuve que pensar mucho para saber por qué. Estaba segura de que Rose elegiría a Jazz.

-Elijo a Jasper Hale –cantó, y bajó imitando a Alice cómicamente. Alice le sacó la lengua.

Jazz subió y se puso al micro.

-¿Puedes venir, Alice? –pidió con voz suave. Ella asintió y subió contoneándose, esta vez imitando a Rose.

-Cantaremos Que Nadie –anunció ella. Igual ya lo tenían planeado porque al pobre Jasper no se le ocurría ninguna canción. La verdad es que había estado bastante estresado hasta que tuvo una corta charla con Alice en la que pareció solucionar su problema. Empezó Jazz:

J: -_Empezaron los problemas, se enganchó a la pena_

_Se aferró a la soledad, ya no mira las estrellas_

_Mira sus ojeras, cansadas de pelear._

_A: -Olvidándose de todo, busca de algún modo_

_Encontrar su libertad, el cerrojo que le aprieta_

_Le pone cadenas, y nunca descansa en paz_

_A&J: Y tu dignidad, se ha quedado esperando a que vuelvas_

_Que nadie calle tu verdad, que nadie te ahogue el corazón_

_Que nadie te haga más llorar, hundiéndote en silencio_

_Que nadie te obligue a morir, cortando tus alas al volar_

_Que vuelvan tus ganas de vivir._

_A: -En el túnel del espanto, todo se hace largo_

_Cuándo se iluminará… amarrado su destino_

_Va sin ser testigo, de su lento caminar_

_J: -Tienen hambre sus latidos, pero son sumisos_

_Y suenan a su compás_

_A&J: -La alegría traicionera, le cierra la puerta_

_O le sienta en su sofá_

_Y tu dignidad, se ha quedado esperando a que vuelvas_

_Que nadie calle tu verdad_

_Que nadie te ahogue el corazón_

_Que nadie te haga más llorar, hundiéndote en silencio_

_Que nadie te obligue a morir, cortando tus alas al volar_

_Que vuelvan tus ganas de vivir_

_J: -Que nadie calle tu verdad_

_A: -Que nadie te ahogue el corazón_

_J&A: -Que nadie te haga más llorar, hundiéndote en silencio_

_Que nadie te obligue a morir, cortando tus alas al volar_

_Que vuelvan tus ganas de vivir. _

Esta vez hubo silbidos y gritos también. O la gente se estaba animando o… sí, ya habían llegado las cervezas. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Carlisle y a Esme, para ver si por su expresión sabría que opinaban, pero no estaban allí.

-¿Y Carlisle y Esme? –le pregunté a Edward.

-Pensaban lo mismo que Billy y Sue, que por muy jóvenes que parezcan no les van las fiestas de adolescentes.

-¿Billy y Sue pensaron eso? –pregunté divertida.

-Billy por lo menos, sí –puntualizó.

Me reí. No había prestado atención a lo que pasaba, pero Seth estaba en el escenario y la música empezaba a sonar.

-_Esta historia que te cuento es como un grito_

_Una voz desesperada que grita pidiendo auxilio_

_Auxilio por no ver nada que me llene en el camino, auxilio por ver que hay mucha falta de cariño_

_Me paro y me pregunto por qué no vives, rodeado de más verdad_

_Y buscando ese equilibrio que te llene de valor y que te quite del suicidio_

_No tener que defender para sentirte más querido_

_Usando menos el coco y un poquito más la piel_

_Ya que somos lo que somos y si no lo quieres ver_

_¡Eres tonto!_

_Si no te gustas es que no estás vivo_

_¡Eres tonto!_

_Pero eso es algo que nació contigo_

_Y mañana al despertar, saltar de la cama, luchar tu mañana, mirar a la cara, que no debes nada_

_¡Eres tonto!_

_Salir a la calle sin la tontería sacando de dentro entera tu vida_

_Entera tu vida_

_Parece que está de moda ir de tontito, aparentar ser la persona que siempre tú habías querido_

_Dime por qué no te quieres aunque sea solo un poquito_

_Y por qué no eres tú mismo y no algo parecido_

_Usando menos el coco y un poquito más la piel_

_Ya que somos lo que somos y si no lo quieres ver_

_¡Eres tonto!_

_Si no te gustas es que no estás vivo_

_¡Eres tonto!_

_Pero eso es algo que nació contigo_

_Y mañana al despertar, saltar de la cama, luchar tu mañana, mirar a la cara, que no debes nada_

_¡Eres tonto!_

_Salir a la calle sin la tontería sacando de dentro entera tu vida_

_Entera tu vida_

_¡Eres tonto!_

_Y mañana al despertar, saltar de la cama, luchar tu mañana, mirar a la cara, que no debes nada_

_¡Eres tonto!_

_Salir a la calle sin la tontería sacando de dentro entera tu vida_

_Entera tu vida_

_¡Tú eres tonto!_

Seth pareció contenerse de saltar y tirarse encima del público solo por la mirada que le echó Jacob, probablemente adivinando lo que quería hacer. Él puso un mohín de contrariedad durante unos segundos, pero luego volvió a alegrar la expresión.

-¿Es dedicada para alguien? –le peguntaron.

-No, pero me encanta poder insultar a alguien en una canción sin que mi hermana tenga ninguna excusa parta regañarme –dijo alegremente y, para sorpresa de todos, Leah se rió, no parecía enfadada para nada. Yo ya veía la sangre de Seth correr por el escenario… su actuación sí que la había dejado contenta. Supongo que hacía tiempo que quería soltarlo todo… bueno, yo qué sé, el que lee mentes es Edward, ya le preguntaré.

Seth eligió a un chico moreno, que era uno de los pocos que no estaba ya bajo los efectos del alcohol. Se reunió con nosotros y echó una ojeada a su alrededor.

-¿Y Emmett? –preguntó extrañado. Miré hacia todos lados, pero yo tampoco le vi. Me encogí de hombros. Alice se concentró unos segundos y luego, ceñuda, informó.

-Como suele pasar, no veo absolutamente nada.

De repente, Edward se tensó.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? –preguntó Rosalie, preocupada. Todos conocíamos a Emmett.

-¿Re cuerdas la quinta despedida de soltero de Jasper? –preguntó. Por una razón desconocida, ella torció el gesto.

-Cómo olvidarla.

-Pues a Emmett se le ha ocurrido que estaría bien repetir.

-¿Qué? ¿Está pirado? –se exaltó Jasper. Mi cara, y las de Jake, Leah y Seth debían de ser un poema, porque nos miró y explicó-: Los vampiros SÍ se emborrachan –no necesitamos más explicación.

En ese momento Emmett volvió con una botella y algunos vasos.

-¡No! –negaron Edward, Rose y Jazz al instante.

-¡Sí! –gritaron Emmett y Alice. Miré sorprendida a Alice, que no apartaba la vista de la botella. En sus ojos había un brillo codicioso, como si la botella la hubiera hipnotizado.

-Exacto, sí –asintieron Jake y Seth.

-No –negó de nuevo Edward.

-Miedica, miedica, miedica –cantaron Jake, Seth y Emmett. Edward rechinó los dientes.

-Oh, está bien –se rindió.

-Con tal de que no te pases como la última vez –se encogió Jazz. Rosalie asintió.

-Prometido –Emmett levantó la mano con entusiasmo.

-Pero… -protestó débilmente Leah.

-Pero nada –negó Jake-. Es una orden.

-Sí –dijo ella automáticamente.

-Yo creo que es mejor volver a casa –propuse.

-¿Bromeas, Bella? ¡¡Esto sólo acaba de empezar!! –exclamó Emmett.

* * *

**Holaa! Os gusto?? Habra una ultima parte ;)luego ya dejamos lo del karaoke, que lo estoy extendiendo mucho xD pero tenia la sensación de que poner todo en un solo capitulo seria demasiado largo :P**

**xXArleenXx: ****Jajaja verdad, esta muy bien xD Si lo se, un mes es mucho u.u… Pero bueno, esta actualice antes no?? ^^ Espero que te halla gustado! Un besoo ;D**

**pixivanevamp-alice c- Swansea: ****ya sorry no volveré a tardar tanto jajaja! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Un abrazoo =) Me alegro también de que haya valido la pena jajaja**

**AnaCullen13: ****Jajajaja me alegro ^^ Bueno comenta cuendo puedas, tus reviews me alegrna el dia xD Sip, si conoces alguno me lo dices que ya aviso yo a Edward xDD Sii, esa canción esta muy bien! Graciias ;) Uff… menos mal, ya tenia miedo de que alguien me enviara a James o algo XD Sii me lei un par de historias xD Jajaja todas muy graciosas ^^ Besoos =D**

**Besoos! Podeis pasaron por mis otros fics (one-shots, porque no hay otra cosa xD)**

***Luxy***


	21. Karaoke III

**Holaa! Jajaja este tambien lo tenia preparado. Se me volvió a cortar la línea y entonces me llego la inspiración xD Bueno, espero que os gustee!!**

**Canciones:**

**Bella: Vampira – María Isabel y Naturally – Selena Gomez**

**Rosalie: De Qué Vas – María Isabel**

**Alice: Antes Muerta Que Sencilla – María Isabel**

**Leah: No Me Toques Las Palmas Que Me Conozco – María Isabel**

**Bella, Rosalie y Alice: Gasolina – Las Divinas (BSO Patito Feo)**

**Bella, Rosalie y Alice: Tango Llorón – Las Divinas (BSO Patito Feo)**

**Bella, Rosalie y Alice: Diosa, Única, Bonita – Las Divinas (BSO Patito Feo)**

Capítulo 21: Karaoke III

**Bella's POV**

Os voy a explicar lo que pasa en pocas palabras. ¿Por qué? Una simple razón. Estoy tan borracha que no me da el coco. Bueno, la cosa es que Emmett y Rosalie estaban en una esquina cantando un dueto de tirolés, Alice estaba subida a una ventana y bajaba una y otra vez agarrada a las cortinas. Seth y Jake cantaban como Britney Spears, coreando a la chica que cantaba, que repetía por tercera vez, Jazz se terminaba su segunda botella y Leah iba por ahí asustando a la gente. En lo que cabe, Edward y yo éramos los más normales, ya que sólo caminábamos, nos reíamos como tontos y yo me tambaleaba.

Oí que la fan número uno de Britney Spars bajaba del escenario y se me ocurrió una idea. Me ofrecí para cantar, me aparté de Edward, subí al escenario, dije la música y sin mucha palabrería, canté:

_-Me gustan las cruces y el agua bendita_

_Y el ajo en la sopa que hace mi abuelita_

_Las balas y estacas de plata y madera_

_Pah colmo ver sangre es que a mí me marea_

_Y sin embargo yo quisiera ser_

_Yo quiero ser una vampi, vampi, vampira_

_Pero poder salir, salir, salir de día_

_Me gustaría descansar patas arriba, para luego volar, volar, volar y volar_

_Yo quiero ser una vampi, vampi, vampira_

_Pero poder salir, salir, salir de día_

_Me gustaría descansar patas arriba, para luego volar, volar, volar y volar_

_Cómo molaría_

_Me encanta vestirme con muchos colores, _

_Y el negro no sienta con tantos calores_

_Yo muerdo hamburguesas, perritos y pizzas_

_Y hasta mis colmillos, tal vez darán risa_

_Y sin embargo yo quisiera ser_

_Yo quiero ser una vampi, vampi, vampira_

_Pero poder salir, salir, salir de día_

_Me gustaría descansar patas arriba, para luego volar, volar, volar y volar_

_Yo quiero ser una vampi, vampi, vampira_

_Pero poder salir, salir, salir de día_

_Me gustaría descansar patas arriba, para luego volar, volar, volar y volar_

_¿A qué molaría?_

_Y si Drácula me ve, sin temor yo le diré_

_¡Que no quiero vivir en Transilvania, que pah vivir nada mejor que España!_

_Playas, sol o tierra mediterránea_

_Y las vampiras toman el sol_

_Yo quiero ser vampira de hoy en día_

_Comer paella y de mayor sangría_

_Es que en mi tierra hay marcha y alegría_

_Y las vampiras comen jamón_

_¡Vampira!_

_Y si Drácula me ve, sin temor yo le diré_

_¡Que no quiero vivir en Transilvania, que pah vivir nada mejor que España!_

_Playas, sol o tierra mediterránea_

_Y las vampiras toman el sol_

_Yo quiero ser vampira de hoy en día_

_Comer paella y de mayor sangría_

_Es que en mi tierra hay marcha y alegría_

_Y las vampiras comen jamón_

_Yo quiero ser una vampi, vampi, vampira_

_Pero poder salir, salir, salir de día_

_Me gustaría descansar patas arriba, para luego volar, volar, volar y volar_

_Yo quiero ser una vampi, vampi, vampira_

_Pero poder salir, salir, salir de día_

_Me gustaría descansar patas arriba, para luego volar, volar, volar y volar_

_¿A qué molaría?_

Emmett y Rose habían dejado de cantar tirolés, Rose se reía y Emm me levantó los pulgares y articuló "¡Esa es mi Bella!". Edward, con tanta borrachera, no sabía si reír o enfadarse. Alice y Jazz me habían hecho el coro entre risas, y Seth, Leah y Jake reían como tontos en el suelo. Luego, de repente, para alegrar el humor de Edward, decidí cantar otra.

-_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know its meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay bay baby_

_You have a way of moving me_

_A force of nature, your energy_

_It comes naturally (You know it does)_

_It comes naturally_

_Mmmm yeah_

_And it takes my breath away (Everytime)_

_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know its meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay bay baby_

_When we collide, sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know its meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay bay baby_

_Naturally x5_

_Bay bay baby_

_(Tú eliges como expresarte_

_Todo depende de ti, yo lo sé_

_Esto viene de manera natural, viene naturalmente_

_Tú sigues lo que sientes por dentro_

_Es instinto, no lo tienes que intentar_

_Viene naturalmente, mmm, viene naturalmente_

_Y me quitas el aliento_

_Tu eres el trueno y yo el relámpago_

_Y amo la forma en que sabes quién eres_

_Y me estoy emocionando_

_Cuando sabes que esto es lo que debería ser_

_Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente_

_Cuando estás conmigo, cariño_

_Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente_

_Ca-ca-cariño_

_Tú tienes una manera de moverme_

_Una fuerza de la naturaleza_

_Tu energía viene naturalmente (tú sabes que así lo hace)_

_Viene naturalmente, yeah_

_Y me quitas el aliento (cada vez)_

_Lo que haces… tan naturalmente…_

_Tú eres el trueno y yo el relámpago_

_Y amo la forma en que tú sabes quién eres_

_Y me estoy emocionando_

_Cuando sabes que esto es lo que debería ser_

_Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente_

_Cuando estás conmigo cariño_

_Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente_

_Ca-ca-cariño_

_Cuando los dos colisionamos, las chispas vuelan_

_Cuando me miras a los ojos_

_Me quitas el aliento_

_Tú eres… tú eres el trueno y yo el relámpago_

_Y amo la forma en la que sabes quién eres_

_Y me estoy emocionando_

_Cuando sabes que esto es lo que debería ser_

_Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente_

_Cuando estás conmigo cariño, todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente_

_Ca-ca-cariño_

_Naturalmente x5_

_Ca-ca-cariño)_

Uff, aplaqué a Edward y me libré de un sermón sobre monstruos. ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro!

Ya que había empezado con María Isabel, Rose hizo lo mismo, subiendo entre risas. Por raro que parezca, el alcohol no había alterado mi voz, cantaba como siempre. Demasiado tiempo pegada al Sing It… la música empezó:

-_Mírame bien, así soy yo_

_Y eso que acaba de sonar el despertador_

_Ya estoy toda guapa, sin retocar_

_No tengo polvos, maquillajes ni de nah_

_Soy la Atenea de la actualidad, como me arregle_

_Te vas a enterar, tengo una bomba a puntito de estallar_

_De qué vas, que yo soy una potencia mundial_

_De qué vas, tengo más arte que un tirititran_

_De qué vas, anda guapo espabílate ya_

_Que parece que tú tienes los ojitos detrás_

_De qué vas, de qué vas, de qué vas, _

_Que mis cuentos, principitos ranas te va a quedar_

_No aguanto más, que situación_

_Con estor nervios soy un yo soy un coctel molotov_

_Eres cortado, como el café_

_Tú desnatado y yo entera hasta los pies_

_Soy la Atenea de la actualidad, como me arregle_

_Te vas a enterar, tengo una bomba a puntito de estallar_

_De qué vas, que yo soy una potencia mundial_

_De qué vas, tengo más arte que un tirititran_

_De qué vas, anda guapo espabílate ya_

_Que parece que tú tienes los ojitos detrás_

_De qué vas, de qué vas, de qué vas, _

_Que mis cuentos, principitos ranas te va a quedar_

_No, no sé por qué_

_Si puedo ser tu que querés_

_Cartitas del amor, que escribí con ilusión_

_(Guapa, lista, no hay una más)_

_¿Quién?_

_(Hay chiquilla qué guapa vas)_

_¿Yo?_

_(Qué salero tiene al bailar…)_

_Mira niño abre los ojos no te enteras de nah_

_De qué vas, que yo soy una potencia mundial_

_De qué vas, tengo más arte que un tirititran_

_De qué vas, anda guapo espabílate ya, que parece que tú tienes los ojitos detrás_

_De qué vas, que yo soy una potencia mundial_

_De qué vas, tengo más arte que un tirititran_

_De qué vas, anda guapo espabílate ya_

_Que parece que tú tienes los ojitos detrás_

_De qué vas, de qué vas, de qué vas, _

_Que mis cuentos, principitos ranas te va a quedar_

Alice, Edward, Jake y yo habíamos hecho el coro, mientras los otros de reían como tontos. Luego, Alice se apuntó al tren y cantó otra de la misma, que a mi parecer no podía haber escogido una mejor para ella.

-_El pintalabios, toque de rímel_

_Moldeador como una artista de cine_

_Peluquería, crema hidratante, y maquillaje que belleza al instante_

_Abre la puerta que nos vamos a la calle_

_¿Qué a quién le importa lo que digan por ahí?_

_Antes muerta que sencilla, hay que sencilla, hay que sencilla_

_¡Antes muerta que sencilla! Hay que sencilla, hay que sencilla_

_Que es la verdad, porque somos así, nos gusta ir a la moda y es que nos gusta presumir_

_Que más me da, que digas tú de mí, mis amigas de mi barrio _

_Y hemos venido a bailar, para reír y disfrutar, después de tanto y tanto trabajar_

_Que a veces las mujeres necesitan una poquita, una poquita, una poquita, una poquita libertad_

_Mucho potaje, de los de antes, por eso yo me muevo así con mucho arte_

_Y si algún novio se me pone por delante, le bailo un rato_

_Y una gotita de Channel número 4, el más barato_

_¿Qué a quién le importa lo que digan por ahí?_

_Antes muerta que sencilla, hay que sencilla, hay que sencilla_

_¡Antes muerta que sencilla! Hay que sencilla, hay que sencilla_

_Que es la verdad, porque somos así, nos gusta ir a la moda y es que nos gusta presumir_

_Que más me da, que digas tú de mí, mis amigas de mi barrio _

_Y hemos venido a bailar, para reír y disfrutar, después de tanto y tanto estudiar_

_Que a veces las mujeres necesitan una poquita, una poquita, una poquita_

_¡Y hemos venido a bailar! Para reír y disfrutar, después de tanto y tanto trabajar_

_Que a veces las mujeres necesitan una poquita, una poquita, una poquita, una poquita libertad_

_¡Antes muerta que sencilla! Hay que sencilla, hay que sencilla…_

Sí, precisamente encajaba con la personalidad de Alice. Antes muerta que sencilla. Vi en Leah que ella no se iba a quedar atrás aquí en nuestro maratón de María Isabel, que no nos gustaba a ninguna, pero ya se ve, como si ahora nos importase. Subió al escenario y solo dijo el nombre de la canción, como si hiciese falta saber de quién. Alice, Rose y yo empezamos con el coro.

-_(Vamos tío Rodolfo, que hay que irse a currar, vamos tío Rodolfo, que hay que irse a currar)_

_Voy a contarles la historia del tío Rodolfo_

_Es un personaje del barrio muy particular_

_El médico ha dicho que tiene una cosa muy mala_

_Está tan tranquilo y escucha unas palmas y el pobre Rodolfo no puede parar_

_Menuda marcha que tiene el tío Rodolfo_

_Cuando se trata de una fiesta no tiene final_

_Siempre acaba con la lengua toda trabada_

_Es que casi no se le entiende nada_

_Y a duras penas parece cantar:_

"_No, me toques las palmas que me conozco. No, me toques las palmas que no, que no. No, me toques las palmas que soy Rodolfo, el que va siempre como una moto, el más marchoso de la ciudad"_

_Rodolfín, para ya, que mañana hay que trabajar, Rodolfín, para ya, que mañana hay que trabajar_

_Va Rodolfo caminando por la acerilla_

_Poniendo mucho cuidado pah no tropezar_

_Se encuentra con un amigo de toda la vida_

_Que le ha invitado a una cervecita, de las de antes para recordar_

_Después de la cervecita venía una copa_

_Después de la copa también dos copitas de más_

_Ven niño, vámonos pah casa a buscar la guitarra_

_Y visto y no visto ya suenan las palmas y el tío Rodolfo se ha vuelto a liar_

"_No, me toques las palmas que me conozco. No, me toques las palmas que no, que no. No, me toques las palmas que soy Rodolfo, el que va siempre como una moto, el más marchoso de la ciudad"_

"_No, me toques las palmas que me conozco. No, me toques las palmas que no, que no. No, me toques las palmas que soy Rodolfo, el que va siempre como una moto, el más marchoso de la ciudad"_

_Rodolfín, para ya, que mañana hay que trabajar, Rodolfín, para ya, que mañana hay que trabajar_

_(Vamos tío Rodolfo, que hay que irse a currar)_

_Que mañana hay que trabajar._

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron de nuevo. La verdad es que, para en un principio no querer venir ni loca, me lo estaba pasando bastante bien. Edward me apretó contra su costado mientras reía. A Alice se le iluminó la cara con una de esas sonrisas que solían darme miedo, pero que en este momento poco me importaban

-¡Bells, Rose! Yo quiero hacer _esa –_dijo poniendo énfasis en "esa" para que supiéramos a cual se refería.

-¡Y yo, y yo! –coreamos.

-Pues venga –exclamó, y como hacía normalmente nos arrastró a las dos.

Ella se puso en el medio, yo a la izquierda y Rose a la derecha. La música empezó.

_A,B&R_: -_Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las Divinas_

_Porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad_

_A: -Todos saben quién manda en esta school_

_Porque nosotras somos gente cool_

_Gente que siente con sangre caliente, que quiere hacerse oír_

_Sea como sea, aquí no entran feas_

_Pah que lo veas, te voy a mostrar_

_Mira esa fea, aquí hay otra fea_

_¡Aquí no pueden entrar!_

_A,B&R: -Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las Divinas_

_Porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad_

_A: -Nosotras bailamos bien ¿you know?_

_Dance, dance y mucho dance_

_Lo que pide tu corazón_

_A,B&R: -¡Your heart, your heart!_

_A: -Aquí te vamos a dar_

_Las Divinas, las Divinas, brillan, brillan como stars_

_Fuera feas, fuera feas, para ustedes no hay lugar_

_A,B&R: -Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las Divinas_

_Porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad_

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las Divinas, _

_Porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad_

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las Divinas,_

_Porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad_

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina, aquí mandan las Divinas, _

_Porque somos gasolina, gasolina de verdad_

_Gasolina de verdad_

Sentía que me iba a caer, debía ser porque Alice dando saltitos delante de mí me mareaba bastante. Decidí que antes de vomitar en público prefería ir con Edward, así que intenté bajar, pero la pálida mano de Alice me lo impidió. Suspiré.

-Bella, Bella, ¿a dónde te crees que vas?

-¿Con tu hermano?

-Niaa, incorrecto –cantó-. Tú te quedas aquí, que aún quedan dos canciones.

-Sigue soñando, que yo me vuelvo –debatí, e intenté bajar de nuevo, pero ella me agarró el brazo. Estúpida enana vidente con súper-fuerza…

-Haber, a lo mejor no fui lo bastante clara: Tú te quedas aquí sí o sí.

-Está bien –hasta en estas condiciones sabía que no iba a ganar a la larga. Al menos no contra Alice. Rosalie intentó hacer lo mismo que yo, con la misma suerte.

-¡Eh! Tú también te quedas, que esta la cantas tú –le dijo Alice y ella, suspirando, volvió. Me puse a su izquierda y Alice a su derecha.

_A,B&R: _-_No me vengas con un tango llorón, que yo necesito ritmo, aha_

_Porque hay música en mi corazón, y a mí no me da lo mismo_

_No me vengas con un tango llorón, porque es muy fuerte, aha_

_Y si alguna vez te miré, fue porque tuviste suerte_

_R: -Wow chicas yo me vuelvo crazy_

_Cuando pienso en el tonto ese, que vino en la disco y me dijo de atrás:_

_Emmett: -¡Oye, nena, que linda que estás!_

_Ahí me di vuelta y lo vi de costado, era flaco, alto, de pelo aplastado_

_Me agarró la mano, se hizo el galán_

_Y me dijo: "Baby, vamos a bailar"_

_A,B&R: -No me vengas con una tango llorón, que yo necesito ritmo, aha_

_Porque hay música en mi corazón, y a mí no me da lo mismo_

_No me vengas con un tango llorón, porque es muy fuerte, aha_

_Y si alguna vez te miré, fue porque tuviste suerte_

_R: -Él me imaginaba una chica fácil, yo me preguntaba "¿Y este man que hace?"_

_Me miró a los ojos me quiso besar, yo lo corté de una y lo mande a pasear_

_Me pidió disculpas muy desesperado, y yo le grité: "¡Borrate, tarado!"_

_Él me dijo: "Dame otra oportunidad", ¡solo le faltaba ponerse a llorar!_

_A,B&R: No me vengas con un tango llorón, que yo necesito ritmo, aha_

_Porque hay música en mi corazón, y a mi no me da lo mismo_

_No me vengas con un tango llorón, porque es muy fuerte_

_Y si alguna vez te miré, fue porque tuviste suerte_

_No me vengas con un tango llorón, que yo necesito ritmo_

_Porque hay música en mi corazón, y a mi no me daaaaa….._

_R: -¡Tango!_

_A,B&R: - ¡No, no, no no no no no!_

_No me vengas con un tango llorón, que yo necesito ritmo, aha_

_Porque hay música en mi corazón, y a mi no me da lo mismo_

_No me vengas con un tango llorón, porque es muy fuerte, aha_

_Y si alguna vez te miré, fue porque tuviste suerte_

_No me vengas con un tango llorón, que yo necesito ritmo_

_R: -¡Ritmo!_

_A,B&R: -Porque hay música en mi corazón, y a mi no me da lo mismo_

_No me vengas con un tango llorón, porque es muy fuerte,_

_R: -¡Yo tengo ritmo fuerte!_

_Y si alguna vez te mireeeeeeeeé…_

_¡Fue porque tuviste suerte!_

En el momento en que dije la frase "Y si alguna vez te miré, fue porque tuviste suerte", deseé que Mike pudiera escucharme. Aunque sabía que solo eran delirios míos. Que si cuando estaba sobria ya los tenía, pues ahora…

_En ese mismo instante…_

_Forks, Casa de Mike Newton_

**Mike's POV**

Tengo la extraña sensación de que nunca gusté a Bella, ni siquiera antes de que conociera a Cullen o de que él la hablara por primera vez, y que me estuve comportando como un estúpido todo este tiempo, haciéndome ilusiones vanas. Igual Jessica le contó que cuando tenía diez años me hice pis encima… uhh. Pero venga, eso es imposible, hasta que Edward Don Perfecto Cullen apareció, estaba completamente loca por mí. Nadie se resiste al Casanova de Mike.

-¿A que no, Sally? –le dije a mi hermana pequeña, de cinco años.

-Cállate, loco, que no sé ni de lo que me hablas, no me extraña que esa Bella de la que tanto hablas se fuera con un Cullen, que están todos buenísimos –me espetó, para después pegarme un pisotón y salir corriendo de la sala.

Bah, que sabrá ella…

_De nuevo con nuestros vampiros, hombres y mujer lobo y humana preferidos/as…_

**Bella's POV**

Sí, lo sé, chicos, horrible, aún queda una canción, y esta me toca cantarla a mí. En cualquier otra condición me habría negado, pero como estoy ebria me importa un pimiento.

_B: -Here we goo… ¡ha!_

_A,B&R: -Diosa, única, bonita, yo soy así_

_B: -¡Así!_

_A,B&R: Y los chicos más hermosos se mueren por mí_

_Diosa, única, bonita, yo soy así_

_B: -¡Así!_

_A,B&R: -Una star, una Divina, desde que nací_

_B: -Soy picante cuando yo bailo_

_Soy azúcar cuando yo canto_

_Soy locura cuando te miro, y por eso te gusto tanto_

_Soy un ángel cuando camino_

_Soy la dueña de tu destino_

_Soy el fuego cuando me muevo… ¡así, así, así, así asiiií! ¡Yeah!_

_A,B&R: -Diosa, única, bonita yo soy así_

_Y los chicos más hermosos se mueren por mí_

_Diosa, única, bonita, yo soy así_

_Una star, una Divina, desde que nací_

_B: -Soy picante cuando yo bailo_

_Soy azúcar cuando yo canto_

_Soy locura cuando te miro, y por eso te gusto tanto_

_Soy un ángel cuando camino_

_Soy la dueña de tu destino_

_Soy el fuego cuando me muevo… ¡así, así, así, así, asiiií! ¡Yeah!_

_A,B&R: -Diosa, única, bonita yo soy así_

_B: -¡Yo soy así!_

_A,B&R: -Y los chicos más hermosos se mueren por mí_

_Diosa, única, bonita, yo soy así_

_Una star, una Divina, desde que nací_

_B: -¡Toca para mí!_

_A,B&R: -Diosa, única, bonita yo soy así_

_Y los chicos más hermosos se mueren por mí_

_Diosa, única, bonita, yo soy así_

_Una star, una Divina, desde que nací_

_Una star, una Divina, desde que nací_

_Edward: ¡Diosa!_

_B: -¿Sí?_

_Edward: ¡Única!_

_B: -¿Qué más?_

_Edward: ¡Diiiviiiina!_

_B: -¡¡Sí!!_

_Así soy yo_

Después de eso, decidimos que era hora de irnos. Nos despedimos de Jake y volvimos a casa. Carlisle y Esme nos dieron una buena regañina por como volvíamos, y luego de cambiarnos por ropa más cómoda (en mi caso el pijama) nos quedamos viendo la televisión. A los tres minutos Edward decidió por mí que era hora de irse a la cama. Me tumbé y él se puso a mi lado, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Duerme ya, Bella –me susurró.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que los vampiros también deberían dormir, estáis todos con unas ojeras… igual podéis, quién sabe, como _algunos _están tan ocupados por la noche que no lo intentan… -lancé la última frase más alto en plan indirecta. Se oyeron carcajadas desde el salón. Edward se rió por lo bajo.

-Creo que estás más ebria de lo que creía, duerme ya.

-Nope, tú no me mandas, no tengo sueño –negué. A ellos se le pasaban los efectos del alcohol bastante más rápido, y los únicos ebrios ahora éramos Emmett y yo. Yo porque se me pasaba más tarde y Emmett porque había bebido tanto que aún le quedaba alcohol en el cuerpo.

-Bella, a veces eres demasiado testaruda…

-Pff, me criticas a mí… ¡Me compadezco de Carlisle y Esme! Menuda familia les tocó. Pobres de nosotros –imité a la perfección, no me preguntéis como, la voz de Esme-. El primero que no respeta la intimidad, quiera o no quiera, y encima es masoquista. La segunda que le da un ataque nervioso si no se ve en el espejo durante más de cinco minutos y es adicta al sexo. El tercero que también es adicto al sexo y se cree el más gracioso del mundo y no sabe estar serio por más de tres segundos. El cuarto que parece emo y según algunos gay también. ¡Y la quinta que no deja tu futuro en paz y además gasta más que los clubes por los futbolistas que quieren! –no sabía de dónde había sacado la comparación de fútbol, pero me valía. Las carcajadas en la otra habitación habían aumentado considerablemente.

-Duerme ya, Bella.

-Que conste que lo hago porque tengo sueño –acepté, y un segundo después me quedé frita, más que una patata de las Lays.

**Jajaja que os pareció?? Bella borracha es muy graciosa ^^ Aunque tengo una pregunta… los vampiros se emborrachan?? Bueno, no lo se, pero lo hecho hecho esta, asi que ya poco importa xDD**

**Pixivanevamp-alice c-swansea: ****Holaa! Mmm me alegro de que te gustara!! Jajaja esppero que este también te guste!! Besoos ;)**

**xXArleenXx:**** Sii jaja! Ya era hora, creo yo xD Wii me alegro ^^ Prometo que a partir de ahora intentare hacerlo mas seguido, ya estoy preparando el siguiente ;) Saludoss!!**

**AnaCullen13:**** Holaa! Jajaja sii eso intento =P U.u sip , Emmett esta un poquito chiflado! Jajaja nada esta muy bien ^^ Graciias!! Yo solo escribo lo que se me viene xD Tranquila, que por mucho que me tarde nunca la dejo! Ya se que voy a hacer en la mayoría de los capítulos, lo único detalles, detalles… x) Sii eso de intentar poner msn y paginas en el fanfiction cuesta lo suyo xD Bah no me importa que te pases de largo, yo me quedo contenta jajaja Un besooo =)**


	22. Inconvenientes

**Holaa! Jajaja bueno, ahora que por fin terminamos los karaokes toca algo mas xD Obviamente, como han bebido, tendrán que tener resaca! No se si los vampiros la tienen, pero no les voy a dejar tan panchos! Ah, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, que se me suele olvidar decirlo, yo solo me divierto pensando lo que pudieron hacer en los veranos que dejo sin contar!!**

Capítulo 22: Número atrasado

**Emmett's POV**

Ouch, ouch, ouch… ya sé por qué Edward, Rosalie y Jasper se negaron al principio a unas copitas… ¿quién se acordaba de que luego venía la resaca? Vale, todos menos los tontos de los perros, Alice, que todos sabemos que el alcohol la hipnotiza y yo, que soy tan genial, guapo y guay que no se me ocurrió pensar que esto pudiera pasar hasta que pasó. En la despedida de Jazz pasó lo mismo. Ahora estábamos todos encerrados en mi habitación, que es la que tenía más asientos, para que Carlisle y Esme no se enteraran, aunque ya sospechaban que algo nos pasaba (aún no sabían que podíamos tener resaca, porque Alice tuvo el presentimiento de que Carlisle nos usaría de rata de laboratorio… menudo padre…). Edward se había quedado con Bella las primeras horas, al principio no quiso que nadie entrara a preguntarle que íbamos a hacer ahora por miedo a que Bella se despertara y le viniera la resaca, como a todos. Cuando al fin se levantó, según ella casi sin dolor de cabeza pero muy mareada, vino con todos. Además la pobre Bella estaba bien cansada, ya que la despertamos Jazz, Eddie y yo con nuestro número atrasado. Fue _muy _divertido…

**FlashBack**

_-Hey –grité con entusiasmo de repente, rompiendo el silencio en el que estábamos todos sumidos, y haciendo que pegaran un bote en sus asientos._

_-¿¡Qué quieres ahora!? –estalló Jasper. Y dicen que Edward es bipolar…_

_-Vale, hermanito, baja esos humos… -al ver que me iba a interrumpir otra vez, fui al grano-. Quiero hacer un número atrasado que olvidé… Y te necesito a _ti _y a Eddie._

_-No pienso hacerlo, Emmett –dijo Edward tranquilamente, entrando en el salón desde la habitación de Bellita. _

_-Lo harás o te juro que haré que Bella se coma un oso. Y estoy seguro de que el único que tendrá inconveniente eres tú…_

_-Odio que puedas sobornarme tan fácilmente –se quejó mientras se sentaba, y me dedico una "bonita" mueca antes de decir con resignación-… Cuenta conmigo, pero te odiaré en todo momento –yo sabía que eso no era verdad, él me odiaba siete minutos sí y dos no. Lo conté una vez. _

-_¿Jazz, tú si lo harás, cierto? –le pregunté._

_-No sé de qué me hablas, Emmett. Pero de todas formas, no._

_-Mira, yo que tú, aunque no tuviera ni idea, aceptaba. O te sobornaré a ti también. Contaré _tu secreto.

_-¡¡No!! Em, haré lo que quieras, pero no digas ni una palabra._

_-Genial, ya tengo a los dos chicos sobornados que me ayudarán –canté-. Seremos los Jonas Brothers –agregué-. ¡Me pido Nick!_

_-¡Yo Joe! –gritó Edward._

_-¡Pues yo Kevin! –dijo Jazz-. _

_-Y también necesitamos un rapero. Serás tú, Jazz, quieras o no quieras. Vamos a prepararnos, me tengo que poner una peluca a lo escarola._

_***_

_-Emmett… no puedo alisarme el cabello, es imposible –se quejó Edward, tirando la plancha del pelo. Se lo había alisado siete veces y seguía exactamente igual._

_-Pues te lo cortas. Ahora Joe lo lleva corto._

_-¡Imbécil! No pienso cortarme el pelo. Me gusta así._

_-Bah, ¿y a quién más? _

_-Si quieres hacemos una encuesta._

_-Hecho. Lo colgamos en Internet, esperamos dos días y haber –dije. Mi ego me estaba ganando… tengo la sensación de que perdería, pero mi orgullo me mantenía._

_-¡Jaja! Tu ego se hundirá en el fondo de un agujero, que debajo tiene una cueva, que debajo tiene un cubo, que debajo tiene un pozo, que debajo tiene una tubería, que debajo tiene un ¡lago subterráneo! –gritó Edward todo seguido sin parar a tomar aliento. Jasper, con unas patillas rubias, le miró raro y Edward, que era la primera vez que le veía con las patillas, le miró igual. Estuvieron así quince minutos hasta que me harté._

_-Dejaos de miraditas y vamos. Eddie, déjate el pelo así, no tiene remedio._

_Salimos y Alice puso la música. Eddie cantaba igualito que Joe, excepto un suave "Soy Edward" que creí escuchar._

-I´m hot

You´re cold

You´re go around

Like you know

Who I am

But you don´t

You got me on my toes

I´m sinking into the lava

I can´t keep from going under

Baby

You turn the temperature hotter

I´m burning up

Burning up

Whit you baby

I fell

So fast

I can´t hold my self

Back

High heels

Red dress

All by your self

Gotta impress

I´m sinking into the lava

I can´t keep from going under

Baby

You turn temperature hotter

I´m burning up

Burning up

Whit you baby

I walk in the room

All I can see is you

You´re staring me down

I know you feel it too

I´m sinking into the lava

I can´t keep from going under

Baby

You turn temperature hotter

I´m burning up

Burning up

Whit you baby

I´m sinking into the lava

I can´t keep from going under

Baby

You turn the temperature hotter

I´m burning up

Burning up

Whit you baby

(Backguard of Jonas singing)

I´m sinking into the lava

I can´t keep from going under

Baby

You turn temperature hotter

I´m burning up

Burning up

Whit you baby

Burning up

Burning up whit you baby

(E: -Soy caliente, tú eres fría

Pasas a mi lado como si me conocieras

Quién soy

Pero no sabes, que me tienes por los suelos

Em: -Me estoy hundiendo en la lava, y trato de mantenerme

Cariño, tú vuelves la temperatura más caliente

E,Em&J: -Porque estoy ardiendo

Ardiendo

Por ti cariño

E: -Vamos, chica

Me caigo

Em&J: Me caigo

E: -Tan rápido

Em&J: -Tan rápido

E: -Que no puedo sostenerme

Tacones altos

Em&J: -Tacones altos

E: -Vestidos rojos

Em&J: -Vestidos rojos

E: -Todo por ti misma

Tengo que aguantar la respiración

Me estoy hundiendo en la lava, y trato de mantenerme

Cariño, tú vuelves la temperatura más caliente

E,Em&J: Porque estoy ardiendo

Ardiendo

Por ti cariño

E: -Camino en la habitación

Y todo lo que puedo ver… eres tú

Em: -Tú también me miras

Sé que lo sientes también

Me estoy hundiendo en la lava

Y trato de mantenerme

Cariño, tú vuelves la temperatura más caliente

E,Em&J: -Porque estoy ardiendo

Ardiendo

Me estoy hundiendo en la lava, y trato de mantenerme

E: -¡Cariño!

E,Em&J: Tú vuelves la temperatura más caliente

Em: -Porque estoy ardiendo

Ardiendo

Por ti, cariño

J: -Sí, ardiendo esta noche aquí

Y los hermanos cantan fuerte

E,Em&J: ¡Y nos sentimos bien!

J: -Levántate y baila

E,Em&J: No intentes resistirte

J: -Jasper es real

E&Em: -¡Y eso no es mentira!

J: -Para, drop&roll

E,Em&J: -¡Toca el suelo!

Sigue ardiendo

J: - ¡Más y más!

Tengo a los CB conmigo

E,Em&J: -Dejándolo

J: -¡Vamos chicos, el estribillo de nuevo!

E,Em&J: Me estoy hundiendo en la lava, y trato de mantenerme

Cariño, tú vuelves la temperatura más caliente

Porque estoy ardiendo

Ardiendo

Por ti cariño

E: -¡Ardiendo!

Em: -¡Ardiendo!

Por ti cariño)

_A media canción aproximadamente Bella se había despertado y ahora se encontraba riendo y aplaudiendo junto con Alice y Rose. Yo me quité la peluca y la lancé al aire, haciendo que callera en la cabeza de Alice. Se lo puso mejor y fingió tocar la guitarra. _

_Me di cuenta de que estaba en los dos minutos en los que Edward no me odiaba. Claro, es que hace un par de minutos me odiaba, así que toca. Edward corrió y beso a Bella y Jazz a Alice, y en el beso ella le quitó las patillas y él la peluca. Luego Bella se mareó y Eddie la llevó a la cama. Y justo en ese momento nos entró a todos la resaca…_

**Fin FlashBack**

Oh, fue muy divertido. Las actuaciones de las chicas sí, estuvieron genial. Obviamente, las mejores las de "De Que Vas" obvio cantada por Rose y "Tango Llorón" obvio aunque Bella y Alice estuvieran de coro, Rosalie cantaba.

-¡¡Vale, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día!! –estalló Jasper de repente con cara de sufrimiento, pero procurando no moverse mucho, ya que él tenía que soportar su malestar y el de los demás.

-Podríamos… -empezó Bella, pero Edward la interrumpió.

-Igual el aire libre nos viene bien –sugirió Edward, mirando preocupado a Bella, que parecía empezar a tener claustrofobia. Dios mío, como no la convierta pronto…-. Cállate Emmett, no te quiero escuchar.

-Sí capitán.

-Muy bien, cadete.

-Par de tontos –exclamó Rose.

-Oíd, yo… -esta vez fue Alice la que interrumpió a Bella.

-Definitivamente, necesitamos aire libre –terció Alice. Miró a su alrededor-. ¡Por la ventana! –gritó de repente y, por instinto todos saltamos de las sillas para correr hacia la ventana, pero al segundo caímos al suelo entre quejas y gemidos. Bella fue la única que se quedó en su sitio.

-Wow, sí que estáis mal… pero una cosa… -comentó.

-Vale, ahora con más cuidado –instruyó Alice, de nuevo sin dejar hablar a la pobre Bellita, todos repetimos el proceso lentamente hasta acabar en el suelo del jardín. Perdón, _tirados _en el suelo del jardín, ya que todos caímos en el último segundo, incluso Edward, aunque Bella no se hizo ningún daño.

Alice, de repente, puso los ojos en blanco, mirando el futuro.

-¡Chicos, levantaos! No podemos dejar… -resolló mientras intentaba levantarse. Jasper también lo hizo, y Edward también, pero se cayó. Rose y Bella también cayeron de nuevo.

-Bebimos demasiado ¿eh? ¡Es la última vez que me dejáis hacer eso! –les regañé y cinco pares de ojos furiosos se centraron en mí. Glup-. Bueno, bueno, que solo era una broma.

Cuando Rose me iba a matar verbalmente, una voz la interrumpió.

-¡¡OH, POR DIOS!! –gritó una voz femenina.

Camino, la vecina de en frente con la cual hablaban Carlisle y Esme en sus momentos de extremo aburrimiento, se acercaba a nosotros con cara de preocupación.

-No puede… saber que pasa –susurró Alice para después dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás con dramatismo. Puse los ojos en blanco. Sobreactuar era mi trabajo. Sentía una mirada ardiente en mí. A mi lado estaba Jasper taladrándome con la mirada como si él estuviera así por mi culpa y yo fuera tonto. Emanaba una gran furia de él…

**Jasper's POV**

Odio a Emmett. Odio a Emmett. Odio a Emmett… ¿He dicho ya que odio a Emmett? Bueno, pues odio a Emmett. Ya pasó en mi despedida, pues el muy burro tenía que repetirlo ¿no? ¿Se cree que por que ya haya pasado va a dejar de pasar? Pues no. Pero claro, su (como estoy seguro de que diría él) súper guay e inteligente mente no pensó en eso ya que es un tema secundario o debía haberse encargado alguien de decirlo. Y lo hicimos, pero eso importa un pimiento.

La cuestión es que por su culpa estamos todos tirados en el suelo del jardín de la casa sin poder levantarnos porque los músculos no responden y con la vecina más cotilla y pesada del universo (después de Jessica Stanley) preguntando qué hacemos así y qué nos pasa, y lo único que se le ocurre decir a Alice es que no digamos la verdad para no dejar mal a Carlisle y Esme. Además eso ya lo sabíamos, que no somos tontos. Bueno, menos Emmett.

¿Se nota que estoy enfadado con Emmett? Pues por si no se nota: ¡Estoy más que enfadado con Emmett, estoy furioso! ¡Todo esto es por su maldita culpa!

Y como si hubiera invocado al mismísimo diablo, el causante de todo esto abrió su bocota.

-Es que… bueno, veníamos de dar un paseo y de repente nos entró a todos un mareo enorme, ardor de garganta y fiebre y caímos al suelo –dijo fingiendo voz débil y afectada. Luego tosió. Sentí su diversión.

-Oh, pobrecitos –exclamó Camino, tragándose la mentira de Emmett-. Se lo diré a Carlisle y Esme…

-¡No! –gritó entonces Edward. La diversión de Emmett se volvió horror-. Es que… cof, cof –intentó arreglarlo-. No están en casa, salieron con nosotros y nos mandaron volver… cof, cof, cof –como se había quedado sin ideas fingió tener un ataque de tos y no poder seguir hablando. Camino se le acercó preocupada y le abanicó con la mano.

-¿Por qué os mandaron volver? –Edward, a falta de ideas, aumentó su ataque de tos falsa.

-Porque… iban a pasar el día en la ciudad, entonces… nosotros… volvimos –susurró Rosalie débilmente. En sus emociones estaba débil de verdad. Me pregunté por qué. Oh, es que estaba encima de ella. Me aparté rápidamente-. Gracias, al fin te das cuenta –me reprendió en voz demasiado baja como para que un humano nos escuchara.

Tuve que parar el ataque de tos de Edward con una pequeña ola de tranquilidad, porque no sé si se había dado cuenta de que estaba tosiendo tanto que de ser humano ya estaría morado y a punto de ahogarse.

Camino clavó sus ojos en los de Rose durante unos segundos. ¿Es que no podía pirarse y dejarnos en paz?

-Qué faena. Pues así no os podéis quedar… y encima solos. ¡Ya sé! Venid a mi casa. Yo os cuidaré –obviamente no. Noté una completa determinación en sus emociones. Iba a ser imposible convencerla de lo contrario, y Edward, Alice y yo lo sabíamos.

-Está bien –aceptó Alice con una voz ronca que en la vida la había oído utilizar. Aunque tampoco es que tuviéramos que haber fingido estar enfermos alguna vez, solo Rose y Emmett.

Bella, Emmett y Rosalie la miraron con incredulidad. Ella sacudió la cabeza haciendo saber que no había otra alternativa, y los ánimos de todos cayeron por los suelos. De todos, menos de Emmett, que no sé como hacía para estar tan contento siempre.

-¿Podéis levantaros?

-Ajá –dijo Emmett, y todos nos levantamos con cuidado. Edward agarró a Bella cuando casi se cae.

-Seguidme –instruyó, y fue hacia su casa. Nos miraba cada poco, como si se creyera que nos íbamos a perder. ¡Pero hombre, que no somos imbéciles, que es la casa de en frente!

Edward soltó una carcajada que logró convertir en tos y Camino volvió la vista de nuevo, preocupada. Al final llegamos a la casa, y ella nos hizo pasar, y nos llevó tan rápido a la sala de huéspedes que estuve seguro de que Bella no había podido apreciar no una pizca la estancia anterior. Nosotros sí, estaba pintada de color canela, y adornada con muebles elegantes y antiguos. _Al menos tiene más gusto que Stanley, _pensé divertido.

Esa estancia sí que era grande, con diez camas, y nos tumbó a uno en cada una, sobrando cuatro.

-Os prepararé un té –empezó, y me aterré. Si ya de humano odiaba el té…-, esperadme y no os mováis mucho.

-¡NO! –negó aterrada Alice-. Ehm, es que en esta familia no nos gusta el té, además de que no nos mejora para nada, lo vomitamos –inventó.

-Oh, entonces una manzanilla –al ver nuestras caras agregó-. ¡Y que nadie me repliqué! –salió con decisión.

-Todo por tu maldita culpa, Emmett, te odio –le susurré, ya que estaba en la cama al lado de la mía.

-_Eso está bien, el odio es un sentimiento ardiente. _**(1) **Venga, Jazz, baja esos humos, que no ayudan a nadie -me respondió con una sonrisa.

-A mí a contenerme para no matarte en este mismo instante, así que agradece que solo te insulte -mascullé.

-¿Sabéis, chicos? Preferiría que os callarais y nos centremos en el problema que ahora mismo es el más importante -nos calló Edward.

-¿Y cuál es ese problema? -preguntó el corto de mente Emmett.

-¡Que nos tendremos que tragar esa asquerosidad de manzanilla, inútil! -se me escapó.

-¡Jazz, que nos oyen! -me reprendió Alice. Le dediqué una mirada culpable.

-Perdón, es que este me saca de mis casillas, creo que lo puedes entender.

-Obviamente, todos te entendemos, pero esa Camino, como bien sabes, es la más cotilla de todo el mundo...

-Después de Jessica Stanley -la interrumpimos todos, sonriendo.

-Exacto, es la más cotilla del mundo después de Jessica Stanley y no podemos permitir que se ponga a cotillear sobre que estamos todos locos.

-Pero Alice, ¿cómo pretendes que Jazz y Eddie escondan su naturaleza? Se es lo que se es -dijo Emmett con dramatismo, y no me lancé encima de él por pura chiripa. Creo que todos podían percibir la ira homicida que salía de mí...

-Te aconsejaría que te callaras, Em -le previno Rose_. Sí, Rose, preocúpate por él, porque como no se calle no durará mucho en este mundo._

-Y yo te aconsejo lo mismo... bueno, solo si aprecias tu vida -le previno esta vez Edward, leyendo mi mente.

-Jasper, por favor, ¡TRANQUILÍZATE! -gritó Bella perdiendo los estribos. Oh, pobrecita, tanto tiempo con Edward y se le pegó la bipolaridad...

-Y a ti las ganas de burlarte de mí... se te pegó de Emmett -ouch, eso dolió, yo jamás, pero jamás me parecería a Emmett en nada...

-Dios, Edward, esa es la cosa más horrible que me han dicho nunca -sollocé en broma-... ¡no tienes corazón!

-Y he ahí la prueba de que tengo razón: solo Emmett finge llorar cuando digo algo cruel en un vano intento de hacerme sentir culpable.

Oh, por los Vulturis, tiene razón, solo Emmett hace eso, y además hace apenas ocho o siete días yo creía que eso era lo más patético que podía hacer un hombre para hacer sentir culpable a otro... No sé si estas vacaciones me están haciendo bien o afectan más todavía a mi salud mental, cosa que es muy probable.

-Muy bien, Jazz, déjalo, tu mente preocupada me empieza a marear... Tú solo procura no hacer eso de nuevo. No seas Emmett, pero tampoco busques camisetas que vallan contigo, porque entonces parecerás Alice -eso me preocupó más aún-. Sólo sé tú mismo -dijo como un viejo sabio, haciendo reír a Bella.

-Dentro de nada te crece barba y eres Dumbledore -comentó Rose.

-¡Por favor, no! -susurraron Bella y Edward, horrorizados.

-Callad ya, la cosa es... ¿qué hacemos? -se exasperó Alice.

-¿Y si Bella se bebe todo? -propuso... ¿a qué no sabéis quién? Sí... Emmett.

-No seas estúpido... explotaría o algo -dijo Rosalie.

-¿Y si Bella se lo toma y los demás lo tiramos cuando no mira? -pregunté.

-Buena idea -aceptaron todos

-¡Ya he vuelto! -gritó Camino en ese mismo instante, entrando con una bandeja que contenía seis tazas de manzanilla. Ugh, olía fatal... **(N/A: Sorry, la cogi con la manzanilla xD es que no me me gusta =P perdon a las que sii xD) **Sin embargo a Bella no parecía desagradarle. Bueno, ella era humana, en unos meses me entendería.

Nos entregó las tazas uno por uno. Intentamos poner buena cara y dar las gracias y no hacer una mueca de asco y lanzarlo al suelo con todas nuestras fuerzas, que en realidad era lo que queríamos hacer con toda nuestra alma, y no necesito tener el don de Edward para saber eso. Ni yo ni nadie. Nos sonrió cuando ya todos estábamos incorporados (y a muchos se nos había escapado una mueca de dolor al intentar movernos de cualquier forma, la verdad es que se estaba muy bien ahí tapadito) y sentados en las camas con las tazas en las manos.

-Bueno, si me aseguráis que os lo vais a beber me podré ir a terminar unas cosillas en la cocina, pero no dudéis en que, si es necesario, me quedaré aquí hasta que vea todos los vasos vacíos.

-Nos beberemos hasta la última pizca, Camino -aseguró Rosalie con voz suave y dulce, pero aún así intentando que sonara afligida. La vi cruzar los dedos tras su espalda.

-Muy bien, pues vendré a veros en un ratito. Probablemente ya se os habrá pasado casi todo... espero -y con esa dudosa frase, salió en dirección a la cocina.

Bella se tomó el té de dos largos tragos, lo dejó en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama, contenta. Al menos una lo estaba. Todos los demás miramos la bebida con asco infinito. Al final, Alice corrió (con dificultad) hacia la ventana y lo tiró resueltamente. Yo le lancé el mío y lo cogió son derramar una gota, para después hacer lo mismo que con el suyo. Así fuimos haciendo todos hasta que no quedó nada de té en las tazas. Luego, Alice se metió en la cama y puso su mejor carita de no haber roto un plato en la vida, haciendo reír a Emmett.

-No, Emmett, no tiene que ser gracioso, hay que parecer inocente -le dijo Alice con fingida dulzura.

-No soy tonto, hermanita, es que tú no parecerás ni serás inocente nunca.

-Entonces tú siempre serás tonto.

-Te demostraré que eso no es verdad. Voy a ser tiquismiquis y hablaré con mucha _listura_.

-¿Listura? -preguntó Edward con burla.

-Listura, del verbo listo -a Em ahora mismo le faltaban las gafas medio caídas y entonces en vez de solo reírme, como estaba haciendo, me habría caído de la cama.

-¡Increíble! -gritó Bella-. Se sabe un verbo -dijo con sarcasmo- que no existe -Emmett le sacó la lengua y ella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

-Increíble, del verbo "Lo que es Emmett" -bufé, al igual que Alice y Edward. Rosalie se rió.

-Estúpido.

-Estúpido, del verbo "Lo que NO es Emmett pero sí Alice".

-¡Camino, mira lo que me ha dicho Emmett! -gritó Alice fingiendo sollozar.

-Camino, del verbo caminar.

-Anda, pero si se los sabe -dije sorprendido.

-Qué va -aseguró Alice-. Haber, Emmett, dime todas las formas del verbo cantar.

-Iorelio, iorelio, iorelio, hi, hu -Emmett cantando tirolés es lo más extraño que he visto en la vida y la no-vida.

-Buff, ¿ves, Jazz? Lo que yo te dije -exclamó Alice con suficiencia mientras Emmett seguía cantando como Heidi.

-Ya, pues pégale una colleja antes de que venga Camino -se impacientó Edward. Alice, como le habían dicho, pegó a Emmett para que se callara, y al fin cerró la boquita.

Me llegó a la nariz un aroma no muy apetecible, supongo que la comida que estaba preparando Camino. Espero que no nos la haga comer, porque te juro que la vomito, independientemente de que pueda o no. Ante esa visión en mi mente, Edward puso cara de asco. El olor era ya bastante intenso, pero hasta un rato después Bella no pudo percibirlo. No sé que le veían algunos a lo de ser humano, la verdad es que entiendo a Bella, no es que me guste mi naturaleza, pero... bueno, la cuestión es que cuando el olor llegó a ella puso cara de hambre.

-Joo, tengo hambre -se quejó-. Alguien no me dejó desayunar -agregó.

-¡Eh! Te hubiéramos traído algo si lo hubieras pedido -dijo Alice.

-¿Y qué creéis que intentaba deciros?

-Oh, ¿era eso?

Bella bufó por toda respuesta. Se oyeron pasos hasta la habitación, y todos nos metimos en la cama y fingimos cara de enfermos. Entró en la habitación, supongo que para decir que la comida estaba hecha.

-¡La comida está hecha! –Edward tiene razón es una cosa: Todos los humanos son completamente predecibles, menos Bella. Creo que tiene una mente muy retorcida esta chica, pero Edward cree que es demasiado adorable.

-Vale –dijo Bella, se levantó y se fue directa a la cocina sin mirara atrás. Lo que yo decía, impredecible. Camino la miró raro un momento y luego se giró hacia nosotros.

-No tenemos hambre –dijo Edward, "sufrido".

-Venga, tenéis que comer.

-No, en serio –insistió.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… entiende que ahora mismo no nos apetece –dijo, dudoso. Todos asentimos.

-Muy bien, por el momento dejaré que vuestra amiga coma. Cuando termine, no dudéis en que algo comeréis –dijo con voz casi amenazante, pero sin perder un toque amable. Eso me dio miedo…

Salió con decisión de la habitación y la oí decir a Bella cosas como "Tú si te curarás pronto" o "Ya sé porque esos chicos van con esas pintas, ojerosos y paliduchos, no comen nada" o también "Y esa amiguita tuya rubia, perdona que te diga, parece anoréxica". Bella se atragantó cuando dijo eso, e intentó aguantar una carcajada.

Al terminar, volvió a la habitación y se tumbó. Edward le susurró que si estaba bien y ella le respondió que ahora lo único es que iba a tener peor equilibrio de lo normal (si eso era posible, claro). Cuando eres humano, la borrachera te dura más que cuando eres vampiro, pero cuando eres vampiro te dura dos días la resaca. El primero en el que te duele todo y el segundo en el que es como si te volvieras medio humano. Bueno, seguimos con la sed de sangre, los dones, la piel fría y dura, sentidos agudizados… pero adiós a la velocidad, fuerza y agilidad.

Camino vino con vasos de agua y trozos de pan. Nos puso delante uno a cada uno y se quedó en la entrada, haciendo entender que no se movería de allí hasta que lo comiéramos. Yo suspiré y me bebí el agua de un trago antes las miradas de sorpresa y asco de los demás. Edward comprendió mis intenciones y gritó de forma muy femenina y aguda, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia él y yo pudiera escupir el agua por la ventana que tenía al lado, y de paso el pan también. Bella cogió el vaso y el pan de Alice y se lo bebió también. Emmett ni se lo metió a la boca, simplemente lo lanzó. Rose lo tiró debajo de la cama, junto al pan y Edward, ante la atónita mirada de la mujer, se encogió de hombros.

-Perdón… vi una araña… les tengo fobia –explicó. Cuando Camino se giró a mirarme de nuevo Bella cogió su vaso y también se lo bebió. El pan lo escondió debajo de las sábanas.

-Oh, ya os lo habéis comido todos –dijo confusa-. Bien, iré a por un termómetro, y os tomaré la temperatura.

Salió.

-Estamos perdidos –susurró Rose.

-Que se la tome solo a Bella –sugirió Alice.

-¿Y cómo hacemos que no nos la tome a nosotros?

-Emmett enviará un mensaje a Alice fingiendo que es Esme diciéndonos que volvamos –dijo Edward.

-Hecho –terminó Emmett, y Bella asintió.

Cuando Camino vino con el termómetro todos le urgimos a que empezara por Bella. Nos hizo caso y se lo puso. Puede sentir la intranquilidad de Bella ante todas las miradas fijas en ella.

-Bueno, está bien. ¿Ahora quién?

En ese momento en móvil de Alice sonó. Lo miró y luego gritó con preocupación.

-¡Esme nos llama! ¡Hemos de irnos! –y todos salimos corriendo.

**1: Frase que le dice Jacob a Bella cuando ella le dice que le odia en la parte en que la besa.**

**Holaa! Hoy no pongo mucho porque vengo con prisa xD Solo espero que os guste**

**Pixivanevamp-alice c-swansea: ****Holaa xD Jajaja siempre hay que esperara un poco, supongo xD Espero que te haya gustado y que comentes también ^^**

**-Patrii-: ****Jajaja sii xD Pero algún dia tenia que pasar u.u Besoos**

**xXArleenXx: ****Holaa! Ya, definitivamente esa es la canción de Bella, yo la he oído mucho, ami hermana me encanta xD Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Un beso!**

**AnaCullen13: ****xDD yo también me lo imagine muy gay… pero es qe tenia que hacerlo xD u.u aquí también pego mucho xDD U n beso gracias por tu review!!**

** : mm que quieres que te diga?? xD solo espero que te haya gustado ^^**

**Karlha-jonas-hale: Jajaja me alegro de que te gusytasee!!! Besos!!**

**Aleclove: ****Graciias, me alegro de que te guste ;)**


	23. ¿Jugamos al fútbol?

**Holaa! Jaja antes de vuestro capi quería decir un par de cosas:**

**1º - La idea de que Edward, Emmett y Jasper fueran los Jonas Brothers fue de karlha-jonas-hale! Que se me paso decirlo en el anterior**

**2º - Como dije en el capitulo anterior, Emmett y Edward han hecho una apuesta sobre el pelo de Eddie. Los que quieran votar pueden verlo en mi perfil. Pero como no se ni siquiera si puedo hacer encuestas para votar o me dejais un review o por privado! Si alguien sabe como se hace una encuesta (o si se puede hacer) que me lo diga plisss! xD**

**Ok, nada mas, aquí teneis el capitulo y los personajes, excepto unos pocos, no son miios son de la genial Stephenie Meyer!!**

Capítulo 23: ¿Jugamos al fútbol?

**Rosalie's POV**

Amo a Emmett, sí, pero aún así, no me gustan la mayoría de sus ideas. El chico no es muy brillante que se diga. Y nosotros tampoco, ni mucho menos, porque siempre acabamos haciéndole caso, no me preguntéis como. Él dice que tiene un gran poder de convicción, yo digo que somos unos blandengues, pero ya veis, aquí nadie se pone de acuerdo… hemos acabado dejándolo.

Cuando salimos corriendo de aquella casa como condenados y sin hacer caso al dolor de las articulaciones creo que asustamos a Camino, porque no la volvimos a ver. Nos volvimos a encerrar en la habitación de Emmett, y Alice y yo peinamos a Bella mientras Edward, Jazz y Emmett ponían una encuesta sobre el pelo de Edward en Internet. Cada uno puso una a opción. La de Edward era que estaba bien así, la de Emmett que se lo cortara y la de Jasper que le daba absolutamente igual los problemas de pelo de ese. Extrañamente, esa tontería les llevó toda la tarde, y luego Edward se fue con Bella a su habitación mientras nosotros veíamos como el dolor se iba, junto con nuestra rapidez, fluidez de movimientos y agilidad. Al menos estábamos mejor que Bella, y yo aún podía andar perfectamente con tacones.

Estábamos, como todas las mañanas, viendo la televisión y muertos de aburrimiento. Veíamos un programa de baile, en el que Alice criticaba a todos y decía que iban fatal vestidos y que ella les doblaba en talento antes de que dijeran "Alice baila genial y viste de muerte". Emmett, que de nuevo no aguantaba el silencio, vino con una de sus tonterías que siempre acabábamos haciendo.

-¡¡Cantemos a lo africano!! –gritó, y luego puso voz grave mientras cantaba como tonto junto a Alice, que siempre se apunta a todo-. _Tom- bo-ro tom, bo-ro tom tan tom, tom- bo-ro tom, bo-ro tom tan tom._

Mientras Emmett y Alice cantaban esa frase, empezaron Jasper y Bella.

-_En – dun-da-ke gua-la gua-si pem-be, en – dun-da-ke gua-la gua-si pem-be…_

Y a la vez que ellos empezamos Edward y yo, ya estábamos haciendo el tonto… _otra vez_.

_-Cum tum tan-to, ca-ram cum tambo, cum tum tan-to ca-ram cum tambo…_

_-¡Tom- bo-ro tom, bo-ro tom tan tom, tom - bo-ro tom, bo-ro tom tan tom, Tom- bo-ro tom, bo-ro tom tan tom, tom - bo-ro tom, bo-ro tom tan tom, Tom- bo-ro tom, bo-ro tom tan tom, tom - bo-ro tom, bo-ro tom tan tom!_

_-¡En – dun-da-ke gua-la gua-si pem-be, en - dun-da-ke gua-la gua-si pem-be, dun-da-ke gua-la gua-si pem-be ie ie, ka gua-la gua-si pé!_

_- ¡Cum tum tan-to, ca-ram cum tambo, cum tum tan-to ca-ram cum tambo… Cum tum tan-to, ca-ram cum tambo, cum tum tan-to ca-ram cum tambo…!_

_-¡¡TOM- BO-RO TOM, BORO TOM!! –_terminaron Emmett y Alice.

_-¡¡IE, IE, CAN-DOMBLE YO LO SÉ!! –_terminaron Bella y Jasper.

-_¡¡CA – RAM CUM TAMBO!! –_terminamos Edward y yo. Parecíamos tontos cantando africano allí sin ton ni son. (**N/A: La canción se llama Edunda, por si las moscas xD Se canta a tres voces todas a la vez, es difícil pillarlas todas =P).**

-Decidido, hemos pasado de estar ahí, ahí, entre casi locos y locos, a estar como puñeteras cabras -decidí.

-Bueno, Rose, solo era cuestión de tiempo, tenía que pasar -me dijo Alice.

-Alice tiene razón, que haya pasado solo afirma que lo estamos, pero saberlo ya lo sabíamos desde hace mucho -terció Bells.

-Es verdad -admití-, que le vamos a hacer.

-Nada –corearon todos los demás, sonriendo.

-¿Oye, qué hacemos? –preguntó Emmett.

-Pues haber, teniendo en cuanta que hemos perdido la mayoría de nuestras habilidades, yo diría que lo mejor es quedarse en casa –terció Jasper, y puede ver perfectamente en la cara de Emmett un "Calla, aburrido" antes de que lo dijera.

-Oh, calla ya, aburrido -¿ves? Si hay algo que Emmett no es aparte de listo, es impredecible… a veces.

-No soy aburrido, soy realista.

-Bah, calla ya… eh, eh ¿¡Y SI JUGAMOS AL FÚTBOL!? –gritó de repente, emocionado.

-¿Estás pirado? –le preguntó Edward, incrédulo.

-Sí, sí, así no estaremos con tanta ventaja hacia Bella, estaríamos igualados y todo –explicó con rapidez.

-¿Qué te has fumado? –le preguntó Alice. Al fin se ponía de acuerdo con la gente normal en una de las ideas de Emmett…-. ¡¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca!! –no he dicho nada.

-No, definitivamente no –negó Bella con rotundidad. Yupii, nadie podía con Bella cuando se ponía testaruda. Esta la ganábamos.

-Exactamente –dijimos Jasper y yo.

-Esto es como un _impasse _–comentó Edward.

-No, es un _ni de coña _–le dijimos todos los demás.

-Bah, menuda cultura tienen algunos… De verdad no sé como podéis tener más de sesenta o setenta años…

-¿Nos conservamos bien, eh? –se rió Alice.

-¿Por qué será? –musité con sarcasmo.

-Oye, que yo solo tengo dieciocho, no soy tan vieja –dijo Bella ofendida.

-¿Nos has llamado viejos? –inquirió Alice.

-Haber, viejos sois, no podéis negarlo –razonó.

-Pues… es verdad –Alice, pensativa, se tiró en un sillón.

-¿Entonces jugamos? –insistió Em.

-No, Emmett.

-Bueno, pues Alice, Jasper y Edward si quieren.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No! –gritaron ambos a la vez.

-Os tengo sobornados ¿recordáis?

-Oh, es cierto –Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz ante la mirada confusa de Bella, y Jasper se frotó la frente.

-¿Veis? Rose, Bella, tendréis que ceder –dijo Em, poniendo voz del malo de la película que amenaza a los buenos.

-No.

-Ni loca.

-Yo os aconsejaría que lo hicierais. Si no os sobornaré a vosotras también.

-¿Es que no tienes otra forma de convencer a la gente? –le preguntó Bella. Pregunta tonta.

-Obviamente no. Cuando nadie hace caso tus ideas porque dicen que estás loco (¡Menuda mente hay que tener para decir eso de mí!) el soborno es lo que mejor funciona. Además te sirve para miles de cosas que no quieran hacer. ¿Te atreves o prefieres hacerlo?

Bella se asustó, y con cara de "¡Papi, ayuda!" se apresuró a aceptar.

-Lo haré, lo haré, no quiero estar sobornada de por vida -¡¡Y yo que contaba con ella!! Me ha decepcionado…

-Otra cosa buena del soborno: Aunque no lo hagas, la mayoría acaba aceptando igual.

-Maldito condenado –susurró Bella.

-Rose, solo quedas tú –se volvió hacia mí. Aunque su resolución flaqueó, lo vi en sus ojos, conmigo no podía.

-Sabes que no puedes obligarme –afirmé.

-Hombre, por poder puede, pero yo creo que quiere conservarse entero –apuntó Jasper.

-Yo jamás haría eso a Emmett –dije, ofendida.

-Ya, ya, lo que tú digas –me respondió con tono de aburrimiento.

-¡¡Te voy a…!! –grité, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarme sobre él Emmett me agarró por la cintura.

-Si quieres solucionarlo… ¿por qué no jugando al fútbol? –me retó entonces Jasper.

-Hecho.

Emmett y Alice salieron con entusiasmo de la casa, mientras que los demás les seguimos no muy… animados. Aunque yo tenía ganas de machacar a Jasper, seguía sin hacerme gracia jugar al fútbol sin mis habilidades de vampira. Llegamos a un campo cubierto, al lado de un parque infantil donde había un barco, en el que los niños que en este momento no había se podían subir y mover un timón de madera.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal un chicos vs chicas? –propuso Alice.

-Por mí bien –dijimos Jasper y yo.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Emmett.

-Si queréis… -musitaron Edward y Bella. Cada uno fuimos a un campo.

Alice se puso de portera, yo de delantera y Bella de defensa. Emmett también estaba de portero, Eddie… digo Edward (estúpido Emmett que me lo pegó) de defensa y Jasper de delantero.

-Bueno, ya que estamos… ¡¡Yo quiero ser Cristiano Ronaldo!! –gritó Alice.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Bella, en su ignorancia.

-Oh, Bella ¿no lo sabes? El futbolista portugués –expliqué.

-¡Ah, el que está bueno! –al fin cayó. Luego miró de reojo a Edward, que la miraba ceñudo, y se corrigió-. Digo… el que es tan bueno –cambió de tema con nerviosismo-. ¡Entonces yo soy Fernando Torres!

-Muy buena elección –la felicitó Alice. Jasper también la miró raro, pero ella le ignoró. Que celosos son algunos. Es que nadie sabe realmente por qué murió Michel Jackson… la razón es… bueno… yo le dije a Emmett que me encantaba. No lo vi en toda la noche y después… ejem… mejor no sigo.

-Pues yo David Beckham –anuncié. **(N/A: Por si no se sabe: Cristiano Ronaldo-Jugador portugués que esta buenísimo. Moreno y pelo negro. Fernando Torres-Jugador español que también esta buenísimo. Rubio y algo blanco. David Beckham-casi igual que Cristiano Ronaldo, solo que no es portugués xD Algunas piensan que no se parecen en nada, yo creo que en algo si ^^)**

-¿Podemos empezar ya? –preguntó Emmett.

-Claro, claro –coreamos.

Entonces Jasper salió con la pelota y yo fui directamente hacia él. Vale que no íbamos precisamente muy bien, yo aún no me acostumbraba a no tener mi gracia habitual, pero tampoco lo hacíamos tan mal. Cuando se la iba a quitar él se la pasó a Edward. Él, sin prestar atención, le pegó una patada todo lo fuerte que pudo. La pelota iba bien fuerte y directa hacia Alice, que no se cómo hizo para retorcerse y pararla. Bella, a pesar de no estar muy entusiasmada por el juego, gritó de alegría y felicitó a Alice.

-No ensuciaré el nombre de Cristiano Ronaldo –dijo con orgullo.

-Créeme, lo harás pronto –dijo Jazz, y como ya habían sacado, tiró y… metió, mierda. Alice se tiró al suelo fingiendo llorar.

-No, ensucié su nombre –gritó.

-Y tu ropa –añadió Bella. Alice se levantó al instante.

-Porras… la última vez que me tiro al suelo con ropa nueva.

-No te pareces a Cristiano Ronaldo –dije para picarla.

-¿No? ¡Mira!

Cogió la pelota con la mano y corrió hacia Emmett. Le empujó (por muy enana que fuera seguía siendo muy fuerte) y se metió en la portería con la pelota. Ante las miradas atónitas de todos, salió gritando.

-¡¡¡GOOOOOL!!! –cuando Edward fue a protestar, lo cortó-. No podéis echarme, yo soy Cristiano Ronaldo.

-¿Y? –preguntó Em.

-Que soy the best, no puedo salir del partido –a pesar de las palabras tan… fresas, intentó hacer un movimiento masculino, y pareció un mono.

-Pff –bufaron ellos.

Edward sacó de nuevo, y fue a tirar a puerta de nuevo. Pero a Alice se le ocurrió una nueva estrategia. Puso a Bella delante de ella, y Edward, que iba a tirar, paró en seco y se rascó la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer, probablemente asustado de poder dar a Bella. Yo aproveché y cogí la pelota, empujé a Jasper, y metí gol.

-¡Eso no vale! –gritó él.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas –canté, y volví a mi campo pegando saltitos.

-De verdad, si fueras Beckham serías mariquita perdido.

-Bah, callad ya…

-Ya deshonrasteis todos los nombres de los jugadores.

-¡Mentira! –gritamos las tres.

Alice seguía poniendo a Bella delante, y Edward dejó de ser un jugador capaz de hacer algo. Al menos algo que no fuera sacudir la cabeza en señal de confusión. Los únicos que hacíamos algo útil éramos Jasper y yo, y la cosa duró poco. Exactamente, hasta que Emmett empezó con su hobby preferido… molestar a Bella.

-No te pareces a Torres… ¡ni siquiera eres rubia!

-Rose tampoco es morena –se defendió ella.

-Sigues sin parecerte.

-¡Hombre que no! –gritó y corrió hacia la cafetería que había al lado del campo. La verdad es que me he perdido. (**N/A: Si no eres de España y quieres entender esta parte... entra aquí ;) vale parezco una de estas que anuncian cosas, pero es aquí: **h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=5LzJRbvTJu0 **sin espacios) **Volvió con una botella de Pepsi. Alice, que ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, sacó una boina de director de su bolso (no me preguntéis que hace allí, en realidad, comparado a lo que puede llegar a tener en su bolso, eso es normal y todo) y se la puso. Fueron hasta el barco de madera de al lado del campo. Bella se subió y Alice fingió dirigir. Alzó la botella de Pepsi y bajó de un salto (síííí, chicos, celebrémoslo, ¡¡NO SE CAYÓ!!).

-¡Refréscate con Pesi! –gritó.

-¡¡Corten!! ¡Pe**p**si!

-¡Refréscate con Pesi!

-No, no, no. Se dice con , p, p, p, p, Pepsi.

-¡Refréscate con Pesi!

-¡¡CORTEN!!

-Pesi.

-¡¡CORTEN!!

-Pesi.

-¡¡PEPSI!!

Bella tiró la botella hacia atrás con expresión de aburrimiento. Alice parecía a punto de arrancarle la cabeza. Eran un buen dúo… podrían ir a Las Vegas. Sí, yo tampoco pensé que Bella podía llegar a actuar bien en algún momento, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo con nosotros… que se le va a hacer.

-Pep-si –repitió.

-¡¡Haber, tía!! Que yo soy de Fuenla, yo digo Pesi.

-Pepsi o Pesi, digas lo que digas, ahorras –dijo Jazz con voz de hombre de los anuncios.

-¿Veis? Yo soy clavada a Torres.

-Ya… -murmuró Emmett, y ella le sacó la lengua en un gesto muy Alice. En ese momento sonó mi móvil.

Era un mensaje de Esme. Decía que volviéramos ya. Tenían algo que decirnos.

**Holaa! Okiss, me tarde un poco mas. Pero esta semana me han matado a exámenes, asi que dudop que pueda a actulizar. La siguiente probablemente sii ^^**

**xXArleenXx: ****Holaa! Jajaja obvio, no hay persona mas cotilla que Jessica, tendría que ganar un oscar jajaja Claro, para eso esta Emmett. Los meterá en la mayoría de los problemas, pero es importante en la familia xD Sii VIVA EMMETT xDD Un besoo ;)**

**gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn: ****Holaa!! Me alegro de que te gustase jajaj!! Espero que este te guste ^^**

**AnaCullen13: ****Jajaja gracias ^^ Sii, es que Jazz y Em nacieron para pelear jaja!! Un besoo, espero que te guste =D**

**Pixivanevamp-alice c- swansea: ****jj me alegro ^^ Un besooo!!**

**-Patrii-: ****Verdad que sii?? Es increíble xD Espero que te guste ¡!**

**Mely08: ****Holaa! Graciias, me alegro mucho de q te guste ^^ Un beso espero que te guste!**

**Karlha-jonas-hale: ****Sii, me encanto tu idea!! Ademas los Jonas Brothers son geniales jajaj! Uff, es que es para reírse xD.**

**Un besoo a todas!!**


	24. ¿Carlisle ahora es científico?

**Holaa. Antes de nada, siento muchisimo haber tardado tanto. Pero esta vez tengo excusa validaa!! Me entro un virus al ordenador y se cargo TODO lo que tenia. Incluido el fic. Luego estuvieron semanas intentando arreglarlo… pero nada. Asi que empece a escribir a mano y con otros metodos raros. Hasta que termine un par de capis mas. Aquí teneis uno! Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (ya me gustaria que Edward fuera mio xD)**

Capítulo 24: ¿Carlisle ahora es científico?

**Bella's POV**

-Es un mensaje de Esme –informó Rose.

-¿Y qué quiere? –pregunté.

-No lo sé, sólo pone que vallamos a casa, es urgente.

-¿Habrá pasado algo? –Jasper miró a Alice inquisitivamente.

-Lo dudo, pero los chuchos están de por medio.

-Pues vallamos.

Cogí mi botella de Pepsi del suelo y nos fuimos. La verdad es que llegamos un par de horas tarde, bueno, o mejor dicho: si nos fuimos por la mañana, llegamos casi a la hora de la cena, porque primero le tiré a Emmett el Pepsi a la camisa, porque al abrirlo salió volando. Después Emmett oyó el burbujeo de la bebida y pensó que era algo radiactiuvo que le estaba comiendo, así que todos corrimos tras él media hora hasta que parfó y se lo explicamos. Luego me entró el hambre y paramos a comer. Y después, entre tonterías y distracciones, se nos fue el santo al cielo.

Al llegar, vimos a los chuchos, perdón, a Jacob, Seth y Leah (malditos que me lo pegaron) salir de la casa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Edward.

-Hemos estado viendo a Carlisle –dijo Seth-. Tenéis que verlo, está muy bien. Aunque no creo que os dejen. Ahora no, quizá mañana. Y aunque no os sirva de mucho, está muy chulo.

-¿Qué habéis estado viendo? –pregunté.

-¿Por qué tenemos que verlo nosotros? –dijo Edward. Vaya, estaban cerrando su mente.

-¿Cómo que "está muy bien"? –inquirió Jasper.

-¿Por qué no nos van a dejar hasta mañana? –Rose se extrañó.

-¿Por qué no nos sirve? –dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué la Tierra es redonda? –gritó Emmett, y todos le miramos escépticos-. Bueno oye, ya que estabáis haciendo preguntas, esa era la que me interesa a mí.

-Ya veréis –dijo Seth, sin hacer caso a Emmett. Y así como así, se fueron. Nosotros entramos con curiosidad a la casa.

No había nadie, sólo mi cena sobre la mesa. De repente, se oyó un ruido desde más abajo. Dios, parecía una de estas pelis de miedo, dónde bajan al sótano y el mosntruo los mata.

-Pff, ¿y ahora qué? Bajaremos al sótano, un monstruo nos atacará y matará a todos menos a la aterrorizada chica protagonista que sobrevivirá y se enfrentará al monstruo –Rose estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

-Piensa que, en esta película, nosotros somos los monstruos –intervino Edward.

Se oyó otro ruido más.

-Fuaa, entonces no nos pasará nada. Vayamos a ver si Carlisle se ha traido a Frankenstein como su nuevo hijo -comentó Alice, y encabezó la marcha hacia una trampilla en la habitación de al lado. La verdad es que ya había visto la trampilla, pero no sabía que aquí había sótano... De todas formas, la seguí.

Los demás vinieron detrás. Los ruidos cada vez se oían más alto, y yo me asusté. Alice también se veía con cara rara, y Emmett empezó a caminar más lentamente y rezagarse un poco. Al bajar hasta abajo, vimos una puerta de madera. Yo me eché atrás, y Alice tampoco abrió, si no que empujó a Jazz. Cuando Jasper no se atrevió, Emmett se rió de él, entonces le pusimos a él delante, que acabó poniendose detrás de Rose. Rose empujó a Edward, que con un suspiro se acercó a la puerta. En el mismo instante en el que rozó el picaporte, salió Esme de la habitación con rapidez, sin darnos tiempo a ver nada. Del susto, Alice se tiro a los brazos de Jasper, Emmett gritó como una niña, Rose se escondió detrás de él y yo salté irreflexivamente a la espalda de Edward, con los pelos de punta, como gato asustado. Esme se rió al vernos.

-Oh, chicos, no soy un monstruo, ¡teniais que ver vuestras caras!

Una vez pasado el susto del principio, todos volvimos a la normalidad. Yo bajé de la espalda de Edward y me pasé la mano por el pelo, nerviosa. Jasper dejó a Alice en el suelo, y le dió un beso en la cabeza, como a una niña de cinco años. Rose salió de detrás de Emmett, que puso cara de "Yo soy un macho, yo no grité como una niña". Pero los hechos estaban sobre la mesa, y sí, lo había hecho.

-Bueno... -empezó Rose, disimulando el susto-. ¿Para qué nos llamastes, Esme? Dijiste que había algo que querias enseñarnos.

-Pues corrijo. No dije, cariño, escribí. Y yo no soy la que quería enseñaros algo, es Carlisle. Ah, y tendréis que esperar porque no está terminado.

-¡Lo veremos ahora! ¡Así podemos ayudar! -exclamó Emmett, y hasta yo me aterré de que él ayudara. No sabía lo que era, pero NO convenía que Emmett ayudase. Sus intenciones solían ser buenas, pero sus consecuencias...

-No, Emmett, querido, no es necesario que ayudes, -negó Esme, algo nerviosa ante la propuesta. La entiendo...-. Y no, Carlisle quiere que lo véais cuando ya esté terminado, para que, y repito lo que él dijo, "os impacte en toda su totalidad y podáis ver lo que se consigue con una gran mente". Ah, y para que Emmett entienda que ser tonto no es bueno.

-¡¡EHH!! -protestó el aludido.

-Yo solo repito lo que él dijo -repuso Esme.

-Pero eso no es lo que piensas, ¿verdad, mami? -dijo Emmett como un niño pequeño. Todos aguantamos la risa al ver la expresión de Esme.

-Ehh... yo... pues... noo, hombre, claro que no pienso eso -dijo sin mucha convicción, apoyándose en la puerta por la que acababa de salir. A Alice y a Edward se les escapó una caracajada.

-¿Y hasta cuándo tendremos que esperar? -pregunté.

-Hasta mañana. Podéis iros ya a hacer lo que queráis.

-Aguarda un momento -interrumpió Rosalie-. ¿Y los chuchos ya saben qué es? -inquirió estupefacta. No sé que manía les tenía a los pobres... Bueno, lo de Jake lo entiendo, pero...

-Sí, Carlisle los necesitaba.

-¿Para que Alice no viera nada? -preguntó Edward.

-Y para que probaran el experimento.

-¿LES ESTÁ USANDO DE CONEJILLOS DE INDIAS? -gritamos todos, para después estallar en carcajadas, probablemente al imaginarnos a Jake, Leah y Seth con un extraño aparato en la cabeza mientras Carlisle, con los pelos de punta, reía diabólicamente.

-Tomadlo como queráis -dijo Esme, y lo tomamos como un sí. Volvió a entrar sin dejarnos ver nada. Con curiosidad, volvimos a subir, aunque Rose y Edward parecían bastante más contentos sabiendo que aunque los lobos (ahora conejos) supieran de que iba la cosa, les estaban usando de prueba.

-Ojalá Jacob reciba una descarga eléctrica y se quede tonto -dijo una alegre Rosalie cuando llegamos al piso da arriba, mientras yo terminaba mi cena, que había subido.

-Ya está tonto, sólo nos queda desear que pierda la memoria y nos deje en paz -le contestó Edward.

-Se olvidará de todos esos chistes tontos -añadió Rose, y le brillaron los ojos.

-Pobre Jake, dejad de desearle esos destinos tan crueles -les regañé, sin poder evitarlo.

-Oh venga, Bella ¡déjanos soñar! -me dijeron los dos a la vez.

Ante esa mirada soñadora que pusieron, como si estuvieran en su mundo de Yupi, no me quedó otra que reírme. Lo que no significa que me gustara que pensaran eso de Jacob. Ya sé que ha hecho suficientes cosas como para ganarse el odio de ellos dos, pero ¿para qué está el perdón?

En su caso, yo misma respondía a esa pregunta: para nada. No creo que le perdonen algún día... A no ser que se enamore de mi hija y la de Edward o algo parecido. Pero ¡¡bah, que tontería!! Eso no va a pasar (aparte de que es imposible, Edward no puede tenr hijos), como que me llamo Marta. Espera... no me llamo Marta, me llamo Bella... ¿eso significa que sí va a pasar? Mejor lo dejo... ¡¡Lo que tengo muy claro es que NO la llamaré Renesmee!! Si es que la tengo...

-Bueno, tengo sueño, me voy a la cama -dije, dejando mi cena ya terminada a un lado, y confusa por mis extraños pensamiento-. Hasta mañana, chicos.

-Voy contigo -dijo Edward, y me acompañó tranquilamente hasta "mi cuarto". La verdad es que hoy estab bastante cansada con el partido y todo ese rollo, por lo que me limité a ponerme el pijama, desearle a Edward un cansado "Buenas noches" y quedarme frita al par de minutos.

***O0o

Estaba en mis ya típicos sueños de angelitos con cara de Edward cuando sentí un suave balanceo en mi hombro. Supe que quién fuera que fuse quería despertarme, pero a mí no me daba la gana. Tenía sueño, no quería despertar. Escuché una suave voz em mi oído.

-Bella... Bella, cariño, despierta -gruñí y me tapé entera con las sábanas, aún sin abrir los ojos. Me quitó las sábanas de delante, por lo que me limité a darme la vuelta-. Bella... levántate -insistió.

Entonces oí otra voz.

-¡¡EDWARD, O DESPIERTAS A BELLA YA O VOY A IR YO!! -amenazó Alice. Edward me sacudió el hombro con más fuerza.

-Bella, por el amor de Dios, de Satnás, de quien te de la gana. ¡Levanta si no quieres que Alice venga!

Decidi que no me podía seguir haciendo la tonta, y me levanté con rapidez.

-Vale, vale, ya estoy. ¿Qué pasa?

-Carlisle está ultimando los arreglos en lo-que-sea-que-esté-hacindo y dice que en cinco muinutos estará. Así que ale, arréglate.

-¿Para ir al sótano de la casa?

-¿Para que no lo haga Alice?

-OK. Ya voy. Sal.

-No hay... si quieres azúcar... -respondió ausente. Le pasé la mano repetidas veces por delante de la cara.

-No, tonto, que salgas de aquí. Aunque una últiam cosa... ¿Qué tal la noche? -le dije, sabiendo que necesitaba contarlo.

-Insoportable. Rose estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, Alice cogió los muñecos de Emmett diciendo que les iba a poner un look más "fashion" -entrecomilló la palabra-; Jasper caminaba... perdón, marchaba de aquí para allá hasta que Alice terminó con los muñecos de Emmett y quiso hacer un desfile con él. Emmett cogió su libro de chistes y empezó a contarnos todos por aburrimiento.

Pueso cara de trauma. Yo me estremecí y le mandé salir. Me vestí con rapidez con lo que había encima de la cama (estoy segura de que puesto ahí por obra y gracia de Alice), me peiné y me arreglé. Al salir me sorprendió ver a Leah con Alice, Seth hablando con Edward y Jacob medio dormido en el sillón.

-Hola, Bella -dijeron todos al verme. Sonreí y me senté al lado de Seth.

-Bella ¿has visto que vestido me ha dado Rosalie para Allie? -me dijo Seth enseñando la muñequita esa suya. Rosalie, a mi otro lado, soltó una carcajada.

-Me pareció que le iba bien -dijo divertida.

-¡¿Os podési callar?! ¡Intento dormir! -gritó Jacob.

-Para eso está TU cama, en TU casa, y por la NOCHE -le espetó Edward.

-Mira, si no me dejáis dormir me acoplo a todos vuestros planes -amenazó, y al instante estaban Rose y Edward de pie mandando callar a todos.

-¡¡Dejad dormir al chucho, dejad dormir al chucho!!-gritaban. Al final nos callamos. Sólo se escuchaba a Jake roncar. Se revolvió, probablemente soñando.... Entonces Edward estalló en carcajadas, cayéndose al suelo y revólcandose ahí como un loco.

Le miramos como si fuera de Marte y le acabaran de salir antenas y piel verde y escamosa. Nos asustamos cuando ya llevaba tres minutos así, y cuando Rose fua a avisar a Esme del ataque que le había entrado a su hijo dijo que ya se le pasaría. Y que siguiéramos esperando. Que aún no estab listo. ¿¿EL QUÉ??

La verdad es que con Edward así eso ahora me importa poco. Al final, paró de reír sólo cuando Jake se despertó. El seguía en el suelo con espasmos de risitas y mirando a Jacob. Él le miró molesto.

-¿De qué te ríes? -inquirió, y a Edward sólo le volvió a el ataque. Al final, la comprensión que no tenáimos ninguno afloró a su rostro - ¡ESCUCHASTE MI SUEÑO! ¡¡MALDITO...!!

-No... pude... evitarlo... ¡era como si me gritases al oído!

-Agg, te odio.

-No... en serio... bueno aparte de que yo tambien te odio, encantado -dijo ya más calmado y se sentó de nuevo-. ¡Tenías que haberlo visto! ¡Qué raro eres, Jacob Black!

-Te apuesto lo que quieras que hasta tú en tu vida humana has tenido un sueño extraño. Y mira que con lo soso que eres es difícil -le contestó Jake con sorna, buscando guerra.

-Mejor cállate.

-¿Por qué? ¿Don brillo-al-sol-como-una-niña-y-tengo-el-pelo-súper-guay tiene miedo a que un perrito le humille?

-No. Sólo, cállate, Don no-me-baño-en-la-vida-me-convierto-en-chihuahua-y-encima-me-creo-guapo -Seth empezó a reír a carcajadas, y Jacob le miró con cara de "traidor".

-Al menos yo sé divertirme.

-¡Uy, sí! ¿Cómo? ¿Corriendo por la Push en círculos? ¿Haciendo eso que tú llamas "patrullar"? ¡Qué bien, mañana te traigo un globito y una piruleta para que te lo pases aún mejor! -Edward sonrió con maldad cuando Jacob perdió el control, aunque no se transformó.

-¡¡YA ESTÁ, YO TE MATO, DRÁCULA DE PURPURINA!! -gritó como un descosido y se lanzó sobre Edward. Al instante, Seth, Jazz, Em y Carlisle (no sé de donde salió, pero estaba ahí) se sujetaron hasta que se calmó.

-¿Ya? -pregunté.

-Ya -suspiró.

-Vale, volviendo a ser serios... ¡tendríais que haber visto el sueño! -gritó Edward, y vi que ya no lo hacía para molestar a Jake. Carlisle sonrió.

-Perfecto. Bajad conmigo, tengo algo que enseñaros.

-¿Podemos comer antes? -pregunté, mirando la hora, sí que pasa rápido el tiempo.

-Muy bien. Supongo que Esme ya te habrá preparado la comida. Se está viciando a esto de cocinar -sonrió Carlisle.

-¡Que te oí! -gritó Esme desde abajo.

-Per si no dije nada, cariño... -rectificó Carlisle al instante.

Después de reírnos un ratito de Carlisle y de como lo dominaba Esme, bajamos para comer. Luego, cuando Edward quiso explicarnos el sueño, Carlisle lo interrumpió.

-No te molestes, Edward. Tengo otra forma mejor.

Nos llevó abajo y nos dejó entrar por aquella puerta. Se nos abrieron los ojos de la impresión. Alice tampoco iba desencaminada con lo de Frankestein. Parecía uno de estos laboratiros terroríficos. En el centro de la sala, había una gran televisión, al lado un sillón con un casco, tipo los de la peluquería, y luego sillas normales delante de la tele.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué es esto? –pregunté.

-Pues ya que llevo viviendo tantos años, la medicina no es que me aburra, pero ya sé todo lo que hay que saber, entonces me puse un poco con la ciencia.

-¿Ahora eres científico? –interrumpió Emmett, burlón.

-No, y calla Emmett, déjame explicar. Cómo iba diciendo, me puso con la ciencia y, basándome en el don de Edward, he inventado esta máquina que deja ver los sueños de los demás. La verdad es que no tenía planeado lo del sueño de Jacob, pero me ha ido muy bien. Por favor siéntate ahí –señaló la silla que parecía de peluquería. Jake, algo renuente, se sentó.

Carlisle le puso el casco en la cabeza.

-Ahora, intenta dormir pensando en el sueño, así lo volerás a tener y rpdremos verlo.

El hizo lo ordenado y se relajó. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Seyh se había ido, pero volvió con tres botes pequeños de palomitas. Me dio uno a mí y otro a Leah, el último se lo quedó él. Nos sentamos en las sillas que había en frente de la pantalla. Esperamos unos cinco minutos, y la pantalla se encendió, dejándonos ver lo que hacía tanta gracia a Edward.

Reconocí al instante la primera escena. Era la tienda de campaña dónde Edward y yo nos habíamos escondido cuando Victoria y los neófitos atacaban el claro. Concretamente, era cuando yo estaba dormida en los brazos de Jacob y Edward le miraba furibundo. Hice una mueca ante el recuerdo. Seguía sin gustarme. Cogí un puñado de palomitas. Miré a Edward, pero él estaba tranquilo, incluso divertido, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Dame un año, chupasa…, Edward. Creo que puedo hacerla feliz, de verdad. Es cabezota, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, pero tiene capacidad de sanar. De hecho, se hubiera curado antes. Y ella podría seguir siendo humana, en compañía de Charlie y Reneé, y maduraría, tendría niños y… sería Bella –decía Jacob.

Yo sabía que Edward se negaría, pero, en este sueño se lo pensaba. Y, con cara triste, como si fuera a aceptar, abrió la boca. En ese momento, su sueño se convirtió en pesadilla. De la nada salieron dos niñas muy bonitas de unos nueve o diez años. Una niña tenía largos cabellos castaños y ojos verde brillante. Iba con un vestido azul con letras en dorado, que claramente decían "TEAM EDWARD". La otra tenía el pelo corto y negro, de ojos azules. Iba con una camiseta rosa fuerte y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos. Esta llevaba en la camiseta, en letras negras "TEAM JACOB". Ambas tenían alas de angelito.

La chica del Team Edward se lenazó sobre Jacob, y le pegaba en la cabeza mientras le insultaba y gritaba.

-¡¡¡PERO BUENO, NIÑO!!! ¿ES QUÉ ESTÁS TONTO? ¿CÓMO TE VA A PREFERIR BELLA TENIENDO A EDWARD? ¡NI UN AÑO NI TU TÍA LA DE CUENCA! ATONTADO, HABER SI PILLAS QUE YA HAS PERDIDO, CHUCHO. ¡¡NO SIGAS!! MEMO, LERDO, IMBÉCIL, LOCO… -gritaba pegando con sus puños a Jacob. Y a él parecía dolerle. Todos reíamos como locos. Seth se atragantó con las palomitas. Mientras que la del Team Jacob, indiferente a que le estaban dando una paliza, sólo le miraba con adoración.

-Aww, qué mono… -decía con sus ojitos azules brillantes.

Entonces la escena cambió. A Edward parecía molestarle un poco más esta. También la reconocí. Ohh, que vergüenza, era cuando nos íbamos a besar. Pero justo en ese momento, aparecieron de nuevo los agelitos. Esta vez iban más abrigadas, con sudaderas y vaqueros, pero con las mismas inscripciones en las sudaderas. Esta vez la chica de ojos verdes se lanzó sobre mí y la de ojos azules sobre Jacob.

-¡¡PERO BUENO!! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACÍAS TÚ BESANDO A _ESA_? ¡TÚ NO VAS A ACABAR CON ELLA, ACÉPTALO! ¡ACABARÁS CONMIGO, Y PUNTO! ASÍ QUE VETE ACOSTUMBRÁNDOTE Y NO VALLAS POR AHÍ BESANDO A CHICAS! –gritaba la "Team Jacob".

-¡¡OTRA IGUAL!! ¡QUE TÚ ESTÁS CON EDWARD, PIRADA! NO PUEDES BESAR A JACOB ¿OÍSTE? ¡NO-PUEDES! ¿QUÉ PENSARÁ EDWARD? ¿TE PARECERÁ BONITO, NO? CLAARO YO VOY BESANDO A UNO CUALQUIERA POR AHÍ MIENTRAS EL POBRE EDWARD SUFRE POR TI. ¡¡CUIDADITO CON LO QUE HACES!! ¡TE VIGILO! –gritaba la otra, agitando un dedo amenazador delante de mí. Ahora reían todos menos yo, que moría de la vergüenza.

La escena cambió de nuevo. En esa estábamos Edward y yo en la cabaña. Recordé que discutíamos sobre las mejores noches que habíamos tenido. En ese momento hablaba yo.

-¿He adivinado tu mejor noche?

-No. La mía fue hace dos noches, cuando por fin accediste a casarte conmigo.

Ahí había más conversación, pero el sueño se la saltó.

-¿Estás bien calentita? –preguntó de forma inopinada.

-Estoy bien –aseguraba-. ¿Por qué?

Entonces se oyó un ensordecedor aullido de dolor que te dejaba tururú. Y las niñas volvieron. Esta vez fue la de pelo corto y negro la que se lanzó sobre Edward para pagarle y reprocharle.

-¡¡OYE, VIEJO!! ¡ESO ES JUEGO SUCIO! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! TÚ PRECISAMENTE NO. ¡ES MI JAKE EL QUE HACE TRAMPAS! Y AUNQUE NO QUIERO QUE GANE, TÚ NO LE VAS A HACER DAÑO. ¿POR QUÉ? ¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO! Y ME VAS A HACER CASO ¿OÍSTE? –le pegaba con todas dud fuerzas. En ese momento Emmett se cayó al suelo de la risa, y Alice también, justo encima de él. Mientras, la otra chica tenía sus maños entrelazadas, y miraba a Edward.

-Ohh, qué mono –repitió como la otra. En ese momento el sueño se terminó y se apagó la pantalla. Jake se despertó sobresaltado. Para eso, Rosalie, Seth, Leah, Edward e incluso Carlisle tambien estaban riéndose en el suelo. Él bufó indignado.

* * *

**Jajaja espero que os haya gustado, he aquí vuestro capii xD**

**-Patrii-: ****Jajaja ese anuncio es buenisimo, yo cada vez que lo veia en la tele me reia mucho. Mi madre empezo a pensar que estaba loca… si que tardo en descubrirlo xD Me alegro de que te haya gustado!! Pesii jaja!!! Un besoo ;)**

**gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn: ****Jajaja me alegro muucho de que te guste =) Muchas graciias por tu review!! Un besoo, espero que te guste!! =D**

**ashly cullen: Holaa! ****^^ Graciias! Ya ya, tengo que actulizar mas seguido, lo sabre yo bien xD Se hace lo que se puede =) Bye, un besoo!**

**Pixivanevamp-alice c- swansea: ****Holaa! Sii yo tambien amo a los Cullen, la mejor familia del mundo! Jaja Ahh sii tu fic esta muy bien, me hizo mucha gracia =)!! Un besooo!!**

**AnaCullen13: ****Jajaja sii Cristiano Ronaldo es el mejoor!! Lo amoo =) Jajaja es que Alice no lo va a permitiir! xD Graciias la verdad me fueron bastante bn xD**

**Karlha-jonas-hale: ****jajaja sii vamos a meter publicidad en el fic xD No, este sera el unico =P Espero jaja Sii lols futbolistas que mejor estaan! xDD Un beso gracias por comentar!**

**Nonaloka: M****uchas gracias, me alegro mucho de que te gustee ;) Aquí tienes el capiitulo! Jeje Un besiin!**

**82 reviews!! Os quieroo! Si pasamos de los 100 antes de q termine el fic sere la mas feliiz del mundoo!!! Jajajaja**

***Luxy***


	25. ¡Rosa chicle!

**Holaa! Jajaja nuevo capiitulo! Toneria que se me ocurrio xD Espero que les guste. Y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, porque si no, no os estaria escribiendo esto desde el ordenador de mis abuelos de los años catapunchimpun, si no desde un portatil ultima generacion!! ^^ Ahh por cierto voten en mi improvisada encuesta ya que no se hacer una en realidad, plisss!!!!!! Po fii =)**

**  
**Capítulo 25: ¡Rosa chicle!

**Alice's POV**

Muy bien, vamos a ser serios. Jacob es, ejem, imaginativo… ehh… está… ¡mal del coco! Si, claro, seriedad la mía, teniendo en cuenta que estoy en el suelo encima de Emmett riéndome a carcajada limpia de ese, que nos mira como si nos fuera a matar. ¡Ja! Que me lo creo, el pobre era un flipado. Que sueñecitos. Yo caí de encima de Emmett y empecé a revolcarme por el suelo en mi ataque de risa, Em hizo lo mismo. Carlisle estaba apoyado contra la pared, riendo a carcajadas. Jacob le miró con cara de "¿Y tú eres el buen doctor?", y a Seth y a Leah con cara de "Pero bueno, ¿y vosotros me apoyáis o os reís?" Qué pregunta. Obviamente, se ríen. Leah intentaba levantarse agarrándose a una silla, solo conseguía caer y provocar más risa. Seth intentaba no ahogarse con las palomitas entre sus carcajadas. Edward y Rose miraban con burla a Jacob, y reían a más no poder.

Esme se apoyaba en la pared para no caer, y aunque era obvio que también se estaba riendo, intentaba esconderlo un poco para no ofender _más _a Jacob. Bella y Jazz se sujetaban entre ellos, así evitando la caída.

-¡YA! ¡CALLAD! –gritaba Jacob. Luego puso cara enfadada-. Ya está, me acoplo a todos vuestros planes –y se hizo el silencio absoluto. Incluso Carlisle y Esme pararon. Seth se había callado para no morir ahogado y Leah para ayudarle.

-¡¡Noo!! –gritamos. Él sonrío satisfecho.

-Bueno, voy a ser lo que vosotros no habéis sido: Compasivo. Sólo me acoplo hoy –todos hicimos un mohín-. Y Leah y Seth se vienen –su voz había cambiado, era la del Alfa. Ambos se levantaron a la vez y se pusieron firmes.

-¡Sí, señor! –gritaron. Luego volvieron a la normalidad y miraron rencorosos al chucho. No les gustaba que les mangonearan. Lo odiaban.

-Bueno, venimos en un par de horas. Id decidiendo que hacer –dijo como esos en las pelis que obligan a los buenos a hacer algo que no quieren y les dan tiempo. Yo no iba a permitir que me hablaran así. Haber, ¡que yo soy Alice Cullen! ¿Aún no lo entienden?

Así que les seguí mientras salían y me quedé gritándoles en la puerta.

-¡¡A MÍ NO ME VAS A HABLAR AÍ CHUCHO!! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO! ¡YO HARÉ LO QUE ME DE LA GANA! ¡AHORA, POR LISTO, VOY A CECIDIR QUE NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS! –y volvió al instante para arrodillarse a mis pies. ¡Ja! Haber quién me habla así a mí.

-No, no, no, no, Alice, sin presiones, sin amenazas, tranquilidad, vendremos cuando vosotros, queráis, hacemos todo lo que nos digáis… ¡¡¡Pero por el amor de Dios no nos vuelvas a llevar de compras!!! –gritó desesperado.

-Uhhm… está bien.

-¡¡GRACIAS!! Eres la mejor –y dicho esto, salió pitando. OK, ya me quedé contenta. Volví, y ya estaban todos en el piso de arriba. Lo habían oído todo, y mientras que algunos me miraban con cara de "Está loca", otros con cara de "¡Así se hace, hermanita!" (Edward, Rosalie y Emmett)

-Muy bien. Ya que es imposible librarnos de ese plasta –comenzó Rose-… ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Y si…? –iba a proponer Esme. Pero Jasper interrumpió.

-¡¡Yo aún no elegí sitio!! Ya lo habéis hecho Emmett, tú, Rose, Alice, Carlisle y Bells.

-¿Yo en que? –preguntaron Carlisle y Bella.

-Tú en el sótano y Bella… al karaoke, ya que ella aceptó.

-Vaale… -se rindieron.

-OK… ¿dónde quieres ir? –preguntó dulcemente Esme.

-¡¡Al gimnasio!! -dijo con orgullo. No sé que pintaba allí, porque no podía sacar más músculo, pero si les hacía ilusión… es un chico, de todas formas.

-¡Te quiero, hermano! –gritó Emmett. Lo abrazó como si le quisiera estrangular, y mi pobre Jazzy estaba que no podía más. Yo pegué a Emmett para que lo soltara, y él sonrío diabólicamente-. Upps –susurró sin sentirlo ni un poquito.

-Podría ser peor –admitimos Rose, Bella y yo. Si, de Bella es raro querer ir al gimnasio, pero… ¡¡lo que interesa es ver lo que hay por allí!! Upps… espero que Edward no me haya oído… vale, si me oyó, pero por suerte no me ha entendido. Le dediqué una sonrisa angelical.

-Yo no tengo problema –admitió él, aún mirándome sospechosamente. Bah, qué corto era mi hermano a veces. O corto, o demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo?... ¡Inocente!

-Pues entonces vamos –dijo Esme.

-¡¡TODO EL MUNDO QUIETO!! –grité entes de que nadie se moviera. Corrí por todas las habitaciones, cogí bolsas y metí en ellas ropa de deporte. Luego se las entregué.

-Alice… ¿por qué tú traes tres bolsas? –me dijo Bella.

-Por si hay algo que quiera cambiar en vuestra ropa –sonreí-. Bueno, ahora tendré que llamar a los chuchos. Cogí mi súper móvil táctil última generación y busqué en la agenda "Chucho rojo", que era Jacob. A Seth lo tenía como "Chucho marrón" y a Leah como "Chucha gris". ¿Qué si existía "chucha"? A mí que me cuentas…

Me puse el teléfono en el oído y a los dos segundos contesto Jacob.

-¿Sí? ¿Ya lo decidisteis? ¿No vamos de compras, verdad? ¡¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO VAMOS DE COMPRAS!! –gritó histérico desde el auricular. Tuve que apartármelo del oído. Él seguía gritando desde el otro lado como un desquiciado. Al final me puse a gritarle yo también. Joo, que tampoco era tan malo. Comprar era GENIAL.

-¡¡POR DIOS CÁLLATE YA, QUE NO VAMOS DE COMPRAS!! ¡NOS VAMOS AL GIMNASIO, ASÍ QUE VETE COGIENDO ROPA Y MÉTELA EN UNA BOLSA! ¡EN QUINCE MINUTOS EN LA PUERTA! ¡Y CÓMO LA ROPA NO COMBINE MÁS TE VALE CORRER, CHUCHO! –y colgué.

Rosalie me levantó los pulgares, sonriente.

-Es que me estresa –sonreí.

-Por eso eres mi hermanita –dijeron Edward y Rose. Emmett y Jasper se rieron. A ellos les agradaba Seth, y de Jacob… pues Jazz cuando le molestaba le dedicaba su mirada sádica de cuando estaba en las guerras y lo dejaba en paz, y Emmett… bueno, Em se llevaba bien con él cuando iba de molestar a Edward. Pero como Emmett era tan predecible, el chucho había dejado de pedirle ayuda.

No hizo falta ir en coche, el gimnasio no estaba muy lejos. Llegamos a los diez minutos y nos dedicamos a esperar haber si ya llegaban estos. Cuando quedaba un minuto exacto, aparecieron, con bolsas en las manos.

Rosalie empezó a hablar en cuanto llegaron a nuestro lado.

-¡Vale! Por un minuto, que si no… Anda, los vestuarios de los chicos a la derecha.

-Adiós –dijimos Bella, Esme, Leah y yo. Y Sin más palabras, entramos a nuestros vestuarios.

Los vestuarios estaban vacíos, ya que llegábamos un poco tarde.

-Oye, yo voy antes a darme una ducha, que hoy no me dio tiempo –anunció Leah, y se fue a las duchas con un champú y una toalla. Yo me encogí de hombros y abrí una de las bolsas.

Rosalie, Esme y Bella se cambiaron con rapidez. Sin embargo, yo estaba indecisa.

-¡Alice, date prisa! –comentó Bells.

-Es que… ¿el azul o el verde? –dije. Les mostré una camiseta azul de manga corta y unos shorts a juego y una camiseta de tirantes verde con unas mallas de deporte del mismo color.

-A mí me gusta el azul –opinó Rose-, aunque…

-¡¡¡ROSA CHICLE!!!

Emmett entró en la sala. Todas gritamos del susto. Llevaba una camiseta de un pony color rosa, más o menos de mi talla. Era de estas con un tejido malo que a la primera mojadura se desteñía entera. Emmett paró delante de mí y me dio la camiseta. No es que no supiera que no me la iba a poner, era por molestar. Típico de Emmett.

-¡¡Emmett!! ¡NO! –caí en que Edward, Jasper, Seth, Jacob y Carlisle estaban en la entrada, haciendo señas a Emmett para que volviera pero sin atreverse a entrar. Era cómico. Bella y Rosalie soltaron una carcajada al ver sus caras de preocupación y como se aseguraban de que no había nadie más. Yo le quité la camiseta a Emmett y la lancé por detrás de mi espalda a no se dónde

-¡Emmett! No me voy a poner eso, aparte de que es de lo más hortera que existe y pasado de moda, con nada que se moje se destiñe entero y en cuestión de segundos. Además, ese rosa es muy feo. ¿Tengo que poner más razones?

-No, en realidad valía con una, sólo quería picar un rato.

-¡¡NO!! ¿En serio? –gritamos todos a la vez, sarcásticos. Emmett nos sacó la lengua.

-Vale, Emmett, muy buena broma. ¿Podemos irnos ya? –preguntñpo Seth desde la entrada.

-No hasta que tenga mi camiseta, que la idea fue vuestra y nadie se atrevía a entrar –y se puso a rebuscar por ahí.

-Deja ya la camiseta y vámonos –presionó Edward a su hermano.

-Es que no la encuentro ¡venís a ayudadme!

-¡¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!! –gritaron todos.

-Sí, ¿algún problema? Ahora a buscar, rapidito.

Muy despacio, como su les fuera a atacar un basilisco, fueron entrando y alargando la cabeza, buscando la camiseta.

-¿Y si buscamos en las duchas? –gritó Em.

-¡¡NO!!- negamos todas, y luego Esme añadió-. Allí está…

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! –se oyó desde las duchas.

-…Leah –terminó Esme mirando aterrorizada a las duchas.

Entonces salió Leah, ya vestida, con una expresión furiosa en la cara. Llevaba en la mano la camiseta de Emmett, ahora descolorida y… ¡DIOS! Su pelo, habitualmente negro… ¡¡AHORA ERA ROSA CHICLE!!

-¿¿¡QUIÉN FUE!?? ¡¡CANTAD!! –exigió. Todos nos miramos. Y, como había dicho Leah, cantamos. Pero se les ocurrió a los chicos.

-_Blame it on the girls who know what to do! _

(**N/A: Canción "Blame in on the girls" de Mika. ****La traduccion seria "Culpa a las chicas que saben que hacer")**

Nosotras no nos quedamos atrás, no íbamos a dejar que nos echaran la culpa por esto.

-_Blame it on the boys who_ _keep hitting on you! –_gritamos, y todos pusieron cara de asco… menos Jacob. Jumm, interesante, tendría que analizarlo luego.

**(Traduccion: "Culpa a los chichos que te siguen coqueteando")**

De repente, continuando la canción, todos señalamos a Esme.

-_Blame it on your mother for the things she said!_

**(Traduccion: "Culpa a tu madre por las cosas que dijo")**

Luego miramos a Carlisle.

-_Blame it on your father but you know he's dead!_

**(Traduccion: "Culpa a tu padre aunque sabes que está muerto")**

Leah nos miró como si estuviéramos locos. Su cabello rosa se agitó cuando sacudió la cabeza. Ahora, al fijarnos mejor en su aspecto, todos rompimos a reír con fuerza. La verdad es que hacía un contraste divertidísimo su piel oscura y sus ojos negros con ese pelo rosa chicle.

-¡¡No es gracioso!! ¡Mirad mi pelo!

-Eso… ha…cemos –se las arregló para contestar Jacob, entre risotadas.

-¡¡MIRAD!! ¡SETH, TE JURO QUE COMO NO LOS AHAGAS CALLAR TE TIRO TODAS TUS COSAS POR LA VENTANA!

Nadie se tomó en serio esa amenaza, excepto Seth, que se aterró y nos puso carita triste de perrito abandonado hasta que las risas fueron callando.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó Leah.

-Ehhm… y… ¿qué hacemos con tu pelo? –pregunté, ahora que me fijaba quedaba horrible.

-¡Me vuelvo a la ducha! ¡¡Esto se va a quitar como que me llamo Leah Clearwater!! –y muy decidida se metió en la ducha mientras nosotros salíamos del vestuario. Una chica rubia nos miró extrañada al vernos salir a todos del vestuario de las chicas. Uy, lo olvidé…

****Un tiempo después***

-Chicos… ya puedo irme cambiando el nombre –susurró Leah, volviendo con el pelo completamente empapado, pero sin que el color hubiera cambiado un ápice.

-¿Y si la llevamos a una peluquería? –propuso Emmett.

-¡¡ESO!! –exclamó Leah. Jo, hoy estaba muy gritona… ¿estaría en sus días? Mmm.. ugh, ¡no! ¡Definitivamente no!

-Bueno, por aquí Rose y yo somos las expertas –empecé, y dejé que Rosalie continuara.

-Y como buenas expertas, declaramos que hoy están todos cerrados.

-¿Por qué? –dijo ella, mirándonos fijamente. Tan fijamente, que incluso asustaba.

-Pues porque por aquí hay una fiesta y cierran todas –explicó Edward por nosotras.

-¡¡Pues yo me vuelvo a mi casa hasta que abran!! –declaró, furiosa, y se dio la vuelta, pero Jasper la agarró.

-No. Si todos habéis ido con los demás, ahora también te vienes –Leah fue a replicar, y él lo interrumpió-. ¡Por mí como si tu pelo fuera azul celeste!

-¡¡Me niego!!

-¡Chucho! –le gritó él a Jacob en respuesta. Claramente, quería que se lo ordenara.

-Lo siento, no la voy a ordenar nada en las vacaciones, perdí una apuesta contra ella y Seth –Jaja, qué memo-. Pero, si pretendéis llevarla por la fuerza, yo me apunto –sonrió.

**

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡SOLTADME, CONDENADOS!! ¡OS VOY A DAR UNA O..!

-Chsst, que estamos en un lugar público –dijo Bella, divertida. Todos la habíamos agarrado y la habíamos hecho entrar. Ella se retorcía sin ningún éxito. Bella miraba divertida la escena, porque aquí no se metía.

Todos nos miraban raro, y nosotros solo les dedicábamos una linda sonrisa y susurrábamos "Está teniendo un mal día". Lo que hacía que la gente desviara la mirada y Leah gritara aún más. Si mañana estuviera afónica, no me extrañaría nada de nada.

Llegamos a una esquina, dónde no nos veían, la soltamos y ella cayó al suelo. Todos nos pusimos en círculo alrededor.

-Haber… podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas –empecé, lo de amenazar se me daba de muerte, nadie mejor que yo. Aunque cuando lo hacía con Em también estaba bien, quitando que normalmente no sacábamos nada porque de reía de nosotros. Solo caía Bella, que era demasiado influenciable. Cuando fuera de la familia, ya vería. Teníamos que enseñarla a ser resistente si quería seguir viva.

-Y créenos cuando decimos "_por las malas", _no querrás saber de qué va eso –dijo Edward con su voz de emo maligno perturbado. Me miró mal.

_Lo siento, es lo que parece, _pensé. Él gruñó.

-Bueno, dejad vuestras charlas telepáticas, que estamos en medio de una amenaza –interrumpió Rosalie.

-Sí, sí, es verdad –miré de nuevo a Leah-. Tú eliges. No es tan malo, últimamente mucha gente va así.

-¡Pero les queda _bien_! ¡A mí no me pega no con cola!

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, chica –dijimos todos a la vez.

-Peroo, lo harás –gritó Jake, sin ordenar.

-Odio perder siempre contra vosotros –gruño, se levantó y se fue a una máquina cualquiera. Todos sonreímos.

-Aiins… me encanta ganar siempre. Amo ganar siempre. Que haría yo sin ello –grité, sonriente.

**

**Votad en la encuesta! JAJA se que lo he repetido ya xD Bueno siento tardar, os aviso que últimamente me tengo que dividir en dos para hacer todo jeje Asi que no esperéis que actualice muy pronto, aunque no dudéis que alguna sorpresa os daree!!**

**91 REVIEWS!!!! Os quiero! Pasamos de 100 y os mando a Edward, Jake, Emmett, Jazz o Carlisle (según queráis) a vuestra casa!!**

**Pixivanevamp-alice c- Swansea: ****Holaa! Jaja gracias! =)**

**gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn: ****Jajaja!! Holaa!! Sii eso intentoo!! xDD Sip, capitulo dedicado a todas las que quisieron pegar un sopapo a Edward, Jake o Bella en esa parte xDD Yo quise pegar a Jacob ¬¬ Pero me cae muy bien, aun asii jajja. Besooos!!!**

**Roxy Cullen: ****Hello!! Jajaja me alegro de que te gustee! Jajaja un besso espero que este te guste tambn ;) **

**Brenda Liz: ****Helloo!! Sii no se que habrá tomado el pobre para acabar soñando eso"!! xD Okiss, bueno,si es de esos que les gusta cambiar de look jajaja Un besooo!!**

**Karlha-jonas-hale: ****Jajajjaajajaja sii yo también las veo y creo que han hecho lo que tenían que hacer xDD Defender sus Teams por todas hahaha! Juu yo me uno, prefiero a Edwrad pero Jazz también es genial xDD un besiin!**

**Mimabells: ****Jejeje me alegro mucho de que la historia guste jajja un besoo espero que sigas leyendo!**

**AnaCullen13: ****Holaa! Uff sii, exámenes, te entiendo muy bien xD Sii!!! Por todas las que quisimos golpear a alguno en esas partes xDD Sii yo creo que se hubiera ahogado ù.ú Jajaja cuidate tu tambn!! Muchos besoos!!!**

**.: ****Jajja me alegro! Eso intento xD Un beso se que ,e tarde un poco pero espero que te gustee!! =)**

**Mendoza'sCullen: ****Wii me alegro mucho ;) Claro últimamente ando un poco liada pero en cuento pueda me pasare =) Seguro que están genial! Espero que este te guste jejeje Un besazo!!! **


	26. ¡¡Tú! Espera ¿tú?

**serHolaaa!!! Nuevo capi! Por cierto VOOOTEEEEEEN EEEEN LAAAA EEENCUUUEEESTAAA QUE EN NADA SE BORRA ^^ plisssssssssss XD**

**Bueno creo que lo que aquí va a pasar no se lo esperaba ni 1 jajaja ya veréis…!! Y los personajes sonde S.M!!**

Capítulo 26: ¡¡Tú!! Espera… ¿tú?

**Seth's POV**

Uhh… Alice me cae bien, es muy divertida y maja. Pero en ese momento, me asustó. No quiero ser mi hermana ni loco. Incluso me da miedo entrar en fase y sentir lo que ella había vivido. Veía en la cara de Jake que tampoco le apetecía mucho. Vale, a partir de ahora me transformaría solo cuando estuviera completamente seguro de que ella no estaba. Nunca entendí la manía que todos tenían a la mente de mi hermana. Sigo sin entenderlos, pero ahora tengo mis razones. Aunque me lo paso bien poniendo celosos a los otros cuando les contamos telepáticamente lo que hacemos. A mí me encanta hablarles de Allie. No me prestan mucha atención, la verdad sea dicha, pero es eso o escuchar a Jacob alardeando de sí mismo. ¿Qué de dónde había salido esa chulería? A mí me contarás…

Al tema, Alice ponía cara de malvada, como si quisiera hacer pasar peor a mi hermana de lo que ya estaba. Todos, alertados por su expresión, empezamos a retinarnos de su lado lentamente, mirándola con cautela, hasta que ya no pareciera que nos conociéramos. Luego, nos volvimos y fingimos no saber quién era la enana con cara de malvada que observaba el gimnasio con una sonrisa escalofriante. Yo, con cuidado, fui con Edward a dónde las pesas. Emmett y Jasper fueron a la cinta. Sí, esta, la de correr… Rose simplemente se sentó y miró hacia todos lados… Aprovechada…

Al final, la pobre Bella era la persona más a mano para que Alice le pidiera ayuda. No se había dado cuenta de cómo nos retiramos y ahora Alice se dirigía directamente a ella. Maldijo en voz baja.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué alegría verte! –cantó Alice, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Ella la miró con sospecha y volvió a maldecir.

-Sí, no veas tú cuánto… -murmuró.

-Ya, pues eso. Haber, al tema, necesito que me ayudes con _algo_…

-Alice…

-Oh, venga, Bells, no es tan malo.

-Alice…

-¡¡En serio!! Mira, Bella, yo…

-¡¡Alice!!

-¿Qué?

-Sólo te decía que dejaras de gritarme, ¡¡estoy a tu lado!! ¡Y todo el mundo se entera de lo que estás diciendo!

-Oh, OK. Bueno, vale, la cosa es que quiero que… -siguió susurrándole a Bella demasiado bajo para que oyera más.

******Aproximadamente…. Bueno, un buen ratito después…******

Al fin, de no sé donde, salieron de nuevo Bella y Alice. No sé que habían hecho todo este tiempo, porque ni traían nada ni tortas. Lo único es que Alice se había cambiado, con unas gafas de sol, unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta gris oscuro. Como si quisiera pasar desapercibida. También llevaba un bolso en el que parecía esconder algo pequeño.

Bella no parecía tan alegre, pero está claro que iba a seguir el plan. Mejor estar disconforme que enfrentarse a Alice, estaba clarísimo. Edward observaba atentamente, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, con una pequeña sonrisa. Muy pequeña, ya que Leah, en este momento, nos observaba, probablemente esperando a que nos despistáramos para intentar escaparse… otra vez. Creo que ya íbamos siete u ocho. Llevaba una sudadera oscura y con la capucha, para taparse todo el pelo. Aunque se veían algunos mechones rosas por ahí.

Alice corrió (danzó, diría yo) hacia Jasper. Le susurró algo al oído, aunque a mí me pareció más una orden que esas pijadas que se suelen decir esos dos. Jasper suspiró y asintió, y sentí un cambio en el ambiente. Parecía como… credibilidad. Cómo si fuéramos a creernos ahora mismo todo lo que nos dijeran.

Bella respiró hondo. Parecía que se preparaba mentalmente para hacer algo. Se alejó bastante de Alice, hasta quedar más cerca de Leah que de ella, y cerró los ojos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás, y luego pegó un grito que sorprendió a todos.

-¡¡OH POR DIOS!! ¡¡ES LILY ALLEN!! ¡SE HA CAMBIADO DE LOOK! –gritó mientras saltaba como una chica enloquecida señalando a Leah, que la miraba extrañada (**N/A: El 2007 me parece que era, Lily Allen se tiño el pelo completamente rosa chicle xD) **

-¡Lo sabía! –gritó entonces Alice, sacando una cámara profesional del bolso y sacando fotos como una verdadera paparazzi-. ¡¡Ya me habían dicho que estaba por aquí!! ¡Nunca fallo! –casi me lo creo, luego recordé a Jasper y que esa chica, teniendo en cuenta que era mi hermana, difícilmente iba a ser Lily Allen.

La gente, aunque se notaba que la mayoría no sabían quién era esa, ante estar delante de un famoso, se pusieron a gritar igual que Bella y sacando cámaras. Alice se acercó a ella con la cámara, mientras Leah la miraba con cara de "¿Estás chalada? ¿Quieres arruinar mi viuda?". Sí, un poco exagerado, pero así era mi hermana.

-¡¡Yo no soy esa!! ¡Pero por Dios! ¿En qué me parezco a ella? –gritaba, mientras corría por todo el gimnasio, tapándose con la capucha. Nosotros, dónde estábamos, reíamos como locos, viendo su cara de terror.

Al final salió corriendo por la puerta, con todo el mundo detrás. Alice fue detrás, grabando con la cámara.

-¿Y si vamos a cambiarnos y la esperamos allí fuera? –propuso Bella alegremente.

-¡Venga! –canturreó Rose, la cogió del brazo y se fueron. Les seguimos.

A los diez minutos nos encontramos en la salida. Todo el edificio había quedado desierto. Nos sentamos en unos bancos a esperar, bromeando sobre cualquier cosa.

Una media hora después, apareció Alice riéndose como nunca y con la cámara en las manos, sujetándola como si fuera su mayor tesoro. Detrás de ella, Leah ponía su típica cara de enfado. Pero además estaba completamente empapada, de los pies a cabeza. Al verla, todos estallamos en carcajadas.

-¡¡Oh, ha sido una de las cosas más divertidas que he hecho nunca!! –gritó Alice-. ¡Tengo que colgar esto en YouTube!

-¡Como se te ocurra te mato! –Leah se le lanzó encima, pero ella, con un ágil movimiento, se apartó.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Alegra esa cara, Leah. No lo cuelgo, en serio –Alice le puso ojos de cachorrito.

-Uhg, está bien. Sólo quiero volver a casa, comer cualquier cosa y encerrarme en mi habitación hasta que se abran las peluquerías.

Y empezó a caminar a paso firme. Con un suspiro general, pero aún riéndonos, la seguimos. En la puerta de casa estaban Sue y Billy, hablando con un tío.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Billy-. ¡Leah! ¿Pero qué…?

-¡¡Odio el rosa, odio a los ponys, odio los gimnasios, odio a los paparazzi, odio a Lily Allen!! –gritó ella, y entró en casa, cerrando con un portazo. Todos empezamos a reír de nuevo, y mamá me miró como diciendo "Esto me lo explicas". Yo me encogí de hombros.

**Bella's POV**

Cuando íbamos yo hacia casa, me dirigí a Alice.

-¿En serio no vas a colgar el vídeo en Internet? –le pregunté alzando las cejas.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Mañana ya lo habrá visto todo el mundo! –cantó-. Tenéis que verlo. Iba corriendo como una loca, escapando de todos los que la perseguían. Miró hacia atrás un momento, sólo para intentar matarme con la mirada, pero la cuestión es que no vio la fuente que tenía delante y… Bueno, el resto creo que os lo imagináis –sonrió, triunfante. No sé lo que veía a torturar así a la gente. OK, es divertido muchas veces, pero… Leah ya había sufrido bastante, por muy divertido que hubiera sido esto. Muy, muy divertido.

Ya en casa, simplemente les dijimos a Carlisle y Esme que había sido un día entretenido, ellos no quisieron saber nada más. Son listos. Aprenden rápido.

La noche fue tranquila, yo me dormí temprano y me desperté cuando Alice anunció que era hora de ir a buscar a Leah para llevarla a la peluquería. ¿Qué por qué se metía ella? Simplemente por pagar y porque albergaba la esperanza de que la dejara ponerle un look más "moderno".

Obviamente, con la segunda alternativa no tuvo mucha suerte. Leah se negó a que le tocara la cabeza. No le había perdonado lo de ayer. Rosalie también intentó convencerla, pero con la misma suerte. Por lo menos a ella no le gruñó y le amenazó con estrangularla. Ah, y porque no le comentamos que el vídeo estaba en YouTube y por la mañana ya había recibido seis mil visitas.

-Bueno, ¿y si vamos a esa? –preguntó Jacob, señalando la primera peluquería que vio. Dios, eso era cutre hasta para mí. Parecía para emos. Así que todos, incluso, Jasper, Edward, Seth y Emmett, le miramos escépticos-. Bueno, bueno, tampoco es tan malo.

-¿Ah? ¿Tu flipas? –le dije.

-¿Tú no eras la que pasaba de todo?

-¡Eso es horrible hasta para la gente que pasa de todo!

-Vale, lo que tú digas. Si es tan horrible…

-¡¡Ese!! –interrumpió Alice, señalando otro, que se notaba que era mucho más caro que… todas las tiendas de los alrededores juntas. Y allí fuimos.

-¿Qué quiere, señorita? –le preguntó la peluquera, una chica joven, con el pelo negro corto y ondulado, recogido en un moño hacia atrás.

-Quiero que mi pelo vuelva a ser castaño oscuro.

-Uhm, muy bien. Espere un momento, voy por las cosas necesarias –le respondió, y desapareció tras una puerta. Volvió en un rato con las manos vacías y mordisqueándose el labio.

-¿Qué pasa? –exigió Leah en cuanto la vio.

-Bueno… pues resulta que… que… se nos han acabado los tintes castaños –murmuró.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser! ¡Necesito tener el pelo castaño _hoy_!

-Hay un único sitio donde quedan, ya que el camión que los traía a sufrido un accidente. Aunque no creo que le apetezca ir allí.

-¿Dónde?

-Pues en… la peluquería masculina de en frente –susurró, y a mí se me escapó una risita tonta, que fue ahogada por la carcajada de Emmett. Uhm, la mirada que nos echó Leah se parecía a la que pone alguien cuando quiere triturar a alguien, luego mojar sus pedazos en salsa rosa, para después arrojarlos a los perros, y después tirarlos a un tanque de líquido radiactivo.

Ella se levantó, dio las gracias fríamente, y salió con paso firme del sitio. Nosotros la seguimos entre risitas.

-Bueno, Leah ¿te disfrazamos para que entres? –se rio Rose.

-Agh, nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por vosotros. Vosotros tenéis la culpa. Os odio. Sois horribles.

-¡Gracias! –gritamos todos.

-Yo te llevo –se ofreció Emmett-. La enana me dará el dinero, sobornaré al jefe y tu pelo será normal en cuestión de… lo que tarden. Ya lo hice muchas veces. Y si el tío es gay, más fácil aún.

-¡Uy, Emmett! No sabía yo eso de ti –aulló Jake, divertido-. Ouch, Barbie, eso duele.

-No te metas con mi esposo, chucho.

-Mira quién se nos pone fiera –soltó una carcajada-. Te crees…

-¿Sabéis? –Interrumpió Leah a Jacob y sus burlas-. Prefiero que digáis que soy sordomuda, sobornéis o hagáis lo que queráis ¡pero rápido!

-¡Hecho! –gritaron Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Jacob y Edward, y la arrastraron a la peluquería.

Volvieron al poco tiempo. Leah ya tenía un color un poco más normal, aunque aún se notaba un tono rosado en algunos sitios. Enarqué una ceja al verla.

-Al parecer, como ese no era el sitio dónde debía estar, no completaron su trabajo –se carcajeó Seth.

-Además, la favorece más así –rió Jacob. Hum, esto tendré que analizarlo con Alice luego. Miré a Rosalie, que también me dirigió una mirada significativa. OK, también lo analizaré con ella.

-Sí, bueno, lo que tú digas –dijo Rose-. Bella, Alice y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer –nosotras asentimos. Diréis que yo no soy cotilla. No soy cotilla con lo que no me incumbe, ¡pero Jake es mi amigo! Hay que cotillear-. ¡Así que arreando, que vamos a volver a casa!

Les empujamos a los coches y les devolvimos a sus casas. Al llegar a la nuestra, Rosalie me agarró y corrieron a analizar la situación.

-Yo siempre pensé que acabaría pasando –opinó Alice.

-Sí, son tres, de vacaciones, Seth es más pequeño, Leah la única chica… -enumeró Rose, subiendo y bajando las cejas en cada punto.

-Bueno, bueno, antes de darlo por hecho, habrá que tener claro que a Jacob le gusta Leah –les dije.

-¡Yo creo que eso ya está bastante claro! –canturreó Alice.

-Sí, no hay que ser muy listo ni estar genial de la vista para darte cuenta de eso –rió Rose.

-Ya, eso sí que lo tenemos claro, pero podríamos asegurarnos… -insinué, sonriendo. Tres segundos después, las tres nos pusimos en pie con una misma frase.

-¡A preguntar a Edward! –y me volvieron a agarrar para salir pitando. Pero justo cuando paramos las tres en frente de Edward sonó el timbre, y a saber por qué, él me apretó contra su pecho mientras Esme iba a abrir.

-¡¡Hola!! –dijo el chico que entró. Todos abrimos tanto los ojos que yo creo que a más de uno casi se les salen.

-¡¡Tú!! –gritamos todos al unísono-. Espera… ¿tú?

¿Eso que había puesto en la cara era una sonrisa?

**Holaa!! Jajaja ya se ya se me tarde mucho, pero he estado liadísima, y este mes me han bajado las defensas. Me he puesto mala dos veces ya xD Aun sigo enferma a decir verdad x) Bueno, pero me las arregle para actualizar. Quien creeis que es el chico que apareció?? Haber quien acierta!! No creo que os lo esperéis!! Yo soy impredecible ;)**

**Y me gustaría darle las gracias a AnaCullen13 por recomendar este fic en el suyo! xD Muchas gracias!! El tuyo también esta muy bien =) Para los que lo quieran leer, se llama "¡El musical de Emmett!" Besos!!**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos!! Por Dios 98!! Ya casi pasamos los 100! No es mucho, pero a mi me hace ilusión!!! Jajaj**

**gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn: ****Holaa =) Jajajaja sii pobrecita xD Soy cruel muahaha xD Ayy muchas gracias jaja Es genial que te guste ;) Un besoo!!**

**Karlha-jonas-hale: ****Jajaja lindo color no crees? xD Un beso me alegro de que te haya gustado, que disfrutes estee!!**

**AnaCullen13: ****Holaa ;) Jajaja Graciias =) xD pensé que ya que todos le llamaban eso a Jazz, Alice se lo llamaría a Edward porque a Jasper lo dudo x) Me alegro de que tengas tiempo libre! xD Yo no jaja Un besoo!! **

**Lady Pink Any: ****Holaa!! Me alegro mucho de que te gustase la historia xD Sal, azúcar… x) Saludos!! Chaoo!**

**Roxy Cullen: ****Aiins me alegro muchiisiimo xD Sigo cuando puedo =P Bueno intentare no tardar tanto ;) Un besoo!**

**Ashly Cullen: ****Hello! ****Jeje grax!! xD Jejeje, confia, que Bella va a tener mas protagonismo en breve… xD Quiza antes de lo que esperas… x) Jajaja Besooos!!!**

**Flakiss: ****Me alegro muchísimo!! 1 beso wapa!!**


	27. Pues quién lo diría, tío

**OK, otra vez me quede sin Internet =P Si, si, diréis que me pasa mucho, pero no me miréis a mi, mirad a los que me quitan el Internet ¬¬ Que yo no tengo culpa de eso! xD En serio, me empiezo a cabrear con ellos x) Y luego me castigaron sin ordenador… Bueno, los personajes son Stephenie Meyer, no mios, obviamente, porque si no… ehm… se me ocurriría algo que decir! ^^ xD**

**Anda… déjenme a mi y mi locura y disfruten! Jajaja**

Capítulo 27: Pues quién lo diría, tío…

**Bella's POV**

Estoy segura de que se me abrió la boca de la impresión, y me apreté más contra Edward, que parecía que le iba a dar algo. Alec –sí, sí, Alec, el hermano de Jane, el de los Vulturis- estaba en la puerta, _sonriendo, _-¡Flipad!-, y… ¡con ropa de verano! Además de que… parecía… ¿animado? Wow.

Digamos que estábamos todos en estado de shock, ya que ninguno movió un músculo. Sólo Alice primero puso cara de "¡tú!" y al verle mejor se quedó con cara de "¿tú?". Alec se rascó la cabeza y luego fue directamente a pasarle la mano a Carlisle por los ojos a ver si reaccionaba. Cómo no contestaba, repitió la acción con todos hasta que Emmett al fin respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber que haces _tú _aquí? –inquirió alzando las cejas con sospecha.

-No busco pelea, si es lo que piensas –él se encogió de hombros. Los demás comenzamos a reaccionar y a cerrar la boca antes de que entraran moscas.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que pasa… es que… me dijeron que estabais aquí y quise hacer una visita.

-¿Ehh? –todos hicimos una mueca de sorpresa. Sólo Edward sacudió la cabeza y… ¡Sonrío! ¿Aquí estamos todos locos? Bueno, vale, sí. Pero ese no es el tema.

-¿Puedes explicarlo tú? –Alec se volvió hacia Edward-. A mí no creo que me crean.

-Le han echado de los Volturis –resumió.

-¿Qué? –gritamos.

-Demasiado bromista –suspiró Edward, soltándome, y supe que no había peligro.

-¿En serio? –gritó Em.

-Ajá. Y me dio echó Jane. ¿Tú te crees? ¡Mi propia hermana! Pff no me esperaba yo eso de ella.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes? –Emmett dio un paso adelante-. Porque a ese le regalas un puma y se queda tan contento.

-¡Eh! ¡Ese eres tú! –bufó Edward.

-Pues mira, lee esto –Alec sacó una hoja doblada de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Emmett. Él leyó en voz alta.

**(N/A: Aviso muy importante, leedlo por favor!: La siguiente lista NO es invención mia, si no de xXdaphneXx, y tampoco la traducción, esto lo ha traducido Daddy's Little Bitch. Obviamente, esta lista esta aquí puesta con el permiso de las 2) **

**Cosas que Alec Volturi no puede hacer**

-¿Qué es eso? –me atreví a preguntar. Alec me miró y respondió con tranquilidad.

-Pues una lista que hicieron Jane y Heidi con las cosas que he hecho y no puedo repetir.

-¡Haber…! –dijo Emmett con curiosidad, y empezó a leer:

**1.** Llamar por teléfono en broma a Giana, la recepcionista.

**2.** Y preguntarle si su refrigerador está funcionando (o algo así, para el caso)

**3**. Referirse a las esposas en las torres como "las Rapunzeles de los Volturi".

**4.** Mezclar toda la ropa de Jane con toda la ropa de Demetri.

**5.** Referirse a Aro como 'Dumbledore'.

**6**. Referirse a Cayo como 'Snape'.

**7.** Intentar convertir el castillo Volturi en Hogwarts.

**8.** Pintar el castillo rosa chillón.

**9.** Imitar el mugido de una vaca cada vez que Marco intente hablar.

**10.** Hacer break dance en las calles de Volterra.

**11.** Decirle a Cayo que parece un pez globo.

**12.** Escuchar la música rap más sucia tan fuerte como pueda cuando Cayo pase por su habitación.

**13.** Poner los calzoncillos de Aro en la habitación de Heidi.

**14.** Y la ropa interior de Heidi en la habitación de Aro.

**15.** Dirigirse a Marco como 'Mr. Emo' (aún si él actúa como un emo todo el tiempo)

**16**. Intentar bailar como Michael Jackson o Britney Spears.

**17.** Ponerse una peluca rubia y decir que es Hannah Montana.

**18.** Referirse a Aro, Marco y Cayo como 'Los Jonas Brothers'.

**19.** Hacer que Félix use un disfraz de gorila los miércoles.

**20**. Darle a Cayo un perro por su cumpleaños.

**21.** Y decir que era de parte de Edward. ("¡Eh!" –exclamó Edward)

**22.** Pintar con aerosol 'Alec Volturi manda' en el interior Y exterior del castillo.

**23.** Decirle a Jane pequeño demonio.

**24.** Poner decoración navideña y luces en todo el castillo en la época navideña.

**25.** Decirle a Félix y Demetri que harían una linda pareja.

**26**. Teñir el cabello de Cayo color verde neón.

**27**. Y llamarlo 'hombre lagarto'.

**28.** Poner tintura de cabello rosa en el shampoo de Félix.

**29.** Cambiar la capa negra de Aro por una naranja con lunares amarillos.

**30.** Mover la silla de Cayo de lugar cuando él esté a punto de sentarse.

**31**. Tocar y cantar "Barbie Girl" con la guitarra tan fuerte como pueda.

Todos nos reíamos. Y a mi que Alec antes me asustaba tanto… Bueno, me sigue asustando, pero ahora parece mini-Emmett.

Hablando de Emmett, se lanzó a levantar a Alec por los aires casi como lo hacía con Alice, solo que más rápido.

-¡Tío, tú me comprendes! ¡Cantas Barbie Girl, haces de Hannah Montana, dices a la enana de la familia pequeño demonio y llamas a los depresivos emos!

-Ya ves –dijo cuando le soltó-. Yo soy así. Te juro que cuando llevas tanto tiempo ahí encerrado tienes que hace algo o si no te vuelves loco.

-Pues quién lo diría, tío… -comentamos todos a la vez.

-Entonces… ¿me dejáis quedarme aquí un tiempito?

Carlisle hizo señal de "reunión" y todos nos juntamos.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, por fi, por fi! –gimoteó Emmett.

-A mí no me parece mal –susurró Alice-. Ya no seré la única enana.

-A mí tampoco me desagrada la idea –confesé.

-No miente –se limitó a decir Edward.

-Si queréis… -dijo Jazz, no muy convencido.

-Me parece buena idea –añadió Rose.

-A mí también –la apoyó Esme.

-Pues decidido –terminó Carlisle.

Y todos volvimos delante de Alec.

-Bella, comunica nuestra decisión –se había decidido que yo era la portavoz de las decisiones. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero no puedo decir que no.

-¡Bienvenido a los Cullen todo el tiempo que quieras! –sonreí. Para mi sorpresa, Alec me abrazó.

-¡Genial! Por cierto… ¿tengo habitación?

-Esto… creo que sobra una –dijo Alice.

-No es verdad –negó Jasper.

-Sí, porque usará la tuya.

-¿Y yo? –dijo Jazz extrañado-. ¿Contigo?

-No –Alice esbozó su típica sonrisa maligna, y supe que esto a Jasper no le iba a gustar mucho-. _Con Emmett._

-¿QUÉ? –gritaron Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Tenéis algún problema? –les gritó ella.

-Ninguno, no por supuesto, que problema vamos a tener… -susurraron ambos a la vez. Alec soltó una carcajada. Supongo que pensó que Emmett, siendo el más grande, no se dejaba dominar tan fácilmente. Ay, como se nota que no conoce a Alice…

-Por si las moscas.

-Venga, Jasper, vamos a llevar tus cosas a mi habitación –y los dos se esfumaron. Visto y no visto.

-¿Alec, trajiste ropa? –dijo Alice con voz dulce. Que diga que sí, que diga que sí, que diga que sí…

-No -¡mierda!-. Esperaba que pudierais comprarme algo vosot… -paró al ver la cara de espanto de todos-. ¿Qué…?

Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Todos mirábamos a Alice. Ella daba saltitos de alegría. Sabíamos que Jasper y Emmett la habían oído, pero, de forma inteligente, no bajaron. Claro que aunque albergaban esperanzas, Alice no se olvidaría de ellos.

-Claro. Iremos _de compras _–hasta al pobre Alec le entró un escalofrío al oír su tono de voz. No había que saber cómo era Alice para presentir que se avecinaba algo horrible-. ¡JASPER! ¡EMMETT! ¡AQUÍ! ¡AHORA! –y aquí estaban otea vez. No visto y visto.

Dos horas después, Alec estaba completamente enterado de su error. Se había enterado de la peor manera. Alice debía de tener dos toneladas de ropa para él. Pobre, pobrecito… Edward le había informado demasiado tarde. Y pobres, pobrecitos nosotros, que ya no podíamos más.

-Vale, Alice. Ya has agotado tres tarjetas de crédito. Tienes prohibido gastar más –le dijo Esme. Todos gritamos de alivio. Ella refunfuñó, pero asintió.

-¡Biien! –me estiré, como si me acabara de levantar.

-Uyy, Bells, baja el brazo, que te canta el alerón –gritó Emmett de broma. Y toda la gente de alrededor se volvió a mirarme.

Me puse roja como un tomate, y sólo hubo un pensamiento en mi mente. Esta me la pagarás, Emmett Cullen, como que me llamo Isabella Swan…

**Bueno, que tal? Espero que os haya gustado! Bella se vengara!**

**104 reviews! Graaciiiasss!**

**Nonaloka: ****Graciias =) Es genial que te guste, disfruta de esto! Bxotes, cuidatee!**

**gLaDyz KaULiTz CuLlEn: ****Jajaja es que Alice es completamente brillante! xD jajaj ahora lo sabes! A que no se esperaba? x) Sii yo siempre crei que Jake tenia que acabar con Leah =P No se, me parecía bien xD Un besazo!**

**Ashly Cullen: Jajaja ****gracias! Hago todo lo que puedo =P estoy muy liada, aquí se acerca fin de curso y tengo qe hacer de todo xD Ayy haces como yo ahora mismo! Se supone que no puedo estar aquí jajaja Ja! Te llevarías una sorpresa no? XD Besoos!**

**Karlha-jonas-hale: ****Holaa! Tachaan espero q te gustee! Muchos besos! Gracias! Estar loca es divertido jajajaja**

**AnaCullen13: ****Holaa! Thanks jajajjaja! Sip pobre asi es Alice xD Bueno como no puedo estar aquí me tengo q pirar YA! Un besazo! XD**

**Alice9cullen: ****Ayy genial amo que os guste! Un besoo!**


	28. La venganza de Bella

**Hello mi niñas queridas que comentan y leen mi fic! xD Aquí teneis vuestro nuevo capii, con la esperada venganza de Belli-Bells. No me hagáis caso, vengo de un dia entero de poner motes tontos y no he podido evitarlo jajaja.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y no a nosotras, por mucho que deseemos que Edward/Jacob/Emmett/Jasper/Carlisle/Seth/elquesea sean nuestros ^^**

Capítulo 28: La venganza de Bella

**Bella's POV**

Entré corriendo al baño. Te juro que me las iba a pagar. Nadie se burla así de mí. No hago muchas venganzas, solo cuando Emmett cubre el lote de barbaridades y le hago yo una broma. Pero ésta sería la mejor, la más genial y humillante para Emmett. ¡SÍ! Ya verá. Se humillará como nunca en su vida, arruinaré su reputación de chico duro, seguro que sí… Aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer, pero eso es secundario…

Me lavé las manos y, cuando estuve segura de que nadie me iba a decir nada y las quejas de todos por que saliera para irse de aquí antes de que Alice viera otra oferta y no le importara lo que dijera Esme se hicieron insoportables, salí.

-¡Bien, nos vamos! –gritaron todos menos Alice, y me llevaron al coche a toda velocidad.

A medio camino, Alice paró de pronto, haciéndonos dar un frenazo. Una chica musulmana, toda tapada, pasaba por allí.

-¿Es una nueva moda? –gritó con ojos brillantes. Si era una nueva moda, ella tenía que tenerla. Suerte que no, porque sino dormíamos aquí.

-¡No! –negamos todos a grito pelado y con extremada rapidez.

-Es que es musulmana, tiene esa religión, ella no puede enseñar su rostro –ñe explicó Edward tranquilamente.

-Ahh, ¿y de dónde son los musulmanes?

-¡Pff! De Musulmania, claro –dijo Emmett, y todos empezamos a reírnos. Ni Alice se lo creyó-. ¿Qué?

-Nada, Emmett –suspiré, y le miré con rencor. No me iba a olvidar. Entonces pasamos delante de una tienda que a Alice se le había pasado. Tenemos problemas. Alice se quedó mirando una tienda, y como una locomotora que empieza a funcionar, empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus saltitos. Eso solo significaba una palabra, _desastre._

-¡REBAJAS DEL 50%! –gritó, pero antes que se pudiera lanzar a la tienda como un león a su presa, sin hacer caso a Esme, Edward la agarró por la cintura y se la llevó como un saco de patatas hacia su coche-. ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! ¡Rebajas, tranquilas, volveré! ¡VOLVERÉ! ¡Esperad a mamá Ali!

Yo miré a otro lado e hice como si no la conociera, al igual que Rose. Todo el mundo la miraba entre extrañados y divertidos. Nosotros fuimos rápidamente detrás de ellos cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que pareciera que no los conocíamos. Ya, ya, no hay que avergonzarse de la familia, pero tratándose de Alice en un centro comercial, es inevitable.

Cuando llegamos estaba Alice en el coche, con los pestillos puestos, cara de enfurruñada y los puños cerrados. Edward estaba vigilando apoyado contra el Volvo, con las llaves en las manos y una suave y preciosa sonrisa de diversión en sus labios carnosos. Nos dividimos en dos coches (el de Alice, conducido por Jasper, porque ella volvería al centro comercial a por sus amadas rebajas si la dejábamos conducir y el de Edward), yo procuré no ir en el mismo que Emmett, y él hizo un puchero cuando le ignoré olímpicamente. Sabía que qué no le hicieran caso no le gustaba ni un pelo. Pero de todas formas pasar de él no era mi venganza. Ya se me ocurriría algo mejor.

Fui en el coche con Edward, Alice y Alec. Alec hablaba con tranquilidad y gastaba bromas, pero a mí me seguía dando un poco de miedo, y le dedicaba miradas furtivas de desconfianza cuando me parecía ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Aunque segundos después me daba cuenta de que simplemente eran las lentillas verdes que se había puesto para tapar el color rojo.

Al llegar, mientras todos se dedicaban a bajar el cargamento de ropa de los coches subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, no me gustaba el conjunto que Alice me había obligado a poner.

Justo cuando iba a entrar en la habitación escuché una voz detrás de mí.

-Bella –llamó Alec. Yo di un salto del susto-. Uy, perdón.

-No pasa nada. ¿Quieres algo, Alec?

-Bueno, en el coche vi como me mirabas, y tengo la sensación de que todavía no te fías mucho de mí, así que voy a hace algo por ti para que confíes en mí –sonrió.

-¿Algo como qué? –pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno, soy experto en venganzas, bromas pesadas… -se me iluminó la cara con una sonrisa diabólica, perecida a la de Alice-. ¿Bromas pesadas?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Venganza?

Asentí.

-¿Para…?

-_Emmett._

Maravilloso. Perfecto. Genial. Humillante. Hermoso. Increíble.

Emmett iba a caer.

Alec era un verdadero genio.

Todo estaba listo. Todo preparado. Sólo quedaba que el sujeto entrara en la habitación. Todos, menos yo, estaban viendo en el salón una película de miedo. Y la habitación de Emmett estaba lista (de eso me había encargado yo, y estaba orgullosa de mi trabajo). Faltaba dar la señal. Saqué una pluma de mi bolsillo y empecé a pasármela por la nariz hasta que estornudé. Luego me asomé por la puerta. No quería perderme nada.

Alec, en ese momento, abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiera oído o visto algo extraño.

-Emmett –susurró. Él le miró. Aguanté una carcajada al ver su cara de terror. A veces era tan infantil…-. ¡He oído algo raro! Creo que venía de tu habitación.

-¿En serio? -dijo muerto de miedo. Ohh, amo mi venganza-. Pues yo no he oído nada.

-Yo estoy seguro de haber oído algo también –intervino Edward. Ah, él también lo sabía. Decidí contárselo yo antes de que se enterara de otro modo. Probablemente, pensaría que Alec me había manipulado y quería matar a Em o algo así. Dramatismo al poder…

-Venga, Em, te acompaño a ver si hay algo –dijo Alec poniéndose en pie. Todos asintieron distraídamente, sin prestar demasiada atención a la charla. Emmett se levantó temeroso para seguir a Alec. En serio, era chocante ver a una cosa tan grande encogida de mieditis aguda. ¡Ay, Alec es genial! ¿Qué si me estoy volviendo maligna? ¡Qué más dará! Ya estoy loca, pues ser malvada no es tan malo…

Corrí hacia la habitación de Emmett y me metí en el armario. Sí, lo sé, típico, pero eficaz. Cogí el mando que Alec había dejado allí. Los pasos se pararon en la entrada, y aguanté la respiración. Por la rejilla que estaba mirando, vi como Emmett encendía la luz.

-A mí no me parece que haya nada raro –afirmo echando una rápida ojeada-. ¿Volvemos?

-Ohh, venga… ¿no tendrás miedo, verdad?

-¡Miedo! –exclamó nervioso-. ¿Yo? ¡Sí, claro! –y entró.

**Emmett's POV**

Entré decidido por fuera y cagado por dentro en mi habitación. La verdad es que todo estaba en su sitio. O sea, en cualquier sitio que no fuera el normal. Se cerró la puerta con un golpe fuerte que me hizo saltar.

-¡Alec, no cierres la puerta! –grité entrando un poco (solo un poco ¿ehh? Que yo soy súper fuerte y valiente y listo) en pánico.

-¡Uy, lo siento, yo…! ¡AHH! –y hubo otro golpe fuerte. Me giré.

Allí no había nadie, estaba solo.

-¡ALEC! ¡ALEC! ¡NO HACE GRACIA, SAL! –grité como un poseso, dando vueltas por la habitación como loco-. ¡AL…! ¿Y eso?

Paré para ver una lucecita salir de detrás de mi guante de béisbol-sillón. Estaba completamente muerto de miedo, tenía que buscar al Alec secuestrado… pero esa luz era muy bonita… ¡Juu! ¡Primero la luz! Con cuidado fui hasta allí. Justo cuando iba a mirar, algo se me lanzó a la cara.

-¡AAAHHHHH! –chillé como una niña, cayendo al suelo-. ¡QUITA, COSA, QUITA, QUITA, QUITA, NO ME ABDUCIRÁS! ¡SOY DEMASIADO SEXY!

Lo lancé todo lo lejos que pude. ¡AHH! Era… ¿_Ronnie_? Me levanté extrañado. De repente, _Ronnie _se levantó del suelo solo y empezó a dar vuelgtas por la habitación mientras una risa maligna llenaba todo. Volví a chillar como una niña asustada en la casa de los sustos.

-¡NOOO! ¡RONNIE, QUE TE HAN HECHO! ¡TE HAS VUELTO MALO! ¿ES QUE SE ME OLVIDÓ DARTE DE COMER?

-¡No! –una voz escalofriante salió de no sé dónde-. Yo siempre fui así, pero hoy decidí vengarme.

-¿Por qué? –me escondí debajo de la cama.

-¡Porque te portaste muy mal con Bella, y ella lo pagó!

-¿Có… cómo q..que lo pa..pagó? S-solo f..fue una bbromita de nada…

-¡Eso crees TÚ! Sal y verás.

Salí. Y de repente, las puertas del armario se abrieron y calló el cuerpo de Bella, con los ojos acerrados y la boca abierta.

-¡NOOO! ¡BELLA, DESPIERTAAA! ¡EDWARD ME ASESINARÁ SIN PIEDAD!

-¡No será así… yo lo haré antes! –y la risa escalofriante sonó de nuevo.

Entonces no vi nada, y empecé a gritar como loco y a retorcerme.

-¡Mami!

::::::::*****:::::::::

**Jajajajajaja okk, lo admito, fui un poco cruel, pero no sabeis lo que me divertí escribiendo esto XD**

**gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn:**** ¡Holaa! Sii que mono jaja, pero maligno hasta decir basta. Bueno… vivio demasiado con los Vulturis xD peor es la de Bella a Emmett XD Espero que la gran venganza te haya gustado xD Besos TQ!**

**Anairo:**** ¡hello! Ay muchísimas gracias! =) Eso se intenta jajajaja Sii es que Alec siempre me callo demasiado bien como para ser malvado xD jaja espero que estes contenta con la venganza, fue a lo grande x) Graciaas un besoo! **

**Cullen's nicky: Jajajaj ****he aquí la esperada venganza ^^ Un beso espero que te gustee! ;)**

**xXArleenXx: ****¡Holaa! Jaja sip cuanto tiempo que no tenia un review tuyo ;) te entiendo con lo del PC yo ando mucho del mio al de mi padre al de mis abuelos porque muchas veces hago cualquier cosa rara xD Ay si que majo tu hermano! XD jajaja Sii! La lista no es mia, pero es que me hizo demasiada gracia x) Un besazo! =)**

**AnaCullen13: ****Holaa! Sii a medio mundo, pero empezando por Emmett jajajaja A que sii el mejor Vulturi! =P jajaja Alec es mi Vulturi preferido *o* Cuidate tkm besos! ;)**

**Abigail Masen Starck: ****Jajaja! Piensa que si me matas te quedas sin fic ù.ú xDD Mejor espera a que termine y después ya me matas jajajaja Mi madre también me tiene que no me deja tocar el ordenador XD Besoss =)**

**Karlha-jonas-hale: ****Holaa! Ya, Joe, Nick y Kevin son mucho mejores que esos 3 viejos jajajaj Malditas compañías.. ¬¬ jajaja Un besoo! ;)**


	29. Aprendiendo a ser un Cullen

**Bueno, aqui me teneis de nuevo en el ordenador de mis abuelos escribiendo un nuevo capii =)  
Sip, hoy tambien tengo excusa para mi tardanza! Es que… bueno, no tengo =p Solo piudo perdón! :P Y tengo que anunciar que quedan pocos capítulos para el final. Estan a sábado, y el martes vuelven ;) Leed y oara compendsar lo he hecho mas largo de lo normal porque LO SIENTO MUCHISIMOO! =P PERDON PERDON PERDON….**

****

Capítulo 29: Aprendiendo a ser un Cullen

**Alec's POV**

¡Jo! Cuando Bella me dijo que si asustábamos a Emmett sería la broma perfecta, monté todo como me decía, pero jamás esperé que ese grandullón se pondría chillar como mi hermana cuando le tiré un cubo de gusanos en el pelo... y más que yo cuando me echó "su mirada". Y porque estaba Aro por allí para salvarme, sino ya estaba en la tumba otra vez. Bueno, la cosa es que estaba retorciéndose en el suelo mientras lloriqueaba y llamaba a su mamá. Bella seguía en el suelo, pero retorciéndose de risa.

No había sido tan complicado. Unos cuantos cables que llevaran el muñequito, un micrófono dentro, una ampliación del armario de Emmett para meter las cosas, una Bella ensayando toda la tarde como morirse, mi don... ¡Y listo! porque igual estar con los Vulturis aburre, pero desarrollas tus poderes, y eso te viene bien a la hora de este tipo de bromas.

_**FlashBack**_

-Y entonces... ¡todo se volverá negro! Seguro que ahí sí que se asustará -dije, dando un toque con mi palo a la pizarra dónde estaba escrito el plan. Bella, sentada en una mesa, alzó la mano-. ¿Sí?

-Una cosa... los vampiros veis perfectamente en la oscuridad, ¿cómo es eso de que todo se volverá negro? Porque no creo que puedas cerrarle los ojos y pegárselos con celo... por muy divertido que fuera eso...

-¡Ay, Bella, Bella! ¿Acaso no conoces mi don? -Bella abrió mucho la boca.

-¿Acaso pretendes quitarle todos sus sentidos?

-¡No, por supuesto que no! He perfeccionado mi don, ahora puedo controlar que sentido quito y durante cuánto tiempo. Así que solo le quitaré la vista.

-¿Y cuándo se la devolverás?

-Cuánto tú quieras.

-Oh, entonces encantada -saltó de la mesa y salió canturreando felizmente.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

Salí del armario y quité todo lo más rápido posible, metiéndolo en el armario. Le quité el reproductor (que había usado para hablar yo y que pareciera que lo hacía el muñeco) a Ronnie, y lo metí todo en el armario. Bella se levantó del suelo, y al ver a Emmett aún llamando a su mamá se cayó a la cama para seguir riendo. Yo me escondí de nuevo en el armario.

En ese momento entraron todos alterados por la risa de Bella y los lloriqueos de Emmett. Ninguno sabía muy bien lo que pasó, pero ver a Emmett así hizo que también se empezarán a reír. Cuando vi a Bella hacer una seña con la mano le devolví la visión. Entonces saltó, dejando de gimotear, pero temblando.

-¡NO OS RÍAIS! ¡OS ASESINARÁN A TODOS! -las risas aumentaron-. ¡MIRAD A BELLA! -pero ya no había nadie al pie del armario.

-Ohh, sí. Bella se está muriendo... de risa -comentó Jasper, agarrándose la barriga.

-Pero, pero... estaba allí, con los ojos abiertos, ¡parecía muerta! Y Ronnie, ohh, sí... ¡RONNIE ES MALVADO, MALVADO! -Corrió a por su muñeco y lo zarandeó-. ¡Venga! ¡Empieza ahora a reírte diabólicamente y amenazarme de muerte! -el muñeco no se movía y todos empezaban a caer al suelo de risa como moscas, menos Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle, que parecían preocupados por su salud mental-. ¡DIJISTE QUE ME MATARÍAS!

Bella, con risitas estranguladas, se levantó poco a poco.

-Emmett...

-¡Ohh, ya sé por sigues viva! Conque ya eres vampiro... te veo algo torpe aún -ella alzó las cejas. No creo que se esperara una conclusión tan estúpida. Emmett empezó moverse frenético por la habitación, buscando cosas malignas que le hubieran atacado.

-Emmett, escucha.

-¿QUÉ? -preguntó sobresaltado.

-¡Picaste! -chilló, y volvió a caer a la cama riéndose. Todos seguían sin comprender muy bien, pero ante la expresión del pobre chico seguían riéndose.

-¿C...cómo?

-Solo fue un truco. Te dije que me vengaría.

-Pero... ¿cómo hiciste todo eso?

-No fui exactamente yo... -empezó ella, sonriendo.

-Alec, a efectos prácticos -dije, saliendo del armario. Eso sí que sorprendió a todos, que pegaron un salto. Uhh, vieron un fantasma.

-Él hizo casi todo. ¡Es genial! ¡Toma, listo, haber si te vuelves a burlar de mí! -sonriente, y con la barbilla alta, salió por la puerta. Edward la siguió divertido. Jo, los Cullen si que eran raros.

**Alice's POV**

Ni siquiera entendía muy bien por qué, ni que había pasado, pero esto era divertido. Después de que Edward y Bella salieran de la habitación (vaya Dios a saber que harán…), todos nos quedamos contemplando a Emmett, que abría la boca, señalando a alguien, como si quisiera decir algo, y luego la cerraba, mirando fijamente a la nada. Primero señaló por dónde había salido Bella, luego al armario de dónde salió Alec, luego a Alec, luego a mí, después a Rose.

-P..p..ero… -tartamudeó.

-Ehh, yo creo que es mejor que le dejemos solito hasta que recupere la voz –dijo Carlisle, mirándole extrañado.

-Me quedaré con él –dijo Rosalie con preocupación. Pero hasta yo vi que debajo de toda esa preocupación, le había hecho gracia.

Salimos de allí, y Alec nos explicó que había pasado, y luego nos enseñó el vídeo que había hecho. Era para morirse. Pobre Emmett… aunque se lo tenía bien merecido por todas las bromas que nos había hecho a todos.

-Oye… ¿Y Bella y Edward? –preguntó de pronto Alec, cuando ya estábamos todos en la sala, con un Emmett un pelín traumatizado que miraba desconfiado a Alec, pero por lo menos no quedaba como Edward… ughh.

-No quieres saberlo –contestamos todos, y él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no –suspiró-. Me aburro.

Todos alzamos la cabeza como si hubiera dicho una palabrota y le miramos fijamente. Entonces aparecieron Bella y Edward, Bella sin comprender muy bien y Edward con la misma mirada que todos.

-¿Dices que te aburres? –pregunté, y entonces Bella abrió la boca y también le miró mal.

-Yo… -murmuró sobrecogido.

-Ahora vives con nosotros –empezó Jasper-. Ahora eres un Cullen.

-Bueno, supongo…

-Pues –como si fuera un libro que nos supiéramos de memoria, recitamos-. ¡Un Cullen _nunca _se aburre!

-Ohh, perdón… -aún parecía como si nos tuviera miedo.

-Está claro que hay que enseñarle como es un Cullen –empezó Rose-. Comencemos por algo básico. ¿Sabes conducir?

-Ehh… no, nunca tuve necesidad.

-Uff, aún te queda muuuucho por aprender –dijo ella con dramatismo.

Todos contemplábamos en la acera a Alec y a Rosalie, que estaban en su descapotable. Rose le explicaba para qué funcionaba todo. Lo que pasa es que en algunos casos usaba términos un poco demasiado científicos como para que él lo entendiera. En realidad, demasiado como para que lo entendiera alguien que no fuera ella, porque no se enteraba ni Edward, que ama los coches y encima puede leer su mente…

-¿Has entendido? –concluyó su explicación sobre los frenos.

-Ehh… -miró hacia nosotros, como si preguntara si debía decirle la verdad. _O dices que sí o te mata, _articulé con los labios, y pareció entenderme-. ¡Perfectamente! –y mientras Rosalie se volvía para empezar con los retrovisores, él agarró la palanca de cambios-. ¿Y esto para qué..? Opps…

Había agarrado la palanca con tanta fuerza que la partió. Rosalie se volvió hacia él con una cara muy extraña, con un extraño tic en la ceja. Primero miró lo que tenía Alec en la mano y luego a su cara.

-¡Te mato! ¡Mi coche! –exclamó de repente, y todos saltamos sobre ella para agarrarla. Mientras Bella se llevó a Alec corriendo.

-¡No lo traigas en un rato! –le gritó Edward, sujetando a la maniática por los hombros.

-¡No volveré aquí en un buen rato! –gritó Alec.

**Bella's POV**

Dios, empezó bien el pobre. Solo se me ocurrió un sitio al que ir, aunque probablemente no les gustara mi compañero. Pero estoy bastante segura de no pretenderían arrancarle la cabeza como en estos momentos Rosalie mataría por poder hacerlo.

-¿Quién vive aquí? Esto apesta a perro mojado que no veas –arrugó la nariz en cuanto llegamos.

-Bueno, aquí viven un par de hombres lobo…

-¿Y me traes aquí? –alzó las cejas incrédulo.

-¡Bueno, si te apetece volvemos con Rose! –exclamé indignada, y a los tres segundos Alec estaba en la puerta.

-¿A qué esperas, chica? ¡Vamos! Seguro que lo asimilan mejor si se lo explicas tú, no yo.

Divertida, subí las escaleras del porche, le mandé ponerse a un lado y toqué la puerta. Abrió Jacob.

-¡Bella! –gritó, y me abrazó. Luego me soltó otra vez-. Puag, hueles peor de lo normal. Ya estoy acostumbrado a la peste de los Cullen, pero ahora es otra. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada especialmente malo. Pero tenemos visita –y Alec apareció detrás de mí. Jacob saltó hacia atrás y soltó una palabrota del susto-.

-¿Qué hace ese aquí? ¿No es de los Vulturis? ¿Y las capas esas cutres? ¿No es muy enano? ¿Por qué dices que no es especialmente malo? ¿Es familia de Alice? ¿Tía, te has vuelto loca?

-¡Oh, cállate! –le espeté-. Alec ha venido con nosotros, se hartó de los Vulturis.

-Y necesitamos quedarnos aquí un rato, porque –alzó la mano dónde llevaba todavía la palanca para señalar en dirección a casa de los Cullen, y Jake le interrumpió.

-¿Eso es una palanca de cambios? –dijo sorprendido.

-Ehh, sí… Fue sin querer, y…

-¡Parece del coche de…!

-Rosalie, sí –dije yo.

-¡Oh, tío! ¡En menuda te has metido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tocar el coche de la Barbie? ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? A mí casi me desnuca cuando rocé su coche. Anda, entra –dijo Jake con compasión.

-¿La Barbie? –preguntó Alec al entrar.

-Barbie, rubia psicópata, golden retriever… como prefieras –Alec rompió a reír, yo pegué una colleja a Jacob.

-Podrías dejarla en paz un rato.

-Lo haré cuando ella lo haga.

-¡Bahh! –dije tirándome en un sillón.

-Bueno, quedaos aquí. Voy a hablar con Leah y Seth. No creo que Seth tenga problema, con lo rarito que es. Pero Leah puede arrancarte la cabeza igual que la Barbie si haces algo mal. Y después del incidente del gimnasio no está muy contenta. Así que con cuidadito.

En cuanto se fue él se volvió hacia mí.

-Pero ¿dónde me has traído? ¿Me sacas de las manos de una vampira psicópata para llevarme a las de una mujer lobo chalada?

-No exageres. Es verdad que Leah tiene bastante mal genio, pero nada más, probablemente se limitará a intentar asesinarte con la mirada y soltar comentarios sarcásticos. Pero dudo que te ataque. Créeme, si no Jake llevaría muerto meses. –dije restándole importancia, agitando la mano-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizá no… -recordé lo del gimnasio y la pregunta pendiente a Edward. Alec me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Se puede saber que estás diciend…?

Pero un chillido le interrumpió. OK, a Leah no le gustó especialmente la idea.

Bueno, era de esperar, no es tan malo.

-¡Chilla todo lo que quieras, Leah! Casi lo decapita la Barbie, y si dejo que vuelva, será como si llegara un compañero herido y yo solo le dijera que volviera la batalla, ¿te parece bonito? ¿No? ¡Pues esa rubia es mucho peor!

-¿No exagera un poquitín? -susurró Alec.

-Por supuesto, Rose no es tan mala -dudé un momento-. Solo le odia.

-Ahh... ¿por qué?

-Principios. Él piensa que está loca y ella... obviamente no piensa lo mismo. Así que así estamos todo el día.

-¡No es verdad! -grito Jake desde arriba.

-¡Ni se te ocurra negarlo, Jacob Black! -le grité.

-Hmpf...

Después de eso, se quedo todo silencioso por arriba. Más o menos a los diez minutos bajaron todos. Jacob parecía satisfecho, Seth curioso y Leah enfadada. Alec se había sentado en el sofá de al lado, y Seth se puso a su lado, mirándole pensativo.

-Ehh, bueno, Leah, Seth, él es... -se dio cuenta (a buenas horas) de que no tenía ni idea-. ¿Eres?

-Alec.

-Eso, Alec.

A partir de ahí pasamos las siguientes dos horas, sin atrevernos mucho a volver. Yo estaba perfectamente tirada en el sofá, hablando con Jake, mientras que Alec se revolvía incómodo cuando Seth se acercaba mucho para olerle o cualquier cosa rara, lo que hacía que a mi me entrara la risa y él me mirara mal.

-Bella, me parece que ya podemos irnos ¿no? -empezó Alec volviéndose hacia mí, y vi la súplica en su mirada. Iba a decir que estábamos bien, pero creo que si pasamos más tiempo aquí, Edward aparecería para echar la culpa a "alguien" por entretenernos, así que asentí.

-Anda, vamos. Si Rose no se ha calmado estará atada a la cama, así que no hay mucho problema -me despedí de todos y nos fuimos. Justo cuando íbamos a salir del jardín delantero Alec se paró un segundo, y luego siguió andando con tranquilidad

-No me dijiste que Jacob y Leah estuvieran saliendo.

Ahora fui yo la que me paré en seco.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, acaban de decir… yo oí… ah, ¿es que no lo sabías?

Entonces reaccioné y me lancé contra él, zarandeándole. Creo que si hubiera querido podía haberme lanzado bien lejos, pero parecía demasiado sorprendido.

-¿Oí? ¿Oíste? ¿¡Qué has oído! ¿Son novios? ¿Leah? ¿Y Seth? ¡Digo! ¿Y Jake? ¿De verdad? –luego, en mi ataque de cotilla, le solté y empecé a dar palmadas como Alice-. ¡Uhh! ¡Ya verás cuándo se lo cuente a Alice y a Rose! Espera, no tengo nada que contar ¿QUÉ HAS OÍDO? –grité, y le agarré de nuevo.

-¡Bella! ¡Para! ¡Ahh! ¡Sueltaa!

-Ohh… -le solté-. Lo siento… me entusiasmé –murmuré bajando la vista.

-Un poquito –resopló-. Haber. Escuché a Leah decir "¿¡Es así como tratas a tu novia delante de la gante que no lo sabe!" y él le intentó consolar. Sólo que eso no lo escuché porque él no gritó como un pirado.

-¡Ahh! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Vamos, rápido!

Y sin parar ni un momento salimos corriendo hasta la casa de los Cullen, dónde estaba todo muy silencioso. Perfecto, Rosalie estaba bien. Entré corriendo.

-¡Alice, Rose! –pero allí apreció toda la familia.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Edward, preocupado. Qué novedad…

-¿Para qué nos quieres? –exclamaron las que había llamado.

-¿También te gastó una broma a ti? –Emmett alzó las cejas.

-¿Ha habido una emboscada? –exclamó Jasper.

-¿Están bien los licántropos? –Esme siempre preocupándose por los demás.

-¡Dejadla hablar! –gracias, Carlisle…

-No pasa nada. Sólo tengo que hablar con Alice y Rosalie –expliqué-. ¡Rápido! –le di un corto beso a Edward y las hice señas para que me siguieran a mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? –exclamaron las dos al llegar. A veces, cuando les venían los días de decir todo a la vez asustaban un poco…

-¡A qué no sabéis lo que Alec oyó que le decía Leah a Jacob! –dije con una enorme sonrisa. En cuanto supieron de qué iba el tema, se sentaron una a cada lado.

-¡Habla! –lo que yo digo, dan miedo…

-¡Son novios! –canturreé con emoción-. Le dijo que si era así como trataba a su novia delante de gente que no lo sabía.

Ambas chillaron con esos gritos agudos que dejan tonta.

-¡JA! Algo había, estaba claro –asintió Alice.

-Por supuestísimo –declaró Rose-. Gracias, Bella. Llevo enfada con ese desde lo del coche, pero ya que ha conseguido un cotilleo de primera le perdonaré. ¡Lo publicaré en mi Twitter! Todo el que se considere alguien sigue las historias de Rosalie Hale Cullen.

-¡Ehh! –Jasper entró de repente en la habitación-. Bella, necesito tu portátil. Un momento –miró un par de cosas y se desanimó-. Aghh. Ganó Emmett.

-¿Qué? –Edward entró también-. ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué pasa? –exigió Alice.

-La apuesta –susurró Edward.

-Sobre su pelo –agregó Jazz.

-¿¡La ganó Emmett! –gritamos las tres.

-Ajá…

-¡Uff!

-¡Me pido darle la noticia! –exclamó Rose-. Igual así se alegra un poco…

Fuimos al salón, dónde Carlisle explicaba a Alec cómo iba el televisor.

-¡Emmie!

Rosalie saltó sobre él.

-¿Sí?

-¡Sé algo que te animará!

-Pff…

-¡Ganaste! –él se alegró al instante.

-¡Toma! ¡Ya lo sabía! Si es que soy el mejor, ¡cómo no iba a ganar! Pff, haber quien se le ocurre llevarme la contraria… Espera, ¿a qué gané?

-La apuesta sobre el pelo de Edward.

-Edward: 9 Tú: 10 Yo: 7

-¡TOMA! Que alguien me de una máquina ¡que lo rapo!

-¡NOO! ¡YO NUNCA DIJE QUE PUDIERAS HACER ESO! –gritó entonces él, y desapareció. Emmett le siguió.

-¡Rosalie! Oye, siento lo de tu coche… te juro que lo pago –dijo Alec.

-Entonces soy feliz.

-Genial. Y Edward me dijo que me enseñará él en su coche para que no vuelva a tocar nada –agregó. Uyy, Edward, refuerza el coche…

-Bien. Por lo menos ya sabes más o menos algo de conducción.

-¡Sí! –gritó Jasper-. Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Eres inmune a ver cosas muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy…

(_Cuarto de hora después)_

-… muy, muy, muy, muy…

-¡JASPER! –gritamos todos, exasperados.

-¡Esperad! …muy, muy, muy raras?

-Ehh, creo que tan raras no –respondió Alec.

-Bien. Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte. Te enseñaremos nuestros vídeos familiares.

Le enseñamos el de Leah de ayer, el de las Navidades, dónde Emmett se comió un pollo y Rosalie saltaba sobre su pecho –con los tacones de aguja- para que lo escupiera, el de la décima boda de Rose y Emmett, dónde Edward y Alice hicieron una apuesta sobre si Jasper se atrevía a ponerle los cuernos al cura, (que lo hizo)…. Y mucho más.

Al terminar, Alec estaba con la boca abierta. Alice se había ido un momento para ve rsi había más.

-Y me llamaban a mí burro…

-¡TE RAPARÉ TAL CUAL EL CAPITÁN AL EJÉRCITO!

-¡NOOOO, HUIRÉ COMO TÚ DE ALICE!

Y a ese grito, aparecieron Edward y Emmett por la puerta. Al irse estaban perfectamente arreglados. Ahora estaban llenos de polvo, manchas de vete tú a saber qué, y Emm con algo colgando del pie y una maquinilla del pelo en la mano.

Emmett iba sin camiseta, directamente, y Edward tenía la suya con una raja que la cruzaba entera por la espalda, como si alguien (Emmett) se lo hubiera cortado con algo (una maquinilla).

Empezaron a dar vueltas como locos, gritando, por toda la habitación. Nadie se atrevía a interponerse, ya que todos apreciábamos nuestro pelo. Hasta que un grito les cortó.

-¡LA ROPA! ¿¡QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO A LA ROPA, PEDAZO DO BURROS! ¡SOIS UNOS…!

-¡Alice! –le gritó Jasper antes de que terminara la frase. Edward y Emmett estaban paralizados, Emmett en posición de lanzarse sobre él, y Edward como si fuera a agacharse, con el pelo sobre los ojos. Lentamente, miraron a Alice. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y las manos en puños. Alec se escondió tras Jasper. Chico listo…

-Mirad –siseó-. Voy a daros tres segundos para que aparezcáis perfectamente presentables y quitéis esas ropas de mi vista. Uno, dos…

-¡Ya! –cómo si se hubieran vuelto invisibles y dos segundos después aparecieran de nuevo, Edward y Emmett ya estaban completamente limpios y bien vestidos.

-Bien…

-¡Uff!

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos… ¿qué más hay que enseñarle para ser un Cullen…? –de repente, Alice volvió a ser como siempre y puso cara pensativa, sentándose en el sofá. La bipolaridad de Edward se le pegó-. ¿Y si…?

-¡No iremos de compras! –gritamos todos, incluso Alec.

-Jo…

-Bueno, sabe asimilar cosas raras, pronto conducir, gastar bromas y que nunca debe comprar con Alice… -enumeró Edward-. ¿Qué falta? ¡Ahh! ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué sabes de música?

-Baahh, lo típico en Volterra. Hannah Montana, los Jonas Brothers, Shakira, Beyoncé…

-Espera, ¿eso se escucha en Volterra?

-Son los pgrupos preferidos de Aro –se encogió de hombros y una risita se escapó entre los labios de Rose-. Marco prefiere a Katy Perry, Lady GaGa y Britney Spears, Cayo a Justin Bieber y a Miley Cyrus. Es su tema de pelea más frecuente: ¿Cuáles son mejores? –todos mostramos una expresión de incredulidad.

-Pero… ¿Miley Cyrus y Hannah Montana no son la misma persona? –pregunté.

-Sí… pero jamás les digas eso a Cayo y a Aro. Dejadles soñar.

-Ehh, bien –dijo Edward, que parecía haber perdido el hilo con esa revelación tan rara-. ¡Eso no es nada! Ven, te voy a ensañar toooda la historia, y se lo llevó a su habitación.

**Edward's POV**

No había dejado a nadie entrar a mi habitación desde que llegamos por una simple razón. Alice me había prohibido traer la mitad de mis CDs a las vacaciones, porque decía que era mucho. Y yo me había traído todos. Así que empezando por el principio le expliqué todo lo que sabía a Alec.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté al terminar.

-Ehh, sí… muy interesante.

-¿Te has enterado de algo?

-Puesss….

-No contestes –interrumpí alzando la mano-. ¿Sabes acaso algo de la música actual?

-¡Sí! Sé…

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que sabes que Miley y Hannah son la misma persona. ¿Algo más?

-Omm… entonces no sé nada- suspiré pesadamente.

-¿Sabes qué? Quédate solo con una frase.

-Bien.

-Nunca hagas caso de _nada _de lo que te diga Emmett sobre música. Con eso irás genial. Anda, fin de la clase –casi hablé con el tono de un profesor.

-¡YUPII! –gritó, y salió corriendo. Luego volvió a entrar-. Lo siento, es costumbre, lo que hacíamos todos cuando terminaban las aburridas clases de Marco sobre cómo ser "tranquilo ante el peligro". Pff… -hasta yo me encogí ante eso.

-No pienses en ello. ¡No quiero saberlo!

-Upps…

Salimos hasta dónde estaban todos. Vamos, en el salón. Me sorprendió ver que Bella estaba cenando. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo…

Alec se sentó en un sillón a escuchar la conversación.

-¡Entonces di a la palanca esa de allí y se paró! ¡No fue mi culpa que esa moto de detrás no se diera cuenta! –explicaba Emmett.

-Se llama freno de mano, Emmett. Por eso frenaste –expliqué con tranquilidad mientras me sentaba con Bella y la abrazaba.

-¡Eso lo explica todo! –exclamó.

-Un momento, ¿no sabes conducir? –inquirió Alec.

-¡Claro que sí!... Bueno, más o menos... –antes de que Alec replicara siguió la conversación.

-¡Eso no es nada! –siguió Jasper-. Cuando a mí me dijeron que una de las chicas que me persiguió dos meses porque creía que era Jackson Nosequé había sido travesti. ¡Uggh!

-¡Ahh! Por eso estuviste traumatizado tres semanas .comprendió Alice.

-¡Ehh! ¿Y eso de que tenía que aguantar cosas raras sin alterarme? –interrumpió Alec, pero todos hicimos caso omiso.

-Joo, pues cuando me pidieron a mí que interpretara una canción de un tal Robert Pattinson… ¡Yo que sé quién es ese!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Por eso dijiste que no sabías tanto como creías aquel día! –se rió Bella.

-¡DEJADME HABLAR! –chilló Alec, y todos nos volvimos hacia él.

-¿Sí? –preguntamos.

-¡¿No se supone que yo tenía que saber todas esas cosas de las que vosotros no tenéis ni la más remota idea?

-En realidad… -empezó Alice.

-No –terminó Emmett.

-¿Cómo que _ no_?

-Hacía mucho que no gastábamos una broma toda la familia juntos –expliqué.

-Sí, siempre es a alguien entre nosotros –corroboró Rose.

-¡YO… YO…!

**Hola! Vuelvo a repetir que lo siento muchiiisiiimo! :P Bueno, dejando eso aparte, espero que os haya gustado. Y aunque ya hace bastante que termino, tengo que decirlo ¡GANAMOS EL MUNDIAL! Soy feliz^^Cuando paso juro que no me lo creía. Chille por teléfono a todos los que conocía y por la ventana a los que no conocía ^^ Y este fic esta a punto de terminarse… Me da penaa! =P**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Alice9cullen: ****jajajaja! Es que me gusta dejar en suspense ^^ En divertido. Vale, tarde mucho, pero espero que te haya gustado ;)**

**Anairo: ****Uyy lo siento jajaja haber si te rompes algo XDD Sii cuando Bella quiere es malvada! Muy malvada x) jajaja me alegro de que te gustara! Un besooo!**

**gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn: jajajajaj sii me**** alegro muchiisimo de que gustara! Imaginarselo es para reírse jajaja Espero que te guste este ;) Un besooo!**

**WiNkY CuLLeN:**** jejeje! Es que yo creo que para gastar bromas es mucho mejor ser vampiro ^^ Yo también lei Terapia Al Estilo Cullen, es una historia divertidísima! Jaja espero que esta te guste =)**

**Karlha-jonas-hale: ****Jajajaj! Sii se lo iba mereciendo el chico! Jajajaja Ronnie es mi mascota preferida! XD Espero que te guste ;D**

**Andrea Masen: Holaa! ****Claaro que puedes probar y si funciona mejor asi te ries un buen rato! xD Ayy me alegro mucho ;D Espero que este te gustee =)**

**Gracias a todas! =)**


End file.
